Blood Thirsty Jinchūriki
by NarutoFanFicAuthor2000
Summary: What if Naruto was attacked and is offered power by Kyuubi. Watch as Naruto turns into a bloodthirsty jinchūriki and kills anyone in his way. Will someone be able to save him from the darkness or will he be doomed to stay and embrace it. Bloodline Naruto. Strong/Evil Naruto.
1. Origins

Blood Thirsty Jinchūriki

I don't own Naruto

Normal Speech

_Normal Thought_

**Demon Speech**

_**Demon Thought**_

Chapter 1: Origins

It was a quiet night in the village hidden in the leaves. The citizens were going to their homes and closing up their shops. Everyone stopped when off in the distance they saw Death. The Kyuubi No Kitsune (9-Tailed Fox) was rampaging off in the distance and headed straight for the village. Villagers started running the opposite direction in a panic as fast as they could to get away from the fox's rampage, at the same time the Chunin, Jonin, and ANBU were rushing to the frontlines to try and stop the fox's advance on their village while the Genin were evacuating the civilians.

An ANBU knelt before the former Kage and current frontline commander "Sandaime-sama the Kyuubi has reached the walls of the village, what are your orders?"

The Sandaime was currently wondering where his successor was in a crisis like this "We will hold the line and buy time for the Yondaime."

The Anbu left with a "Hai!" to inform the other shinobi.

* * *

**Frontlines**

Kyuubi was angry; no he was beyond angry he was livid. First he was being controlled by Uchiha Madara then he is captured by the Shodaime and sealed then when he is finally free he is once again being controlled by an Uchiha and their cursed eyes. He didn't want to attack Konoha, hell he wanted to find get the hell away from Konoha and find somewhere to never be disturbed again, but it seemed Kami had other plans for him which explains his current situation. He swore if he ever got out of the Uchiha's control he would destroy him the most painful way possible.

* * *

**Namikaze Clan Estate**

Minato Namikaze; Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō (Konoha's Yellow Flash), and the only shinobi to receive an SS- Rank bingo book entry was currently conflicted with the situation at hand and wondered what he could do to stop the Kyuubi. Unfortunately he would always reach the same conclusion, sealing it, the question was who could he seal it into? He knew he could never ask one of his subordinates to sacrifice one of their children to become the Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi and to make things worse his son Naruto had just been born and lost his wife after the Kyuubi had been released from her, but could he really sacrifice his son to the life of a jinchūriki with no one to take care of him or look out for him? Yes he would have to he was the Hokage and the village came first. Hopefully Sarutobi-sama could protect Naruto and raise him right. He grabbed Naruto from his crib and disappeared in a yellow flash to the frontlines.

* * *

**Frontlines**

Sarutobi didn't know what to do; everything they threw at the Kyuubi would do nothing but anger it more. He knew that once the Kyuubi breached the walls there would be a lot more casualties. All of a sudden a large object fell from the sky and pinned the Kyuubi to the ground. When the surrounding shinobi looked closer they saw a giant dull red toad comparable in size to the Kyuubi, wearing a navy blue vest and carrying a dosu blade at his back with the Yondaime Hokage on the toad's head.

"WE'RE SAVED!" yelled a random shinobi.

"IT'S YONDAIME-SAMA!" yelled another random shinobi.

Sarutobi sighed, he knew with Minato here they would have a chance at defeating the Kyuubi. Then just as soon as they arrived the Yondaime, Toad, and Kyuubi disappeared in a yellow flash.

Outskirts of Konoha

Far away from the battlefield on the outskirts of Konoha stood the Kyuubi, Gamabunta, and his summoner the Yondaime Hokage.

Minato turned to address Gamabunta "Bunta I need you to hold down the Kyuubi while I seal it."

Gamabunta responded "I'll try and hold him down as much as possible but he is still the Kyuubi I won't be able to hold him down for too long."

Minato nodded and started to a long sequence of hand seals and yelled out "Shiki Fūjin". When he did the Shinigami appeared above him and reached for the Kyuubi who was struggling frantically to get away from the Shinigami, but was too late as the Shinigami reached inside Kyuubi and ripped out its Yin chakra. With its Yin chakra sealed inside Minato the Kyuubi was reduced in size and Minato used this chance to seal the Kyuubi's Yang chakra and yelled out "Hakke no Fūin Shiki" completely sealing the Kyuubi in Naruto.

Minato looked at his son with tears in his eyes "I'm sorry it had to be this way Naruto, I wish I could be here to protect you, but I hope the villagers treat you like the hero you are. Know that I will always be proud of you."

With his last words Minato Namikaze died and his soul was devoured by the Shinigami.

This is the scene Sarutobi walked in on; a dead successor, a crying baby, and destruction all around. He automatically knew what had happened as it was obvious considering that the child still had the seal pulsing on its stomach.

**Konoha Council Room**

2 Hours Later

Sarutobi Hiruzen was walking into the Council Room to receive a damage report of the village in the aftermath of the Kyuubi attack.

Once all the council members were gathered Sarutobi cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Now that we are all here, what is the situation of the village?" asked Hiruzen.

Konoha's chief merchant answered Sarutobi "The attack made by the Kyuubi has crippled the financial district and reduced out revenue by 40%"

Sarutobi nodded "How many casualties, both shinobi and civilian?"

Murkamina Takanibu, Konoha's Executive of the Medic-nin program, spoke next "We have lost a total of 60,000 people in the Kyuubi attack, over 46% of Konoha's total population. Of the 60,000 people dead, 18,000 were shinobi and the rest were civilians."

Sarutobi nodded sadly again "Very well, now with the damage report finished, I can guess you would all like to know how the Kyuubi was defeated?"

Everyone in the council room nodded their heads.

"The Yondaime was not powerful enough to kill the Kyuubi, no one would be able to kill the Kyuubi because Biju are only large masses of chakra with a conscious, knowing this the Yondaime did the only thing he could do. He sealed it into someone with Uzumaki blood, the only Uzumaki that was known was Uzumaki Kushina. She had given birth to a boy today as such the new container is of Uzumaki blood." Sarutobi thought if he should tell them who Naruto's father was. _'Let's see how they react to Naruto being the new container, if they call out for his death I won't tell them.'_

All of a sudden the council room erupted in rage, the civilian council called for Naruto's death while the shinobi council stayed silent.

"WE MUST KILL THE DEMON!" yelled one civilian council member.

"KILL THE DEMON, IT MUST NOT BE ALLOWED TO EXACT ITS REVENGE!" yelled another.

The civilian side continued to call for blood for a good 5 minutes until Sarutobi released a large amount of KI to quiet them down.

Sarutobi knew this would happen; he kicked himself for letting the civilian side know about Naruto's jinchūriki status. Nothing he could do now except hope everything works out for the best, he was especially wary of the looks the war hawk Danzo and the power hungry Uchiha Fugaku were giving Naruto.

"Now that you all know of his status as a container, the next order of business is a new Hokage. Since I am the only one qualified to rebuild Konoha, I believe I will step back up to the position" said Sarutobi.

"I think you aren't the only one qualified to take the position of Hokage, I am another good candidate for the position of Hokage" interrupted Danzo.

"That may be true Danzo, but right now the village is in a panic. If I take the chair of Hokage again, the people will calm down knowing that someone as experienced and respected as me is leading them again away from the dark times we are experiencing" countered Sarutobi.

Everyone in the council room nodded in agreement, Danzo just scowled at Sarutobi.

'_You win this round Sarutobi, but I will make sure that I have the Kyuubi on my side' _thought the war hawk.

"Hokage-sama, now that we have elected a new Hokage who will take care of the Kyuubi container?" asked Uchiha Fugaku.

"As of now, young Naruto-kun is an orphan like so many others in the aftermath of the Kyuubi attack" answered Sarutobi.

"Then I petition that the boy be given to the Uchiha clan for adoption, since it is that he is an orphan" said Fugaku.

"I think the boy should be better trained as a weapon, he contains the most powerful of the Biju and could be a valuable asset for the village, I ask that the Kyuubi container be placed under my care so that he can be trained as a weapon for the village" said Danzo.

"No Danzo I will not give you the boy to train to be an emotionless killer at a young age, and I won't give him to you Fugaku since it would upset the balance of power between clans" answered Sarutobi.

Danzo narrowed his eyes "Then what will you do with the boy Hiruzen?"

"Young Naruto-kun will be placed in the orphanage until he is old enough to be placed in an apartment" answered the Hokage.

Danzo scowled but nodded nonetheless, he would have to wait until he got his hands on the Kyuubi container.

Nara Shikaku asked "Hokage-sama, what will we do with the civilian masses they will undoubtedly call for the child's life."

Sarutobi thought for a few seconds before he gave his answer "From this point on young Naruto-kun's status as the Kyuubi container is an SS-rank secret, anyone that breaks it will be executed on the spot with no trial.

Sarutobi dismissed the council and hoped he had done enough to help Naruto grow up as a normal boy.

**Kyuubi's Cage during the Meeting**

Kyuubi watched the meeting from his cage inside the seal with interest mostly because they would be deciding his fate. When the meeting ended he knew that he would be safe for the time being but he also knew that humans were very predictable and he had no doubt that the civilian council members would most likely try to assassinate his container, he would have to prevent that or else he would die as well because without his Yin chakra it might not have enough strength to reform.

"Typical humans always afraid of what they don't understand. Then again this could be fun, once this Kit is old enough I will be able to train him and then I will show them the demon they despise so much and what better way to show them then by having the son of their precious Yondaime Hokage destroying them hahaha" Kyuubi began contemplating the ways he would be destroying Konoha in the future.

**6 Years Later**

Naruto was sadly walking down the street; he had just been kicked out of the orphanage because that matron had said 'Demons aren't allowed here anymore'. He didn't understand why she called him a demon; he was just a kid like all the others at the orphanage. The matron never let him learn how to read or write because she would always saw 'Demons don't deserve to learn how to read or write'. She didn't even give him enough to eat and he would sometimes go to bed hungry. He didn't want to remember the times when he would wander the village and have a mob go after him almost every time and leave him beaten and injured.

He tried to forget all the bad times he had there, he then started remembering all the good times he had. He remembered the kind old man that would visit on his birthday and take him out for ramen and the kind ramen cooks that would always serve him with a smile. He would always leave the ramen stand with a smile. While he was reminiscing he hadn't noticed that he stepped into the slums of the village and had a couple drunks following him. He snapped out of his day dream when he felt a bottle shatter next to him, he turned to see a group of 6 drunks running and yelling at him.

"It's the demon get him!" one drunk slurred.

"Don't let him get away!" yelled another

Needless to say Naruto started running as fast as he could to get away from the drunks until he turned a corner and found himself in an alley trapped with no escape route. He was first hit by a bottle in the side of the head, he felt he was bleeding a lot and yelled in pain. Another got closer with a bat and hit him in the gut, Naruto hunched over and fell on his stomach in pain then everything went black.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto was currently walking through a sewer where the water reached his knees, he had no idea where the hell he was and started exploring hoping to find out. He suddenly heard a deep voice calling out to him. He followed the voice and reached a room with a large cage in front of him with the kanji for 'seal' on the door.

"**Come Closer" **Naruto obeyed the voice and soon saw 2 red slit eyes looking at him.

Kyuubi then asked him **"Do you know who I am?"**

Naruto looked at the creature more closely and saw aside from his eyes he also had the body of a fox and 9 swishing tails behind him. He started thinking and remembered a creature matching this description in a book he has read before the matron had taken it away.

Naruto knew what this creature was and what it did so he answered with as much courage as he could muster "You're the Kyuubi no Kitsune"

Kyuubi just looked at him and grinned before talking **"I'm glad you know who I am it will make what I am about to tell you easier, you are going to die."**

Naruto just looked at him in shock "What do you mean I'm going to die and where am I!?"

Kyuubi started explaining **"We are in you mindscape you came here after you blacked when those humans attacked you."**

Naruto started remembering what had happened and realized something "Wait so you mean I'm still alive?"

"**Very good Kit, yes you are still alive and I called you here because I want to help you survive and protect yourself."**

"Help me how are you going to help me? You're stuck in a cage." asked Naruto.

"**That may be true but I can still give you my chakra to help you fight. All you need to do is rip off a little part of the seal, aside from being able to use my chakra you will also gain my heightened sense of smell and hearing and we will also be able to communicate through the seal. So hurry up and rip off part of the seal and kill these worthless humans" said Kyuubi losing his patience.**

Naruto suddenly remembered his proclamation to the old man.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was currently inhaling his ramen with the Hokage sitting next to him._

_"Jiji what's that funny hat on your head, you're always wearing it?" asked Naruto curiously._

_Sarutobi turned to face Naruto and said "This hat Naruto-kun is the hat of the Hokage."_

_Naruto looked at the Sandaime confused "What's a Hokage?"_

_"The Hokage is the strongest shinobi in the village Naruto-kun" proclaimed Sarutobi with his chest puffed out._

_It deflated when Naruto responded "But you're really old how are you the strongest shinobi in the village?"_

_Sarutobi just chuckled at his response "Well Naruto-kun the Hokage is also the person who everyone acknowledges and protects the entire village and villagers from danger."_

_Naruto just beamed at what Sarutobi had said, he had always wanted to be acknowledged by the villagers instead of being glared at by looks of hate._

_That's when Naruto made his proclamation "Awesome you better watch out Jiji because I'm the one who's going to take that hat from you and become the next Hokage that's a promise."_

_Sarutobi chuckled before responding "I hope Naruto-kun I can see that you have the will of fire burning brightly in you."_

_End Flashback_

"I don't want to kill them I promised I would protect them and become Hokage!" yelled Naruto

Kyuubi then lost his patience **"WHY WOULD YOU PROTECT THEM THEY ARE TRYING TO KILL YOU! YOU SHOULD BE RETURNING THE FAVOR. WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO REALIZE THAT THEY WILL ALWAYS HATE YOU AS LONG AS I AM WITH YOU! YOU WILL NEVER BE HOKAGE BECAUSE THEY WILL ALWAYS HATE YOU! YOU SHOULD MAKE THEM FEAR YOU MAKE THEM PAY. THAT FOOL SARUTOBI DOESN'T CARE ABOUT YOU OTHERWISE HE WOULD NEVER HAD LET THESE FOOLS HURT YOU AND DESPISE YOU!"**

Naruto just started digesting everything Kyuubi had told him and realized he was right. The villagers would always hate him and never acknowledge him because he would always be seen as the demon he imprisoned. That was when Naruto finally lost a hope and realized that only Kyuubi would be looking out for him and no one else. It was him and Kyuubi against the world he then approached the cage and reached for the seal and ripped off a small piece. He was suddenly overcome with a feeling of immense power and bloodlust he then noticed he was waking up.

**Alley**

Inside the alley the 6 drunks where currently kicking Naruto while he was unconscious all of a sudden there was a bright red light accompanied by an immensely evil power that threw the drunks away. In the alley stood Naruto but there were changes to his appearance like his longer fangs, his whisker marks darkened, his hands turned into claws, and he was surrounded by a cloak of red chakra that took the form of a fox with a single tail swishing behind him. He wasted no time feeding his bloodlust and extending his hand and sending a chakra claw to grab the closest villager.

The villager screamed in pain as the chakra claw burned his body before he was crushed and thrown away like trash. Naruto moved on to the next 2 drunks, he slammed his hands in the ground and 2 massive chakra claws erupted from the ground and grabbed their head before squishing them like grapes, there was blood all over the street and on Naruto's clothes. He was going to kill the remaining 3 when a voice spoke to him.

'_**Kit you need to finish off these 3 quickly I can sense the Hokage and a couple more coming this way.' **_Naruto mentally nodded using his advanced speed to quickly slice the last 3 drunks' heads off before leaving the area and dispelling his chakra cloak.

**Outskirts of Konoha**

'_What now Kyuubi?" _asked Naruto

'_**We should leave the village for a while until the village calms down; while we're out we can start your training and call me Kurama that's my name" **_explained Kurama.

Naruto nodded while running out of an unguarded gate and making his way into the forest, normally he would be exhausted by now but Kurama was pumping small amounts of youki into his body to fight the exhaustion. He was told by Kurama to lose his scent by jumping into a stream and washing the scent of blood off to throw off any pursuers that would go after him. He made it about 15 miles before collapsing into a cave exhausted and hungry.

Kurama decided to use this time to make him an interesting offer _**'Het Kit I was wondering if you want a Kekkei Genkai?'**_

Naruto looked confused _'What's a Kekkei Genkai?'_

Kyuubi sweatdropped, he should have known he would say that he was only a kid. He sighed and started explaining what a Kekkei Genkai was to Naruto.

'_**A Kekkei Genkai is the abilities passed down genetically within specific clans. Kekkei Genkai abilities that work using a person's eye are called dōjutsu. Other Kekkei Genkai include mixing one type of elemental chakra with another, creating a new one unique to the users, which is usually impossible for normal ninja, or other bodily manipulations that are usually unachievable by normal standards. Some dōjutsu are the Byakugan, Rinnegan, and the Sharingan. Some elemental Kekkei Genkai are Ice Release, Wood Release, Magnetic Release, Storm Release, Lava Release, Dust Release, and Boil Release' **_when he was finished he could tell Naruto was amazed.

'_How is that possible you said that they are genetically made for specific clans?' _asked Naruto

Kurama just gave him a grin before responding _**'Well part of me being the Kyuubi is that I am able to use my chakra and rearrange and add new genes to your DNA so I could give a new Kekkei Genkai, but I can only give you one because changing DNA is very dangerous, painful, and require a lot of chakra. When you are older I might be able to give you another one. So what do you say?'**_

Naruto thought a lot about what Kyuubi was saying and decided that it would be cool to have a new power so he agreed to it. But he told Kurama to surprise him on what Kekkei Genkai he would get.

'_**Alright get ready this is going to be painful. Oh and you will probably be unconscious for a couple days' **_Kurama warned. Naruto mentally nodded before leaning down against the wall and feeling extreme pain before passing out.

**END:**

**Hope you guys like the first chapter make sure you leave a comment and a like. Also make sure you vote for what Kekkei Genkai you want Naruto to have. The poll is up on my profile page. **

**Tune in for Chapter 2: Aftermath**


	2. Aftermath

Blood Thirsty Jinchūriki

I don't own Naruto

Normal Speech

_Normal Thought_

**Demon Speech**

_**Demon Thought**_

Chapter 2: Aftermath

**Massacre Scene**

Sarutobi Hiruzen was having a bad day. First he started the day with a mountain of paperwork, then when he was leaving the office he felt the same power that he felt on one sad day 6 years ago. When he arrived at the scene accompanied by a squad of ANBU, he couldn't believe what he saw, there in the middle of the street there were the bodies of 6 people. 3 of them had their heads sliced off, 2 had their heads crushed, and the final one had had his body crushed. It looked like a bloodbath but whoever did it was nowhere to be seen, Sarutobi turned to one of the ANBU to give him orders.

"Inu (Dog) I need you to find and bring Naruto Uzumaki to me" commanded Sarutobi.

The silver haired ANBU left with a "Hai!" and went to track down Naruto. Sarutobi knew what this meant; he would have to call a council meeting and inform them of this and they would demand his head which he wasn't sure if he could stop them this time. This was a tight predicament he was in and he hoped he could get Naruto out of it because he was like a grandson to him. He left to call a council meeting so he would have the excuse that he already told them of the situation, instead of them using this to further undermine his authority.

* * *

**With Inu (Dog)**

In Konoha there where only a handful of people that knew Naruto's true heritage as the son of Minato Namikaze and Uzumaki Kushina; Jiraiya of the Sannin, the Sandaime Hokage, and Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi always saw Naruto as the son of his late sensei and not a demon like the majority of Konoha. Kakashi always wanted to repay his sensei by taking care of his son but the Sandaime stopped him from adopting Naruto because he thought Naruto being an orphan would be better for everyone.

'_Look at the situation that brought, Naruto was isolated and abused for the first 6 years of his life and its seems that today he finally snapped and killed his attackers' _thought Kakashi

'_I hope I can find him soon' _thought Kakashi as he continued deeper into the forest following the scent of blood.

* * *

**Konoha Council Room**

The civilians were in an uproar, after Sarutobi had told them what happened with Naruto they acted as expected with demands of his head and his imprisonment. The shinobi side was quiet Danzo and Fugaku were thinking of ways to turn this in their favor, while the other clan heads were silently hoping Naruto isn't losing control. Finally the civilians were silenced with a blast of KI from the Sandaime.

"We cannot jump to conclusions as an investigation is underway and we will find out if it was murder or self-defense on young Naruto-kuns part."

The civilians didn't like his response and went into an uproar again only to be silenced once again by the Sandaime's killing intent. The room was silent for a few moments until Danzo broke it.

"Hiruzen what will you do the child should he be found guilty of murder? I request that if he is guilty, he be turned over to me to be give emotional training"

Sarutobi responded with a frown "No Danzo if he is found guilty, which I find highly unlikely, he will be given the same punishment all civilians are given"

With that said Sarutobi dismissed the council and headed to his office.

* * *

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto woke up back in front of the cage that jailed Kurama. He didn't know what happened until Kurama started explaining.

"**Don't worry Kit, you're alright you just fell unconscious after I started rewriting your DNA. While you're here I want you to sign this" **Kurama placed a scroll with the kanji for Fox on it in front of Naruto.

"**It's the Fox summoning contract so that you can call my kin to help you in battle" **explained Kurama as Naruto signed the contract.

"Awesome this is going to be awesome, by the way did you decide what bloodline you are going to give me?" asked Naruto curiously.

Kurama just gave him a foxy grin before answering **"You know the body of an Uzumaki is truly amazing, any normal human would most likely be killed if I try to change their DNA. But you I was able to give you 2 bloodlines before your body would start to shut down."**

Naruto just looked at him in disbelief, 1 bloodline would have been awesome but 2 would just make him crazy with excitement.

"Stop stalling which did you give me?!" asked Naruto barely able to keep his excitement contained.

"**You should consider yourself lucky; normally I would hate these 2 bloodlines I'm giving you. But I want to see the looks on the faces of those damn villagers when you reveal the 2 bloodlines of their most prestigious clans"** grinned Kurama.

"You mean …" Naruto was interrupted by Kurama who finally told him.

"**That's right I gave you the Mokuton bloodline of the Shodaime Hokage and a fully matured Sharingan" **answered Kurama with a little venom in his voice when he mentioned the Uchiha Clans bloodline.

Naruto was just speechless the 2 strongest bloodlines in the world, Mokuton and the Sharingan, and he was able to use them both at the same time. He couldn't wait to wake up and start training.

"So how long have I been unconscious?" asked Naruto.

"**Around 2 days, don't worry you should be waking up any second now" **said Kurama.

With that Kurama went back to sleep and Naruto waited to wake up and train with his new powers.

* * *

**With Inu (Dog)**

Kakashi had been tailing Naruto and the scent ended when they reached a river, he continued searching for 2 days only to find nothing and start heading back to Konoha to report to the Hokage. He couldn't believe how he failed he felt he failed his sensei by not protecting his legacy.

As he made his ways back to Konoha he could only hope that Naruto would return to the village.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto had just woken up and he was feeling amazing, not only did he have 2 new bloodlines; he was going to start training today.

Kurama told him how he had a large amount of chakra and already had low Jonin reserves at the age of 6 due to him being sealed inside him. Currently Naruto was practicing the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique). Kurama said if he could master this jutsu it would make training 10 times easier.

'_Kurama-sensei, when do you think I can start training with my bloodlines?'_ asked Naruto.

'**Soon first we will need to break into the Uchiha and Senju compounds and look for information on how to properly use them.'**

After a few hours of training Naruto finally mastered the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and collapsed in exhaustion.

'**Kit tomorrow we should go back to the village, so we can continue our training' **

'_Alright we'll leave tomorrow morning' _responded Naruto before falling onto the sweet bliss of sleep.

* * *

**Next Day Hokage Tower**

The next afternoon the Sandaime Hokage was sitting at his desk reading a small orange book with a perverted smile and a small nose bleed. He was so into the book, he never noticed the figure in front of his desk.

"I never knew you were a pervert Jiji" smirked Naruto.

Sarutobi paled when he looked over his book and saw a smirking Naruto with his hand crossed over his chest. The Sandaime quickly composed himself and tried to save what little dignity he had by hiding the book and looking as if nothing happened.

Naruto sweatdropped when Sarutobi put the book away and whistled as if nothing happened. Naruto decided to move on and began talking.

"I guess you want to know what happened right."

The old Hokage looked at him and nodded his head.

"Well let's start at the beginning when I was kicked out of the orphanage I was wandering the streets and 6 drunks came out of nowhere and started chasing me. I tried to get away but I was forced into an alley and got knocked out then I woke up somewhere far away in the forest" Naruto hoped the old Hokage would buy his story, this morning he had been told by Kurama to no mention his involvement or their conversation.

The old Hokage was listening intently to every word Naruto said and when Naruto finished he took a large drag from his pipe.

The Sandaime decided to believe Naruto and put his faith in him.

"Very well Naruto-kun, I'm sorry that you got kicked out I have already made arrangements for you in a new apartment" said the Sandaime relieved that Naruto hadn't killed those men on purpose and handing him the keys and address to the apartment.

"Jiji I have a request" asked Naruto.

The Sandaime's ears perked up "What kind of request Naruto-kun?"

"I want to enroll in the Academy and learn how to be a ninja" lied Naruto, he didn't need the academy to learn how to be a ninja but he did need an excuse of how he was becoming more powerful.

"Very well Naruto-kun, I will enroll you next semester in 4 months, until then you will have some free time."

"Thank you Jiji" Naruto bowed before he left with a smirk on his face.

After Naruto left Sarutobi had taken out his book out once again and started giggling perversely with a small trickle of blood going down his nose.

* * *

**4 Months Later**

Over the past 4 months, Naruto had used the time to train with the help Kurama and Shadow Clones. He had started by improving his chakra control by making dozens of clones perform the tree and water walking exercises. He would then do physical exercises himself because clones couldn't transfer physical activity back to the original. While the clones did the exercises, he would have Kurama take the consciousness of a clone and have it teach him the basic of Kitsune style Taijutsu which would depend on quick devastating attacks before withdrawing. Kurama also started teaching him Kitsune style Kenjutsu which focused on performing quick attacks and taking advantages of openings. Naruto was also learning Fūinjutsu from Kurama although he didn't know advanced Fūinjutsu, he did know enough from his time spent as a prisoner in 2 very powerful seal masters.

Naruto was currently getting dressed in his black ANBU pants, blue sandals, fingerless gloves, red T-shirt, with a black Jonin style vest on top. Naruto then reached for his Reizāburēdo (Hellraiser Blade) that Kurama had given him forged by the Foxes, he placed the katana inside a seal painted on his arm. He couldn't put it on his back because he didn't want people to ask questions. He also checked his other 2 seals on his left and right wrist that held shuriken and kunai respectively.

If there was one thing he hated about his new change it was that he didn't eat as much ramen as before. Kurama had told him that ramen was unhealthy and the number one reason he was so short so he was forced to give up ramen and only allowed to eat it once a week, but that didn't mean he could eat 40 bowls once a week.

Naruto finished preparing and started making his way down the street toward the academy; he ignored the glares and mutterings of the villagers.

'_Keep talking you ignorant bastards, one day I'll show you and the rest of this damn village a real demon' _thought Naruto with an evil smirk.

'**Don't worry Kit they won't know what hit them when you're done with them' **said Kurama.

**Academy Classroom**

As Naruto entered the class he could see that they all stood silent when he entered the room, he just ignored them and made his way to an empty row to take a seat.

After 5 minutes a boy with a puppy on his head walked toward Naruto he had messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth and red fang marking on his cheeks.

Everyone stopped to look at the two. Kiba had thought that if he picked on Naruto he would instantly be popular and make more friends, how wrong he was.

"Hey what do you think you're doing here, that's my chair" said Kiba.

Naruto responded emotionlessly "Get lost mutt I don't want to have to deal with you"

Kiba was pissed at how the class loser dismissed him "Who do you think you are, you're just some no name loser with no parents, so why don't you go back to the orphanage."

Naruto was usually very calm and insults wouldn't faze him but he knew if he didn't take care of this idiot now, he would probably get picked on for the next 6 years. As Kiba continued taunting and insulting him, Naruto slowly got up from his chair.

"What's wrong you gonna cr…." Kiba never finished his sentence as Naruto grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air. Kiba started struggling to breath and clawed at Naruto's hand.

"Listen to me mutt, I'm not going to take your or anyone else's shit so I got one thing to tell you and everyone else who thinks it's smart to mess with me, leave me alone and I'll leave you alone, if you don't them your parents are going to find themselves attending your funeral. YOU GOT THAT?" said Naruto with a large amount of Kurama's KI flooding the room.

Kiba only nodded dumbly before he was released and dropped on the ground as he took deep breaths. Everyone was just silent shaking in fear at what had happened; everyone now knew not to mess with the blonde.

Just then 2 Chunin entered the strangely quiet room, wondering what had happened that everyone was so quiet. They soon started the role call and stopped at Naruto's name and look at him. He knew they were probably haters and knew this would be a bad year. Just then one of the teachers started talking.

"Good Morning students, my name is Iruka and this is Mizuki, we will be you academy teachers and use the next 6 years training you in the basics of being a ninja"

"Now let's start by going over what chakra is" lectured Iruka

Iruka then started lecturing, but Naruto had already nodded off and ignored them knowing it was nothing important. At the end of the day he left the academy and headed home to make dinner. He knew it would be a long 6 years.

**End: ****Well that's the 2****nd**** chapter thanks for the support and I think you guys will be excited that Naruto will have 2 bloodline. I was thinking about only one but I decided against it as 2 would be cooler.**

**Tune in for Chapter 3: Massacre and Bloodlines**


	3. Massacre and Bloodlines

Blood Thirsty Jinchūriki

I don't own Naruto

Normal Speech

_Normal Thought_

**Demon Speech**

_**Demon Thought**_

Chapter 3: Massacre and Bloodlines

**2 Years Later**

Over the last 2 years Naruto had gone through rigorous training mastering Kurama's Kitsune Taijutsu and Kenjutsu styles. He had also broken into the Senju Clan compound and made copies of Senju Hashirama's Mokuton scrolls to learn from, he knew he couldn't steal them because they might blame him if only from their blind hatred. He was able to infiltrate the compound only because the Clan was all but extinct and had a few patrols. The Uchiha Clan was another story; Naruto hadn't been able to infiltrate their compound because they had a lot of alert members patrolling from the inside. He decided he would have to wait for a while before he could infiltrate and learn more about his Sharingan.

Naruto was currently in his apartment returning from training in his Mokuton Bloodline, he was about to go to sleep before Kurama started talking.

'**Kit do you sense that?' **

Naruto stopped for a minute and started using his sensory skill he gained from Kurama.

'_Yeah, I sense a large amount of death and the scent of blood' _Naruto thought with a bloodthirsty grin. Aside from increased sensory abilities, Naruto also gained a large bloodlust from Kurama's increased chakra output.

Without missing a beat Naruto made his way toward the location that had a strong scent of blood.

* * *

**Uchiha Clan Compound**

Naruto arrived at the Uchiha Clan compound; he made his way inside and was shocked to see that there were dead bodies littering the streets.

'_It looks like a massacre, I wonder who killed them?' _thought Naruto.

'**Whoever it is I want to meet them and shake their hand' **said Kurama, happy that someone finally decided to destroy the cursed clan.

Just them Naruto sensed that someone was nearing him and he quickly hid behind some nearby trashcans. He then saw the person was no other than Sasuke, who was looking at the dead bodies that filled the streets. Sasuke started running down the street to what looked like the Clan Head Estate, Naruto decided to follow him. When Sasuke went inside he could hear some voices then a scream of pain, after 5 minutes he saw a tall figure wearing an ANBU outfit leaving the house and Sasuke following after him.

They started talking but Naruto could care less as he made his way toward the Uchiha Clan Archives and went inside. There he saw shelves of scrolls, he knew this archive held every jutsu ever copied by an Uchiha and a lot more. He made 20 clones and they started making copies of the the scrolls. After he was done he could sense that large groups of ANBU were approaching and he wanted to be a far away from here as possible, he dispelled the clones taking a minute to adjust to the memory headache and made his way out of the clan undetected.

He left the compound with a huge smile and a large amount of memorized jutsu to master.

* * *

**Next Day**

When Naruto woke up the following morning he did his normal routine of getting dressed and eating a healthy breakfast. When he reached the academy he hid inside an alley and made a Shadow Clone and it left to attend the academy. Naruto hated going to the academy because the academy instructors hated him, he was actually a brilliant student but he suspected they sabotaged his grades and it caused him to hold the dead last position for the last 2 years. Since they decided to do that he decided to train instead go to the academy.

He started to make his way toward Training Ground 44 or the 'The Forest of Death' where he usually trained. Once there he opened the scrolls that contained the jutsu's that he stole from the Uchiha Clan the previous day.

The first scroll had the kanji for 'Earth', the second had the kanji for 'Water', and the third had the kanji for 'Wind' and the last had the kanji for 'Fire'. The reason he had 4 affinities is because of the genetic modification Kurama had given him. He had an affinity to water and earth because of his Mokuton bloodline, he also had a fire affinity because of his Sharingan bloodline, and his wind affinity came from his original affinity had Kurama not changed his DNA.

He created 300 clones and had them split into groups of 50.

The first 50 would strengthen their Earth affinity by using a leave and pouring it into a leaf until it crumbled into dirt. The second 50 would strengthen their Water affinity by pouring water chakra into a leaf until it was completely soaked. The third group of 50 would strengthen their Wind affinity by cutting a leaf in half using wind chakra. The fourth group of would strengthen their fire affinity by burning a leaf using fire chakra. The last 100 would do the tree climbing exercise to improve his chakra control.

As he left the clones to their training he started doing his physical exercises and his Kenjutsu and Taijutsu katas. Halfway through the training he sensed a chakra signature, he ignored it thinking it was one of the forests many inhabitants.

He wished he didn't because the next second he found himself wrapped up by snakes. He could easily escape but he wanted to know who was stupid enough to attack him.

'**Relax Kit, whoever it is I don't sense any malicious intent in them' **assured Kurama.

Naruto calmed down, but once again tensed up when he felt someone press themselves against his back and hold a kunai to his cheek.

"Well, what do we have here a little boy a lone in this big bad forest, tell me what brings you here little boy?" said a mysterious voice.

Naruto looked back and saw light brown, pupil-less eyes, and black hair which has a blue tint to it which was styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She was wearing a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. She wears a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord.

"I was training before you rudely interrupted me" Naruto responded emotionlessly.

The woman only smirked "Well aren't you the brave one, but a little boy like you shouldn't be training in this forest."

"Where I train is none of you concern, now would you please get the hell off me before I get angry" responded Naruto starting to get angry.

"Well I'll tell you one think kid, you got balls. Besides I'm the sexy and single Mitarashi Anko, what's you name kid?" asked Anko as she retracted he snakes and got off Naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to training" said Naruto as he left to find a new training spot.

Unfortunately Anko had other plans and started following him and watched him as he trained. After a while Naruto was getting annoyed that he wasn't getting any privacy. He knew if he didn't lose her he wouldn't be able to train seriously, but then he thought she might be good for something.

"Anko-san would you like to have a spar?" asked Naruto

Anko looked at the kid, she really didn't know what he was thinking he could take her on, but then she accepted thinking it would be over in 10 seconds. How wrong she was.

"Sure gaki I'll spar with you, I'll make sure I don't hurt you to bad" Anko said with a smirk.

Naruto got a tick mark on his head; he hated being called a brat and hated being underestimated. But he knew that if she underestimated him, he could beat her.

Naruto got into his stance and Anko into hers. Naruto decided to start off by using his speed and send a roundhouse kick toward her head.

'_Fast' _was all Anko thought as she ducked under the kick and sent an uppercut toward Naruto's head, which he dodged by leaning his head back. He then sent a flurry of punched which Anko had a hard time dodging because they were too fast. Anko jumped back to put some distance between them.

"Not bad gaki, but not enough to beat me" said Anko, but on the inside she was thinking how he was so fast.

Naruto didn't say anything as he used his superior speed to once again get in front of her and punch her in the stomach, she dodged and fought back but Naruto was able to easily dodge them using his speed. He then saw she had an opening and took advantage of it by hitting her with a chakra infused punch and sending her flying toward the tree.

Anko couldn't believe it a little gaki beat her, she thought how strong he was he looked to only be 8 years old and he beat her. As she looked up she saw Naruto offering her a hand up, she took it even though the only thing hurt was her pride.

"That was a helpful spar Anko-san, thank you" Naruto said with a small smile.

Anko just smirked "You got lucky gaki, that won't happen the next time we spar"

"I hope not or else you wouldn't be a very good sparring partner" responded Naruto with his own smirk.

As he helped Anko he sensed that the clone from the academy had dispelled.

"It's been fun Anko-san but I have to get going, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Later gaki, see you tomorrow" said Anko with a smile.

Once he got far away enough, he created a clone and dispelled it to relay orders to the others and told them to dispel 10 at each 5 minute interval. He left the forest with a small smile thinking he had made a friend; he only hoped she didn't get in his way when he got his revenge on the village.

* * *

**4 Years Later**

Naruto sat on his bed as he crossed off the final jutsu he had mastered, over the last 4 years he had mastered every jutsu he stole from the Uchiha Clan Archives the night of the massacre. He looked at the 6 scrolls on his bed with a feeling of accomplishment as he read each. The scroll's had the kanji Wind, Fire, Earth, Water, Mokuton, and Genjutsu.

Wind Jutsu:

Wind Release Stream, Fūton: Kamikaze (Wind Style: Divine Wind), Fūton: Renkūdan (Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet), Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough), Fūton: Atsugai (Wind Style: Pressure Damage), Surasshu-fū (Wind Slash)

Fire Jutsu:

Katon: Haisekishō (Fire Style: Burning Ash), Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu), Katon: Karyūdan (Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bullet), Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu), Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu), Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu), Katon: Kage Bunshin (Fire Style: Shadow Clone)

Earth Jutsu:

Doton: Kage Bunshin (Earth Style: Shadow Clone), Earth Release: Destructive Rising Rock Pillars, Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Style: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique), Doton: Dosekiryū (Earth Style: Earth Dragon), Doton: Doryūdan (Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bullet), Doton: Doryūkatsu (Earth Style: Earth Flow Divide), Doton: Doryū Taiga (Earth Style: Great Mud River), Doton: Doryūheki (Earth Style: Mud Wall), Doton: Doryūsō (Earth Style: Earth Flow Spears)

Water Jutsu:

Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Clone Jutsu), Suirō no Jutsu (Water Prison Jutsu), Suiton: Bakusui Shōha (Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave), Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu), Suiton: Teppōdama (Water Style: Gunshot), Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Style: Wild Water Wave), Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu)

Mokuton Jutsu:

Moku Bunshin no Jutsu (Wood Style: Wood Clone Jutsu), Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan (Wood Style Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees), Mokuton: Shichūka no Jutsu (Wood Style: Four Pillar House Jutsu), Mokuton: Mokujōheki (Wood Style: Domed Wall Jutsu), Hokage-Shiki Jijun Jutsu — Kakuan Nitten Suishu (Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Enclosed Hermitage Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands), Mokuton: Mōkushōku (Wood Style: Wooden Tentacles)

Genjutsu:

Kokuangyo no Jutsu (Infinite Darkness Jutsu), Magen: Jigoku Kōka no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Jutsu), Magen: Nijū Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Jutsu), Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Jutsu), Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Jutsu), Magen: Jubaku Satsu (Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death)

Naruto started thinking to what had happened the past 4 years. In the academy he was still the dead last not for lack of trying, but because of the instructors' blind hatred. Tomorrow was the final exam all he had to do was pass and he would be a Genin and not have to deal with them anymore. His thoughts then shifted to Anko over the last 4 years they had been using the Forest of Death as their training ground and sparring, they had both helped each other become stronger, he really thought of Anko as his best friend. Then there was the council, over the past 4 years the council had begun to become suspicious of him because he stayed under the radar. Recently he had noticed it was more difficult to lose his ANBU overseers and he had to be more careful where he picked for training.

He was happy to say that he was a least low-Jonin level currently, and high-Jonin level when using Kurama's chakra.

He was knocked out of his thoughts by Kurama.

'**Kit stop daydreaming it's time for you to take that test' **said Kurama.

Naruto only nodded and put his hands in a Ram seal and left in a swirl of leaves (Shunshin). He arrived in an alley near the academy and made his way inside. He entered the room and saw everyone was silent at his arrival. He had used the past 4 years to instill fear in all of them, and he was successful as no one messed with him.

He looked down the row and saw Sasuke brooding and looking out the window. Ever since his clan was killed by who he later found out was Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, he has been silent and dark which in turn made him gain more fan girls. Naruto shivered at the word fan girls; he absolutely hated them they were a disgrace in the ninja world. He had to guess that Konoha had the biggest fan girl population. Speaking of fan girls, Naruto watched as Sasuke's 2 biggest entered the class seemingly racing through the door.

"Ha take that Ino-Pig, I win again" screeched the pink haired fan girl named Sakura.

"In your dreams Forehead, I had my foot in the door" a girl named Ino said back.

Both kept arguing back and forth until they saw that their 'Sasuke-kun' was sitting alone. They both raced to claim the chair on the right. Unfortunately or fortunately Kiba sat down next to Sasuke before they could reach.

"Kiba-baka get out of that chair so I can sit next to Sasuke-kun!" screeched Sakura for everyone to hear.

Kiba didn't like that he was being ordered out of his chair by some fan girl. His canine like brain told him that they should be demanding Sasuke leave his chair so both could sit on either side of him. He wanted to be the Alpha dog in the class, but saw that Sasuke was the obstacle in front of him.

What does Kiba do?

Kiba jumped on the desk and glared at Sasuke, both were locked in a staring contest until someone behind Kiba accidently bumped him and he fell forward. The class was in slow motion as Kiba's lips fell on Sasuke's. Both stayed in that position for 2 seconds before both jumped away and tried to get the taste of each other out of their mouth.

As Kiba spit out the taste of Sasuke, Naruto felt the KI radiating off all the girls in class toward Kiba, apparently they were not pleased that their 'Sasuke-kun's' first kiss was stolen by Kiba. They all pounced on Kiba and beat the crap out of him leaving him in a broken heap.

Naruto sweat dropped when he picked a scent of pheromones on Kiba; apparently he was turned on when the girls all beat him.

'_Sick fuck, how weirder can you get?' _thought Naruto.

'**You'd be surprised Kit, I've seen it all' **with that said Kurama started sending Naruto images of seriously messed up things he'd witnessed over the years. By the end Naruto was questioning his sanity.

Everything was quiet when Iruka entered the class along with Mizuki.

"Okay class today is the day you will take your final exam; if you pass you will be given your hitai-ate and be official Genin of Konoha."

The first part of the exam was a written test which Naruto easily passed. The second part was a throwing weapons test, Naruto made sure to not score too high and avoid suspicion. The final test was being able to perform the 3 basic academy jutsu, which Naruto aced to the dislike of Iruka and Mizuki. As he made his way out of the academy, his advanced hearing picked up what sounded like Mizuki. As he got closer he used the Chameleon Jutsu to avoid detection. It looked like Mizuki was talking to a girl named Ami that failed the exam.

"You know Ami if you really want to pass, I can give you some extra credit" said Mizuki.

"Really Mizuki-sensei?!" Ami said barely able to contain her excitement.

"Sure all you have to do is pass a test that focuses on you infiltration and information gathering skills, you will need to sneak into the Hokage Tower then steal the Scroll of Sealing and bring it to me and I will give you your hitai-ate" Mizuki said with an all too sweet smile.

"Alright Mizuki-sensei, I won't let you down!" Ami left to begin her task.

Kurama decided to make his presence known **'Kit you know what this means right?'**

'Yeah if I can steal that scroll from Mizuki, I can have all those jutsu added to my arsenal. The question is how do I do it?" asked Naruto to himself.

'**You should tail Mizuki after he leaves with the scroll, once he is far away enough from the village you can kill him, memorize the scroll and destroy the evidence' **suggested Kurama.

Naruto thought about the plan and decided it was the best course of action. He knew that Mizuki would probably not let Ami live once he got the scroll, but he didn't care what happened to anyone in this Kami-forsaken village.

**Later That Night**

Currently Naruto was tailing Ami as she carried Konoha's Forbidden Scroll of Sealing, Naruto had to make sure he stayed far away enough that he wasn't seen by the Hokage's crystal ball.

'**Kit there is someone following the girl' **warned Kurama

Naruto nodded and made a seal less clone to continue following Ami and he stayed behind to delay whoever was following Ami. After a few minutes he saw of all people it was Iruka.

'He must be trying to catch Ami, too bad I can't let that happen' said Naruto as he started a sequence of hand seals.

Naruto activated his Sharingan as he finished the seals and said Mokuton: Mōkushōku (Wood Style: Wooden Tentacles). Wooden tentacles wrapped around Iruka holding him down, before he could shout out for help, Naruto jumped down from the tree and looked him in the eyes, placing him in a genjutsu and falling asleep.

'**Nice job Kit you should probably catch up to that girl' **

Naruto made his way toward where the clone was, he arrived just in time to see Mizuki throw a giant shuriken and kill Ami. Naruto didn't really care that she was dead all he cared about was getting that scroll. Mizuki jumped down from the tree and took the scroll making his way North of Konoha with Naruto silently following.

3 Hours Later

Mizuki and the tailing Naruto were currently crossing the border of Fire Country and Rice Country. As soon as Mizuki crossed the border, Naruto jumped in front of him.

"Well what do we have here, a traitor Chunin, and you have Konoha's Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. What joy!" said Naruto with a bloodthirsty smile.

Mizuki was shocked that Naruto was here, he had expected ANBU, but not Naruto. After his shock he addressed Naruto.

"What are you doing here Demon!?" yelled Mizuki angrily.

"What am I doing here? Why I'm here to take that scroll from you, of course" answered Naruto.

Mizuki laughed "You think you can defeat me, you just a little Genin"

Naruto gave him another bloodthirsty smile "Oh really, I think your wrong. Now hand over the scroll and I might give you a painless death"

"Don't think your better than me demon! When I give this scroll to Orochimaru-sama he will reward me with power and money! Do you want to know why the village hates you?" Mizuki said with an evil grin.

Naruto looked uninterested "No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me."

Not put off by his non-interest "It's because 12 years ago when the 9- Tailed Fox was defeated the Yondaime didn't kill it, he sealed it inside you. You're the 9 Tailed Fox!"

Naruto just grinned "I know and it's only fitting you die while I use his power!"

Mizuki was shocked by Naruto's response, what shocked him more was the intense evil he felt as Naruto drew on Kurama's chakra and saw how his whisker marks darkened, his hands turned into claws, his eyes became slits, his fangs lengthen, and a red chakra cloak in the shape of a fox with 1 tail swishing behind it developed. Mizuki was beyond scared he was cowering in fear as he witnessed Naruto's transformation.

"**Are you scared Mizuki-teme, I want this to be the last thing you see before I send you to hell. NOW DIE!" **screamed demonic Naruto.

Naruto lunged at Mizuki who was knocked out of his fear paralysis, and managed to dodge. Mizuki started running deeper into Rice Country, but didn't get far as he was grabbed by a red chakra hand that burst from the ground. He felt unimaginable pain as the chakra burned off his skin and threw him into a tree.

He looked up from the tree and saw Naruto still in his demon cloak with a bloodthirsty smile on his face.

"GET AWAY FROM ME DEMON!" yelled Mizuki in fear.

"**Do you really think I'm going to do that Mizuki-teme?" **chuckled Naruto darkly.

Before Mizuki could respond Naruto once again sent a charka hand to grab him and rip the scroll from his back. Once he had the scroll, he threw Mizuki into the sky and did a couple of quick hand signs.

'Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)' thought Naruto as he sent a large fireball at Mizuki that burned him to a crisp because he couldn't dodge.

He opened the scroll and activated his Sharingan to memorize all the information. He was disappointed to see that most of the Jutsu in the scroll, he already knew from the Uchiha Clan Archives. Then 4 particular jutsus caught his attention.

'_Rasengan, A-Rank Jutsu, Personally created by the Yondaime Hokage; Hiraishin no Jutsu, S-Rank, Created by Yondaime; Clone Great Explosion, A-Rank, Created by Uchiha Itachi; Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei, S-Rank Kinjutsu, and Created by the Nidaime Hokage. These Jutsu are all A and S-Rank. Although the Edo Tensei and the Hiraishin will be difficult to master without extensive Fūinjutsu knowledge, I can start learning the other when I get back to Konoha.'_

After using a quick fire Jutsu to destroy the scroll, he made his way back to Konoha to receive his team assignment. As he made his way back to Konoha he couldn't help but think how he would one day get his revenge and destroy Konoha.

**End:**

**Hope you guys liked the 3****rd**** chapter, let me know in the comments if you liked it. I'll enjoy making Naruto so evil he will actually use the Edo Tensei. Don't worry, Naruto will not destroy the leaf right away. He will need allies to destroy it, I will be putting up polls and let you decide if someone he comes across with be and ally or he will kill right away.**


	4. New Team and Heritage

Blood Thirsty Jinchūriki

I don't own Naruto

Normal Speech

_Normal Thought_

**Demon Speech**

_**Demon Thought**_

Chapter 4: New Team and Heritage

**Hokage's Office**

Sarutobi Hiruzen was having a bad day; having to deal with paperwork and a paranoid council who were suspicious of Naruto because he hadn't been causing problems. Naruto was something else that Sarutobi was worried about; ever since Naruto was attacked and went missing for 3 days he had turned quiet and uncaring. Sarutobi also noticed that he no longer visited him or talked about being Hokage. The Sandaime wondered if Naruto hated the village, he crushed that thought; Naruto would always love the village. That's what he kept telling himself despite the truth being far from his hope.

Another thing that bothered him was that Mizuki had stolen the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing and had escaped the Land of Fire. He only hoped that the scroll didn't fall into the wrong hands. How wrong he was.

* * *

**Academy**

Naruto reached the Academy just in time; he was beyond tired he had spent the entire night coming traveling back to the village in order to be here for team assignments. As Iruka entered the class he could see that he was none the wiser; he made sure that when he placed Iruka under the genjutsu that he forgot everything that had happened. The only way he would be able to remember would be to have a Yamanaka unlock the memory, but he doubted Iruka would let that happen.

"Alright class I am happy to say that everyone here passed and am proud to say that we are no longer teacher and student but comrades in arms" Iruka smiled but frowned when he saw Naruto.

'_Comrade in arms, yeah right!' _Naruto scoffed.

"Alright I will now start announcing teams" announced Iruka.

"Team 1 will be made up of …" Naruto started ignoring Iruka since he didn't care. He looked around the room to see who had graduated. Nara Shikamaru, heir to the Nara clan and major slacker. Akimichi Chōji, heir to the Akimichi clan and Shikamaru's best friend. Inuzuka Kiba, heir to the Inuzuka and a loud mouth. Hyuuga Hinata, heiress to the Hyuuga clan and a total coward.

'_How she will be a clan head is beyond me' _thought Naruto as he continued surveying the class.

Yamanaka Ino, heiress to the Yamanaka clan, Sasuke self-proclaimed _'love',_ AND second in command of the Sasuke fan club. Aburame Shino, heir to the Aburame clan and a very isolated person much like himself. Haruno Sakura, a nameless civilian playing ninja, one of the most annoying person in class next to Kiba, and whose mother has a position on the council.

'_Speaking of Sakura's mother, I have to make sure I have my revenge on her before I leave this Kami-forsaken village once and for all'_

Last but no least the class emo and possible homosexual, Uchiha Sasuke. As much as he and Kurama hated the Uchiha, Naruto could make use of him if he could find something to use against him. He would have to sneak into the Hokage Tower and look for information. There were other students but most were no name orphans with any clan or power.

"Team 7 will be made up of Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke..." Sakura jumped from her chair cheering "... and Uzumaki Naruto your Jonin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi" Sakura sat down in disappointment. Naruto was slightly smiling; with the Uchiha on his team he would be able to find ways to manipulate him.

"Team 8 will be made up of Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino your Jonin sensei will be Yūhi Kurenai. Team 9 is still in circulation so Team 10 will be made up of Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Chōji your Jonin sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma." Once Iruka finished he told them they could leave for lunch, Naruto decided to go to the Hokage Tower and look up that information since he knew security would be light due to the all-day monthly meeting.

* * *

**Hokage Tower  
**

Naruto entered the Archive room and created Shadow Clones to start searching through the filing cabinets. After a half hour of searching he decided to search in the Hokage's office instead. He entered and started the something, after 5 minutes of searching he found a cabinet, but it was locked with a seal on it. He channeled enough of Kurama's chakra to break the seal, but not enough to be detected by the ANBU guards. Inside he found 2 files that made his eyes widen to the size of dinner plates.

The first was and secret ANBU mission file, inside was a mission accept by Uchiha Itachi. The objective, exterminate the Uchiha clan for planning a coup against the Hokage. At the bottom of the page was the signature of the Sandaime Hokage and his 3 advisors; Mitokado Homura, Utatane Koharu, and Shimura Danzō. He knew with this he could easily manipulate Sasuke to destroy Konoha.

In Amegakure (Hidden Rain) a masked stranger sneezed as he thought of ways to manipulate Uchiha Sasuke to do his bidding.

The second file Naruto read was the most surprising; it was a top secret file on his heritage. Inside the file it named his mother and father. His mother was Uzumaki Kushina, heiress of the Uzumaki clan and last known Uzumaki. His father was Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage and clan head of Konoha's richest clan. What shocked him more was his inheritance, the money from the Namikaze clan holdings and business's combined with the Uzumaki clan holding's, he was funding over 50% of Konoha.

Naruto was furious; no he was beyond furious he was livid. How dare they keep his inheritance from him and have him living in a shithole of and apartment. He then realized something, if he took his money from Konoha's banks he would send Konoha into and economic depression. He smirked as he now had leverage to hold against the council and Konoha as a whole. He then turned to Kurama who was quiet the entire time.

'_Did you know about my heritage?' _asked Naruto

'**No I had no idea' **Kurama lied through his teeth, he knew if he said yes Naruto would turn his fury on him.

'**You should start making your way back to the Academy it's almost been an hour' **suggested Kurama.

Naruto nodded and made his way out of the Tower undetected and headed toward the Academy. A range of emotions were going through Naruto's mind; anger, betrayal, relieve, and satisfaction.

* * *

**Academy**

As Naruto waited for his Jonin sensei with the other students, he couldn't help but think what the next step would be. Just then Kurama made a suggestion.

'**I have an idea Kit, since sooner or later you're going to leave this village and all that money could come in handy. I suggest you confront the old monkey and tell his you know about you parents and inheritance; you should demand your inheritance. He will probably call a council meeting and when they refuse you can threaten them with going to the Fire Daimyo who will probably be in your favor. Either way you get your money and Konoha gets screwed'**

'_You know Kurama that's a genius plan, I could kiss you!' _thought Naruto excitingly.

Kurama sweat dropped **'I think I'll pass'**

As Naruto came out of his thoughts he saw that the only ones still in the class where him and his team. He was wondering where his Jonin sensei could be.

* * *

**With Kakashi**

As Kakashi looked at the memorial stone, he couldn't help but feel annoyed and happy at the same time. He was happy because he would have his sensei's legacy, Naruto, on his team. He was annoyed because yesterday the council had demanded he teach the last Uchiha, their logic being he would be able to apprentice Sasuke and teach him all his techniques. Another reason he was annoyed is that the pink haired council member Haruno Suki had additionally demanded he make sure Sakura wasn't pushed too hard. It seemed the only good thing he got out of this team was the chance to train Naruto.

He looked at his watch and decided now was a good time to meet his team, he disappeared in a swirl of leaves to the academy.

* * *

**Academy**

The classroom door opened to show a man who had silver spiky hair and had a mask covering his face. He only stuck his head in the door before telling them to meet him on the roof and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto didn't bother standing as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves, stunning Sakura and Sasuke.

* * *

**Roof **

Kakashi was leaning against the railing of the roof when Naruto appeared in a swirl of leaves and sat on the stairs.

'_He knows the Shunshin? I wondered where he learned it, the academy profile said he was the dead-last who barely passes the final exam' _thought Kakashi impressed with Naruto's ability.

A few minutes later they were joined by Sakura and Sasuke who sat on the stairs as well. Kakashi was the first to speak.

"Well my first impression of you guys is I hate you" said Kakashi; Sakura and Sasuke frowned, Naruto remained emotionless.

"Why don't we start by saying our names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams?"

"Why don't you start sensei?" said Sakura

"Alright my name is Hatake Kakashi, my like… you don't need to know that, my dislikes… that either, my hobbies… you're too young to know about it and my dream… I don't have one. Okay you pinky you're next" said Kakashi.

Sakura was annoyed at her nickname but obeyed "My name is Haruno Sakura, my like are…" she looked at Sasuke and blushed "my dislikes are Ino-pig and…" she looked at Naruto and gulped in fear "my hobbies are…" she looked at Sasuke and giggled "and my dream is…" she once again looked at Sasuke and blushed red and giggled"

'Great a fan girl' thought Kakashi with a mental sigh. "Okay broody you're next"

Sasuke scowled at Kakashi but never the less complied "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't have a lot of likes, and I have a lot of dislikes, I don't have any hobbies, and I don't have a dream; more of an ambition to kill a certain man and revive my clan."

'Great a broody avenger' thought Kakashi as he turned to Naruto "Your turn Blondie."

Naruto kept his emotionless mask and responded "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and that's all you need to know."

Everyone especially Kakashi frowned _'Since when did he become so cold and distant?'_

"Ok then know that we know absolutely nothing about one another, I should tell you to meet me at Training Ground 7 for the Genin Exam, and a word of advice don't eat breakfast you'll just throw it up"

With that said Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke before they could ask any questions. They all went their separate ways. Sasuke went to go train as Sakura hounded him for a date, and Naruto left to go confront the Hokage.

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

Sarutobi was having a good day; he was sitting back and enjoying his little red book because he had finished his paperwork. He didn't know that what was approaching his office would give him a lot more paperwork.

Naruto approached the Hokage's Tower and entered completely ignoring the secretary screaming for him to come back and reached the office before the ANBU could stop him. He kicked open the door and entered the room. Sarutobi was shocked and he quickly put the book away before anyone could see, Sarutobi also noticed the scowl on Naruto's face instead of the usual smile he use to have.

"Hokage-sama I have something very important to talk to you about" said Naruto barely hiding his anger.

Just then the ANBU entered the room but were stopped by the Sandaime who told them to leave them. The ANBU exited the room and closed the door behind them; he then turned to Naruto with a serious face.

"What is it you want to talk about Naruto?" said the Sandaime without his usual grandfatherly tone.

"I would like to discuss the reason you thought that hiding my heritage from me!" finally losing his cool and giving into his anger.

Sarutobi was shocked to say the least; he immediately turned on some privacy seals and turned to Naruto with some shame in his eyes.

"Do you know who your parents are Naruto?" asked the aging leader.

"Yes I do. My mother was a kunoichi named Uzumaki Kushina and was also the last of the known Uzumaki clan" Naruto walked to the window and looked at the Hokage monument "and my father was none other than Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage of Konoha"

Now Sarutobi was shocked and was trying to think how it was that Naruto found out, the only ones that knew his heritage were Kakashi and Jiraiya. He wanted to be sure which one it was, before he took any further action.

"Tell me who told you this Naruto?"

"The only person who seemed to care about me" Sarutobi thought he was talking about Kakashi before Naruto continued "he has been with me my entire life and has been the only one there for me when I was alone"

Sarutobi was confused as to who Naruto was talking about; Naruto saw his confusion and decided to explain further.

"His name is Kurama or as you would better know him Kyuubi" Naruto said calmly with no emotion.

Sarutobi dropped his pipe when he mentioned Kyuubi thinking that the Fox was influencing Naruto.

"Naruto you cannot trust the Fox he will only use you and discard of you when you are of no use to him" Sarutobi said with a sort of pleading to get his point across "the Fox is evil and you must never trust it."

Naruto got angry "Kurama has been there for me more times than I can count, he was there for me when the villagers attacked me, he was there for me when I was lonely, and he was there for me more times then you were Hokage-sama!"

Sarutobi had the decency to look ashamed before he looked up and addressed Naruto.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Naruto, I have made a lot of mistakes in my life and I have regretted a lot of them" Sarutobi said in an apologizing matter.

"Well now you can at least fix one of them by giving me what is rightfully mine, I want my inheritance and my family's estate"

"Naruto I can give you the estate but the inheritance is something I cannot give you, I'm sorry"

Naruto lost his patience "I DON'T CARE, I WANT WHAT IS MINE AND I WILL GET IT SARUTOBI, CALL A COUNCIL MEETING BECAUSE WE HAD A CHANCE TO BE CIVIL AND NOW YOU HAVE FORCED MY HAND!"

Sarutobi looked at Naruto's cold emotionless blue eyes to see how serious he was. He sighed the council will be in an uproar when they heard about this.

"Very well Naruto follow me" Sarutobi lead Naruto out of the office and into a large chamber where he informed and ANBU to summon the council.

* * *

**Konoha Council Room: 1 Hour Later**

As the council gathered inside the room many wondered why they were called and the civilian side wondered why the 'Demon' was inside the room as well.

Finally one of the Elders, Utatane Koharu, decided to end the silence "Hokage-sama why have we been called here?"

Sarutobi took a drag of his pipe and spoke "I'm afraid I did not call this meeting Koharu, but young Naruto did" pointing a Naruto next to him who stood looking at the council with cold, blue eyes.

One of the civilian council members decided to speak next "What could the Dem… Boy want that it would require a council meeting"

Naruto was the next to speak up "I called this meeting because I want what is mine unfortunately Hokage-sama has refused to give it to me"

Danzo was the next to speak up "what is it that you have requested boy?"

Naruto turned his eyes in Danzo and spoke "I want my inheritance, my birth right, the money in the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan holdings"

The civilian side broke into loud protest denying that Naruto was the heir to the Namikaze clan and refusing to give him what was his.

Nara Shikaku spoke next "Hokage-sama is it true that Naruto is the heir to both clans' holdings?"

Sarutobi took a long drag from his pipe before speaking "Yes it is true Naruto is the son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato, I can give you my word that it is true as I was the one of 3 that knew Naruto's true heritage"

The entire room was shocked the civilian side more than the shinobi side, finally a pink haired council member decided to make herself known "That's impossible Yondaime-sama never had any children and this boy is certainly not his son!"

Sarutobi looked at the woman with narrowed eyes "Are you saying my word is not good enough _civilian?" _ Sarutobi said with emphasis on civilian.

The woman gulped and decided to sit down.

Shikaku decided to speak again "Even if you are entitled to you inheritance, it makes up for 50% of Konoha's economy and we would be sent into a depression if we just handed over that money to you."

Naruto looked at Shikaku with narrowed eyes "So are you saying you won't be giving me what is rightfully mine?"

One of the civilians replied smugly "That's right what are you going to do now?"

Naruto just gave a small chuckle that confused everyone, the chuckle then turned into fun blown laughter.

"HAHAHA good then that means I can do this!" said Naruto with a sadistic grin. He started doing hand seals, which caused everyone to tense only to see his slam his hand on the ground and reveal a small fox.

"Hello Hideki I assume you have the response from the Fire Daimyo?" asked Naruto.

The Fox named Hideki nodded **"Of course Naruto-sama, he had given me this for you to present to the council."** The fox handed Naruto before saying farewell and dispelling.

Everyone was shocked to say the least, the shinobi side because they had never seen a fox summons and the civilian side because they heard that Naruto had received a letter from the Fire Daimyo.

Naruto read the scroll before smiling and handing it to Sarutobi, who paled upon reading it.

Finally losing patience a civilian merchant spoke up "What does it say Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi sighed "This document states that Uzumaki Naruto is to be given his full inheritance and is to be paid restitutions for his past attacks. If these are not met the Daimyo will pull his funding from Konoha until they are. It even contains the official seal and signature of the Fire Daimyo."

Everyone paled not only had Naruto managed to win his inheritance, he now had leverage over the village should they not pay in full. The civilian side erupted in protest refusing to pay while the shinobi side sighed in defeat as they couldn't deny an order from the Daimyo."

Sarutobi silenced the civilian side and turned to Naruto "Very well Naruto you win come to my office and you can sign the paper work. The civilians were about to argue but some quick KI from Sarutobi shut them up. The Sandaime dismissed the council and lead Naruto to his office.

Once inside the office Sarutobi walked up to the picture of the Yondaime and removed it revealing a safe. Sarutobi opened it and took out 3 scrolls and a key. He handed them to Naruto before he sat down at his desk exhausted.

Naruto looked at the scroll and the key then heard Sarutobi speak "Those are the scrolls your father left you before he died. One is a letter from him, another is his 2 most famous jutsu, and the last is a sum of money. The key opens the Namikaze Estate" Sarutobi handed Naruto a map so he would know where it was.

"The amount of money that both the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan has invested in Konoha banks amounts to 700 million ryo, Konoha can pay you 500 million, while the 200 million you will receive from percentages from completed missions"

Naruto only nodded as he turned to leave but stopped when Sarutobi spoke up "What happened to you Naruto? What happened to the boy that wanted to be Hokage and be acknowledged by the villagers?"

Naruto just looked at his with cold eyes and spoke "That Naruto died when the villagers tried to kill him, and now they will pay for their crimes." Without another word Naruto left in a swirl of leaves.

Sarutobi looked at the picture of Minato. _'I'm sorry Minato I failed you.'_ Sarutobi put his head down in shame before starting the paper work.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto reappeared in his apartment and started packing what little belongings he had. After packing he made his way to his new home. As he walked through the streets, he ignored the usual glares and whispers. Naruto only smirked at them as he walked into the upper districts of Konoha. He could sense that there were people following him, but he wanted them to see how he walked into their beloved Yondaime's Estate.

He stood in front of the Namikaze Estate and noticed the blood seal on the gate. He cut his thumb and smeared blood on the seal, he waited a few seconds before the gate opened and he entered the compound. He looked at the house in admiration, it was a 2 story European style house, it had a large front yard, and the backyard looked like a large training ground. He used the key Sarutobi had given him and opened the door. Inside the house he couldn't help but be impressed at all the expensive appliances and furniture. He made his way to the second floor, he found 6 doors. 3 doors were master bedrooms, 2 doors was a very large bedroom, and the final room was a large library/ study that contained very large amounts of scrolls and books. He took one of the books from a shelf and saw it was a book on advanced sealing techniques.

'_With all these books I can probably become a seal master before I leave Konoha, these books will also help me complete the Hiraishin no Jutsu and the Edo Tensei so I can use them with no problem'_ thought Naruto.

Before leaving the study to look at the basement he created 30 shadow clones. "Okay here's what I want you to do, 10 will study advanced Fuinjutsu, 10 will research to complete the Hiraishin, and 10 will research to complete the Edo Tensei". With his orders given the clones left to do their work and Naruto continued to the basement.

As he reached the basement he saw that there was a heavy metal door with a blood seal, he spread blood on the seal and watched as the seal glowed and opened revealing a large armory. He looked at the katanas and tantos hanging on the walls. He also saw crates on the other side of the room; kunai, shuriken, explosive tags, containers of soldier pills and blood pills, flash and smoke bombs, and Hiraishin 3-pronged kunai. This room had enough weapons to supply a civil war, but Naruto didn't look a gift horse in the mouth since these supplies will be useful for the destruction of the leaf.

'_Well it's getting late and I should probably get some sleep for tomorrows test'_

Naruto went upstairs and randomly chose one of the bedrooms to sleep in, at least while he was still in the village.

* * *

**Next Day Training Ground 7**

Sakura and Sasuke waited at Training Ground 7 for their sensei and blonde teammate. Naruto showed up wearing his black ANBU pants, red T-shirt, fingerless gloves with metal plates, dark blue sandals, and hid black and red camouflaged vest. He walked toward them eating an apple looking at them with an emotionless face.

"You're late!" screeched Sakura.

Naruto ignored her as he sat down and took out a book on advanced sealing. Sakura saw that he was ignoring her, her violent temper got the better of her rational fear and she lunged at Naruto ready to punch him. Naruto saw this and dodged the punch, unsealed his sword, and put the sword at Sakura's throat.

Naruto looked at Sakura with cold eyes ready to kill. "What do you think you were trying to do Haruno?"

Sakura only gulped in fear as the realization of what she did set in. "I'm sorry I won't do it again" she said in fear of losing her life.

Naruto didn't bother to acknowledge her apology; he resealed his sword and returned to his book. Sasuke watched the situation with interest, how could the dead last be so skilled? Sasuke had to admit that Sakura was weak, but Naruto showed skill that wouldn't belong to the dead last.

2 hours passed and there was a large puff of smoke, which revealed Kakashi holding a clock and 2 bentos **(For those that don't know what a bento is it's basically a lunchbox). **

"Yo!" greeted Kakashi with an eye smile. Sakura only screeched "You're late!" while Sasuke looked at him annoyed and Naruto kept reading his book.

"Sorry I got lost on the Road to Life" he lied. Everyone even Naruto sweatdropped at his horrible excuse.

He went over to the 3 wooden posts and placed the bentos and a clock on them. He then turned to address the Genin and took out 2 bells.

"Okay children, your objective to pass the test will be to take these bells from me" said Kakashi holding up 2 bells.

"But sensei there are only 2 bells and there are 3 of us" asked Sakura.

"Very good Sakura, the reason for that is that whoever doesn't have a bell will be sent back to the academy. Also if you can't get them before the timer runs out, you will be tied to a post while I eat lunch" at the mention of lunch 2 stomachs growled. "Make sure you come after me with intent to kill or you won't get the bells" Kakashi readied the timer before yelling "Go!"

Everyone hid and began planning their next move.

'_It doesn't make sense he said only 2 of us will pass, but I have never heard of a 3 man squad. Wait a minute, of course I see the game you're playing Kakashi' _thought Naruto with a grin as he figured out the true meaning of the test.

Naruto began preparing accordingly and made some seal less Shadow Clones to begin setting the trap. He grinned as he remembered that Kakashi said to come with the intent to kill. He would make him regret that.

**End:**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter we will have the Genin Exam and the Mission to Wave Arc. Make sure you vote on my main page for this week's poll.**

**Chapter 5: Real Meaning and Mission to Wave**


	5. Real Meaning and Mission to Wave

Blood Thirsty Jinchūriki

I don't own Naruto

Normal Speech

_Normal Thought_

**Demon Speech**

_**Demon Thought**_

Chapter 5: Real Meaning and Mission to Wave

**Training Ground 7**

Naruto his up in a tree while he observed Kakashi reading an orange book, he used his senses to locate Sasuke and Sakura. He sensed that Sasuke was up a tree and Sakura was hiding in the bushes. After a clone came to him and told him the trap was ready, he continued watching Kakashi and saw that Sasuke had made his move.

Sasuke ran toward Kakashi and started using taijutsu; Kakashi was impressed with his taijutsu and even put his book away to be able to deflect his punches and kicks. Sasuke sent a round house kick at Kakashi's head, which he grabbed. Sasuke then twisted his body to punch Kakashi, but failed when Kakashi caught his fist. Sasuke used this chance to grab the bells since Kakashi had his hands full. The Jonin felt Sasuke touch the bells and immediately pushed him away, Sasuke landed on his feet and started a series of hand signs.

'_Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu' _Sasuke mentally yelled.

'_What a Genin doesn't have enough chakra to do that jutsu' _thought Kakashi.

When the fireball dispersed there was only a singed crater and no Kakashi before Sasuke could search for Kakashi he heard something under his feet.

"Earth Style: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique" a hand shot from the ground and grabbed Sasuke's foot, it dragged him down into the earth until nothing was left but a head.

Kakashi appeared in front of Sasuke with an eye smile "Not bad for a Genin, your Taijutsu could use a little work"

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" yelled Sasuke in anger.

"No I don't think so" Kakashi said with an eye smile and walked away.

Kakashi hid in the trees as he looked down on Sakura, not sensing someone was watching him. She seemed to be frantically looking for Sasuke. Kakashi decide to cast a genjutsu on Sakura to see how she would react, the result was pathetic.

Sakura was walking through the wood as she heard a rustle in the bushes and took out a kunai.

"W-Whose t-there?" Sakura said in fear.

Sasuke stumbled through the bushes; Sakura gave a sigh of relief until he saw the state he was in. Sasuke was covered on cuts and was bleeding profusely.

"Sakura help me" Sasuke pleaded weakly.

Sakura could only let out a scream before she fainted. Kakashi looked at her unconscious body with a sweatdrop.

"This is the Kunoichi of the Year? The academy standards have really gone down" whispered Kakashi.

Kakashi was about to move on to Naruto until he heard a voice "Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet!" A bullet of air caught him off guard and pushed him into the clearing. He recovered and 10 Naruto clone surrounded him. 6 clones engaged him in taijutsu; he had a difficult time dealing with Naruto's unknown type of taijutsu but his years of experience allowed him to stay one step ahead. After dispelling all the clones he noticed the 4 clones were finishing up hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!" yelled all the clones simultaneously.

Kakashi's eye widened when he saw 4 fire dragons coming from all sides, he quickly used a Kawarimi (substitution) to replace himself with a log. Kakashi was immediately on guard hiding in the trees. On the other side of the clearing stood a wide eyed Sakura and a jealous Sasuke.

'_Amazing he used so many powerful jutsu!' _thought Sakura.

'_How is the dobe so strong!? I should be the one with that power, I need it to kill HIM' _thought Sasuke angerly.

"I never knew Naruto was so strong, he nothing like the academy reports say" said Kakashi out loud.

"Thank you sensei" Kakashi heard a voice behind him, he quickly jumped away as a katana sliced through the branch he was standing on.

Kakashi saw Naruto's emotionless face as they both landed in the clearing. Kakashi took out a kunai and stood in a defensive stance, while Naruto stood in an offensive stance with his katana. Both stood in the clearing, Naruto took the first move and swung his sword at Kakashi who dodged. Naruto twisted his body to try and behead Kakashi, who used the kunai to block. Both stood trying to overpower the other with their respective weapon.

"Not bad Naruto, you're very skilled" praised Kakashi.

Naruto didn't give any emotion as he responded "Thank you sensei, but I am still holding back"

Naruto started channeling wind chakra through his katana to sharpen the blade; he sliced through Kakashi's kunai like a hot knife through butter. Kakashi jumped away but had gotten a shallow slice through his vest. Kakashi was impressed that Naruto put him on the defensive like this, although he couldn't go on the offensive Naruto was at least high Chunin level. Before Naruto could continue the Kenjutsu fight, the clock sounded indicating time was up.

"Alright time's up, and you didn't get the bells" Kakashi said with an eye smile.

Sasuke and Sakura came out from the bushes both with different reactions to what they had witnessed. Sakura had a look of awe and fear, while Sasuke had a scowl on his face. Naruto kept his emotionless mask and didn't pay any attention to his team mates.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto "Where did you learn that jutsu? Teach me!"

Naruto ignored Sasuke and decided to speak up "Actually sensei, I think you should double check your bells"

"DON'T IGNORE ME DOBE!" yelled Sasuke, but noticed he was still being ignored.

"Sasuke be quiet it's Naruto's jutsu, if he doesn't want to give it to you he doesn't have to" snapped Kakashi.

Kakashi then followed Naruto's advice; he noticed that the bells were gone. He was shocked to say the least.

'_When did he get the bells?' _thought Kakashi. Naruto then held up the bells he had taken from Kakashi. "Good job Naruto, you have an extra bell who are you going to give it to?"

Naruto turned around to look at Sasuke and Sakura and remembered something Kurama had taught him '_look underneath the underneath'. _He threw them both bells before speaking.

"They can have both of them because they are my comrades and it wouldn't be a full team without them would it Kakashi-sensei" Naruto lied because he had figured out the real purpose of the test, but hated the idea of working with them.

"You all pass!" proclaimed Kakashi with an eye smile.

'_Looks like he figured out the true _meaning_ of the test' _thought Kakashi. "That's right Naruto the true meaning of the test was for you guys to use team work to get the bells from me, but because Naruto gave them to you he showed that he was a team player. Remember those who disobey orders are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash."

Sakura only sighed in relief that she would get to stay in _'her Sasuke-kun's' _team. Sasuke was angry because he had to accept pity from the dobe, another part of him was relieved that he was finally a Genin and was one step closer to his goal. Kakashi dismissed his Genin with orders to report here for their first mission then left in a poof of smoke. Sasuke left with the intention of training, while Sakura followed him like a lost puppy asking for a date. Naruto went back to his estate in a swirl of wind.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto was in his personal training ground working on completing his training and mastering the Rasengan. Normally mastering the Rasengan would take months to master, but he also had the aid of 200 Shadow Clones doing the same training. He estimated that he would master it by later tonight.

When Naruto had gotten home he had been given a report on the status of completing the research for the Hiraishin and the Edo Tensei. His clones estimated that the work would be finished in 5 months. So far his clones had discovered that both jutsu's were a type of summoning. The Hiraishin used the seal formula on the Hiraishin kunai as a summoning point where the user only needs to use a small amount of chakra to reverse summon themselves to the kunai.

The Edo Tensei was a more complex jutsu; it summoned souls from the afterlife and placed them in a new body. The user would have to make a sacrifice a live person for the body to be used a vessel for the soul. These bodies would be indestructible and regenerate themselves; the only way to stop the bodies would be by sealing them. A problem with the jutsu was the control over the soul the user would have, in order to control the soul the user would have to be stronger than the summoned or the soul could turn against the summoner. He didn't have to worry though, using his DNA that contained both the Sharingan and Mokuton genes, he could easily control and summoned souls. All Naruto needed now was to start grave robbing; he would have to be careful though.

Either way both jutsu once complete would be a very powerful addition to his arsenal. He left the compound to get dinner and left his clones to their assignments. He walked toward Ichiraku Ramen ignoring the usual glares; he stepped inside the stand and couldn't help but smile. He loved coming to the small ramen stand because it was the only place he could go as a kid and not get kicked out. He hoped when he destroyed Konoha they didn't die with the rest of the damn village.

"Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen, can I take your order?" asked a young teen waitress named Ayame.

"I'll have the usual Ayame-neechan" Naruto said with a smile.

Ayame realized who was over the counter when she turned around "Oh Naruto-kun, it's good to see you. Where have you been?"

Naruto realized that it had been 8 months since he had been here, occupied with his training and planning his revenge.

"You know me Ayame-neechan training to get stronger" Naruto responded with a sincere smile.

Ayame went in the back to make his ramen and came back 5 minutes later. Naruto ate his ramen enjoying the taste and remembering the old times he had in the little stand. After 20 bowls of ramen he paid and thanked Ayame for the dinner. When he got home he went to bed wondering what the next day would bring.

* * *

**2 Months Later**

If Naruto didn't hate Konoha before he sure as hell hated it now, the past 2 months had been hell for Naruto and his squad. They would always do D-rank missions and Naruto hated doing the menial tasks to 'improve teamwork' as Kakashi would say, except he never helped do the mission only giggling perversely at his book.

Currently they had just returned from capturing the Fire Daimyo wife's cat Tora, and it had taken all of Naruto's willpower not to destroy the cat's mind with his Sharingan.

"Oh my little Tora-chan are you alright, mommy missed you!" the Fire Daimyo's wife was currently crushing the cat between he cleavage. It gave Naruto a sense of pleasure watching it suffer. The Sandaime Hokage was looking through D-rank missions.

"Since your squad finished another D-rank, now you have choice; you can walk some dogs, babysit, or…"

"NO Tora-chan come back!" yelled the Daimyo wife as Tora escaped again.

"…or you can capture Tora again" finished Sarutobi.

Naruto started letting out an unholy amount of killing intent and everyone in the room was sweating and looking nervous.

"NO IF I HAVE TO CHASE THAT DAMN CAT ONE MORE TIME I'M GOING TO GIVE IT BACK IN ASHES!" yelled Naruto in anger.

Kakashi decided to play peacemaker "Hokage-sama I think Team 7 is ready for a C-rank mission"

"Yes I think that Team 7 is more than ready for a C-rank" agreed the Sandaime.

"Tazuna-san please enter" said the Sandaime.

Team 7 turned to see a man who looked to be in his 50s holding a sake bottle and drunk.

"This is what I get for my money, a couple of brats and their sensei; you promised me ninja Hokage-sama" slurred Tazuna.

"I can assure you Tazuna-san these Genin are more than capable of protecting you." Sarutobi turned to address Team 7 "Team 7 your mission is to escort Tazuna-san to his home in Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves) and protect him until he completes his bridge"

Team 7 nodded in agreement and Kakashi told them to meet at the gate in 2 hours.

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

Naruto hid in the shadows watching the gate and waiting for his team and Kakashi. He watched as Tazuna fidgeted nervously. He checked his equipment one more time; he checked his 4 separate sealing tattoos. The storage seals held his Reizāburēdo (Hellraiser Blade), kunai, shuriken, and the final seal was a summoning tattoo for the foxes. He checked his vest pockets that held his storage scrolls filled with cloths, money, and medical supplies.

He looked down the street and saw Sasuke was approaching the gate with Sakura in tow, Kakashi showed up 5 minutes later.

"Okay is everyone packed and ready to go?" asked Kakashi with an eye smile.

He saw that Sakura and Sasuke had backpacks while Naruto wasn't wearing anything but his regular cloths.

"Naruto where are your things?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto looked at Kakashi with an emotionless face and pulled out 2 scrolls from his pocket "In here sensei" pointing at the 2 scrolls.

Kakashi only nodded his head, but Sasuke and Sakura had on faces of confusion. Naruto sighed as he saw their faces.

"You know people call you the best of the academy but you're a bunch of idiots. These are storage scrolls, they are a work of Fuinjutsu that allow me to store things inside seals" explained Naruto.

Sasuke and Sakura glared at Naruto for calling them idiots, although Kakashi seemed to agree with him knowing that the top of the academy should at least know what storage scrolls were. After the tension dropped Kakashi lead everyone through the gate and they made their way toward Nami no Kuni.

* * *

**Halfway to Nami no Kuni**

As Team 7 walked through the forest to Nami no Kuni, they passed a single puddle in the middle of the road. Naruto and Kakashi noticed that that wasn't a normal puddle, while everyone else was oblivious to it. As they walked past Kakashi slowed down to the back of the group. Suddenly, 2 shinobi with water breathing masks and a chained gauntlet emerged from the puddle and wrapped their chain around Kakashi ripping him to pieces.

"One down" said the first shinobi. "3 to go" said the second.

"Kakashi-sensei!" yelled Sakura in shock, while Sasuke and Naruto sprang into action and ran toward the mysterious ninja.

Naruto summoned his katana and channeled wind chakra making the blade sharper and sliced at the attackers head, unfortunately his opponent tried to block the attack with his gauntlet and failed to notice the wind chakra covering the blade. The blade cut through the shinobi's gauntlet severing his hand, he screamed in pain as his hand leaked blood.

"Meizu!" yelled other shinobi. The shinobi now identified as Meizu continued to scream in pain before he was silenced when Naruto beheaded him with a look of glee on his face.

The older brother named Gozu looked in disbelief as his brother was killed in front of his eyes. He had forgotten all about Sasuke, in turn Sasuke used his distraction and wrapped him in ninja wire to incapacitate him.

Kakashi jumped down from the tree and saw a beheaded Meizu, a gleeful Naruto, a smirking Sasuke, a tied up Gozu, and a terrified Sakura and Tazuna.

Kakashi looked at his team "Good job team, Naruto you didn't have to kill him".

Naruto lost his smile and shrugged "We're shinobi, our job is to kill."

Kakashi walked up to a crying Gozu and talked in a serious voice "Why did you attack us?"

Gozu looked up with tears of rage in his eyes "FUCK YOU, YOU BASTARDS KILLED MY BROTHER I'LL NEVER TELL YOU ANYTHING!"

"Sensei I may be able to get him to talk, if I could get a few moments alone with him" suggested Naruto.

Kakashi thought it was a bad idea since Naruto might kill him, but he would be a couple feet behind him in order to stop him in time.

"Fine Naruto but what are you going to do?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto smirked "Don't worry sensei by the end he'll be singing like a canary."

Naruto dragged Gozu into the bushes and activated his Mangekyō Sharingan. Naruto muttered a single word "Tsukuyomi".

Tsukuyomi World

Gozu found himself in a red and black world tied to a cross. He was in so much pain, all of his body felt on fire. Naruto appeared in front of him holding his katana with a maniacal smile on his face.

"Welcome to my Tsukuyomi a world where I am Kami; here I can control space and time. We could spend weeks in here but only seconds would pass in the real world. Now tell me why did you attack us?"

"FUCK YOU I'M NOT TELL YOU ANYTHING" yelled Gozu in anger. Naruto only smirked as he got closer and stabbed him in the heart; he thought he died only to come back again in the same situation.

"Now now if you don't answer my question I'll be forced to keep torturing you until you do" said Naruto.

Gozu refused again and Naruto kept torturing and killing Gozu, only for him to come back to the nightmare that was Tsukuyomi. For Gozu it seemed like hours of intense pain and death, only to be resurrected.

He finally cracked and told Naruto all about his orders from Momochi Zabuza and his employer Gato the shipping magnate and CEO of the Gato Corporation. He even informed Naruto about how Gato was squeezing the life out of Nami no Kuni and using bandits to terrorize the country. He told him how Gato hired Zabuza to kill the bridge builder so he couldn't finish the bridge. He finished by telling him that Zabuza and his apprentice Haku would probably got after them next now that he and his brother had failed. Naruto nodded and released him from the Tsukuyomi appearing back in the forest.

Real World

Team 7 and Tazuna watched as Naruto looked at Gozu in the eyes and Gozu immediately screamed in terror and pain before falling unconscious. Naruto deactivated his Mangekyō Sharingan and rubbed his eyes as Kurama's chakra repaired the damage the Mangekyō Sharingan did to them. He couldn't believe the power of the Mangekyō Sharingan, he could still remember the day Kurama had activated it.

_Flashback_

_Naruto lay in bed as he slept off a day of training; he slept soundly before he screamed in pain as he felt his eyes were on fire._

'_Kurama what the hell is happened' asked Naruto as the pain in his eyes subsided._

'_**Don't worry Kit I was only upgrading your eyes to the next level' **__responded Kurama._

'_The next level? But didn't you say the Mangekyō Sharingan would cause me to go blind the more I use it unless I have a sibling with the same power to take their eyes?'_

'_**Yes I remember saying that until I realized that whatever damage the Mangekyō Sharingan does to your eyes, I can heal with my chakra' **__responded Kurama with self-pride._

_Naruto was impressed he also had not thought Kurama could do that, he got up from bed and went to the mirror to look at his new eyes. He saw they were shaped like a combination of a 4 point shuriken and a 5 point star. He couldn't wait to start training to discover the new powers the Mangekyō Sharingan_ _would give him._

_End Flashback_

Naruto was knocked out of his thoughts as Kakashi addresses him "Naruto what did you do to him?"

"Don't worry sensei, I put him under a genjutsu and I have the information" replied Kakashi.

"How is that possible you only looked into his eyes for a few seconds before he fell unconscious?" asked Sakura.

Naruto looked at Sakura with an annoyed expression "I told you I used a genjutsu, now shut up so I can relay the information"

Sakura only nodded fearfully, Naruto began explaining everything about Zabuza and Gato. The current situation in Nami no Kuni, and the ninja assassins after Tazuna to prevent him from finishing his bridge.

Kakashi stood in thought "This mission is easily an A-rank mission now with Momochi Zabuza hunting you Tazuna-san"

Tazuna sank down to his knees with tears in his eyes "Please you have to complete the mission, if I die everyone will lose hope and Gato will win! My daughter and grandson will be devastated if I'm killed, please don't leave!"

"It's not my decision, it the teams decision" Kakashi said pointing toward the Genin.

"I think we should go back we're not prepared for this mission" said Sakura, hoping they could return to Konoha.

"I think we should continue it would be a good chance to test my skills" said Sasuke cockily.

Naruto was deep in thought looking at the pros and cons of helping Tazuna, so far all he had were pros. If they continued the mission; he could recruit Zabuza and Haku to his side, perform a hostile takeover of Gato's corporation, establish a safe house in Nami no Kuni, and NOT HAVE TO CHASE AFTER A DAMN CAT. "I think we should keep going we can't just abandon the old drunk here" said Naruto.

Kakashi looked at his 3 Genin, 2 were determined to complete the mission while 1 was too afraid of anything. He hoped Sakura would show her usefulness during the mission or else he would have to consider a replacement. "Ok then let's continue the mission team 7"

Team 7 and Tazuna continued on their journey to Nami no Kuni.

After taking a boat trip and arriving on the island, Team 7 was currently making their way toward Tazuna's house. Walking up the road Naruto sensed something in the bushes and threw a kunai at it, only to reveal a white rabbit pierced through the head.

"Naruto-baka you killed an innocent rabbit!" yelled Sakura.

Naruto ignored her as he and Kakashi had the same thought _'A white rabbit, but its summer unless it's a domesticated rabbit. Substitution!' _Naruto then heard what sounded like a blade slicing through the air.

"Everyone get down!" yelled Kakashi as he tackled Tazuna to the ground, the Genin immediately obeyed. The large cleaver like sword flew over their heads and embedded itself in a tree. A tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, wearing baggy pants with the striped pattern, and a mask landed on the swords hilt.

"Sharingan no Kakashi, I never expected to face you, oh and you're in charge of a team of brats. Anyway all I want is the bridge builder, if you give him to me you and your brats can go free" said Zabuza.

Kakashi was about to speak until Naruto interrupted him "Kakashi-sensei I will fight Zabuza, you stay behind and protect the others."

"Naruto you can't be serious, he's an A-rank missing-nin! You're no match for him!" yelled Kakashi at Naruto's overconfidence.

Naruto unsealed his katana "Kakashi-sensei I think we went over this, when I fought with you I was holding back a lot."

Naruto didn't wait for Kakashi's approval and ran forward toward Zabuza who retrieved his sword from the trunk of the tree. Naruto summoned his katana and both swordsman meet in the middle of the clearing. Metal clanged as both swordsman tried to overpower the other, Zabuza was surprised that Naruto could hold his own against him.

"Not bad gaki, but you're not strong enough to beat one of the 7 Ninja Swordsmen" stated Zabuza with a smirk.

Naruto just gave his own smirk "You're wrong because I'm holding back!"

Naruto jumped back and formed a one handed seal. His entire body glowed as he deactivated his gravity seals. Naruto disappeared in a blur, Zabuza looked around and only his years of experience prevented the blonde from using his speed to behead Zabuza.

"Hold still you damn gaki!" yelled Zabuza in frustration as he defended from the blondes quick slices.

"What's wrong Zabuza, it looks like and one can become one of the Ninja Swordsman nowadays" taunted Naruto.

Zabuza yelled in anger and charged at the blonde, he didn't see the kick that sent him into the nearby lake. Zabuza stood on the water with a murderous look in his eyes; Naruto just smirked and went to face Zabuza on the top of the water.

With Team 7 and Tazuna watched the fight with wide eyes, they couldn't believe that Naruto a fresh Genin was getting the better of an A-rank missing-nin and a member of the 7 Ninja Swordsman of the Mist. Kakashi being an experienced ninja could tell that Naruto even though was showing great strength and skill was still holding back. Sasuke was seething seeing that Naruto had such skill and strength when he deserved it more in order to kill his brother. Tazuna and Sakura could only watch with awe at Naruto's skill.

Zabuza and Naruto stood at a distance from each other both swords drawn, one with a scowl the other with a smirk. Zabuza sheathed his sword and started doing hand signs, Naruto did the same.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" yelled the missing-nin as a dragon made of water rose from the surface of the lake and headed toward Naruto.

Naruto created a seal less Shadow Clone and both started performing hand signs. The blonde and his clone finished their seals before performing their respective jutsu.

"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!" yelled Naruto as he expelled a large dragon made of fire toward Zabuza.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" yelled the Shadow Clone and inhaled deeply before blowing out the chakra infused wind. The wind and fire attacks both combined and formed a large white hot fire dragon that overpowered the water dragon. The dragon made of fire continued toward Zabuza.

"Water Style: Water Wall Jutsu!" yelled Zabuza as he spewed out a wall of water that protected him from the fire dragon.

After the water dragon was stopped, Zabuza made one hand seal and a thick chakra infused fog rolled in.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu" Zabuza said calmly as he disappeared into the mist.

"There are 8 vital spots on the body heart, kidneys, jugular, liver, spine, lungs, and the larynx hmm which one shall I choose?" taunted the former Mist Jonin.

Naruto only smirked and activated his Mangekyō Sharingan; normally the regular Sharingan wouldn't be able to see through the chakra infused mist, but the Mangekyō Sharingan could distinguish the difference between jutsu and person. Easily locating Zabuza trying to sneak up on him, Naruto smirked as he summoned 4 shuriken, infused them with wind chakra, and threw them at Zabuza. The Swordsman dodged the deadly shuriken and tried to slice at Naruto, key word 'tried' since Naruto dodged and kicked him out of the mist. The mist cleared showing Naruto finishing hand signs.

"Water Style: Great Waterfall Jutsu!" yelled Naruto, a vortex of water formed around him and violently shot at Zabuza pushing him away from the lake and into a tree. Naruto appeared in front of him with a kunai in hand and his Mangekyō Sharingan still active.

Zabuza looked in his eyes and couldn't help but feel scared "Who the hell are you!?"

"Your executioner" replied Naruto with an emotionless face.

All of a sudden a senbon needle pierced Zabuza in the neck and his body fell into a limp form. A boy no older than 15 landed in the tree wearing a Kiri Hunter-nin uniform. He spoke in a soft almost feminine voice, but Naruto could tell that from his scent he was a boy. His scent also revealed that he was around Zabuza a lot; Naruto realized that this must have been Zabuza's apprentice Haku.

"Thank you for defeating Zabuza, I could not have hoped to defeat him by myself" Haku said in thanks.

Team 7 approached the scene with caution, while Haku appeared next to Zabuza and picked him up. "I will take his body now to dispose of it, you have my thanks."

Naruto decided to keep up his charade "No problem I'm happy to help"

Haku then left in a swirl of leaves with Zabuza on his shoulders. Kakashi and Team 7 approached Naruto; he quickly deactivated his Mangekyō Sharingan before they could notice.

"Good job Naruto, it's not every day that a Genin beats an A-rank Jonin" Kakashi said with an eye smile, on the inside Kakashi wanted to interrogate the blonde to find out what else he was hiding.

Sasuke only scowled at him _'How is he so strong!? It should be me with that power; I need it to destroy HIM!'_

Sakura only looked at his in awe and fear _'Wow, he's really strong I don't believe that he can be this strong and was the dobe of the class'_

Inner Sakura could help but disagree with her master **'Cha I bet Sasuke-kun is much stronger than Naruto-baka!'**

Tazuna looked at Naruto with newfound respect _'This kid is really strong, to think that he defeated someone who was making their sensei nervous and not break a sweat. I'm glad I went to Konoha with this mission'_

Before Kakashi could ask him any questions he spoke "I think we should continue on to your home Tazuna-san, it's getting dark out here."

Tazuna only nodded and said that his house was close by, only a few minutes up the road. Team 7 and Tazuna walked quietly toward Tazuna's house. Meanwhile Naruto was busy figuring out how to track down the missing-nin and his apprentice, if they didn't join him he would be forced to kill them to avoid fighting them in the future.

**End:**

**Chapter 5 is finally over, I hope you guys enjoyed it. If you have any comments don't be afraid to post them. Stay tuned for the second part of the Nami no Kuni Arc.**

**Chapter 5: Mission to Wave Part 2 **


	6. Mission to Wave Part 2

Blood Thirsty Jinchūriki

I don't own Naruto

Normal Speech

_Normal Thought_

**Demon Speech**

_**Demon Thought**_

Chapter 6: Mission to Wave Part II

**Tazuna's House**

Team 7 and Tazuna approached Tazuna's small 2 story house. He opened the door to reveal a barely furnished and small living room/ dining room.

"Tsunami, Inari I'm home!" yelled Tazuna as he and Team 7 entered the house.

A blue haired woman wearing an apron came from the kitchen and greeted her father "Oh father it's good to see you again."

"These are the shinobi that protected me on my journey here; Hatake Kakashi" the Jonin gave a nod "Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto." Sakura gave a small bow; Sasuke gave a grunt, and Naruto similar to Kakashi only nodded.

Tsunami gave her own bow and thanked them for protecting her father. She invited them to sit at the table while she prepared something to eat. Kakashi thought now was a good time to question Naruto about his hidden skills.

"So Naruto how is it that your so skilled and was the last of your class?" asked Kakashi.

Everyone perked up to hear his answer, Naruto didn't even look up at them "Kakashi-sensei we're shinobi, we are trained in deception and to fool our enemies"

Kakashi could only nod and ask another question "Then where did you learn all those high powered jutsu?"

Naruto mentally debated _'What do you think Kurama-sensei should I tell them about you or lie to them?'_

'**Tell the copy-nin the truth but phrase it so the others don't understand' **replied Kurama.

"I learned all those jutsu from my sensei, he has thousands of years of knowledge and has been with me my entire life" answered Naruto.

Everyone but Kakashi had confused looks on their faces; Kakashi realized that Naruto was talking about Kyuubi. He really hoped that the fox wasn't influencing the boy in a bad direction.

Sasuke was only frustrated and angry that Naruto only gave him vague answers to whom his sensei was. Sasuke wanted to know who was teaching Naruto so he could steal his sensei and learn from his instead and use that power to kill his brother.

"Damn it who the hell is he dobe!?" yelled Sasuke.

Naruto realized the reason why Sasuke was angry and mentally smirked "Don't worry your pretty little head Uchiha, even if you did know who he was he would never train you"

"What why not!?" asked Sasuke.

"Because he hates you and your damn clan, on the night your entire family was killed he was jumping for joy and wanting to shake the hand of whoever did it" Naruto replied with a smirk.

Sasuke was livid, no one talked about what happened to his clan or else it would bring his wrath. Kakashi was watching from the side and was about to jump in to stop them, but Sasuke lunged himself at Naruto across the table.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" yelled Sasuke as he reached for Naruto's throat.

Sasuke was too slow and Naruto unsealed his katana and put it at Sasuke's throat. Immediately Sasuke stopped to avoid his head being sliced off.

"Tsk, tsk Uchiha you know attacking a fellow Konoha-nin is punishable by death, not that that would happen your too busy being the civilian council's bitch. They wouldn't like that their favorite toy would be killed, that's too bad because I would have no problem killing you. I don't care what the civilian council would do to me, so killing you wouldn't be a problem since you are weak and don't even have your precious bloodline yet you still have your clan's arrogance that got them killed" said Naruto with an evil smile.

"Naruto, Sasuke that's enough now both of you will stop this nonsense or else I will write a disciplinary report for both of you" threatened Kakashi as he separated them from each other.

Sasuke only scowled at Naruto then left to go to a corner to brood with Sakura following him like a little bitch. Naruto only smirked at the Uchiha as he walked to the corner of the room; everyone else was relieved that the tension finally dropped. Only to rise again when Tsunami served them their meal, Sasuke would glare at Naruto as he ate and Naruto would ignore him and continue eating. The tension was interrupted when the front door opened and an 8 year old kid entered.

Tazuna was the first to greet him "Inari-kun it's good to see you again!"

The boy named Inari ran toward his grandfather and hugged him "Jiji I missed you!" Inari then turned his attention to the Konoha-nin.

"These are shinobi from Konoha they are here to protect me while I finish the bridge" Tazuna said with a smile.

Inari only got angry "Why are they here they're only going to get killed, Gato is too strong!"

"Inari that was rude apologize!" Tsunami said scolding her son.

Inari ignored her and ran upstairs to his room to brood similarly like a certain Uchiha.

"Hey Uchiha if he broods anything like you, I think we found your long- lost brother" said Naruto as he joked on Sasuke expense.

Everyone laughed except Sasuke and Sakura, Sasuke then went back to his daily brooding session with Sakura at his side.

"Kakashi-sensei what are we going to do now that Zabuza is gone?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi looked at the ceiling contemplating "Zabuza isn't dead, he's still alive. I just realized that hunter-nin was probably a fake, usually hunter-nin destroy the bodies of missing-nin on the spot except he took the body away. He also attacked Zabuza with senbon needles, usually hunter-nin don't attack with senbon needles unless they need the target alive."

"So does that mean he will be back soon?" asked Naruto.

"No, I think he'll come back in a week. The damage he sustained in your battle with him will keep him healing for a week. So for the rest of the week we will be training to get stronger" replied Kakashi.

After dinner Tsunami led them upstairs to the rooms they would be sleeping in. Everyone woke up the next morning and after breakfast Kakashi led them to a clearing in the woods to begin training.

"What will we be training in Kakashi-sensei?" asked a curious Sakura.

"We will be learning how to climb trees without hands!" Kakashi exclaimed with an eye smile.

Naruto groaned and started walking away, while Sasuke and Sakura looked at their sensei in confusion.

Kakashi sweatdropped when Naruto walked away "Uh Naruto where are you going?"

Naruto gave him an annoyed look "I've already mastered this exercise, in case you don't remember I walked on water yesterday when fighting Zabuza"

"Oh yeah I've been meaning to ask you, how did you do that?" asked Sakura.

"I don't feel like explaining, listen to Kakashi he's about to teach you the first step of the exercise" Naruto left before Sakura could annoy him anymore.

Once Naruto sensed he was far away enough he bit his thumb and smeared blood on his summoning tattoo.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" said calmly and in a puff of smoke there was a small gray fox.

**"Good evening Naruto-sama how may I be of service?"** asked the gray fox.

"I need you to track someone Kurou" Naruto responded before taking a cloth with blood on it.

"This blood belongs to the person I want you to track, I got it from the battle I had with said person yesterday"

**"Very well Naruto-sama, I will track the person to the best of my abilities"** the gray fox responded before sniffing the bloody cloth, he then took off in the direction of the scent.

* * *

**Gato's Hideout**

Naruto stood hiding in one of the trees overlooking what looked like a hideout. Surrounding the hideout were around 100 bandits and a chain link fence, the building itself was tall and was large apparently the architect didn't know the meaning of 'hideout' when building it. Naruto knew the bandits stood no chance against him, but he wanted to make sure Gato was there before he stormed the hideout and slaughtered everyone.

Naruto decided to sneak into the hideout and check for himself if Gato or Zabuza was inside, if not he would have to stakeout the hideout until they showed up.

Naruto did some quick hand signs and whispered "Chameleon Jutsu". The jutsu caused the light to reflect from Naruto's body and look transparent, as long as he didn't get too close he wouldn't be detected very easily.

He entered the hideout evading the guarding bandits and searched room to room until he heard yelling. He looked inside a room and saw a short man in a black suit yelling at Zabuza and the fake hunter-nin about their failed mission. He slipped into the room and waited in the corner for a chance to talk to the missing-nin.

* * *

**Inside Gato's Hideout**

Inside the hideout, Zabuza laid in bed exhausted and with a hurt ego. How could he the Demon of the Mist have lost to a Genin, he couldn't believe it. The kid must either have been really talented or really lucky, he vowed that next time he faced the kid he wouldn't hold back and wouldn't stop until he had the kids head. While Zabuza ranted in his head about his futile revenge, Haku looked at him with worry.

To Zabuza, Haku was just a tool to be used then discarded. But to Haku, Zabuza was his most precious person and he would sacrifice his life for him and his dream. Haku worried about Zabuza, the blonde Genin had really done a lot of damage with his final jutsu and the added trauma from putting him in a near death state had only increased his recovery period. He would need to leave soon and get herbs and medicines to heal him faster so he would be 100% when fighting the Konoha team.

As both missing-nin thought about their objectives and worries, a small man wearing a black suit and sunglasses, while using a cane entered the room with 2 bandits holding swords. Both shinobi snapped their attention at the new arrival, they could see he was angry but neither care why.

"How could you have lost, I paid you a lot of money to kill the bridge builder!" yelled an angry Gato.

Gato got closer to Zabuza "It looks like I wasted my money hiring you, I shouldn't have hired you just because you're called the 'Demon of the Mist' the next time you fail me I won't pay and I'll tell those real hunter-nin where you are"

Gato and his body guards walked out of the room leaving Zabuza and Haku alone.

"Why do we work for them Zabuza-sama?" asked Haku.

"Because we need the money to be able to fund another coup against the Mizukage. For the 3 million ryo he is paying us, it's more than enough of payment to kill a bridge builder" responded Zabuza.

All of a sudden they tensed when they heard a voice in the room "Tsk, tsk, tsk is this what the might Demon of the Mist has been reduced to, a lowly missing-nin that will use their skills to kill civilians and working for weak businessmen?"

"Who's there show yourself!" snapped Zabuza.

Naruto stepped out of the shadows and in front of Zabuza, Haku was quick to put himself between the blonde and his master, pull out senbon needles, and stand in a battle ready position.

Naruto put his hands up in surrender but couldn't help but smirk at their tenseness. "Relax I'm not here to fight, I'm here to make you an offer that could get you out of this situation."

"What kind of offer?" asked Zabuza with his hand on his Kubikiribōchō.

"Why the chance to make your dream a reality and 3x what Gato has offered you" responded Naruto with a smirk.

Zabuza sat there with disbelief in his eyes "How could you help me, also how could you afford to offer me 15 million ryo?"

"Maybe I should start with my name, my name is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, heir to the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans in Konoha. The reason I can offer you the money is because I'm probably richer than Gato right now." Zabuza and Haku looked at Naruto with wide eyes.

"How I will be able to help you with your dream is quite simple, I will be able to fight Yagura because like him I am also a jinchūriki. I hold the Kyuubi, the strongest of the Biju."

If Zabuza and Haku hadn't been surprised they sure as hell were now. They stood there with wide eyes and jaws on the ground.

"Let's say we accept your offer, what would you have us do?" asked Zabuza,

"Well I'm gathering allies to destroy Konoha, you won't have to do anything until I gather a force large enough to destroy Konoha" responded Naruto.

"You want to destroy Konoha, but isn't that your home?" asked Haku.

A dark aura formed around Naruto "No, Konoha hasn't ever been my home. It was a living hell for me most of my life and I swore that one day I would walk the streets of Konoha while the village burned and the villagers screamed in terror."

Both Zabuza and Haku shivered at the dark aura the blonde was giving off. They couldn't believe that the blonde hated his own village so much, unlike Zabuza he doesn't want to take over his home village he wants to destroy it.

"Can we at least think about it before accepting?" asked Zabuza.

"Fine in one week you will come to the bridge and after we put on a charade for my team go to the coordinates on this map…" Naruto threw them a map of Nami no Kuni with an area circled "… there you can give me your answer."

"What's at these coordinates?" asked Haku.

"A safe house I am going to build during the week, it will probably be finished by the time our fight ends" replied Naruto.

Zabuza and Haku nodded then Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Zabuza did a lot of thinking and in the end they had nothing to lose and a lot to gain if the blonde held up his end of the bargain. Haku on the other hand could tell the blonde was evil to the core, more evil that Zabuza and had without a doubt that he would discard them when he had no use for him and Zabuza. Haku decided to not tell Zabuza since the blonde would help Zabuza achieve his dream, if Zabuza was happy then Haku was happy.

* * *

**The Next Day**

After Naruto had returned the previous night, he had seen that everyone was already fast asleep. He had snuck in and went to bed, he knew Kakashi would probably ask him questions in the morning but he didn't care.

When Naruto woke up the next morning at dawn he got dressed quickly to avoid Kakashi at breakfast and not have to answer any questions. He cursed his luck when he came downstairs and Kakashi was sitting at the dining room table, except this time instead of having his book in his face he had a face of pure seriousness.

"Naruto where were you last night?" asked Kakashi.

"I was just training Kakashi-sensei" casually responded Naruto.

"If you were just training why couldn't I find you when I went looking for you Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto got annoyed "I training my fire jutsu Kakashi, you couldn't find me because I was practicing hiding my presence too."

"Fine then where are you going now?"

"I'm going to keep training since you obviously need to train the other 2 so they don't become a burden" responded Naruto as he walked out the door.

"I wasn't done talking _Genin_, I want you to go with Tazuna-san and protect him while he's building his bridge" stated Kakashi.

"Fine I will be back in an hour to accompany Tazuna-san to the bridge" Naruto then disappeared in a swirl of leaves before Kakashi could protest.

Naruto reappeared in the woods far from the house; he unsealed paper, a brush, and ink.

'_Might as well test out my new blood clone' _thought Naruto.

Naruto started drawing a very complicated sealing array, when he finished he cut his palm to draw blood and channeled a lot of chakra into his hands before slamming his hands into the paper. A bright light enveloped the area and when the light faded, an exact clone of Naruto stood where the paper use to be.

Naruto was proud of himself for thinking of such an ingenious jutsu, he thought back to all the benefits the blood clone gave that shadow clones didn't. Blood clones wouldn't dispel after 1 hit, instead they would only dispel if they were hit with killing blows. Blood clones also produced their own chakra and would regain any chakra they used; this was useful for clones that needed to stay in the field for large amounts of time. Although 1 disadvantage a blood clone had was that if a clone was in the field for too long and dispelled all that information from the clone would return, but he had added a data blocking seal to the seal algorithm so when they dispelled he didn't receive the clone's memories.

He gave the clone orders to protect Tazuna and obey Kakashi so he would suspect him of anything. Naruto knew he would probably not see Kakashi or his team throughout the week because he would be busy building the safe house. The clone left and Naruto made his way to the safe house location.

After running for 10 miles straight he arrived at the edge of the island on the south side of Nami no Kuni. He went to work and created 50 shadow clones to help, he first used earth manipulation to make a stairway around a mile into the ground. The 25 clones went to work and used earth manipulation to sculpt out hallways and rooms into the earth, the other 25 used their wood manipulation to create support beams and furniture for the safe house. He wanted the safe house to be big enough to hold a large force, if his plans worked out he would have a lot of allies.

* * *

**Day before Fight**

Time flew while Naruto was building the safe house; he realized that the next day was his fight with Zabuza. He looked at the hideout and was pleased to say that it could hold and house 500 people and was made up of several levels. He made his way up the initial staircase and opened a trapdoor that led to a regular looking shack. He slapped a blood seal on the trapdoor so no one could open it unless their blood was familiar to the seal.

Naruto made his way to a clearing near the house and waited for the blood clone to arrive. When it arrived it gave Naruto a recap on what had transpired the entire week. While the clone explained, he could help but frown and become annoyed. Apparently during the week Kakashi had watched him like a hawk and almost never gave him any privacy, add to that the annoyance of Sasuke's arrogance and Sakura's fan girlish tendencies and Naruto was glad he had left the clone in his place.

Unknown to them as they were so engrossed in their conversation, 2 eyes watched from a far distance. You would think that it was just a curious civilian, but what was peculiar was that one eye was dark colored while the other was blood red with 3 tomoe spinning wildly.

Kakashi watched as Naruto and apparently a clone conversed with his Sharingan to be able to read their lips. The clone was telling it what had happened the past week, the question was what had Naruto been doing and how had the clone lasted so long without dispelling. He remembered that when 'Naruto' had sparred with Sasuke, he had gotten hit with enough force to dispel a normal shadow clone.

As he contemplated he noticed that the clone had finished conversing with Naruto and dispelled, except instead of dispelling in a puff of smoke it dispelled into a pool of blood with a seal floating in the blood. Naruto was smart enough to burn the seal before leaving, but Kakashi had seen the seal algorithm and memorized it with his Sharingan. Kakashi made his way back to the house where he sat down and started reading his book hoping to not have to deal with the trouble Naruto was hiding too soon.

* * *

**At the Bridge**

Kakashi and Team 7 made their way toward the bridge, they were sure that today Zabuza would come back and try and kill Tazuna again.

When they reached the bridge they sensed the all too familiar chakra-laced mist and the bridge workers passed out on the ground or sliced up with what looked like electric burns.

"What happened here!?" asked a scared Tazuna.

One of the workers that had not passed out yet responded "Monsters, they're monsters!"

Team 7 prepared for battle; Naruto unsealed his katana, Kakashi revealed his Sharingan, and Sasuke and Sakura took out kunai.

The mist dissipated to reveal 3 figures walking out of the mist. The first 2 were the all too familiar Zabuza and Haku, although the 3rd was not recognized by Naruto until Kakashi spoke up.

"Zabuza I see that you brought back your fake hunter-nin friend and an extra, or should I say Rokushō Aoi A-rank missing-nin from Konoha" exclaimed Kakashi.

Naruto then remembered who he was, he had read in his bingo book entry that Aoi abandoned the village and stole an important scroll and the Nidaime's Raijin no Ken. He was later ambushed but fought off the pursuing ANBU and captured Morino Ibiki who he tortured for information. Ibiki later escaped with the scroll while Aoi escaped with the Raijin, it was then confirmed that he joined Ame (Hidden Rain) and given Jonin rank. Naruto would have recruited Aoi, but decided against it because the only reason he was A-rank was because he had the Raijin and without it he was Chunin level at best.

"That's right, and right now you're in the way of my money. Give us the bridge builder and we might spare your lives" threatened Aoi.

"Sorry we can't give you Tazuna-san, but we will be taking your head and the Raijin back to Konoha" stated Kakashi.

"Naruto you take Zabuza, I think you'll be able to defeat him. Sasuke you take the fake hunter-nin and I'll take Aoi. Sakura you protect Tazuna-san" ordered Kakashi.

Sasuke scowled at the fact that Naruto got to face the A-rank Nin while all he got was some loser that wouldn't be able to defeat an Uchiha, but he nodded nonetheless. Naruto ran to engage Zabuza, Kakashi to Aoi, and Sasuke to Haku.

* * *

**Naruto vs. Zabuza**

"Well Zabuza I hope you came up with an answer yet, but let's have a friendly spar so I can see what I am paying for" Naruto said with a smirk.

Zabuza only nodded and drew his Kubikiribōchō and Naruto his Reizāburēdo. Both engaged in a kenjutsu fight, metal clanging and sparks flying as both swordsmen fought for dominance. While Zabuza had strength on his side, Naruto had speed and agility. Naruto weaved and countered Zabuza's sliced. Naruto gained the upper hand when he channeled wind chakra to sharpen the blade and start slicing into Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō, Zabuza's eyes widen and he jumped back putting distance between him and the blonde.

Naruto decided to shift the battle into ninjutsu and started making hand signs; Zabuza did the same since now Naruto had shown his advantage in kenjutsu.

Zabuza was the first to perform a jutsu "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" countered Naruto with a large fireball.

Both jutsu cancelled each other out; Naruto used his speed to get behind Zabuza and called out his jutsu.

"Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet!" Naruto fired 4 air bullets and 2 hit Zabuza, but he dissolved into water.

'_Water clone, not bad' _thought Naruto.

Naruto was knocked out of his thoughts when Zabuza came from behind "Water Style: Wild Water Wave!"

Naruto dodged the attack and countered "Fire Style: Burning Ash!" Naruto expelled chakra enhanced gunpowder from his lungs at Zabuza. The Kiri-nin tried to dodge but was burned when Naruto clicked his teeth and caused the ash to catch fire. Naruto walked up to Zabuza and put the katana to his throat only for him to dissolve into water. Naruto smirked, he was glad Zabuza was a fun challenge.

Zabuza run up to him from behind and engaged in kenjutsu again. Zabuza had thought about using the Hidden Mist Jutsu, but squashed the idea remembering the last time he had used the jutsu. He remembered that when he had gotten close enough, he looked into the blondes eyes and saw blood red eyes with what looked like a star in them. It looked so similar to Kakashi's Sharingan except for the star, he wondered if it was some enhanced version of the Sharingan. He remembered how the blonde had easily evaded his attacks, almost as if he could see Zabuza as clear as day in the mist.

He was knocked out of his thoughts when Naruto put some distance between them and created a clone, he didn't like how things were going. Zabuza started making hand signs, as did Naruto and the clone.

"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!" exclaimed Naruto as he exhaled a large fire dragon.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" exclaimed the clone and exhaled a gust of wind.

The fire and wind attacks mixed, greatly increasing the power of the wind attacks. Zabuza stood wide eyed and finished his hand signs hoping this would stop the attack.

He poured as much chakra into the jutsu and yelled "Water Style: Water Wall Jutsu!"

Zabuza spit out a large amount of water that took the form of a wall, the water wall was able to hold back the attack, but just barely. Zabuza was exhausted and had no chakra left after the last attack; he sank to his knees and breathed hard. Naruto came up to him and handed him a soldier pill to replenish his chakra.

"You'll need this for when you make your escape" said Naruto.

Zabuza nodded and took the pill, once he ate it he looked around to see the destruction he and the blonde had caused. He then laid down to try and recover some energy he had lost fighting the blonde.

**Kakashi vs. Aoi**

Kakashi and Aoi stood apart from each other; Aoi took out and activated the Raijin while Kakashi started forming hand signs. Kakashi knew he couldn't fight Aoi at close range while he had that sword.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" yelled Kakashi as a water dragon rode from the ocean and attacked Aoi.

Aoi jumped back to avoid the water dragon. He realized that Kakashi wasn't going to let him get near with the sword, so Aoi switched to ninjutsu as well and started making hand signs.

He threw one of his umbrellas into the air and it floated in place "Ninja Art: Raining Needle Death!"

All of a sudden the umbrella started firing a large barrage of needles at Kakashi. Kakashi had finished his hand signs before the barrage hit him "Earth Style: Mud Wall". A large wall made of earth rose from the ground and protected Kakashi from the attack.

Aoi used this chance to get in close combat with Kakashi where he would have the upper hand.

When he looked behind the wall he saw Kakashi was not there anymore.

"Time to end this!" exclaimed Kakashi

Kakashi did a few hand signs before bracing his right arm with his left hand. Lightning sparked from the palm of Kakashi's hand and danced around him wildly. Aoi ran toward Kakashi to behead him before he could fully charge the jutsu.

"Raikiri!" yelled Kakashi as he thrust his hand out toward Aoi intent on piercing his chest.

Both shinobi charged at each other intent on finding out which weapon of lightning was stronger. Time slowed down as they got closer and closer, when they both reached arm's length from each other all they could hear was flesh being pierced.

Aoi looked down to see that Kakashi's Raikiri had cut through the Raijin blade and pierced his heart. Aoi sank to his knees when Kakashi removed his hand from his chest.

"H-h-how?" stuttered Aoi.

Kakashi looked him in the eye "My Raikiri is my most powerful jutsu, it once cut through a bolt of lightning. The Raijin blade was no match for my Raikiri, you lost now die like the scum you are" said Kakashi.

Aoi had finally died after hearing Kakashi's answer, the light in his eyes flickered before going dark forever.

Kakashi pulled his hi-ate back over his Sharingan, and looked back at the other matches. He saw that Zabuza was laid on the ground with Naruto not too far away, but when he looked closer he saw that Zabuza was still breathing. He didn't think that Naruto would have let his opponent live, especially considering what he had done to the Demon Brother's. He then looked at Sasuke's match and watched as his student was trapped in a dome of ice and his body littered with senbon needles. He was about to go help when the dome collapsed and Sasuke was lying in a prone position on the ground.

**(Not going to describe the battle with Sasuke and Haku, you all know how Haku kicks Sasuke's ass)**

All of a sudden everyone heard clapping and turned their heads toward the source, they saw Gato accompanied by at least 200 bandits.

"Well, well, well it looks like you failed again Zabuza, I knew you would lose and you even lost to the same kid from last time. Wow you really are weak hahaha" laughed Gato.

"Gato what are you doing here!?" demanded an angry and standing Zabuza.

"Why I'm here to make a lot of money, paying missing-nin is always so expensive. I decided that instead of paying you, I would hire some cheap bandits to kill you after you killed the bridge builder and the other ninja. I would then collect the bounty on your head and anyone else worth something and be even richer" replied Gato.

"You traitor I'll kill you Gato!" yelled Zabuza as he stepped forward.

"I don't think so, you might want to reconsider coming quietly" said Gato with a devious smirk.

Gato snapped his fingers and 2 bandits came out of the group holding a tied up Tsunami and Inari.

"Tsunami-chan, Inari-kun!" yelled Tazuna in fear.

"Now Tazuna tell the ninja to stand down and come quietly, or else your family dies!" threatened Gato.

Tazuna was about to obey until Naruto held his hand up to stop him "Don't even if you do what he says he will still kill them."

"Then what should I do!?" asked a desperate Tazuna.

"Don't worry I'll get them back" said Naruto before doing a hand seal. His body glowed as the gravity seals on his body deactivated, he disappeared in a burst of speed and kicked both the bandits holding Tazuna's family and snatched Inari and Tsunami before the bandits could react. He gave them both to Tazuna before he turned his attention back to the 200 bandits. On the outside he had an emotionless mask, but on the inside his bloodlust was fighting to get outside and slaughter the bandits just for the fun of it and to bathe in their blood. It didn't help that Kurama was also encouraging him to do the same.

Gato scowled when he realized he had just lost leverage against Tazuna. He then turned to the bandits he had hired.

"Kill them all, whoever brings me the head of Zabuza or the blonde kid gets a bonus!" exclaimed Gato, all the bandits let out a cheer.

They all began to move forward until they stopped in fear in front of Naruto, everyone tensed and look at Naruto in fear as he radiated a large amount of killing intent. Naruto started chuckling evilly before it gradually increased until it was a full blown evil laugh that sent shivers down everyone's spine.

Naruto had just unleashed his bloodlust.

Naruto opened his eyes and revealed his no longer blue eyes, but red slits. His nails grew into claws, his fangs lengthened, his whisker marks darkened, and a shroud of red chakra with 2 tails covered his body. Normally only 1 tail would appear when he was in a bloodlust state, but suppressing his bloodlust for over 2 months caused it to gain intensity and now that it was finally released it came back full force.

Behind Naruto everyone was shaking in fear, except Sasuke who was out cold.

'_Is the seal breaking, no it looks like the chakra is being controlled. Naruto is controlling the Kyuubi's chakra, but why is he using it to kill a bunch of bandits?' _thought Kakashi.

'_Damn the kid was right he is like Yagura, except this chakra is much more evil and powerful than when Yagura used his power' _thought Zabuza.

'_What is this power, I have never felt anything like this before. I remember him saying that he was a jinchūriki, so this is the power of the Kyuubi. I don't like it, but if it will help Zabuza-sama achieve his dream then I will not complain' _thought Haku.

Naruto decided to stop intimidating and disappeared in a burst of speed, he started slaughtering the bandits. The bandits screamed in pain and horror as they watched themselves being mowed down and killed with ease. Gato looked in horror as his army was being reduced to nothing in a matter of seconds by one blonde teenager. After 5 minutes of slaughtering, all that was left on the bridge were chunks of bandits, the stench of burning flesh, and 1 pale Gato. Naruto walked up to Gato as his red chakra cloak dissipated and Gato fell to the floor and backed away in fear.

"N-no g-get a-away, please I-I'll give you anything you want; money, women, power just please don't kill me!" pleaded Gato.

"What's wrong Gato, what happened to all that big talk about killing us and collecting our heads? Although I should have expected big talk from a little man" Naruto smirked when he could see Gato was turning red with anger.

Naruto decided to end this "Well it was nice knowing you Gato, but as I've always wanted to say 'It's only business'" said Naruto as he unsealed his katana and sliced Gato's head off in one fluid motion and picked up his head.

Naruto made his way back to the other and inwardly smirked at the fear in their eyes and faces. He then walked up to Tazuna, and handed him Gato's head.

"Here Tazuna-san, as evidence that your country is now free of Gato's iron grip" said Naruto.

Tazuna was knocked out of his shock and the events that had just happened came rushing back and he jumped for joy. Tsunami and Inari also had tears of joy in their eyes as they celebrated that Gato was gone and Wave was free.

Over with Team 7 and a newly awakened Sasuke, Sasuke had woken up just in time to see Naruto slaughter the bandits in his chakra cloak, they looked at their team mate in fear while Kakashi looked at him in worry. Kakashi wondered if the fox had caused Naruto to slaughter the bandits mercilessly or if it was of his own free will. Either way if Naruto had been influenced or he did it of his own free will; he would have to get Naruto help before it gets worse.

During the chaos no one had noticed that Zabuza and Haku had slipped away and where making their way to the safe house to accept Naruto's offer.

The following day Tazuna and his family had spread the news that Gato was dead and Wave was free. Everyone in the town celebrated and threw a big party for the ninja that had helped them get rid of Gato. Currently Team 7 was enjoying the festivities as Naruto ate food, Sasuke brooded, Sakura asked for a date with Sasuke, and Kakashi drank sake while keeping an eye on Naruto. What Kakashi didn't know was that the Naruto he was watching was a blood clone.

The real Naruto was currently in Gato's office going through his files and belongings. Naruto had already found bank statements from banks all over the elemental continents, with the totals amounting to over 1 billion ryo. Although he had been wrong about being richer than Gato at first, he sure as hell was now. Now all Naruto had to do was find his checkbook and a copy of Gato's signature, he would then be able to forge fake checks and withdraw the money using blood clones disguised as Gato before the rest of the world finds out he's dead.

After searching for 10 minutes of searching his office he finds nothing and kicks the desk in frustration. When he kicked the desk a secret compartment had opened up and revealed what he had been looking for and more inside was his checkbook and copies of checks with the signature in them. Also inside were deeds to properties located all over the continent in every single country.

He praised his luck on such incredible finds and got to work; he made 6 blood clone seals and gave them the locations of the banks they were going to be going to. He told them that they needed to be done by the end of the week, or else the accounts would be claimed by the state. He also ordered them that once the money was all collected, they put all the money into a storage scroll and have a fox take the scroll to the original.

After being given their orders the clones scattered to their assigned target and missions, Naruto sat in the chair of Gato's office and contemplated his next move. He knew Kakashi would report his outbreak to the Hokage, and then the old monkey would probably tell the council. If that happened the usual would happen, the civilians would demand his death, Danzo would demand him for emotional zombie training, and the shinobi side would be conflicted. Except with this it would give the shinobi side more reason to lean toward Danzo's way of thinking.

Naruto sat in contemplation before deciding he would deal with it when the situation arrived. He made his way back to Tazuna's house and avoided the party in town, mostly because he hated parties and secondly he didn't want to attract attention if someone saw him and his clone at the same time.

**1 Week Later**

Naruto sighed in relief, the mission was finally over and they would be heading back to Konoha. He didn't miss Konoha or anything; the problem was he had left the shadow clones doing research at his estate only enough chakra to last a week. This time he was planning on upgrading his research staff to blood clone to avoid something like that.

As Team 7 waved, mostly Sakura and Kakashi, everyone in Wave was at the bridge to say goodbye to their heroes. After all the goodbyes, Team 7 made their way back to Konoha.

"Hey I just remembered what we should call the bridge?" asked a curious Tsunami.

"How about the great Naruto Bridge, because he got rid of Gato for us and gave us back our hope" said a seriously happy Tazuna.

Everyone around him nodded in agreement. Over with Naruto, he felt a shiver go down his spine with a 'doing something out of character' feeling. He just shrugged it off and continued walking to the hellhole he would be burning in the future.

**End:**

**Hope you enjoyed the 6****th**** chapter, some people have been telling me I write a lot similar to canon and I want to clear up that I try to make the story as different to canon as possible. I will need to use canon as a basic plot until after the Chunin Exam Arc, after that Arc Naruto will become a missing-nin and then I will be more creative with the story. Tune in next time for chapter 7**

**Chapter 7: Chunin Exam's Begin**


	7. Chunin Exams Begin

Blood Thirsty Jinchūriki

I don't own Naruto

Normal Speech

_Normal Thought_

**Demon Speech**

_**Demon Thought**_

Chapter 7: Chunin Exams Begin

**3 Months Later**

During the last 3 months after the mission to Nami to Kuni, Naruto had been suffering. He was forced to once again take D-rank missions with the occasional C-rank. Naruto was currently in his backyard training ground; in front of his was a 3 pronged kunai with a seal algorithm on the handle. Scattered throughout the field there were similar kunai and a group of clones surrounding each kunai.

Naruto was excited just a few days ago his research clones had finally figured out the mechanics of the Hiraishin and now Naruto was going to test it out. He disappeared in a yellow flash and 3 seconds later reappeared near the first Hiraishin kunai, while the clones dispelled.

The Second Yellow Flash was born.

Naruto would have to practice the Hiraishin since he only used it 3 times and traveled short distances; it took at least ¼ of his reserves.

Naruto thought back to when he had returned from Nami no Kuni; he was right when he guessed that Kakashi would tell the old monkey and in turn he would tell the council.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was eating at Ichiraku Ramen when an ANBU had interrupted his meal and told him the Council had summoned him. Naruto left with the ANBU and they disappeared in a swirl of leaves, they reappeared in front of the familiar doors of the council room._

_The ANBU escorted Naruto in and he noticed the Sandaime in the front smoking his pipe. He noticed the glares of hatred and fear from the civilian council, and the emotionless faces of the clan heads and Danzo._

"_Hello Naruto it's nice to see you" said Sarutobi with a smile._

"_Good evening Hokage-sama. Might I ask why I was summoned?" replied Naruto with an emotionless attitude._

"_Well Naruto, we received information from your sensei that you may have lost control of your tenant while on your mission, is this true?" asked Sarutobi._

"_No Hokage-sama I did not lose control over my tenant during the mission…" Naruto was interrupted by a pink hair banshee._

"_Liar, you killed all those bandits that stood in your way and almost killed my daughter!" screeched Haruno Suki._

_Naruto leaked KI at the council woman, who promptly sat down "Don't interrupt me I wasn't finished as I was saying I didn't lose control, because I was fully in control of my tenant's power and when I was finished getting rid of the threat I stopped using my tenants power"_

_He then turned to Haruno Suki "Also for your information, I wouldn't kill a weak whore like your daughter it would be a waste of my time."_

_Naruto mentally smirked as the civilian council erupted in anger and demanded his head for the disrespect he had shown them. _

_Sarutobi silenced them and turned to Naruto "Naruto you are to show the council the respect they deserve"_

"_I'll show them respect Hokage-sama…" the civilian council smirked smugly "… I already have respect for the clan heads, but I won't show the civilians respect until they become something other than useless fools"_

_The civilians erupted in anger until they were silenced by Sarutobi again. Nara Shikaku was the next to ask a question._

"_You said that you were in control of your tenant, how much of his power can you control?" asked Shikaku._

"_Currently I am able to control 4 tails, due to the durability of my body. I estimate that by the time I am 16 I will be able to control all 9 tails and have full control over my tenant" answered Shikaku._

_Everyone in the council room had mixed feelings. The clan heads were worried that Naruto would lose control of his power. Danzo was having a mental orgasm, and already formulating plans on getting the jinchūriki under his thumb. The civilian council was wetting their pants in fear since with that kind of power; he could easily take out his anger on them and no one would be able to stop him._

_After a few tense second Sarutobi dismissed Naruto and the Council. Naruto left with a smirk and a feeling of satisfaction._

_End Flashback_

Naruto made his way to the other end of the training ground where he had 200 shadow clones trying to combine the Rasengan with his wind and fire affinities. All of a sudden he looked in the distance and 2 large explosions rose into the sky.

He soon received the memories of the clones that had been destroyed in the blasts. The first explosion was from a successful combination of the rasengan and his wind element, the other was a successful combination of the rasengan and his fire element. He dispelled all his clones and decided to replicate the results; he made a clone and held out his hand. As he formed a rasengan the clone added wind chakra into the rasengan, the wind natured rasengan began to take the form of a large shuriken and screeching loudly similar to a bell.

When the new rasengan was finished, Naruto held it and quickly noticed the jutsu was going to backfire because he didn't have enough chakra control. He tried to throw it, but the jutsu dissipated as soon as it left his hand. He would have to increase his chakra control exponentially to be able to keep the jutsu under control; he would also need to find a way to throw the jutsu since if he just charged someone with it he would end up hurting himself in the blast.

Naruto moved on to the other jutsu, he held out his hand and formed a rasengan while a clone added fire chakra to it. The results were very painful since the temperature skyrocketed around the jutsu and he was having trouble ignoring the pain. When the jutsu was finished he saw in his hand was a spinning ball of white flames, he hissed in pain as the jutsu cooked his arm and threw the technique. Unfortunately the jutsu didn't dissipate; it exploded once it left his hands. Naruto was sent flying back into the tree and hit his head and fell unconscious.

He woke up a few hours later with a massive headache; he got up and went home to bed since he would need the energy tomorrow.

* * *

**Next Day**

Naruto was currently walking toward a meeting spot for him and his team to talk to their sensei, as he walked he looked at his badly damaged arm. It was so damaged that it was taking Kurama a long time to fix it, the reason it was taking a long time was because the jutsu had completely cooked his arm down to the bone and the explosion had all but destroyed his arm. Kurama was working frantically to repair the arm and have it fully functioning, it had taken him the entire night to heal the arm and it would take him another day to reconnect the nerve endings and chakra pathways in his arm.

As Naruto walked he heard a commotion in the nearby street and decided to investigate. He saw that a kid a little older than him wearing a pajama suit with cat ears and makeup was holding up a little kid with a long scarf and spiky hair by the throat. Behind him was a blonde girl with 4 pony tails holding a giant fan. On the other side were 2 kids around the same age as the one getting beat up and everyone's favorite pink haired whore, his teammate, Haruno Sakura.

"Kankuro stop this you'll only get _him _mad" said the blonde girl.

"Relax Temari, I don't sense him here and this kid needs to learn some manners" replied Kankuro.

"Let me go!" exclaimed Konohamaru.

"Please let Konohamaru go, he didn't mean to bump into you" begged Sakura.

Naruto watched as Kankuro raised his fist to hit Konohamaru, and then all of a sudden a rock hit his hand and forced Kankuro to drop him. Naruto looked up at where the rock came from and saw none other than, Konoha's number 1 emo, Uchiha Sasuke sitting up in a tree trying to look cool. What intrigued him was a young red head behind Sasuke that was doing a good job hiding his presence.

"What do you think you're doing brat!?" yelled Kankuro as he nursed his injured hand.

"Just sitting here and watching some backwater ninja beat up little kids" said Sasuke with a smirk.

Naruto watched a Kankuro turned red in anger and Temari blushed looking at Sasuke. Naruto only raised an eyebrow at Temari's blush.

'_Kami is every girl in the world attracted to emo?' _thought Naruto. _'I wonder what I would look like emo.'_

'_**Careful what you wish for Kit' **_said Kurama as he sent mental images of Naruto with dark clothes and black hair sitting in a corner brooding with a hoard of fan girls trying to get in his pants. Naruto shivered at the mental images and shook his head to get rid of them and turned his attention back to the confrontation.

Kankuro was livid that he had been showed up by a brat, so he pulled out the bandaged object behind him.

"You're going to use Crow for this!?" asked Temari in surprise.

Before Kankuro could answer the red head decided to make himself known.

"Kankuro stop it, you're a disgrace to our village" said the red head in an emotionless voice.

Everyone looked shocked at the red head's sudden arrival. Naruto decided to get closer and activated his Chameleon Jutsu to stand behind Sakura.

As he got closer he noticed something was off about the red head and his chakra.

'_**Kit the red head I can feel Shukaku inside him, he's Suna's jinchūriki' **_said Kurama.

'_Interesting, if I can sense Shukaku shouldn't he be able to sense you?' _asked Naruto.

'_**No, you Mokuton bloodline prevent my chakra from leaving you unless you want it to' **_explained Kurama.

Naruto mentally nodded and continued watching the red head with a new interest. He was pretty sure that he was mistreated in Suna so he could use that and manipulate him to his side.

"G-Gaara I-I was just trying to teach this punk a lesson" said Kankuro with fear in his voice.

"Shut up or I'll kill you" said Gaara with no emotion.

Kankuro was quiet and didn't speak anymore as Gaara led them away. Sasuke jumped down from the tree and landed in front of the group.

"Wait what's your name?" Sasuke asked Gaara.

"My name is Sabaku no Gaara, I am also curious as to know your name" asked Gaara.

"My name is Uchiha Sa…" Gaara interrupted him "Not you, the one behind the pink hair girl"

"Impressive usually no one can find me when I am using his jutsu" said Naruto as he deactivated his Chameleon Jutsu and reappeared behind Sakura who jumped away in surprise.

"My name is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, I assume you are here for the Chunin Exams?" asked Naruto.

"That's right me and my sibling will be in the exams, will you also be in the exams?" asked Gaara.

"That's right I will be looking forward to seeing if 1 or 9 will be victorious" replied Naruto while releasing a small amount of Kurama's chakra.

Gaara's eyes widened when he realized that Naruto was a jinchūriki like him. Temari and Kankuro's eyes also widened since with him here he could jeopardize the plan.

"I look forward to killing you and proving my existence during the exams" said Gaara before disappearing in a swirl of sand with his siblings.

Sasuke was angry, he had found someone strong that would be a challenge for him and they are more interested in Naruto. Why would anyone be interested in fighting the dobe, he was an Uchiha! The Sand shinobi should have been cowering in fear at his presence, but instead he dismissed him. Sasuke's pride wouldn't take it, when he saw the red headed Sand shinobi, he would kill him.

Sakura was quiet, not because she was scared more like trying to solve a puzzle. Naruto had told the red head his name was Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, even though Sakura was weak physically she wasn't weak academically. She used her vast knowledge and realized Namikaze was the last name of the Yondaime Hokage, and Naruto had just called himself Namikaze.

"Naruto, why did you call yourself Namikaze?" asked Sakura.

"Well, Sakura normally when someone is introducing himself they say their entire name" answered Naruto sarcastically.

'_**Cha don't let him talk to you like that, kick his ass!' **_yelled inner Sakura.

Normally Sakura would obey inner-Sakura, but she learned to never obey inner-Sakura when it came to Naruto because Naruto would end up killing her.

"I mean why you would call yourself Namikaze if the only Namikaze was the Yondaime Hokage."

"You know Haruno for the supposed top kunoichi, you sure are retarded. I call myself Namikaze because my father was the Yondaime Hokage" belittled Naruto.

To say she was shocked would be an understatement; she couldn't believe that Naruto was the son of the Yondaime Hokage. If she looked closer she could see that he closely resembled the Yondaime, she hit herself for not realizing sooner. Sasuke on the other hand didn't really care that Naruto's father was the Yondaime, the Namikaze were nothing compared to the Uchiha.

Naruto decided he was done playing 20 questions and disappeared in a swirl of leaves to the meeting place. Sasuke and Sakura made their way to the meeting place with Sasuke walking in silence and Sakura asking for a date.

* * *

**Meeting Place**

After 2 hours of waiting in a bridge, Sasuke and Sakura were bored out of their minds except Naruto who was keeping himself busy by reading a book about advanced sealing. Kakashi showed up in a puff of smoke, with his trademark eye smile.

"Yo!" greeted Kakashi.

"You're late!" yelled Sakura.

"Sorry, I crossed a black cat on the way here and had to go the long way around" said Kakashi while everyone sweatdropped.

"Anyway I'm here to give you these forms; they are entry forms for the Chunin Exams. If you decide to enter you need to show up tomorrow at the academy in room 301" explained Kakashi.

Everyone took a form and Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke gave an arrogant smirk as he looked at his form and walked home. Sakura looked worried and scared while following Sasuke. Naruto looked indignant on the outside, but internally was smirking.

* * *

**Next Day**

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were walking through the halls of the academy when they noticed a large group of people gathered around the door. Naruto immediately realized that there was a genjutsu over the sign to confuse contestants, and there were 2 chunin guarding the doors henged like genin.

He wanted to walk past them because he knew the genjutsu was only here to prevent genin who can't even distinguish a genjutsu from entering the exam. He looked over at Sasuke who had an arrogant smirk on his face and was walking up to the crowd. Immediately Naruto grabbed Sasuke and covered his mouth before he could reveal the genjutsu.

"Uchiha what the hell are you doing? Can't you see that the genjutsu is there to keep the weak teams out!" whispered Naruto.

Sasuke pushed himself out of Naruto's grip "Of course I do dobe, what do you take me for an idiot"

"Could have fooled me" said Naruto as he walked past the crowd and toward the stairs with a confused Sakura and a scowling Sasuke.

As they walked to the right room they were stopped by a boy a year older than them wearing a green jumpsuit and orange leg warmers.

"Please wait, are you Uchiha Sasuke?" asked Lee.

"That's right what do you want?" replied Sasuke arrogantly.

"I want to fight you and prove that a genius of hard work can beat a genius of talent!" stated Lee enthusiastically.

"Fine, but you'll just lose like all the other losers in these exams" replied Sasuke smugly.

"Oi Uchiha don't underestimate this guy" said Naruto even though he didn't care if Sasuke got hurt.

Sasuke ignored Naruto and got in his Uchiha fighting style stance, while Lee got in his Goken stance.

Sasuke started off and tried to do a round house kick, only for it to be blocked easily. Lee then went on the offensive and started giving a barrage of punches and kicks that Sasuke couldn't block. Sasuke jumped back and activated his Sharingan to be able track Lee's moves.

"So that is the fabled Sharingan?" asked Lee.

"That's right with these eyes you are nothing before me and should just give up now" replied Sasuke arrogantly.

"No, I cannot give up I will defeat you and prove I can be a splendid shinobi!" stated Lee before disappearing in a blur.

Sasuke was able to keep track of his until Lee punched him in the face. Sasuke couldn't believe it he had been hit and his Sharingan wasn't able to follow the attack. Lee continued barraging Sasuke with punches and kicks until he kicked Sasuke high in the air and loosened his bandages. He wrapped his bandages around Sasuke and turned upside down while falling straight to the earth spinning at breakneck speeds.

He was stopped by what looked like a pinwheel holding his loose bandages, Lee saw a turtle standing on the other side of the room. Lee immediately released Sasuke from his bandages and kneeled in front of the turtle.

"Lee, do you know what you have done! That move is forbidden from being used on a fellow Konoha shinobi, I hope you are ready for your punishment!" stated the turtle angerly.

All of a sudden an exact clone of Lee appeared on top of the turtle, the only difference was that he was taller and wearing a Jonin vest.

"Lee I am very disappointed in you, you willingly disobeyed me and performed that move on a comrade of the village" scolded the older Lee clone.

"But Gai-sensei, I had good rea…" Lee was cut off when Gai punched him and sent him flying across the room. "You fool!" yelled Gai.

"There is never a good reason to excuse attacking a comrade, you have greatly diminished your Flames of Youth!" yelled Gai.

Lee gasped and began crying anime tears "I am sorry Gai-sensei, I will now train 100x harder and strengthen my Flames of Youth!" yelled a depressed/ enthusiastic Lee.

"That's my student I couldn't be prouder of you!" said Gai as he gave Lee a thumbs up and smiled so brightly that his teeth shined.

Lee began crying even more anime tears "Gai-sensei!"

Gai joined him in crying "Lee!"

They began running toward each other, team 7 watched in horror at what was unfolding in front of them.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

They met in the middle and hugged while a sunset genjutsu appeared in the background.

'_Holy shit, what the hell is this! My eyes they burn!' _Naruto mentally yelled.

Naruto activated his Sharingan to dispel the genjutsu _'Screw it if the village finds out about my Sharingan, as long as I stop the genjutsu I'll be happy!' _

Unfortunately the Sharingan didn't dispel the genjutsu; it only served to memorize the most horrible experience Naruto ever had.

'_**LOOK AWAY KIT, LOOK AWAY!' **_yelled Kurama as he tried to dispel the genjutsu by flooding Naruto's body with his chakra, but that too failed miserably.

Team 7 immediately left the 2 clones to their hug and agreed to never speak of the incident again.

They walked upstairs to find Kakashi waiting for them at the door.

"Yo, you made it and all of you are here" said Kakashi with his signature eye smile.

"Why would it matter that we would all be here?" asked Naruto.

"Because the Chunin Exams are supposed to be taken as a team and if 1 of you wasn't here I wouldn't let you enter" said Kakashi.

Naruto and Sasuke frowned, Sakura was relieved. After one last 'good luck' Kakashi left in a puff of smoke. Teams 7 entered the exam room and were immediately barraged by KI by the other teams. Sakura had trouble breathing, Sasuke was breaking a sweat, and Naruto just shrugged and released his own KI. The other teams immediately turned the other direction away from Team 7.

All of a sudden Sasuke was tackled to the ground by Ino.

"Did you miss me Sasuke-kun!?" asked Ino while lying on top of Sasuke.

"Oi Ino-pig get off Sasuke-kun, can't you see that he doesn't like you!" yelled Sakura.

"Go away forehead, Sasuke-kun loves me and is probably glad he finally gets to see me!" replied Ino.

"Ino why do you have to be so troublesome?" Shikamaru sighed as he approached with Chōji who was eating chips.

"Yahoo, it looks like we all made it here!" exclaimed Kiba with Akamaru barking in agreement.

"Yes, it seems our entire graduating class is attending the Chunin Exams" said Shino in his monotone voice.

Hinata approached from behind her teammates as shy as ever. Naruto thought that her Jonin sensei would have broken her out of her shy shell, apparently whoever her Jonin sensei was she was just as worthless as Hinata.

As Naruto's class talked, Naruto noticed they were gaining a lot of attention from the rest of the room. He also noticed a silver haired teen with glasses was approaching their group.

"You guys should be quiet, you're attracting a lot of attention" said the silver haired boy.

"Who are you?" asked Sakura.

"My name is Yakushi Kabuto" replied the teen.

"Have you taken the exams before?" asked Ino.

"Actually I've taken them 7 times already" said Kabuto.

"Wow, you must suck at this" stated Kiba.

"Actually since I have taken these exams for so long, I have been able to collect information about teams and contestants" said Kabuto.

"Do you have information on Sabaku no Gaara and Rock Lee" asked Sasuke.

Kabuto found a card that showed Gaara, "He is the son of the Kazekage and is the teammate of his elder siblings Kankuro and Temari, he's completed 12 C-ranks and, wow even one B-Rank, it's also said he completed all the missions without getting a scratch." the rookies were quiet when they learned of such a dangerous foe.

Kabuto shuffled his cards until he found the right one, "Rock Lee is a member of Team 9, his Jonin-sensei is the taijutsu specialist Maito Gai and his teammates are Hyuuga Neji the rookie of the year and Tenten the kunoichi of the year. He's completed 50 D-ranks and 15 C-ranks. He is said to be awful at ninjutsu and genjutsu, but his taijutsu is at least-high Chunin level."

"I should also tell you that this year Konoha had entered 57 teams, Suna 1 team, Ame 21 teams, Kusa (Hidden Grass) 17 teams, and 1 teams from Oto. Although I wouldn't worry about the Oto team, they are a new village and probably don't produce strong shinobi.  
Naruto snapped his attention to the sound of running coming toward Kabuto; a split second later 3 genin jumped from the crowd and attacked Kabuto. The first genin looked like a mummy, with his entire face covered in bandages and only his right eye was visible. The second genin had a cocky smirk on his face and he wore a shirt with the kanji for death printed on it. The last genin was a girl with long black hair, obsidian eyes, and wore a sleeveless camouflage shirt and camouflage pants.

The one eyed Oto genin threw a punch at Kabuto which he easily dodged, but Naruto cringed in pain as a sound wave attacked his enhanced ears. Naruto looked up and saw that Kabuto fell to his knees and emptied his stomach.

"Don't underestimate Oto, we will definitely advance the Chunin Exams and bring glory to our village" said the one eyed Genin.

"Yeah you Konoha weaklings are at the top of the world anymore, now it's Oto's time to shine!" stated the other male teammate smugly.

Before any of the Konoha-nin could retort there was a large puff of smoke in the front of the room and a tall man wearing a trench coat and a Konoha hi-ate covering his head appeared in front of the class.

"Alright sit down and shut up, we will begin the written part of the Chunin Exams. You will have 1 hour to complete the 9 questions on the test, after the hour you will be given a final question. Begin!"

* * *

**1 Hour Later**

"If no one else wants to leave then I only have one more thing to say, YOU PASS!" yelled Ibiki.

"What! What about the final question!?" yelled Kiba.

"There was no final question; a Chunin must always make difficult decisions during missions with dire consequences. This was a test to see if you could handle the pressure and see it through. It proves you are Chunin worthy" replied Ibiki.

All of a sudden the window to the room was shattered and a banner appeared saying 'The Sexy and Single Proctor of the Second Exam, Mitarashi Anko!' Naruto felt a groan escaping his mouth because he knew Anko and he wasn't looking forward to the hell she would probably put him through.

All the other Genin just looked at Anko wide eyed, not believing that all she was wearing was a coat to cover her modesty. Some wished a breeze would blow the trench coat away and give them a peek as to what she was hiding, many were already having nosebleed as they fantasized about the scantily dressed Anko. The girls on the other hand were having separate reactions. One half of the girls were feeling jealousy toward Anko and her sexy figure and generous assets, the other half where angry that she was showing herself off to the entire room and taking all the boys attention.

"Your just in time Anko, I was finished with them when you came in" spoke Ibiki.

"Good, it looks like there are still 50 teams you're losing your touch Ibiki" teased Anko.

"What can I say it looks like the candidates this year will be very entertaining" responded Ibiki.

"Don't worry by the time I'm done with them there won't even be half that number of teams" stated Anko with a sinister smirk.

"Alright you bastards meet me at Training Ground 44 in 15 minutes or else you fail!" said Anko as she jumped back out the window and left toward her favorite playground.

Naruto stood up and walked toward his 2 team members "Follow me I know where the training grounds are"

Both team members nodded and followed Naruto as he made his way out of the testing room and headed toward the Forest of Death.

* * *

**Forest of Death**

After arriving at the Forest of Death, Naruto waited in silence until Anko began listing off the rules.

"Alright you Gaki's this is the Forest of Death my personal favorite playground, for the next 5 days the forest will be your home, you will be inside the forest trying to reach the tower located in the middle off the training grounds." Anko then took out 2 scrolls, a white and a blue scroll. "Your objective in the forest is obtaining both scrolls to be able to enter the tower. Each of your teams will get 1 scroll and you have to steal the other from an enemy team."

Anko noticed that Naruto wasn't paying attention to a word she was saying, she promptly threw a kunai at Naruto. Naruto surprised her when he caught it and threw it back causing her to jump away, when she jumped away her trench coat moved and revealed a full view of her assets to those who looked quick enough to catch her wardrobe malfunction. Immediately genin were thrown back from huge nose bleed and some passed out from blood loss with a perverted smile.

Naruto just smirked at the situation he had just caused, while Anko was annoyed that the blonde had caught her off guard like that. She quickly moved behind him and pressed her chest against his back. Naruto stiffened at the close contact, not being used to it.

"Well, well I guess we have a pretty brave little Genin, now don't we. It's too bad that this forest has killed a lot of brave genin" said Anko trying to intimidate Naruto.

Naruto smirked and replied with a smug smile before pointing at Kiba "This forest is a joke, and the animals in it are a harmful as the puppy on the Inuzuka's head. I bet me and my team will be the first to get to the tower."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and find out if you were strong enough to pass the forest or just another meal for my pets" replied Anko as she made her way back to the front of the group. She knew that Naruto wouldn't be intimidated by the forest, but that didn't mean the surrounding genin wouldn't.

Anko then motioned for the surrounding chunin to pass out the death waivers. "Alright you bastards, these are death waivers stating that if you were to die in the Forest of Death, Konoha is not responsible for your deaths. Once you sign them you can hand them in and receive your scroll, then you will make your way to your designated gate."

After handing in their forms and receiving their heaven scroll, they made their way to gate 59 and waited for the timer to begin.

Naruto turned to his teammates "We will need to stay together; me and Sasuke will take out the enemy teams. Sakura you just stay back and make sure we aren't ambushed."

The buzzer sounded and the gates swung open, team 7 rushed inside, the second exam had begun.

* * *

**30 Minutes Later**

Naruto had used his advanced sense of smell to track one of the other teams, team 7 waited in the trees over head as they watched a team from Ame set up traps around their camp. He could tell that they were weak as Sakura, so they wouldn't be much of a challenge.

Sasuke was the first to move; he jumped down on the first genin and kicked him hard into a tree. Naruto followed as he appeared behind the second genin before jamming a 3 pronged kunai into his throat and watched him bleed out until he died. The last genin as one of his teammates is knocked out and the other is killed by the Konoha team.

"Give us your scroll and I might think about letting you go" stated Naruto sinisterly.

The Ame Genin looked at him in fear and took out a heaven scroll and put it on the floor "T-t-there t-that-t's-s my scroll-l-l, now j-just let-t me g-go."

Naruto took the scroll before burning it with a small fire jutsu "Sorry we already have a heaven scroll, I guess you have nothing to offer"

Naruto smiled evilly, before the Ame genin could beg for his life Naruto threw a wind enhanced 3-pronged kunai into his head killing him instantly.

"NARUTO YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL HIM!" berated Sakura.

"Sakura in these exams we are enemies and if besides the proctor said we could kill so I'm going to take advantage of that" said Naruto as he finished with an evil smirk that caused Sakura to shutter.

"Let's get going we still need to find an earth scroll" said Naruto as he jumped into the tree.

"Sasuke-kun why didn't you stop Naruto from killing him?" asked Sakura to her crush.

"Why should I care if the dobe kill some trash from a rival village" replied Sasuke with a shrug.

Sakura just lowered her head in disappointment at her teammate's low morality, she then began following them as Naruto locked onto another teams' scent.

About 1 hour later they hid behind some bushes as they spied on a team from Kusa, they didn't spy for too long since a red headed girl with red eyes, glasses, and brown shinobi attire sensed them.

"There's someone behind those bushes!" she yelled at her teammates.

Her teammates threw shuriken into the bushes, team 7 jumped from the bushes into the trees. Sakura stayed back on the tree as Naruto and Sasuke engaged the Kusa team from behind.

"Karin where are they?" asked the Kusa genin.

Karin closed her eyes and scanned the area "They're behind you!"

The Kusa genin turned around just in time to stop Naruto's kunai, the genin turned in time to stop a kick to his solar plexus from Sasuke.

Naruto and the Kusa genin fought for dominance, Naruto smirked while the other scowled. Naruto decided he was tired of playing around and channeled wind chakra through his kunai. The 3 pronged kunai cut through the other kunai like a hot knife through butter, the Kusa genin couldn't dodge in time and was slashed by Naruto's kunai. He looked at his injury and saw it was a really deep wound and he was bleeding a lot. He fell to his knees bleeding as Naruto approached and positioned a kunai at his throat.

"Any last words?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, fuck you!" yelled the Kusa genin.

"You're brave, not begging or pleading for your life. Just for that I'll give you a quick death." Naruto then quickly stabbed him in the heart killing him instantly.

Sasuke was currently engaged in a taijutsu battle with the Kusa genin, Sasuke smirked as he was able to easily push the genin back and make him struggle. Sasuke then saw that Naruto was done with his kill and moved to end his fight, he started to speed his attacks up and landed a chakra enhanced kick to the genin's stomach sending him flying back toward tree. Sasuke watched as he flew toward the tree and heard a loud snap, the Kusa genin then slumped over dead since his spine had snapped from the force of hitting the tree.

Karin watched as her two teammates died, but she really didn't care about them. They had always hated Karin for holding them back; she would always support them from the back because she wasn't a front line fighter. They hated her for that because they thought she was a burden to the team, even her sensei thought she was a burden holding back two promising shinobi.

Naruto searched the genin's pockets until he found an earth scroll.

"Yes, this is the right scroll. Now let's head to the tower before anyone else can get there" said Naruto as he tossed the scrolls to him for safe keeping.

Naruto turned to look at Karin expecting to see sadness, anger, depression, or fear. What he didn't expect to see was indifference, happiness, relief, and satisfaction. He was confused until he realized that she must have hated her teammates, the look on her face was the same look on his face whenever he killed a villager that tried to attack him when he was younger. The satisfaction that the person who hated and scorned you died a horrible dead in front of you.

"You guys go ahead I want to check if I can get some supplies from their bodies, I'll catch up to you later." Naruto lied since he wanted to be alone and try to recruit Karin to his side, he could see that she probably had a gifted sensory ability and would make a valuable addition to his forces.

Sasuke just shrugged as he jumped on a tree and headed ahead. Sakura frowned leaving the girl alone with Naruto, she already knew Naruto moral compass wasn't pointing North she hoped he wouldn't do anything that revealed his moral compass pointed completely South. Sakura after a moment of thinking decided to trust Naruto and went to catch up to Sasuke.

Naruto stood in the clearing in front of a kneeling Karin. Karin noticed he was just standing there looking at him.

"Well, aren't you going to take their supplies?" asked Karin.

"No, I have plenty of supplies. Aren't you going to scream at me for killing your teammates?" replied Naruto.

Karin shook her head "I hated those two, they would always leave me behind and insult me just because I wasn't the fighting type. I'm more of a support type of shinobi since I have a strong sensory ability."

"Interesting, so what are you going to do now that your team is dead?" asked Naruto.

"I have no idea; my sensei will probably just toss me aside now that his 2 prized students are dead."

"Well, you could come with me if you want" Naruto said as he rubbed his chin.

Karin looked at him skeptically "You mean join Konoha?"

Naruto laughed "No, I mean join me as a partner. I'm going to leave this weak village soon and I could use powerful and useful allies."

Karin scanned his chakra for any deceit or malice, when she scanned she was surprised with what she sensed. Her ability was that she was able to tell what kind of person someone is by their chakra, she could also sense chakra from far away and heal using her blood. She could sense that Naruto's chakra was dark, evil, cold, and hateful. When she looked deeper she could feel a tiny part of his chakra was bright, good, and warm but it was rapidly being eaten up by the dark chakra. She knew that Naruto must have been a good and caring person when he was younger, but then some event must have caused the seeds of hate to spread and slowly consume his nice and caring chakra. She decided reluctantly to trust him since she really had nothing to lose if she trusted him.

"Alright I'll join you, but I can't really leave safely. The other teams and animals will kill me" said Karin.

Naruto chuckled and threw a Hiraishin kunai on the ground "Don't worry I have a way of getting out of the forest, just grab my hand and I can drop you off at my compound."

Naruto held out his hand and Karin hesitantly grabbed it. Naruto then concentrated on a Hiraishin kunai at his compound and disappeared in a yellow flash.

* * *

**Namikaze Compound**

Naruto and Karin reappeared back at his compound in a yellow flash.

"Welcome to my home, go ahead and take one of the bedrooms upstairs. If you want to use the training grounds in the back yard, stay away from the fence since it will kill anyone that it doesn't recognize that gets close. Anyway, I should probably get back since I still have an exam to finish" said Naruto.

"Wow this place is huge, are you from a rich clan?" asked Karin.

"Yeah, this is the Namikaze clan compound. It was left for me by my father the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato" replied Naruto.

Karin was shocked to find out that he was the son of the Yondaime Hokage, and even more shocked when she remembered he wanted to leave the village.

"You're the son of the Yondaime Hokage, then why would you want to leave the villagers must love you"

Naruto's face saddened a bit "The villagers don't love me, in fact it's the opposite they all hate me."

"Why?" asked Karin.

"Because before my father died he sealed the Kyuubi in me and told the old monkey Sarutobi to tell the villagers I contained the Kyuubi and I be treated like a hero" replied Naruto.

Naruto continued "The villagers always viewed me as the Kyuubi instead of just the container, when I was six years old I was chased into an alley by some drunks and almost killed."

"Wow, that's horrible but did the Sandaime do anything?" asked Karin.

Naruto's face turned angry "No, the old monkey just stood by and watched it happen. He would always lecture me about forgiving the villagers that attacked me and would release the same villagers with a slap on the wrist."

"That bastard could have kept his mouth shut and not told the village, I could've been adopted and had a family but it was all ruined by the Sandaime and his stupidity!" yelled Naruto as he lost his temper.

"I'm sorry" said Karin apologetically.

Naruto's face soften "It's alright I was just angry and lost my temper. Although 1 good thing did come out of the Sandaime's stupidity."

"What?" asked Karin.

"While the drunks tried to kill me in the alley when I was 6, I passed out and met Kyuubi. He decided to help me get my revenge on the villagers and has been helping me ever since. He's been training me since I was 6 and was my first friend" replied Naruto.

'_**Ahh I'm touched Kit' **_said Kurama with fake tears.

Naruto mentally laughed _'Shut up furball'_

"Anyway I told you my story, hopefully I can hear yours when I get back from the exams. See you later Karin-chan." Naruto waved as Karin blushed at the honorific he gave her.

"Alright bye Naruto-kun" Karin put her hand over her mouth as she blurted a personal honorific with Naruto's name.

Naruto only laughed as he disappeared in a yellow flash.

As Naruto left, he left Karin thinking _'Maybe he can still be saved from that darkness that is eating away at him from the inside.'_

'_Maybe one day that warm, good chakra will push back and replace that dark, evil chakra that resides in him' _thought Karin since the whole conversation she had been watching his chakra through the conversation, she noticed that the bright, warm chakra was slowly fighting back against the dark, evil chakra.

'_Don't worry Naruto-kun, I will save you from the darkness I promise! _

**End:**

**Mwahahaha Evil Cliffhanger, you must hate me now**

**What's this, KARIN WILL SAVE NARUTO FROM THE DARKENESS OR WILL SHE FAIL. We'll have to wait and see.**

**Also remember to vote, I put up a new poll that will affect the story's future chapters.**

**Chapter 8: A Snake in the Tree, and Its Fox Hunter**


	8. Snake in the Tree, and Its Fox Hunter

Blood Thirsty Jinchūriki

I don't own Naruto

Normal Speech

_Normal Thought_

**Demon Speech**

_**Demon Thought**_

Chapter 8: Snake in the Tree, and Its Fox Hunter

**Forest of Death**

A team of Ame-nins looked at the strange kunai in the middle of the clearing with interest, they had never seen a 3 pronged kunai before or the strange writing on the handle.

"I wonder whose it is?" asked an overweight Ame-nin.

The leader with a scar over his eye took the kunai from him "Who cares, it looks pretty cool. I think I'm going to keep it."

They were so fixated on the kunai they didn't notice the yellow flash behind them. The last Ame-nin decided to voice his opinion.

"Why do you think the writing on it means?"

"It's a formula used for a teleportation jutsu, you may have heard of it. The technique is called the Hiraishin no Jutsu" explained a mysterious voice.

Immediately the Ame-nins where on guard and back to back, ready to face the ambush they thought was coming. Naruto stepped out of the shadows and in front of the Ame team with a bloodthirsty smirk.

"Who the hell are you!" demanded the leader.

"Me? I'm just a genin taking the Chunin Exams" said Naruto in a childish voice.

"Ha, this guy doesn't look very tough let's just kill him and take his scroll" said the last Ame-nin cockily

"You know I feel like you guys aren't worth my time, but you will make great target practice for my Mangekyō Sharingan" stated Naruto as he closed his eyes and reopened them to reveal his Mangekyō pupil design.

"So what you have some special eyes, we're still going to kill you!" said the leader as he approached Naruto with a kunai.

Naruto just stood in place and let the genin slice him. The leader smirked as he sliced Naruto's neck only for the attack to completely pass through Naruto.

"What the hell was that!?" asked the leader.

"That was one of my eye techniques called Kamui, here's another for you teammate" said Naruto before he looked at this fat teammate and thought _'Amaterasu!'_ Naruto's left eye started to bleed and black flames started to burn the Ame-nin.

He screamed in agony as the black flames burned his skin to the bones until he was nothing but ashes. His teammates looked in horror as their teammate was burned alive with black flames; they jumped back and prepared to have the battle of their lives while Naruto practiced his techniques on some useless genin.

The Ame team leader took his umbrella from his back and threw it into the air and the umbrella fired a barrage of senbon needles at Naruto. The other Ame-nin used this chance and threw kunai with exploding tags attached to them.

"Ninja Art: Raining Needle Death!" yelled the leader.

Naruto looked unimpressed and just watched the senbon needles and explosive kunai quickly head toward him. The kunai reached first and exploded causing a cloud of dust to obstruct their view of Naruto, they looked closer to make sure Naruto was dead. The Ame team leader was too slow to dodge what looked like a black skeletal arm that erupted from the dust cloud and grabbed him.

The dust cleared and showed Naruto unharmed, but he was surrounded by a skeletal ribcage with one arm.

"Too bad, I guess you weren't strong enough. Don't worry you death will be very painful" said Naruto with a sinister smirk.

He used the Susanoo arm to throw the leader into a tree and turned his attention to the final teammate. The genin back away in fear begging for his life, unfortunately Naruto had shown enough mercy for one day. He deactivated the Susanoo and activated the Kamui from his left eye, he watched as an inter-dimensional vortex ripped the genin apart before completely sucking him in. He walked back to the leader and saw he was trying to crawl away, Naruto noticed that his legs were probably broken he smirked.

Naruto walked over and stepped on his broken leg, the leader hissed in pain. "Where do you think you're going?" asked Naruto with a smirk.

"Please just l-let m-me go-o" pleaded the Ame-nin.

Naruto put his hand on his chin and hummed "No, I don't think so. In fact you will make an excellent sacrifice for the Edo Tensei."

Naruto activated the Kamui in his right eye and sucked the genin into his eyes dimension, the leader was screaming in fear the whole way inside. Naruto decided he had had enough fun and picked up his teammates smell, but when he picked up his teammates scent he also picked up a strong smell of snakes. He headed toward them and picked up speed, hoping they weren't in danger. Not that he cared about them; if they died he wouldn't be able to advance to the next round.

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke and Sakura were making their way toward the tower; they were suddenly stopped by a strong gust of wind that slammed them into a tree. A Kusa genin appeared from the tree, and stood in front of the partial team 7.

"My, my, it's good to finally meet you Sasuke-kun." said the Kusa kunoichi.

"Who are you and what do you want from me!?" hissed Sasuke.

"Me? I'm just here to offer you the power to kill Itachi, but you will have to prove you are worthy of my gift" replied the Kusa-nin

The Kusa-nin gave off a large amount of KI, the amount of KI caused Sakura and Sasuke to freeze in place and not able to move. Sakura fell to her knees and Sasuke tried his hardest to move despite the fear, as the Kusa-nin approached she started making hand signs and finished on the snake sign.

A huge gust of wind approached both genin, Sasuke knew if he didn't dodge him and Sakura would be killed. Sasuke got desperate and pulled out a kunai to stab himself, the pain overwhelmed the KI and he was able to grab Sakura and dodge the attack.

"Well, you used pain to regain control of your body. Impressive, I think I will play with you for a while Sasuke-kun."

After Sasuke put unconscious Sakura in a safe location, he went to fight the Kusa-nin and hoped he could defeat her.

The Kusa-nin attacked Sasuke, both started out with taijutsu with Sasuke throwing a barrage of punches and kicks while the Kusa-nin dodged effortlessly. Sasuke grit his teeth and activated his Sharingan while he sent a round house rick toward her head, the Kusa-nin ducked and punched Sasuke in the solar plexus sending him back into the tree.

Sasuke landed on the branch and threw a kunai at the Kusa-nin, who in turn caught the kunai.

"I'm disappointed in you Sasuke-kun, you'll never be able to kill Itachi if this is your strength" mocked the Kusa-nin.

Sasuke turned red in anger "Shut up, I will kill Itachi and avenge the Uchiha Clan!"

Sasuke took out 5 shuriken and threw them at the Kusa-nin, who effortlessly deflected them with the kunai he had caught. Sasuke smirked as he pulled on the ninja wire attached to the shuriken; the ninja wire wrapped around the Kusa-nin and incapacitated her.

Sasuke did some quick hand seals _'Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!'_

Sasuke brought up the ninja wire to his mouth and set it on fire; the fire traveled down the wire and began burning the trapped Kusa-nin. Sasuke smirked as the Kusa-nin screamed in agony while her body was on fire. The fire died down and Sasuke was shocked when he saw the Kusa-nin wasn't dead, her skin had peeled off and behind her face was another face except this face was pale white, with purple markings around his eyes, and yellow slit eyes.

"Ku, ku, ku, well done Sasuke-kun I never expected you to trick me like that, but I'm afraid you still need to prove you deserve my gift" chuckled the pale mysterious man.

"Who the hell are you!" yelled Sasuke.

"Orochimaru, S-rank missing-nin, one of the Legendary Sannin, and the most wanted criminal in Konoha right next to Uchiha Itachi" responded a mysterious voice.

Both Sasuke and Orochimaru looked around to find the owner of the voice; Orochimaru was especially surprised since he couldn't sense anyone around.

Naruto stepped out from the shadows and in front of both of them.

"Ku, ku, ku, if it isn't one of Sasuke's team mates. I'm surprised that you were able to get this close without me detecting you" said Orochimaru with amusement in his voice.

"What's an S-rank missing-nin doing in Konoha during the Chunin Exams?" asked Naruto.

"I'm just here to give young Sasuke-kun a gift, and then I will be on my way" replied Orochimaru.

"You're lying and I know it, I'll just have to beat the information out of you" said Naruto as he took out a bottle of pills from his vest.

'_I'll have to go all out from the beginning, he's an S-rank missing-nin I don't think 4 tails will be enough. If I take 2 pills my body will gain enough durability that I'll be able to withstand 6 tails, but I'll probably collapse from exhaustion afterward' _Naruto thought about what to do, in the end he took 2 pills and started channeling Kurama's chakra. He slowly changed from his version 1 state to his version 2 state with 6 tails. Naruto's version 2 state was massively different from his 1 state, now Naruto looked like a mini-Kyuubi his body was covered by a deep crimson coat in the shape of a fox with 6 tails, his eyes were nothing more than white orbs, and a partial fox skeleton covered his body.

Orochimaru at first smirked when he saw Naruto in his version 1 state, the smirk then turned to a look of shock when Naruto went to his version 2 state.

'_Impossible! The boy is only 12 years old, his body shouldn't be strong enough to withstand 6 tails of power!' _thought Orochimaru.

Sasuke just stood in fear at the amount of power and chakra Naruto was releasing _'How? What is this chakra he's using? It's just like the chakra he used in Nami no Kuni except this is more powerful and evil' _thought Sasuke.

Kyuubi Naruto let loose a powerful roar until he disappeared in a blur and punched Orochimaru sending his though a tree and crashing into the ground forming a large crater. Orochimaru stood up and realized he needed to end this quick before the Hokage and his ANBU came.

Over near Naruto he did some quick hand/claw seals and summoned Hideki his messenger fox. Hideki was surprised when he appeared and his summoner was using 6 tails of his master's chakra.

"How may I help you Naruto-sama?" asked the small fox.

"**Hideki I need you to stick around near me, when I collapse from exhaustion the Sandaime and his ANBU will try to take me out of the exam. Your job is to tell the Sandaime that Orochimaru, the S-rank criminal from Konoha is inside the village and I tried to fight him using your master's chakra. Also tell him not to take me out of the exams, I'll be fine and should wake up in a few hours" **answered Kyuubi Naruto.

"Very well Naruto-sama, I will perform you orders" Hideki then went and hid in the shadows near his summoner.

Naruto used his speed and appeared in front of Orochimaru, he saw Orochimaru performed some quick hand seals and slammed his hands into the ground.

"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!" yelled Orochimaru.

Naruto's eyes widened _'It looks like he was able to improve on the Edo Tensei, but who could he have that would be a match for me in my 6 tails state.'_

A coffin rose from the ground with the number one on the lid, the lid opened and Naruto's eyes widened even more when he saw the Shodaime Hokage.

'**KIT THIS IS VERY BAD, DO NOT LET THE SHODAIME CATCH YOU IF HE DOES ITS ALL OVER!' **yelled Kurama as the bad situation arises.

Orochimaru smirked and inserted a kunai with an instructions tag into the Shidaime's head. His head rose up and his eyes turned completely white, the Shodaime rushed Naruto and punched him in the face sending him back into a tree. Orochimaru used this chance to get to Sasuke, since he didn't have enough time he would have to give Sasuke his curse mark and leave quickly before the Hokage arrived.

**Edo Tensei Shodaime vs. 6 Tailed Naruto**

Naruto was knocked out of his shock when the Shodaime punched him into a tree; he quickly rushed the Shodaime and punched him into the ground forming a huge crater. Naruto jumped back and put distance between himself and the resurrected Hokage.

'_Damn it! What the hell am I going to do? The only way to stop him is to seal him, but I don't have any sealing tags. Even if I did the minute I exit my version 2 state I'll collapse from exhaustion' _thought Naruto.

'**This is quite the situation, your notes on this jutsu said that sealing or the summoner deactivating the jutsu is the only way to stop the reanimated corpse. Try and hold him off until the ANBU get here, if he uses his Mokuton powers to suppress me I'm going to be gone for at least 2 days' **said Kurama.

Naruto decided he would just have to buy his time until the Sandaime arrived, he was knocked out of his thoughts when a wooden tentacle erupted from the ground and tried to wrap around him. He dodged the tentacle only to be ambushed by more tentacles; he looked around and saw that there were wooden tentacles coming in from all sides. He looked for an opening and found one, he immediately jumped through and avoided the trap, and he continued running from the pursuing tentacles and ran toward the Shodaime.

'_Fire Style: Demon Fox Hellfire!' _Naruto released fire from his mouth toward the Shodaime who in turn did some quick hand seals and a half dome protected him.

He noticed the wood stopped chasing him and continued his attack; he used his claws to break the wooden dome and slash the Shodaime into a tree.

He then tilted his head up and gathered positive black chakra and negative white chakra using his tails forming a small, dense, purple sphere of chakra. He then swallowed the sphere and his body gained tremendous weight from all the dense chakra inside his body.

Smoke escaped his mouth and Naruto spit out the concentrated energy _'Bijūdama!'_

A bright beam of chakra rushed the Shodaime Hokage. The Shodaime had barely enough time to slam his hands into the ground, layer after layer of wood rose to protect him, the beam of chakra impacted the wood and a large cloud of smoke covered the area.

Naruto waited to see what had happened to the Shodaime, he didn't expect wooden tentacles to rise from the ground and wrap around him. He struggled to get out of the tentacles grasp, but the wood was suppressing his power. The Shodaime emerged from the smoke performing hand seals. Naruto recognized the seals he was performing as the Shodaime's technique 'Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Enclosed Hermitage Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands'. Naruto struggled even more against his restraints, but it was futile as the Shodaime slammed his palm into Naruto's chest and attached a blue strand of charka. Pillars of wood rose around Naruto to suppress Kyuubi's chakra and keep Naruto still, the kanji for 'sit' appeared on the Shodaime's palm and he forced Kurama's chakra back into his seal.

Kurama screamed in pain as his chakra was forced back into the seal and he lost consciousness. On the outside the 6 tailed cloak slowly receded and Naruto's body emerged, when the jutsu was over Naruto fell to the ground unconscious and exhausted. A coffin rose from the ground and the Shodaime stepped inside now that his mission was accomplished, the coffin sank into the ground leaving an unconscious Naruto and a hiding Hideki.

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

Sarutobi was currently sitting in his office doing paperwork when he felt a powerful, evil chakra that he recognized. An ANBU barged into the room as Sarutobi was putting on his battle armor.

"Hokage-sama!" screamed the monkey masked ANBU.

"I've already felt the chakra, alert 2 ANBU squads and have them follow me into the Forest of Death" commanded the Hokage.

"Hai!" shouted the ANBU as he left to relay the orders of his leader.

'_What could've possibly happened that you need to use that chakra Naruto-kun?' _thought the Sandaime as he jumped out the window.

* * *

**Orochimaru vs. Sasuke**

Sasuke was slowly getting over his shock and preparing to get Sakura to get the hell away from Orochimaru. His ninja senses kicked in and he dodged a kick from the Snake Sannin, he jumped to the adjacent branch and did some quick hand seals.

'_Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!' _thought Sasuke as he shot 6 fireballs toward Orochimaru.

Orochimaru easily dodged and sent snakes from his sleeve to wrap around Sasuke, the snakes wrapped around Sasuke only for Sasuke to turn into a log. Orochimaru turned around to see Sasuke trying to hit him with shuriken, Orochimaru smirked and side stepped the shuriken. He rushed Sasuke intent on finishing his and giving him his curse mark, once Sasuke got his mark he would have to leave quickly.

Sasuke was exhausted and his small rest only helped a small bit, he was starting to feel exhausted again and slow. Orochimaru used this weakness and extended his neck to an unimaginable length, his head neared Sasuke's neck who was too exhausted to dodge properly. He sunk his fangs into Sasuke and backed away as a curse mark with 3 tomoe appeared on his neck. Orochimaru then noticed that he couldn't feel Kyuubi's chakra and had the resurrected Shodaime go back into his coffin.

He turned his attention back to Sasuke as he sank into the ground "You will come to me seeking power Sasuke-kun, the power to kill Itachi that I can give you"

Sasuke listened and once Orochimaru was gone he fell unconscious.

* * *

**Hokage with ANBU**

Sarutobi and his ANBU entered the forest and ran toward the Kyuubi's chakra, all of a sudden the chakra was cut off and they couldn't feel it anymore. They headed into the direction of the chakra and arrived in a clearing 5 minutes later. Sarutobi could see Naruto face down in the dirt; bloodied and his cloths ripped up.

"ANBU take him to the hospital" commanded Sarutobi.

**"I wouldn't do that if I were you"** said a hidden voice.

All the ANBU tensed and drew their weapons ready to protect their leader. Hideki appeared from the shadows in front of the Hokage.

"I remember you, your name is Hideki?" asked Sarutobi.

**"That's right Hokage-sama, I am one of Naruto-sama's messenger foxes"** answered Hideki.

"Why are you here?" asked the Hokage.

**"He asked me to deliver you a message incase this happen. He told me to tell you he need to going a 6 tailed state in order to fight off someone named Orochimaru, an S-ranked criminal of Konoha, he knew once he released this much chakra he would collapse afterward and alert you and your ANBU. He also told me to tell you not to take him out of the exams, he will wake up in a few hours and want to continue the exams"** explained Hideki.

Sarutobi frowned "Did he tell you why Orochimaru was here?"

**"No, he only had me relay the message to you and carry him off somewhere safe where he can recover"** answered Hideki.

"How is it possible that Orochimaru could have been able to escape a jinchūriki with 6 tails of power?" asked a mole masked ANBU.

**"Orochimaru wasn't the one that fought Naruto-sama; he performed a strange jutsu that summoned what looked like the Shodaime Hokage who had Mokuton powers. Naruto-sama was no match and was captured by its Mokuton jutsu and suppressed my master's chakra"** explained Hideki.

Sarutobi frowned deeper _'So you decided to use that jutsu Orochimaru?'_

"Very well, what about his other team mates?" asked the Hokage.

**"From what I saw it looked like the Uchiha was over there"** Hideki pointed toward another clearing. **"Other than that I was watching Naruto-sama's fight"** responded Hideki.

The old Hokage motioned for the ANBU to go towards the Uchiha's last known location. Hideki went over and put Naruto on his back, he ran towards another clearing under a tree and stood guard to prevent anyone from trying to kill his summoner.

* * *

**With Sakura**

Sakura was running through the forest carrying Sasuke, when she had woken up she saw some pale head with a long neck bite Sasuke and give him a strange mark. When the person had left she had run over to Sasuke and saw he was unconscious, she picked up her crush and ran as fast as she could and hid under a tree. She wondered where Naruto was, she squashed that thought and continued to worry about Sasuke.

She had set up a perimeter with traps so no one could sneak up on her while she protected Sasuke and waited for Naruto to find them. She continued to watch Sasuke and worry about her precious Uchiha.

'_Sasuke-kun, please be alright' _thought Sakura as she continued to monitor her surroundings.

* * *

**With Sarutobi**

All 8 ANBU kneeled before their leader in the forest.

"Report" said Sarutobi in an authoritative voice.

The lizard masked ANBU spoke up first "Hokage-sama we did not find Uchiha Sasuke, it seems he was taken and whoever took him did their best to cover their tracks."

The hawk masked ANBU spoke next "We have also collected evidence that Orochimaru had indeed been here in the forest and signs of battle were found."

The Sandaime sighed "Very well, ANBU squad 8 go and inform the ANBU commander that as of now the village is at code red. ANBU squad 13 gather the council so that I may tell them about the situation, Orochimaru in the village is not to be told to anyone under Jonin rank or civilians, am I clear?"

All the ANBU gave a "Hai!" and left to accomplish their orders.

The Sandaime was left to his thoughts _'Why are you here my wayward student, if it has anything to do with the harm of Konoha I will make sure you do not leave the village. I will make sure I finish what I started all those years ago.' _

Sarutobi made his way out of the forest and toward the Council Room where he was already feeling the headache coming.

* * *

**1 Day Later**

Naruto woke up one day after he had been defeated by the resurrected Shodaime Hokage; he looked around and saw he was under a tree in the forest of death with Hideki standing guard.

"Hideki how long was I out?" asked Naruto.

**"You were only out for a day Naruto-sama"** responded the small fox.

Naruto stood up and stretched to work out the kinks in his body, he checked himself over and saw that all his cloths where torn and some of his injuries had scabs instead of being fully healed. Naruto sat in a meditative position and went into his mindscape.

MINDSCAPE

Naruto entered his mindscape and found himself a forest; except this forest wasn't filled with life it was quiet and eerie. All the trees looked like they had been set on fire and was only left blackened from the flames. He looked in the distance and saw Kurama laying down unconscious with the seal around his neck.

'_Looks like he was right when he the Shodaime would have him knocked out' _thought Naruto.

Naruto then gave a sinister smirk and climbed onto Kurama's back, he then imagined pink bows and tied them on him head and each of his tails. He then activated his Sharingan to memorize this moment and black mail Kurama later.

He then left his mindscape to continue the exams.

OUTSIDE WORLD

Naruto left his meditative position and turned to Hideki.

"Thanks Hideki for watching over me, you can go home now." said Naruto.

**"Not a problem Naruto-sama"** Hideki bowed before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto quickly unsealed a new pair of cloths to replace his torn cloths. He was now wearing his black ANBU pants, a kunai holster, extra holsters for shuriken and scrolls, dark blue shirt, red and black jacket, and steel plated gloves.

Naruto looked around and had no idea where he was; he sniffed the air and caught the scent of Sakura. He jumped on the trees and made his way toward Sakura's direction, he arrived to what looked like a fight 15 minutes later.

Sakura was being held by who he the girl from the Oto team while her team mates watched, below the tree he could see Sasuke unconscious and Lee defeated a few feet from the one eyed Oto genin.

"Instead of taking care of your hair like a useless civilian, you should have trained to be a shinobi. Now you're going to die" said the Oto kunoichi as she positioned a kunai on her throat.

Naruto threw a 3 pronged kunai at the Oto kunoichi, the kunai buried itself in her leg and she screamed in pain.

"AHHH, who the hell did that!?" she screamed as she released Sakura and tried to stop the bleeding.

Naruto teleported to the kunai that had hit her, he then unsealed his katana and stabbed her through the chest before she could realize what had happened.

"KIN!" yelled Zaku.

"Well, what do we have here? The little Oto genin, I was wrong you are strong; well as strong as Sakura, though I would take that as an insult than a compliment." Naruto was nonchalantly wiping the blood from his katana on Kin's jacket.

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura in relief.

"You bastard, I'll kill you!" yelled Zaku as he positioned his arms up.

"Decapitating Airwaves!" deadly blasts of air left his hands toward Naruto.

Naruto yawned and easily side stepped the air. He smirked and ran toward Zaku; he would dodge as Zaku wasted chakra repeating the same attack over and over again. He appeared behind Zaku with his katana drawn, unfortunately Dosu had gotten near Naruto and activated his Melody Arm. Naruto fell to his knees as Dosu's attack affected his inner ear, Zaku smirked and pointed his arms at Naruto intent on finishing the job.

Naruto gained enough of his senses to dodge the attack sloppily and get a cut on his left arm and leg. He put some distance from the two and took some deep breaths; since Kurama was still unconscious he couldn't repair whatever Dosu's attack had done.

"Not bad, it looks like I have to be careful of that fucking arm of yours. It looks like you both use your arms for your attacks, I'll just have to rip them off" said Naruto with a smirk.

Naruto gained most of his senses and started doing hand seals "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

10 fireballs headed toward the two Oto genin, they were both separated and Naruto made 2 shadow clones to distract Zaku while he takes care of Dosu personally.

He stood in front of Dosu and started making hand seals "Earth Style: Earth Flow Spears!"

He slammed his hands into the ground and sharp spears of earth rose from the ground and almost impaled Dosu had he not jumped into the air, unfortunately Naruto had expected this and used his next attack.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" yelled Naruto as a fireball hit Dosu in midair.

Dosu had used a substitution to avoid Naruto's fireball and came up from behind. Dosu came up behind Naruto and activated his Melody Arm; he was surprised when 'Naruto' exploded.

"**Great Clone Explosion**, I always wanted to try that" said Naruto as he jumped down from the tree.

Naruto did some quick hand signs and called out his attack before Dosu could recover.

"**Fire Style: Burning Ash**!" Naruto exhaled a cloud of ash and clicked his teeth to turn the ash into an inferno.

When the fire cleared it revealed a badly burned Dosu face down on the ground, but still breathing.

As Naruto approached he unsealed his katana and stabbed it through his Melody Arm, Dosu screamed in pain as the katana pierced his arm.

"You smell a lot like a certain snake I know, what do you know about Orochimaru?" asked Naruto.

Dosu's eyes widened "I'll never tell you about Orochimaru-sama!"

Naruto smirked and sliced off Dosu's Melody Arm, Dosu screamed in agony as he lost a lot of blood from his severed arm.

"I'll ask again, what do you know about Orochimaru!"

"Never, you're wasting your time" said Dosu defiantly.

Naruto got annoyed he then picked up Dosu and looked him in the eye, Naruto activated his Mangekyō Sharingan.

Naruto used his Tsukuyomi on Dosu, after 10 hours in the Tsukuyomi world and 2 seconds in the real world Dosu cracked.

"I'll tell you what you want to know, just stop for the love of Kami!" yelled Dosu.

Naruto dropped Dosu and unsealed his katana again to put it at Dosu's throat.

"Talk!" said Naruto in a serious voice.

"Orochimaru sent us here to kill Uchiha Sasuke and get into the final round of the Chunin Exams, he also has an invasion planned using Oto with the help of Suna during the final round of the Chunin Exams. He plans on releasing the Suna jinchūriki during the round and have his forces invade from the outside of the village. That's all I know I swear!" pleaded Dosu.

"Okay now time to get rid of some loose ends" said Naruto as he prepared to kill Dosu.

Dosu pleaded for his life until Naruto sensed an evil and foul chakra, although not as evil and foul than Kurama's it was still noticeable.

"Well it looks like things got a lot more interesting" said Naruto with a smirk.

He turned back to Dosu and activated his Kamui; he sucked in Dosu to join the Ame genin where they would both be used as Edo Tensei sacrifices.

All of a sudden he received his shadow clones memories and from what he could tell, Orochimaru's curse seal had finally manifested and Sasuke was using its power to kill Zaku. He teleported to the kunai left over from his ambush of Kin.

When he arrived he saw that Sasuke was trying to pull Zaku's arms off, while Sakura was yelling for him to stop. He also noticed that teams 9 and 10 were watching a Sasuke went mad.

Sakura made a move to try and stop Sasuke, but Naruto stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Naruto, what the fuck are you doing? Let go I have to stop Sasuke-kun!" yelled Sakura as she fought from Naruto's grip.

"No Sakura this is the way the shinobi world is, it is covered in blood those who don't want to spill blood and bring death have no business being a ninja" said Naruto as he tightened his grip on Sakura.

Naruto then turned his attention to Sasuke "Uchiha hurry up and kill him so we can get to the tower and not be the last ones to get there"

"Don't worry dobe, I'll make this quick" said Sasuke with a maniacal grin.

"No Sasuke-kun don't do it! Don't be like Naruto!" yelled Sakura as she continued to struggle out of Naruto's grip.

All of a sudden Naruto stiffened and let go of Sakura, Sakura ran toward Sasuke to stop him. Naruto looked in the corner of his eyes and saw Nara Shikamaru with his shadow extended toward him and Yamanaka Ino in her families mind transfer jutsu hand position.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu success, Ino hurry up and enter his mind so we can tie him up!" yelled Shikamaru.

"Right! Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Ino left her mind and went into Naruto's; not knowing what she had gotten herself into.

Naruto's Mindscape

Ino found herself inside Naruto's mind and saw all around her were burned trees and black soil. She continued walking and saw a giant fox with 9 tails.

"You made a big mistake coming here Ino" said a voice behind her.

She turned around and saw Naruto "What the hell is that!?"

Naruto chuckled darkly "That Ino is the Kyuubi no Kitsune, it's sealed inside my body and protects my mind from people like you and your family."

Naruto noticed that Kurama was waking up "Your waking up earlier than you said, have a nice nap?"

"**Damn it Kit, I told you not to get caught in the Shodaime's Mokuton jutsu but no you decide to sit still and wait for him to step out of the smoke. Of all the idiotic…" **Kurama stopped his rant when he saw the shocked Ino.

"**Kit, who the in the hell is this?" **asked Kurama.

"Why this is Ino, a fellow Konoha genin that made the mistake of coming into my mind. Now she has to pay the consequences, eat her" explained Naruto.

Ino was knocked out of her shock when he said 'eat her'.

"**With pleasure it's been a while since I have had human." **Kurama lunged at Ino who in turn screamed in fear forgetting she could cancel her jutsu.

"Make sure you don't digest her, I want to use her as a bargaining chip if the situation arrives or one hell of a joke" said Naruto with a dark laugh.

Kurama looked annoyed **"You tell me to eat her, and then you tell me not to digest her then where the hell do you want me to put here?"**

"I have no idea, maybe you should put her inside you head and make her experience her worse fears. It would be hilarious when she comes out a broken kunoichi"

Kurama gave his own grin **"Can I make her into a vegetable?"**

"No I need her to be broken, but not that broken" said Naruto.

Kurama gave a disappointed look **"Way to take the fun out of it"**

"Anyway I should get going"

OUTSIDE WORLD

As Shikamaru and Chōji watched in anticipation, Ino's body let out a piercing scream and went limp.

"Damn that was weird having another person in my mind" said Naruto as he saw he was still caught in Shikamaru's shadow possession.

"Nara you better release me before I kill you, we may be from the same village but I can still kill you" threatened Naruto.

"What the hell did you do to Ino!?" yelled Shikamaru.

Naruto smirked "Why whatever do you mean, I haven't touched her."

"You did something in your mind; otherwise she would be back in her body!"

"Aren't you the smart one, fine I'll tell you what I did. But first you have to answer a question. Do you know what a jinchūriki is?" asked Naruto.

Shikamaru gave him a confused and angry look "No I don't, what does this have to do with what you did to Ino!?"

"I'm disappointed, you seemed so smart but it looks like I misjudged you. A jinchūriki is a human who has had one of the 9 Biju that roam the world sealed inside of them, these jinchūriki are very strong because they have an unlimited chakra source and are protected from people like the Yamanaka clan" explained Naruto.

Shikamaru was sweating as his jutsu continued to weaken "How does it protect them from the Yamanaka!?"

Naruto laughed "They have Biju trapped inside their minds Nara, what do you think happens when a Yamanaka goes into the mind of a jinchūriki."

Shikamaru thought about it for a minute before going pale and whispering.

"What was that Nara?"

Shikamaru spoke louder this time "They eat them"

"Ding, Ding, Ding we have a winner, turns out you are smart Nara" said Naruto sarcastically.

Shikamaru turned red with rage "Bring her back!"

"What part of eat don't you understand Nara, she's gone" said Naruto.

Shikamaru and Chōji gave shocked faces until Naruto continued "But, I might be able to convince my tenant to spit her back up. If you can somehow get into the tower with the unconscious Ino, I'll convince him to spit her out and let her out."

Chōji had a hopeful look while Shikamaru had a scowl on his face "Fine, we'll do it but you better hold your end of the deal!"

Chōji picked up Ino's limp body and followed Shikamaru to the tower.

Naruto turned around and saw everyone was staring at him wide eyed, even the still alive Zaku.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about you guys" he turned his attention to Zaku "Shouldn't you be dead?"

Naruto looked around and saw Sakura crying over an unconscious Sasuke "I guess if they can't do it right you do it yourself"

He appeared behind Zaku quicker than anyone could notice with his katana drawn. He swung down and watched as his blade sliced diagonally through Zaku's body until it went out the other way. Both halves of Zaku's body slide before they fell apart and all the internal organs spilled out, everyone watched with shocked faces and emptied their stomachs when they saw all the gore while Naruto only smiled like a maniac.

He started walking toward team 9 "What the hell are you doing here?"

Neji was the first to speak "We just came to pick up our idiot Lee, we'll be leaving now" Neji picked up Lee and turned to Tenten. "Come along Tenten" said Neji with fear in his voice than his usual arrogance.

Tenten followed suit and Naruto turned to see a crying Sakura over Sasuke. He made his way over until Sakura stood up with a kunai ready to defend Sasuke.

"Get away from Sasuke-kun you monster!" yelled Sakura.

Naruto only rolled his eyes "Of all the kunoichi in my class I get you, relax you pink haired whore I'm not going to kill your precious Uchiha I still need him if I want to advance to the next round"

He walked past Sakura who was still crying and looked at Sasuke's curse mark.

'_I must admit this is some pretty complex seal. It has got all the necessary algorithms for a mind control seal, the algorithms for a chakra storage seal, and an algorithm for a chakra transformation seal. Overall Orochimaru can't have created this himself, there must be a seal master helping him. I wonder who?' _he was knocked out of his thoughts when Sakura came up next to him.

"Do you know what that is?" asked Sakura in an unusually subdued tone.

He looked at her and mentally sighed in relief "It's a curse seal from Orochimaru, an S-rank criminal from Konoha, the seal indicates that it controls Sasuke's mind and takes his chakra while converting it into something more powerful that his regular chakra. Help me take him under the tree so I can seal it away from his body."

Sakura nodded and helped move Sasuke under the tree again. He summoned a shadow clone and ordered it to go to the compound and get the items necessary for the sealing, the clone obeyed and left in a yellow flash.

Naruto waited in silence for 5 minutes until the clone returned with chakra ink, a brush, and sealing paper.

He turned to Sakura "While I write up the seal, you take off his shirt so I can apply the seal more easily."

Sakura blushed but nodded nonetheless.

After writing up a long and complex seal to negate the curse seals mind control seal he also added some extra things; a Hiraishin formula since he knew with the power Sasuke had experienced he would go running to Orochimaru for more, once Sasuke was with Orochimaru he would teleport to him and get Orochimaru to give him what he wanted. He also added a suppression seal so that he would be able to automatically seal off the curse seals power if he wanted too. The last thing he added was a kill switch where if activated the curse seal would release all of the stored chakra at once and overwhelm Sasuke's body killing him.

He finished the seal and made his way over to an unconscious Sasuke and a blushing Sakura. He sat Sasuke up and placed his seal over Sasuke's curse seal, he then did some quick hand signs and poured chakra into his seal.

"Four Star Darkness Seal" said Naruto as the seal left the paper and crawled onto Sasuke's skin. When he lifted the paper he saw that Sasuke's seal was surrounded with what looked like 2 overlapping stars with seal algorithms instead of ink lines. He then created a shadow clone to go to the tower and plant a Hiraishin kunai near the entrance so they wouldn't have to deal with any other teams on the way there.

"There it's done, we'll rest here until he wakes up then we'll go to the tower"

Sakura only nodded and continued to watch over Sasuke as Naruto just leaned back on the tree root and closed his eyes thinking _'I wonder what Karin-chan is doing?'_

* * *

**Namikaze Clan Compound**

Karin was walking around the enormous house, exploring the house. The previous day she had explored the training grounds and the basement, today she was exploring the second floor. When she had finally reached the last room she hadn't explored, she opened the door and was surprised with what she saw. Clones at least 50 running around the large room looking through books and taking notes, one of the clones noticed her and walked over.

"Can I help you Karin-chan?" asked the clone.

Karin blushed slightly at the clone "I was just exploring the house, what is this place?"

"This is the library/study; it's where the clones do research on new techniques and sealing methods for the boss. Right now we are trying to find a way of improving two of boss's techniques but it's really tough finding a solution" explained the clone.

"Maybe I can help, I'm getting bored walking around the house" said Karin.

"Sure, it wouldn't hurt having a new mind helping, since we clones are basically the same mind, you might be able to find something we couldn't" replied the clone.

"Come with me so I can show you the techniques we are trying to improve" the clone led Karin outside to the training grounds and created 4 shadow clones, he ordered them to perform the Futon: Rasenshuriken.

The clones did as instructed and 2 threw the attack which in turn dissipated into thin air. The other 2 ran toward a tree where the jutsu exploded into a large dome of wind that left nothing but a crater.

"You see our dilemma, the jutsu is very destructive but it can't be thrown so the boss will get hurt every time he uses it"

"Interesting, what about the other jutsu?" asked Karin.

The clone nodded and created 4 more shadow clones with the same instructions but instead to create the Katon: Rasenmoltov(Fire Style: Spiraling Moltov).

"Let's put some distance between ourselves" said the clone as he led Karin away.

The first 2 clones performed the jutsu and tried to throw it, but it exploded and left a small crater in the ground. They turned to the other two who thrust the attack into a tree, the attack exploded and created a dome of red and white flames that left behind a large crater and scorched the surrounding earth.

"This one has a similar problem, except this one had a larger destructive power so thrusting this into an enemy would be suicide. We have already done enough chakra control that we would be able to do medical ninjutsu, but we still cannot throw the jutsu. We are out of options and we aren't finding any other" explained the clone.

Karin put a hand on her chin and hummed in a thinking matter before she came to a realization.

"Have you ever thought about using Natural Energy?" asked Karin.

"We already thought of that and it sounded like a good idea, the only problem was that to learn how to harness Natural Energy you have to go to Mount Myōboku and undergo Sage Training. If the boss by some miracle was able to sign the Toad summoning contract he would have to give up his Fox contract, also it would be easier for Konoha to track him since the Toads are loyal to Konoha and could report him movements once he leaves the village" explained the Naruto clone.

"That's too bad, if only Naruto-kun had the Mokuton bloodline he would be able to use a different variant of Sage Mode" said Karin.

The clone's eye brow twitched "What did you say?"

"I said that if Naruto-kun had the Mokuton bloodline he could use a variant of Sage Mode, since the history books said that the Shodaime used his Mokuton Sage Mode to help defeat Uchiha Madara at the Valley of the End"

The Naruto clone grabbed his hair and ripped it out "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T WE THINK OF THAT!"

Karin was startled by the sudden outburst "What are you talking about Naruto-kun doesn't have the Mokuton bloodline, does he?"

"Actually Karin, the boss does have it along with the Sharingan" responded the clone.

The clone did some quick hand seals and slammed his hand into the earth; a tree grew from the ground and in front of a gaping Karin. The clone then turned to Karin with its Sharingan activated; needless to say Karin was shocked that Naruto had 2 of Konoha's most powerful bloodlines.

"How?" asked Karin wanting to know.

"When the boss was younger, Kyuubi rewrote his DNA to give him the Senju genes and Uchiha genes. Boss is basically ¼ Senju, ¼ Uchiha, ¼ Namikaze, and ¼ Uzumaki, Kurama also told him that if he ever had kids they would have a chance to inherit either the Sharingan or the Mokuton but not both" explained the clone.

"Anyway, we will have to get a clone to break into the Senju compound again and search for the scroll that contains information about the Mokuton Sage Mode. We should get inside and inform the other clones about this" said the clone.

Karin only nodded and walked inside the house.

"Oh and Karin-chan" called the clone.

"Yes?" asked Karin.

"Thanks if it wasn't for you we might never had figured this out and the boss would have been stuck with two unusable jutsu" said the clone with a small smile.

Karin blushed at the praise, the only thing that would make that better would be if Naruto was the one giving it "Don't thank me I was just trying to be useful"

"Anyway I should go to bed, it's getting pretty late. Good night" said Karin as she made her way toward her room.

"Good night Karin-chan" said the clone as he entered the study and began giving orders to the other clones.

* * *

**Next Day: Day 3 of the Chunin Exams**

Sasuke woke up with a head ache and no recollection as to what had happened the previous day. Sasuke tried to sit up but a headache kept him down.

"Ahh what happened?" asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" yelled Sakura as she hugged Sasuke.

"Sakura let go!" yelled Sasuke even though he was too weak to push her off.

"So you're finally awake? It's about time Uchiha" mocked Naruto.

Sasuke looked over and saw Naruto was sharpening his katana with a rock.

"Shut up dobe, when you're more useful than me you can mock me" scolded Sasuke.

Naruto chuckled "Actually Sasuke I am more useful than you, you receive a powerful, new power and you let the pink haired banshee stop you from testing out that power. All it took was one small hug from that useless bitch and you out like a light."

Sasuke scowled "What the hell are you talking about!?"

"Yesterday during our fight with Orochimaru he gave you a curse seal, it's a seal that over time siphons out your regular chakra and transforms it into something much more powerful. It's not as powerful as my Biju chakra, but it's still pretty powerful. You were probably unconscious while it manifested and converted your chakra, that's when those Oto genin attacked Sakura to try and kill you. Apparently she is like an attraction to losers, that weakling Lee tried to help her but he was defeated. When I got here she was already about to get her throat slit and I had to step in and save both your asses so I could continue on to the third round. After killing 2 of the Oto genin, I moved on to the last one but you were already killing him so I let you have your fun. Unfortunately Sakura had other plans; she wanted to 'save' her precious Uchiha from becoming a monster like me. If I'm a monster that all the ninja villages are just giant monster villages, there are people much worse than me and who have killed a lot more. Anyway, she stopped you from killing him and then I finished off the last one while you were unconscious" explained Naruto.

Sasuke scowled at what Naruto had told him, if he was right then he must have developed some sort of feelings for her which was not alright. Sakura only stood there in tear, crying from the insults Naruto had just given her, she thought he was her team mate and he would never have treated her like that, she was wrong.

"Anyway let's get to the tower so we can finally get on with the Exams" said Naruto as he grabbed both teammates' shoulders and disappeared in a yellow flash.

* * *

**Tower**

They arrived at the tower and entered through the front door to see a riddle on the wall.

'If you do not possess Heaven, gain knowledge and be prepared. If you do not possess Earth, run through the fields and seek strength. If you open both Heaven and Earth scrolls, dangerous paths turn into safe paths'

"I think we have to open both the scrolls to know the answer, Uchiha you open the heaven scroll I'll open the earth scroll" said Naruto.

Sasuke only gave an 'Hn' and threw Naruto the earth scroll while he took the heaven scroll. When they opened the scrolls Naruto noticed that the scroll contained a teleportation formula and threw it on the ground, Sasuke followed suit and threw it on top. Smoke exploded from the scrolls and when it cleared it showed none other than Hatake Kakashi, their Jonin sensei.

He didn't look very happy, he looked at Naruto especially.

"Congratulations on passing, Sasuke and Sakura go ahead I need to talk to Naruto" said Kakashi in his serious tone of voice.

Once they left Kakashi turned his attention to Naruto "What did you do!?"

"What do you mean sensei?" asked Naruto in an innocent tone.

"You know damn well what I mean, Yamanaka Ino is in a mental coma and her father is furious! Shikamaru told his sensei what you told him and he in turn told Inoichi and now he wants your head!" yelled Kakashi.

Naruto only laughed "Wow this is hilarious, first of all I could care less if the Yamanaka clan head wants me dead. He can come after me like all the villager did in the past and I'll do to him what I did to them, kill him and deliver his body to his family. Second I told the Nara if he wanted Ino back I would try and convince Kyuubi to spit her out, although he is a little reluctant to do so."

"Well you better get her out, or else the Hokage might not be able to stop the Yamanaka clan from killing you" warned Kakashi.

Naruto laughed even louder "Hahaha, you think a weak clan like the Yamanaka can kill me, they specialize in entering people's minds they aren't a fighting clan. Ino is in this situation because she tried entering my mind and made a horrible mistake doing so; if another Yamanaka tries to do the same they will suffer the same fate."

Kakashi could only glare at Naruto and eventually Naruto cracked. "Fine I'll try one more time to convince him, take me to where Ino is."

Kakashi led Naruto upstairs where they had Ino, once Naruto was inside the room he could see everyone inside. Ino was laid down in the bed, team 10 was on her left side, Inoichi was on her right side, and the Hokage was next to Inoichi with a serious face. Naruto could feel the tension rise when he walked in, Inoichi looked at him with a face of pure rage.

"YOU!" Inoichi said pointing at Naruto. "YOU BETTER FIX THIS OR I WILL KILL YOU!" yelled the Yamanaka clan head.

"I'd like to see you and your pathetic clan try" smirked Naruto.

Inoichi took a step toward Naruto, but was stopped by the Hokage.

"Naruto-kun, this is a very serious situation have you had any luck convincing your tenant of returning the Yamanaka heiress?" asked the Hokage in a serious tone.

"I think I can, but I will need him…" Naruto pointed at Inoichi "to come inside my mind to retrieve her since she might be broken from being inside my tenant."

Inoichi scowled but nodded nonetheless.

"Also tread carefully when you inside my mind, if you try something I have no problem letting him eat you as well" warned Naruto.

Naruto got in a meditative position, while Inoichi walked up to Naruto and put his hand in his forehead.

* * *

MINDSCAPE

Inoichi found himself in a burnt out forest, he continued walking until he saw the exact creature he fought against 12 years ago, the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"**What's this? Another snack, I hope you're tastier than that little girl from earlier" **said Kurama as he licked his lips.

Inoichi scowled and was about to retort when he noticed Naruto on top of his head.

"Afraid not, this guy is here to pick up the girl so be a good fox and spit her out" said Naruto.

"**What if I don't want too, maybe I already digested her have you ever thought of that?" **said Kurama with a grin.

"YOU DAMN FOX GIVE ME BACK MY DAUGHTER!" yelled Inoichi.

"Bad move Inoichi-san" said Naruto.

"**You think a mortal can command me, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, I should eat you here and have you join your daughter!" **yelled Kurama.

"Don't eat him, I already get enough problems from the Civilian Council I don't need more. Just spit out the girl Kurama" said Naruto in a bored tone.

"**Tsk, fine you can have her she wasn't very filling anyway." **Kurama then spit out Ino who Inoichi caught and left Naruto's mind.

"Well, time to watch the fireworks" said Naruto with a smirk before he left his mindscape.

OUTSIDE MINDSCAPE

Inoichi woke up and ran toward Ino's body where he put her mind back into her own body, everyone was silent Inoichi worked frantically to get Ino to wake up.

"AHHHH!" screamed Ino as she woke up.

"Princess are you alright!?" asked Inoichi.

"D-Daddy?" asked Ino.

"It's me princess" said Inoichi trying to comfort Ino.

"Daddy!" yelled Ino as she dove into her father and cried.

"I-It was h-horrible, N-Naruto h-he's a m-monster!" said Ino.

"Tell me something I don't know" said Naruto.

Ino noticed Naruto was in the room and screamed. "AHHHH, GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!"

Naruto only laughed as Kakashi took him out of the room and Ino continued to cry.

Once outside Kakashi slammed Naruto into a wall "*SLAM!* OW what the hell was that for!?"

"What the hell is your problem!? You just laughed as Ino had a mental breakdown caused by you!" yelled Kakashi.

Naruto just chuckled "It's not my problem, besides I didn't cause it she brought this on herself when she entered my mind"

"You've changed Naruto, you aren't the caring and enthusiastic kid you were 6 years ago" said Kakashi.

Naruto smirked "That's right that Naruto died 6 years ago. A new Naruto was born that same day the old died, a new Naruto that embraced his role as the Demon the villagers forced him to be. A Naruto with the power to protect himself and the few people he cares about from the idiot villagers and the council."

"I guess I should blame myself, I should have fought harder to adopt you and give you a family so you wouldn't turn out this way" said Kakashi with a sigh.

"Oh don't worry about it, I know that you were my father's prized student and I knew you were denied by the council to adopt me. That only fueled my hatred for the villagers and the council, so if there is anyone to blame it's the council." Naruto started walking away from Kakashi to his team.

Kakashi only shook his head and entered Ino's room again.

"How is she?" asked Kakashi.

Inoichi responded "Whatever she experienced it really messed up her mind, I already sedated her she'll have to be taken off active duty until I can evaluate just how damaged her mind is."

Kakashi sighed "I'm sorry that my student did this Inoichi-sama, I will try to get him off this road of darkness he is traveling."

Inoichi only nodded and picked up Ino "I'm going to take her to the hospital; she won't be able to participate in the preliminaries."

Inoichi disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving only the Hokage, team 10, and Kakashi.

"Hokage-sama what will you do with Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

"There is nothing I can do; Ino Yamanaka made the mistake of using her jutsu and entering Naruto's mind. I'd like to think that Naruto couldn't do anything to dissuade his tenant from eating her" said the aging leader.

"That's bull! Naruto probably had the Kyuubi eat Ino while she was in his mind!" yelled Shikamaru.

Everyone gasped "How did you figure it out Shikamaru?" asked Asuma.

Shikamaru elaborated "When he told me he was a jinchūriki, I figured that the only Biju that attacked Konoha was the Kyuubi 12 years ago. Naruto was born 12 years ago and he said he was also the son of the Yondaime, it was pretty easy to figure out."

Sarutobi gave Shikamaru a serious face "Shikamaru-kun you and Chōji-kun cannot tell anyone what you know about Naruto, it is an S-rank secret and warrants execution if broken."

Shikamaru and Chōji gave shocked faces. "But why people need to know what Naruto is!" yelled Shikamaru.

Kakashi decided to explain "Shikamaru it isn't Naruto's fault he is this way, Naruto has been alone his whole life and has been hated by the entire village. He would have to endure the glares of hate and the occasional beatings of the villagers when he was younger; he was always a fun loving and sweet kid. That changed when he was 6 years old and was almost killed by a couple of villagers, that day it seems the Kyuubi made a deal with Naruto and started training him. Ever since that day Naruto has killed anyone that has tried to hurt him and has become distant and cold."

He turned his attention to the Sandaime "When he was a baby I would always put in requests for his adoption, but the council and the Hokage would always deny my requests. Once I had Naruto on my team it was too late to save him and this is how he turned out, a cold, uncaring person who finds fun in bloodshed and people's misery."

Sarutobi had the decency to look ashamed; it was his fault Naruto turned out like this.

"Wow I didn't know he had it that bad" said Shikamaru with a sad tone.

"Anyway now that this situation is over and done with, let's get some rest since the preliminaries are in 2 days" added Asuma.

Everyone nodded and left to their rooms.

**2 Days Later**

During the 2 days stuck in the tower, Naruto was slowly losing his mind and he wanted to kill someone. He sometimes wished he had left those Oto genin alive so he could have killed them during the preliminaries, oh well no use dwelling on the past.

All of a sudden a chunin entered his room to give him a message.

"Genin Uzumaki, you are to report to the arena for the preliminaries."

"It's about damn time" said Naruto as he grabbed his equipment and headed to the arena.

Once he reached the arena he saw all the contestants were standing in the middle of the room, the Hokage was up on the rafters, and the jonin's were next to him.

Once everyone was situated the Hokage began giving a speech about the reason they had Chunin Exams and how it was to foster good relations between villages, Naruto tuned out the old fool and turned his attention to Gaara. The past 2 days he had tried to talk to him, but all he would do was threaten to kill him and walk away it was annoying, he hoped he would has Gaara and knock him down a peg.

He turned his attention back to a sickly pale man with a sword preparing to talk.

"My name is Gekkō Hayate, the proctor for the preliminary round; we will be having tournament style round with 9 winners for the final round. If you think you are about to lose a round, forfeit. Killing is permitted but I will step in if the match is won, you are to stop when I say so. The first 2 names please stay down here, the rest head upstairs and wait for your names to be called"

The screen began to randomly pick names and Hayate read the results "The contestants for the first round will be …"

**END:**

**Ha another cliffhanger, hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter. Also if you guys have any suggestions of good Beta's send me a PM.**

**Chapter 9: Preliminaries and New Allies**


	9. Preliminaries and New Allies

Blood Thirsty Jinchūriki

I don't own Naruto

Normal Speech

_Normal Thought_

**Demon Speech**

_**Demon Thought**_

Chapter 9: Preliminaries and New Allies

The screen began to randomly pick names and Hayate read the results "The contestants for (cough) the first round will be Kankuro of the Sand vs. Inuzuka Kiba! All other (cough) contestants please get (cough) off the arena floor.

"Alright, I get a free pass to the finals!" cheered Kiba.

"Hey mutt, you still have to go through me!" yelled Kankuro in anger because Kiba was underestimating him.

Kiba only smirked, "You don't look like much"

Kankuro scowled, "I'm going to make you regret that!"

Kiba lowered Akamaru from his head, while Kankuro unstrapped the bandaged item from his back.

"Are the two of (cough) you ready?" asked Hayate.

Both nodded, "Then Hajime!"

"Let's go Akamaru!" yelled Kiba.

Kiba crouched on all fours and Akamaru jumped on his back, "Beast Human Transformation!"

A puff of smoke enveloped Akamaru and when it cleared it showed that Akamaru had the same appearance as Kiba.

Both feral looking shinobi ran toward Kankuro who hadn't made a single move. Kankuro jumped back and revealed Crow, his battle puppet, using chakra strings to control the puppet. The puppet moved while making a sound similar to that of teeth chattering. Akamaru engaged the puppet, while Kiba ran past and attacked Kankuro head on.

The humanized Akamaru was fighting the puppet, keeping it from returning to Kankuro and stopping Kiba. Unfortunately, Kankuro saw an opening and shot senbon needles at Akamaru injuring the ninken. Kankuro called the puppet back; Kiba dodged one of the puppets lunges.

"Akamaru!" yelled Kiba.

He could hear Akamaru's pained whimpers as he tried to get over the pain, "I'll make you pay for that!"

Kankuro smirked, "I'd give up if I were you" said Kankuro as he used Crow to grab Akamaru and place a blade to his throat.

Kiba looked conflicted; on one hand he didn't want to forfeit the match, on the other he didn't want Akamaru to get hurt. Kiba could only think of one thing to do, he positioned himself on all fours and quickly executed his attack.

"Gatsuga!" yelled Kiba as he began his drill-like attack, he was too fast and destroyed Crow and freed Akamaru.

Kankuro jumped back to avoid Kiba's Gatsuga, he scowled at the way his puppet was destroyed by Kiba. He attached chakra stings using both hands and quickly began reattaching the puppet, once he had reassembled the puppet he sent in forward.

"No more playing around brat!" yelled Kankuro in anger.

Kankuro attacked Akamaru first and fired senbon needles from Crow's mouth; Akamaru was not ready for all the senbon needles and was hit with a majority. Akamaru fell to the ground with needles piercing his entire body; Kiba called out to Akamaru and turned his eyes back to Kankuro in anger.

"You bastard, you'll pay for that!" yelled Kiba.

Kankuro smirked, "I'm waiting brat"

Kiba formed another Gatsuga and rushed Kankuro, Kankuro and Crow jumped back. Kankuro made Crow launch poison bombs at Kiba, the poison pellets exploded and enveloped Kiba in a poisonous mist. Kiba stumbled out of the mist shakily and collapsed, Hayate saw that Kiba was unable to continue.

"Winner of the first (cough) round, Kankuro of the Sand!"

Medics came out and took the injured Akamaru and the poisoned Kiba to the infirmary; everyone turned their attention to the announcement board for the next pairing.

"The second match will be (cough) between Rock Lee and Uzumaki Naruto!" announced Hayate.

"YOSH LET US GO AND HAVE A MOST YOUTHFUL MATCH!" yelled Lee in excitement.

"YOSH LEE GO DOWN THERE AN MAKE SURE YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY!" yelled Gai.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"SHUT UP AND GET DOWN HERE FREAK!" yelled Naruto as he impatiently waited for Lee.

Lee and Gai snapped out of their hugging session, Lee jumped down and joined Naruto.

"YOSH LET US HAVE A VERY YOUTHFUL MATCH!" yelled Lee.

"Kami shut up already, if I hear you yell about 'Youth' again I'll castrate you" said Naruto in a serious and annoyed voice.

Lee subconsciously covered his manhood and nodded, Lee got in his Goken stance while Naruto got in his Fox stance.

"Are both contestants (cough) ready?"

Both nodded, "Then Hajime!"

* * *

**Naruto vs. Lee**

Lee blurred out of sight and sent a kick toward Naruto's face; Naruto blocked it and countered with a punch to the rib. Lee blurred from sight again before the attack could touch him, Lee sent a round house kick toward his head, and Naruto ducked under the kick and grabbed Lee's leg throwing him into a wall. Lee landed on the wall and used the wall as a spring board; he rocketed toward Naruto with his fist aimed at Naruto's gut. Naruto was too slow to dodge and the punch connected sending him into the wall creating a crater, Lee didn't let Naruto rest and sent a round house kick toward his mid-section. Naruto was sent flying to the middle of the arena, he laid face down on the floor and Hayate was about to call the match when he heard a laugh that made him shiver.

"Hahaha, not bad Lee at least I know I don't have to hold back anymore" said Naruto as he deactivated his gravity seals and his weight seals.

Naruto's body glowed before he disappeared in a blur and reappeared behind Lee; he punched Lee in the back of the head and sent him flying forward. He appeared in front of Lee and sent a round house kick toward his face, Lee was still going through the air and couldn't dodge or block. The kick sent him into a statue at one end of the stadium; Lee got out of the statue a little wobbly but otherwise fine.

"Lee, take them off!" yelled Gai.

Lee was shocked, "But Gai-sensei, you said only to do that when protecting a precious person!"

Gai gave him a nice guy pose, "I know what I said but I will allow it this onetime"

Lee's eyes burned with determination, "Hai Gai-sensei!"

Lee climbed to the top of the statue; he reached into his orange legwarmers and pulled out 2 old fashioned weights.

'_So what, just some weights what's the worst that could happen?' _thought Naruto with a smirk. The smirk turned into a frown when Lee dropped the weights and they fell to the ground creating 2 large craters, _'Okay this probably won't end well'_

Lee once again disappeared in a blur; Naruto was sent flying back by a kick to his jaw that he never sensed. He was assaulted by a fury of punches and kicks all coming in the blink of an eye before being kicked in the air, he snapped out of his daze when he saw that there were bandages about to wrap around him. He panicked and quickly threw a Hiraishin kunai at the ground away from him, the bandages wrapped around him tight and he plunged toward the ground at breakneck speeds.

There was a huge cloud of smoke that revealed a large crater and a panting Lee on the outside, everyone turned to the sound of clapping.

Naruto had been forced to use the Hiraishin jutsu to teleport to safety; he turned to see the damage Lee's attack caused and couldn't help but be impressed. He clapped and saw all the disbelieving looks on everyone's face, Naruto smirked at Lee.

"H-How did you escape my attack?" asked Lee.

"It was quite simple, I only teleported out" replied Naruto.

"T-Teleported? But I didn't see you use a shunshin" stated Lee in disbelief.

"Who says I used a shunshin?" asked Naruto with a smirk.

Naruto decided it was time to end things and disappeared in a blur; he reappeared in front of Lee and slammed a Rasengan into his gut. Not powerful enough to kill, but enough to knock him out. Lee was sent spinning into the wall and crashed creating a cloud of smoke from the debris.

"Call the match, he won't be getting up" said Naruto to Hayate who was still recovering from the shock of Naruto using the Rasengan.

Everyone's attention turned back to Lee when a sudden burst of energy came from the smoke cloud Lee was in.

"Kaimon kai, Kyūmon kai, Seimon kai, Shōmon kai!" yelled Lee as he opened 4 of the Legendary 8 Gates.

* * *

**Spectators**

"The Gates!? Are you crazy Gai, do you want to ruin your students career?" yelled Kakashi.

"I taught him the Gates so he could prove that he could become a splendid ninja even without chakra, besides I'm not the only one who taught their student a dangerous technique" replied Gai.

"That's the thing, I didn't teach Naruto the Rasengan but where could he have learned it?" asked Kakashi to himself.

"What was that jutsu Kakashi?" asked Sasuke.

"That was the Rasengan, it was invented by the Yondaime Hokage and was only known by 3 people; the Yondaime Hokage, Jiraiya of the Sannin, and me. Except now it looks like Naruto has mastered it too."

'_That jutsu was pretty powerful, if I had it I could finally kill HIM!' _thought the emo avenger.

"Kakashi teach me that jutsu!" demanded Sasuke.

"No" Kakashi stated plainly.

Sasuke scowled, "Why not!?"

"Because it's not mine to teach, if it's going to be taught to anyone Jiraiya-sama has to give the okay" replied Kakashi.

Sasuke's scowled deepened, "Fine I'll just have to tell that Sannin to teach me"

Kakashi shook his head at Sasuke, "Still who could have taught him that jutsu?" Kakashi asked himself.

All the adults and veteran shinobi were asking themselves the same thing.

'_You are very strong Naruto; no one would have believed what you are hiding. The question is what else are you hiding? I will have to have Jiraiya keep an eye on you when he arrives' _thought Sarutobi.

* * *

**Naruto vs. Lee**

Lee was standing across from Naruto, his body was radiating chakra, his skin was red, and his eyes were white. Naruto cursed himself and reached into his kunai pouch and withdrew 10 Hiraishin kunai, he threw the kunai and had them surround Lee. Lee disappeared in a burst of speed and Naruto in a yellow flash, Naruto punched Lee back into the circle of kunai. Everytime Lee tried to leave the perimeter of the Hiraishin kunai Naruto would punch or kick him back in.

"Not bad Lee, turns out you were stronger than the Uchiha. It's time to end this now" said Naruto then disappeared in a yellow flash.

Naruto kicked Lee into the air and threw a Hiraishin kunai up with him; he disappeared and reappeared in the air with Lee and a Rasengan in his hand. He slammed the Rasengan into Lee's back and sent him crashing violently into the ground; Lee lay in a crater covered in cuts, gashes, bruises, and the Rasengan burns.

Seeing that Lee wouldn't stand back up Hayate appeared behind Naruto, "Winner Uzumaki Naruto!"

Everyone was silent, there wasn't a single sound as Naruto picked up his Hiraishin kunai and returned to his spot in the ledge and the medics picked up and took Lee.

'_How is it possible he knows the Hiraishin?' _thought Kakashi.

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at Naruto, _'What else are you hiding Naruto. The Rasengan I can understand you mastering in a few months, but the Hiraishin should have taken you years to master. I don't know what else you are hiding, but I will not rest until I find out.'_

'_Orochimaru-sama will want to know about Naruto-kun's strength, from what I could tell he was still holding back'_ thought Kabuto.

Sasuke continued to scowl at Naruto, _'How is it possible that the dobe has such powerful jutsu, I'm an Uchiha I deserve that power, I need it to kill HIM!'_

'_How the hell does he know both of Yondaime-sama's prized jutsu?' _thought the senior shinobi.

'_When the hell did Naruto get so strong?' _thought the Rookie 9.

Everyone was snapped out of their thoughts when Hayate announced the next match, "The third round will (cough) be between Tsurugi Misumi and Hyuuga Hinata."

* * *

**Tsurugi Misumi vs. Hyuuga Hinata**

"Will the contestants please come down?"

Misumi and Hinata stood in front of each other and prepared for their fight.

"Are both (cough) contestants ready?" asked Hayate.

Misumi nodded, "H-Hai" stuttered Hinata.

"Then Hajime!" yelled Hayate.

Misumi ran forward and sent a punch toward Hinata; Hinata barely dodged the attack sent her own half-hearted attack forward. Hinata turned to her sensei and teammates as they shouted words of encouragement.

"Come on, you can do it Hinata!" yelled Kurenai while Shino gave an uncharacteristic thumbs up.

Kiba who had just returned from the infirmary also yelled, "Show them how strong you are Hinata!"

With new found confidence Hinata activated her Byakugan and fought with new found strength. She sent Juken strikes to Misumi's tenketsu, shutting them down one by one. She sent one final Juken strike toward his stomach and was sent into the wall where he fell unconscious.

Hayate announced the winner, "Winner of (cough) the third round Hyuuga Hinata!"

"Yeah that was awesome Hinata!" yelled Kiba.

Kurenai praised her student, "Good job Hinata, I'm proud of you"

Shino gave her a nod, Hinata smiled at the way she was praised by her sensei and teammates. She looked down toward Naruto and frowned at how he paid no attention to her, she really wanted him to see she was strong. She could still remember the day she first met him.

_Flashback_

_Hinata was waiting for her personal guard Hyuuga Ko to arrive and take her back home from the academy, as she waited she was surrounded by boys a year older than her._

"_Hey, you're the Hyuuga princess. What do you think you're doing here?" asked the leader of the group._

"_U-Uh-h-h…" stuttered Hinata as she tried to explain herself._

"_Looks like she thinks she's too good to talk to people like us, we should teach her a lesson" yelled another boy._

_They all approached Hinata, but where stopped when a kunai landed between her and the group._

"_Well, well, well, what do we have here? A couple of civilian kids who like to pick on kids younger than them."_

"_Who the hell is out there!?" yelled the leader._

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk, didn't your mommy ever tell you not to swear?"_

_Naruto stepped out of the shadows of a tree, his cold blue eyes made the group subconsciously step back. The leader stepped forward with bravery and looked at Naruto smugly._

"_Don't worry it's just that weird kid with no friends, get lost before we kick your ass!" yelled the leader._

_Naruto just smirked at his foolishness, "Tell me what your name is?"_

"_My name is Takagaki Sawao!"_

_Naruto let out a laugh, "What's so funny freak!" yelled Sawao._

"_Oh nothing I just like to know the name of whoever I kill, just so I know who to send their body too" stated Naruto with a dark chuckle._

_Everyone took another step back away from the blonde, "W-Why w-would y-you want t-to kill u-us?" stuttered out Sawao._

"_Because you're parents are the ones that make my life a living hell, killing you would be sweet revenge against you civilians and the civilian council" said Naruto with another laugh._

_While Naruto scared the civilian kids, Hinata stood in the background with wide eyes. Not because of fear of Naruto, but in awe of how Naruto was standing up to the older kids._

'_He's so brave, I wish I was as brave as him' thought Hinata._

"_Anyway enough talk, let's get this over with" said Naruto as he took out a kunai._

_The entire group scattered and ran away in fear; Naruto didn't pursue them only laughing at them. _

"_Hahaha, I knew those bastards would run away" _

_Naruto looked over at Hinata and frowned, "T-Thank you f-for s-saving me" stuttered Hinata._

_Naruto face remained emotionless, "I didn't save you, and I was just messing with those civilian bastards"_

_Naruto just turned his back on her, "You should probably go back to your home Hyuuga."_

"_Her name is Hinata-sama to you insolent child" stated a new voice._

_Naruto and Hinata turned to see the new arrival was none other than Hyuuga Ko; he had on a scowl as he stepped in front of Hinata._

"_Hinata-sama are you alright?" asked Ko._

"_Y-Yes, I-I'm alright" replied Hinata._

"_If it isn't a branch member Hyuuga, tell me what is it like being the loyal dogs of the main branch?" asked Naruto with a smug smile.__** (A/N: In my story Ko is a branch member not a main member)**_

"_Hold your tongue when speaking to me demon!" yelled Ko._

"_Better to be a free demon that a slave to arrogant assholes with a superiority complex" said Naruto._

"_Come Hinata-sama let us leave this trash" said Ko as he grabbed Hinata's hand and turned his back at Naruto._

"_That's right go on Hyuuga, back to your masters where you can continue to suck them clean until you die" said Naruto with a smug smile._

_Ko turned red in anger, he let go of Hinata and ran at Naruto. Naruto only smirked as Ko sent a Juken strike to his heart; Naruto dodged the strike and kicked Ko in the face sending him into a tree. Naruto unsealed his sword and pit it to Ko's throat, he pressed the katana to his throat until it drew blood._

"_Now, now, attacking me was a very bad idea. I could kill you right now and there wouldn't be a damn thing anyone could do" said Naruto smugly._

_All of a sudden 4 ANBU jumped out and surrounded Naruto, "Enough Naruto, let him go" said the Inu masked ANBU._

_Naruto frowned, "Don't tell me what to do Inu, he attacked me and I'm legally allowed to kill him."_

"_We will make sure he pays for what he did, just let him go" said Inu._

"_Tsk, fine but if he attacks me again I won't hesitate to kill him" said Naruto in annoyance as he walked home._

_Inu sighed under his mask, "Cat and Monkey, you take Ko to Ibiki. Chameleon you take Hinata-sama back to the Hyuuga compound, I'll follow Naruto" all the ANBU nodded at their orders and left._

_Hinata couldn't help but be in awe of Naruto's power, 'How was he able to defeat Ko, he must be really strong. I hope that one day I can be as strong as him.'_

_End Flashback_

Hinata was knocked out of her thoughts when Hayate called the next match.

"The contestants of the fourth match (cough) will be between Akadō Yoroi and Aburame Shino!"

"Will the contestants please (cough) come down!" yelled Hayate.

Both Shino and Yoroi stood across from each other and prepared to fight.

"Are (cough) you ready?" asked Hayate.

Both shinobi nodded their heads.

"Then Hajime!" yelled Hayate.

* * *

**Akadō Yoroi vs. Aburame Shino**

Yoroi ran toward Shino with his hand glowing blue while Shino let his bugs out from his coat.

"All I need is touch you and I will win this match by taking all your chakra" said Yoroi.

"You will not win this match, my bugs will be able to suck out your chakra before you can lay a hand on me" said Shino in his monotone voice.

Shino sent his bugs out to surround Yoroi and suck out his chakra; Yoroi escaped the trap and ran toward Shino. Yoroi was able to grab Shino before he could call back his bugs to defend him; Yoroi grabbed Shino's head and started to suck out his chakra. He was not expecting Shino to turn into a swarm of bugs as soon as he touched him.

'_Bug clone!' _thought Yoroi as he was covered in Shino's beetles and feel unconscious after the beetles had taken all his chakra.

"Winner (cough) Aburame Shino!" announced Hayate.

Shino proceeded back to his spot next to his team after he collected his beetles; Yoroi was taken by the medics to be treated for chakra exhaustion.

Hayate looked at the screen and announced the next match, "The fifth round will be between Tenten of the Leaf vs. Nara Shikamaru!"

Tenten jumped down to the arena while Shikamaru went down the stairs muttering 'troublesome'.

"Are both contestants ready?" asked Hayate.

Both nodded, "Then Hajime!"

* * *

**Nara Shikamaru vs. Tenten**

Tenten took out sealing scrolls and opened them; she fired off her kunai and shuriken located inside the scrolls at Shikamaru. Shikamaru dodged them but was cut by some of the weapons; he activated his Shadow Possession jutsu. Shikamaru's shadow extended toward Tenten, Tenten jumped back to avoid the shadow. Once the shadow reached its limit she opened more sealing scrolls and fired of their weapons causing Shikamaru to barely dodge the deadly projectiles, Tenten didn't let him rest as she continued to fire her scrolls of weapons.

'_Troublesome, she's not giving me any openings. I need to win this match against her so I can make Naruto pay for what he did to Ino' _thought Shikamaru.

Shikamaru continued to watch Tenten fire off her scrolls, he realized the one flaw in her strategy and decided to exploit it. As he continued to dodge the projectiles Tenten took out 2 more scrolls, Shikamaru used her 5 second distraction to capture her in his shadow.

"How did you get me?" asked Tenten as she struggled against the jutsu.

"It was easy, everytime you get new scrolls you are distracted for 5 seconds and I used that distraction to capture you before you realized what happened" explained Shikamaru.

"Then how are you going to beat me, everything you do I have to repeat the movement" said Tenten.

"I'm first going to ask you to surrender" stated Shikamaru.

Tenten snorted, "I'm not going to give up that easily."

"I was afraid of that, it that case you will probably wake up with a really bad headache" replied Shikamaru.

"What are yo…" Tenten didn't finish her sentence as Shikamaru threw his head back hard into the air, Tenten was right behind a wall and she slammed her head into a wall.

She fell unconscious and the medics took her to treat for a concussion.

"Winner (cough) Nara Shikamaru!" announced Hayate.

Shikamaru walked back up and was congratulated by his sensei and best friend.

"The sixth match will be between Yakushi Kabuto and Sabaku no Gaara!"

'_Damn Orochimaru-sama told me to stay in the exams to assess Sasuke-kun's strength, but he hasn't been called yet and the Ichibi container is vital for the invasion plan. I can either defeat the Ichibi and watch Sasuke-kuns match or forfeit the match to let the Ichibi container continue on to the finals'_ thought Kabuto.

After mental debate Kabuto made a decision, _'I will have to defeat the Ichibi container so I can watch Sasuke-kuns match; I think Orochimaru-sama is more interested in Sasuke-kun and there are more than enough ways to sneak the Ichibi jinchūriki into Konoha.'_

Gaara did a sand shunshin and reappeared on the arena floor, Kabuto jumped over the rail and stood across from Gaara.

"Are both contestants ready?" asked Hayate.

Both nodded, "Then Hajime!"

No one noticed Naruto's Mangekyō Sharingan deactivate after using kotoamatsukami on Kabuto.

* * *

**Yakushi Kabuto vs. Sabaku no Gaara**

Kabuto jumped back and activated his chakra scalpels, Gaara's sand began to leak out of his gourd and on the floor.

"Mother will have your blood!" yelled Gaara with a bloodthirsty smile.

Gaara sent his sand forward and tried to surround Kabuto, the sand wrapped around him but Kabuto escaped using his chakra scalpels. Kabuto ran forward and tried to incapacitate Gaara to win the match, but Gaara's sand shot up to protect him and caused Kabuto to jump back. Gaara's shot forward and tried to wrap around Kabuto, Kabuto tried his best to avoid being caught in the sand but he had to admit the Ichibi container was harder that he thought.

"Suna Shuriken" said Gaara calmly as his sand rose and fire shuriken made of sand at Kabuto.

Kabuto dodged the sand by jumping in the air, which was his first mistake. Gaara's sand rose up to catch Kabuto and wrap around him, Kabuto couldn't avoid the sand.

"Sand Coffin!" yelled Gaara as he tightened the sand around Kabuto.

Kabuto was able to activate his chakra scalpels and escape the sand; he sent chakra to his legs and ran toward Gaara.

Before the sand could react Kabuto touched Gaara's chest with his chakra scalpel, Kabuto jumped back as Gaara coughed up blood.

Gaara looked at his blood and his eyes widened in horror, he snapped his eyes to Kabuto with anger. Gaara used his sand to wrap around Kabuto; unfortunately Kabuto was unable to move his whole body from danger.

Gaara's sand wrapped around both of Kabuto's legs, "Sand Burial!" the sand around Kabuto's legs imploded and crushed Kabuto's legs, Kabuto screamed in pain and agony as he lay on the ground with both his legs broken.

"Now mother will have your blood!" screamed Gaara as his sand shot toward Kabuto.

The sand wrapped around Kabuto, "Proctor-san I forfeit!" yelled Kabuto since he knew he couldn't win.

"Winner by forfeit Sabaku no Gaara!" announced Hayate.

Gaara didn't pay attention to the proctor as his sand continued to crawl up Kabuto's body, Kabuto was beginning to fear for his life and starting to regret not quitting the match in the beginning.

"I said the match was over!" yelled Hayate.

"Don't get in my way, mother will have his blood!" yelled Gaara with a maniacal grin.

"Sand Buri…" Gaara could finish off Kabuto since a katana sliced through his sand and was positioned at his throat.

"I said the match was over, now get out of here" said Hayate without his usual cough.

Gaara only scowled and called his sand back to his gourd, he made his way back up to his siblings as medics took Kabuto to try and save his legs.

All the genin except Naruto stood in shock at the brutality and disregard for human life Gaara had for Kabuto.

"Anyway the contestants for the seventh match will be Temari of the Sand vs. Haruno Sakura!" announced Hayate as he read off the computer screen.

"Oh come on why do I get the fan-girl!" yelled Temari in frustration.

Temari jumped over the rail waited for Sakura to come down the stairs. Once Sakura stood on front of Temari Hayate started the match.

"Are both contestants ready?"

Temari gave an annoyed nod, while Sakura gave a nervous nod.

"Then Hajime!" yelled Hayate.

* * *

**Temari of the Sand vs. Haruno Sakura**

"Why don't you just forfeit already, it's clear your just another useless fan-girl. Let me guess you're doing this for the Uchiha, if you really want to get his attention you should train yourself instead of trying to look pretty" mocked Temari.

"Shut up you don't know anything about me!" yelled Sakura.

Temari opened her fan to reveal one moon, "Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

Sakura ran forward and made 3 clones, 3 regular clones not water, earth, or shadow just regular clones. Temari could only sigh in frustration and swing her fan dispelling the clones and pushing Sakura back. Temari then opened her fan revealing two moons; she swung the fan at Sakura who was pushed violently into the wall.

Temari turned to Sakura with a bored expression, "Just give up, I don't want to waste anymore chakra on you."

Sakura slowly stood up, "I can't Sasuke-kun is watching and I won't let him see me defeated!"

Temari could only sigh in frustration again as she revealed the final moon of her fan, "Fine but you asked for this."

Sakura ran forward and threw some kunai at Temari; Temari sidestepped the kunai and called out her attack "Wind Scythe Jutsu!"

A gust of air rushed forward and slammed into Sakura, the air current formed a tornado of sharp wind blades. Sakura was carried into the air and sliced up by the wind currents of the tornado before the attack faded and Sakura plummeted to the ground. Sakura landed in a loud thud unconscious with several tiny cuts riddling her body.

"Winner Temari of the Sand!" announced Hayate as medics took Sakura to be treated.

"The contestants for the eighth match will be between Yamanaka Ino and Uchiha Sasuke, since Yamanaka Ino is unable to participate…" Team 10 glare at Naruto who just shrugs it off, "… Uchiha Sasuke will have a pass to the finals."

Over in the infirmary a certain silver haired medic let out a frustrated scream, "OH COME ON!"

"Anyway the ninth and final match will be Hyuuga Neji vs. Akimichi Chōji!" announced Hayate.

Neji turned to Chōji, "You should give up; fate has deemed me the winner of this match."

Chōji looked unsure of himself until Asuma put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't listen to him Chōji just do your best, if you promise to do your best I'll take you out for barbeque later."

Choji's mouth watered and his eyes turned to stars at the mention of barbeque, "Really Asuma-sensei?"

Asuma sweat-dropped, "Yeah just do your best."

Chōji gave a loud cheer and made his way down to the waiting Neji, Hayate asked if they were ready where they both nodded.

"Then Hajime!" announced Hayate.

* * *

**Akimichi Chōji vs. Hyuuga Neji**

Neji activated his Byakugan and got in his Juken stance, Chōji nervously got his hands into a hand sign to activate his family's jutsu.

Neji looked at Chōji with an arrogant smirk, "I will give you one more chance to give up, fate has smiled on me to win this match and advance on the finals."

"Sorry but Asuma-sensei said that if I tried my best he would buy me barbeque, and I will get the barbeque" said Chōji in a serious tone with all nervousness gone.

Needless to say everyone sweat-dropped at Choji's mood swing from nervous to deadly serious when it came to barbeque.

Neji ran forward and sent a Juken strike toward his chest, Chōji activated his Partial Multi-Size Jutsu to expand his arms and block the strike with his left hand. Since Chōji used his Partial Multi-Size Jutsu, Neji couldn't block the tenketsu that were protected under fat in Choji's arm. Chōji used his right hand to punch Neji, who in turn ducked under the punch. Neji sent another Juken strike toward Choji's leg and caused Chōji to lose the use of his leg, before Neji could move on to his other leg Chōji jumped back and put some distance between them. Chōji knew there was only one way to defeat Neji at close combat; he activated his Human Bullet Tank and charged at Neji.

All Neji could see was Chōji expand so much that he was as round as a ball, once Chōji had pulled in his out appendages Neji could see that his Juken would be ineffective against Chōji in his current state. Neji jumped back to put some distance between him and Chōji when the human sphere started spinning at high speed and closing the distance between the two, Neji began to think of someway to defeat Chōji.

Neji reached into his pouch and pulled out 5 kunai with explosive tags on them. He threw them in front of Chōji, the tags exploded right under him sending Chōji into the wall causing a large crater. When the debris cloud cleared Chōji stepped out in his original size panting but otherwise unharmed, Neji ran forward at breakneck speeds and delivered a Juken strike to his stomach that sent him into unconsciousness.

"Winner Hyuuga Neji!" announced Hayate.

"I warned you that fate would see to me as the winner" said Neji with an arrogant smirk.

"That concludes the preliminary matches; the finals will take place one month from now to let the contestants rest and train to gain an advantage in the finals" explained Hayate.

After everything was said and done, Hayate took hold of a box with slips of paper. He told the contestants to take one and read out the number.

Kankuro- 1

Naruto- 2

Neji- 3

Shino- 4

Shikamaru- 5

Temari- 6

Gaara- 7

Sasuke- 8

Hinata- 9

"Okay the matches for the finals go as follows…"

Kankuro of the Sand vs. Uzumaki Naruto

Hyuuga Neji vs. Aburame Shino

Nara Shikamaru vs. Temari of the Sand

Sabaku no Gaara vs. Uchiha Sasuke

Hyuuga Hinata gets a pass.

"Remember not to be late to the finals or else you will be disqualified, you are all dismissed"

Everyone left the stadium and Team 7 left for Training Ground 7 to discuss the training for the following month. The Hokage watched Naruto with narrowed eyes, 'Whatever else you are hiding Naruto, I will make sure Jiraiya finds it."

* * *

**Training Ground 7**

Team 7 was gathered near the wooden posts Sakura had been tied to during the Genin Exams, there was an awkward silence filling the air.

"Well, congratulations Sasuke and Naruto for getting to the finals. Now for the next month I will be training Sasuke to fight the Suna shinobi. Naruto since I will be training Sasuke I won't be able to help you, but don't worry I pulled some strings and got you a teacher for the month" said Kakashi with an eye-smile.

"Who did you get?" asked Naruto.

"I got you Ebisu, he trains only the elite and it took a lot of favors to get him to train you" replied Kakashi.

"You mean that weak excuse of a Jonin that trains the even weaker excuse of a shinobi, the Sandaime's grandson" said Naruto with an annoyed tone.

"Ebisu isn't that weak, he's a Jonin for a reason" replied Kakashi annoyed that Naruto was insulting one of his fellow Jonin.

"Tsk, whatever I don't need that weakling to train me, send him to train Sakura for all I care" said Naruto before leaving in a yellow flash.

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

Sarutobi Hiruzen sat down in his chair with a sigh; he pulled out his pipe and lit it with an E-rank fire jutsu. He took a deep drag of the pipe and let the nicotine calm his senses as he waited for his former pupil Jiraiya arrive.

"It seems some things never change Sarutobi-sensei" laughed Jiraiya.

Jiraiya noticed that his sensei was not laughing and had a very serious look on his face.

"What's going on sensei?" asked Jiraiya.

Sarutobi let out a sigh, "During the second round Orochimaru was spotted inside the forest of death, I don't know what he is doing here but I don't like it. Another thing is Naruto…"

"What about Naruto?" asked Jiraiya with narrowed eyes.

"I think that Naruto's loyalties are not with Konoha" said Sarutobi.

"What! What do you mean?" asked Jiraiya hoping his godson was not a traitor.

"During Naruto's time as a shinobi, he has been hiding his strength he has been starting to show it little by little, so far he has shown strength that is equal to a Jonin, but he has also shown great secrecy and has until today hidden his greatest strength" said Sarutobi.

"What kinds of strength's has he been hiding?" asked Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya, Naruto is able to use the rasengan and the Hiraishin" said the old Hokage.

Jiraiya could only stand there with his jaw on the ground, "No that's not possible it would take him years to do it!"

"Apparently not since he used it during the preliminaries to defeat Rock Lee" replied Sarutobi.

"I want you to keep an eye on Naruto, I want to know if he shows the slightest chance of betrayal and I want you to stop it" said the Hokage with a serious tone.

"Wait a minute, you said he was only hiding his strength that doesn't mean he's a traitor!" yelled Jiraiya.

"No it doesn't, but hurting fellow Konoha shinobi, working together with the Kyuubi, and killing villagers for the fun of it does" replied the Sandaime.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jiraiya.

"Over the last couple of years since the incident Naruto has been killing any villager that attacks him, instead of giving the villager a quick death like I would like he torments them for minutes until he finally kills them in the most brutal and painful way possible. A couple days after he became a genin, he came to me and demanded his inheritance, when I asked how he knew about it he told me the Kyuubi told him about them, I tried to dissuade him from trusting the fox but it looks like the fox has Naruto in his grasp. The last reason is that during the preliminaries he had hurt the Yamanaka heiress when she entered his mind and his beast ate her, Naruto eventually released her but not before laughing at her mental state afterwards" explained the Sandaime.

Jiraiya frowned, "This wouldn't have happened had you been more harsh with the villagers when they attacked Naruto, he might have been the most loyal shinobi in your forces had you not been a soft hearted fool to those damn bigots!"

"We can't change the past we can only look out toward the future, I know I made mistakes and I regret every one of them. The only thing left to do is make sure that no more mistakes are made and if Naruto becomes a traitor, then he might become the most dangerous traitor to Konoha since Orochimaru" explained Hiruzen.

"Fine I'll keep an eye on him, I was going to make him my apprentice later but I guess I can start now."

Sarutobi dismissed Jiraiya and summoned the clan heads to the council room to inform them of Orochimaru's appearance.

* * *

**Namikaze Clan Compound**

Naruto reappeared back at his compound after leaving his team. He made his way up to his study for his clones to give him a status report on the research he had them conduct in his absence.

As he approached the door he could hear cheering inside the room, he opened it to see the clones throwing Karin in the air and chanting her name.

"Karin, Karin, Karin!" yelled the clones in unison.

Naruto sweatdropped, "What the hell is this!"

"It's a miracle boss!" yelled the head clone.

"What is?" asked Naruto with a dead pan expression.

"Karin she's been a kami-send, she's helped solve all our experimental seals and she figured out a method to use the nature variant rasengan safely" explained the clone.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Really then what did she help solve?"

"She was able to crack the Hyuuga's curse seal, create a stronger control seal for the Edo Tensei, and figured out that using Hashirama's Mokuton Sage Mode you would be able to use the Rasenshuriken and the Rasenmoltov safely and add a whole power to your arsenal" explained the clone.

Naruto gave one of his rare smiles, "That's great; thanks Karin it looks like you will make a valuable ally."

"It wasn't a problem, I was bored when I finished reading a couple of scrolls on sealing and decided to give the clones a hand" said Karin with a wave of her hand.

"Well, now all we need is a Hyuuga to test the seal key on and a resurrection to test the Edo Tensei seal on. Have you figured out how to use Hashirama's Sage Mode?" asked Naruto.

"Well yes and no, we came across some problems" said the clone while scratching the back of his head.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "What kind of problems?"

"Well, I think it would be better to show you" said the clone as he signaled Naruto to follow him. Naruto followed the clone as the others continued their work and Karin continued reading more sealing scrolls.

The clone led Naruto outside where it started explaining how to use Mokuton Sage Mode.

"From the scroll we took from the Senju Clan compound, Hashirama explained that activate it the user had to become one with the trees." The clone made a shadow clone who sat on the ground and activated the Mokuton Sage Mode, "This clone is currently connecting to the surrounding trees, Hashirama's Sage Mode uses the trees to collect natural energy and bring it into the users' body. When natural chakra is absorbed into the body it has to be kept in balance with your body's physical and spiritual energy or else…" Naruto turned to the shadow clone that had turned to wood completely, "… that happens, and the worst part is that clones can't be used to practice Senjutsu or else when it dispels it will cause the user to receive all the natural energy from the clone and cause him to turn to wood." After the explanation and lesson on Senjutsu, the clone sealed the wood turned shadow clone in a scroll before destroying the scroll to prevent the clones' natural chakra from going back to the original.

"I see, this is going to require a lot of thinking to be able to perfect. I'll start thinking about how we will go about this tomorrow, but first we have an unwelcome visitor" said Naruto as he threw a Hiraishin kunai into a tree and disappeared.

* * *

**Jiraiya**

After Jiraiya had left his sensei's office, he was walking toward the Namikaze Estate where he was told he would find Naruto. He decided he might as well see what the kid was like; he made his way around the estate and climbed a tree. He took out his telescope and saw 2 Naruto's talking; he thought it odd why Naruto was talking to a clone instead of dispelling it and receiving its memories. He also saw one of the Naruto's seal up what looked like another Naruto made of wood and destroy the scroll.

When he tried to get a closer look he saw Naruto throw a kunai in his direction and disappear in a yellow flash. His years of experience as a shinobi saved him as he dodged, Naruto reappear near him with a rasengan that he slammed into the tree where he had been before jumping.

Jiraiya held up his hands in defeat, "Whoa, calm down I'm not here to hurt you."

Naruto unsealed his katana, "Then why the hell are you here Jiraiya."

Jiraiya was surprised to see that Naruto knew him, "How do you know me?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "How could I not know you, you were my father's sensei and in his journals he mentioned you were also my godfather."

Naruto then narrowed his eyes, "So tell me _godfather, _why the hell are you here?"

Jiraiya flinched at the venom in Naruto's voice, "Look I know you're mad at me, and you have every right to be mad. But I couldn't take care of you when you were a baby because I was never a good father figure and I had to keep track of my spy network for the good of Konoha."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I don't give a crap about the good of Konoha, you could have at least visited and made sure I was okay but instead you left me with that weak and useless old man who would always let my attackers off with a slap on the wrist and make me live in that shithole of an apartment when I had an estate here from my parents. I also know why you are here Jiraiya; you're here because that useless old man is suspicious of me and has told you to keep an eye on me…" Naruto paused and sighed, "… Even though I could care less what happens to this damn village and its villagers you should know that Orochimaru is planning an invasion to start during the final portion of the Chunin Exams, now go away and leave me alone because I want nothing to do with you."

Jiraiya's jaw dropped, "H-How do you know?"

Naruto turned and walked away, "I tortured an Oto genin and found out he was a spy for Orochimaru and he told me his plan before I killed him, you should probably get going and tell the old idiot to start upping the village's defenses. Also I don't know anything more and I want to be left alone this month, so tell that useless monkey that your precious '_spy network' _figured it out."

Once Jiraiya was knocked out of his shock he ran toward his sensei's office to tell him about the invasion, but not about Naruto since he didn't want the blonde to hate him anymore.

* * *

**Back at the Compound**

'_I never expected Jiraiya to come here, I'll have to be extra careful or else he might stop me from leaving this damn village. But I can use the confusion of the invasion to leave and if I'm lucky they might think I'm dead' _thought Naruto.

Naruto smirked, _'The only reason I told him was because if anyone is going to destroy Konoha, it's going to be me!'_

He walked up to his clone who was still waiting, "Who was that Boss?"

Naruto scowled, "Jiraiya of the Sannin, he will be a big problem during the month. I want you to assign a clone to distract him during the month, this month is crucial for gaining allies inside Konoha before we leave."

The clone nodded, "You got it boss!"

Naruto turned and started walking to the gate, "Good see that it gets done, I need to go complete the first phase of the plan."

The clone saluted before leaving in a shunshin, Naruto walked toward the gate of the compound thinking how to convince Gaara to join him.

* * *

**Golden Leaf Hotel**

Sabaku no Gaara stood on the balcony of his hotel room unable to sleep, the reason he was unable to sleep was very simple. If he went to sleep the demon sealed inside him would take control and rampage until Gaara woke up, he could let the demon out at least not yet.

All his life Gaara was feared and hated in Suna, his own father tried to kill him over 9 times in his childhood causing him to be distrustful of everyone around him even his own family. The only person he had now was Shukaku or as he liked to call him 'Mother'. He used to think that he was all alone in this world, which no one would ever understand his pain and he would always be alone. That was until he met Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, someone who was like him. The reason he knew Naruto was like him was his eyes, cold eyes that showed hatred and pain from years of abuse and loneliness.

'_**The blonde one, Mother senses that he is strong. Mother wants his blood make sure you bring Mother his blood!' **_yelled Shukaku.

Gaara clutched his head a Shukaku yelled, "But why Mother, he is like me. I don't want to kill someone who understands my pain!"

"You don't look so good" stated a mysterious voice; Gaara snapped up and popped the cork from his gourd.

Naruto stepped out of the shadows, "Relax, I'm not here to hurt you, I just want to talk."

Gaara clutched his head in pain again, _**'There he is! Kill him now is your chance! I want his blood!'**_

Naruto could see that he was probably suffering from a mediocre seal holding his Biju; he knew that Suna was not renowned for their sealing skills and even the Ichibi would need a seal powerful that Suna couldn't provide. Faster that Gaara's sand could react Naruto ran up and slapped a Biju suppression seal onto Gaara's forehead stopping Shukaku's screams and letting Gaara enjoy quiet in his mind.

"W-What did you do? I can't hear Mother anymore" stated Gaara.

"Relax I just put a suppression seal on you so Shukaku can't mess with your mind anymore, the reason I'm here is because I want to ask you a question."

Gaara looked at him confused, "A question? What kind of question?"

"I want to know if you are happy in Suna, do you enjoy being stared at and hated in your home village."

Gaara recovered from the pain in his head and returned to his emotionless voice, "No I don't, but I do enjoy looking their reactions of horror when I kill their loved ones in their presence."

"Why do you live Gaara? What is your purpose in life?"

"I live only for myself and fight only for myself, my purpose in life is to prove that living for only yourself is the only way to get strong" stated Gaara.

"To each his own, but I also came here to make you a proposal" said Naruto.

Gaara narrowed his eyes, "I want you to join me and be my ally, which would mean betraying Suna but that shouldn't be a problem since its obvious you hate it."

Naruto walked closer, "My goal is to destroy Konoha and walk the street as the village burns and the villagers scream in terror, if you join me I will help you destroy the village that scorned and hated you your entire life. What better way to prove you are strong than to destroy the place that made your life a living hell."

"Beside we jinchūriki have to stick together, we are the only ones who understand each other and if we go around killing each other we will only be giving those damn villagers the satisfaction of our death" said Naruto trying to convince Gaara, "Just think about it and if you want to join me come to the Namikaze Clan Compound and see me" said Naruto while handing him the address on a slip of paper.

Gaara took the paper, "Very well Uzumaki I will think about your offer."

Naruto grinned, "I'll await your answer, trust me when I say that if you join me you won't regret it."

Naruto also handed him some Biju suppression seals, "These seals should keep Shukaku quiet until you make a decision. If you do decide to join me I can look at your seal so that you have more control over Shukaku instead of the other way around."

Gaara nodded and with nothing left to say Naruto left in a yellow flash, allowing Gaara to think about his interesting offer.

* * *

**With Kabuto**

Kabuto was currently in a hospital bed with cast on his legs the doctors were able to save his legs, but they told him that they would be too weak to do missions and told him his days as a ninja were over.

Kabuto was currently in bed thinking,_ 'I still don't understand, now that I think about it facing the Ichibi jinchūriki was a stupid decision and I'm not one to make stupid decisions. It was like something convinced me to fight the Ichibi jinchūriki. The question is what?' _

Kabuto's head snapped up when he heard a familiar voice, "I'm disappointed in you Kabuto-kun."

"O-Orochimaru-sama, please I can explain!" exclaimed Kabuto.

Orochimaru came out of the shadows with an annoyed expression, "Then please do explain."

"When the fight was beginning I was about to forfeit but then something inexplicable caused me to go down and fight, it was just recently that thinking about the fight that I noticed something wrong" explained Kabuto.

"I'm disappointed in you Kabuto I would have thought someone like you could find a better and more believable excuse than that. Since you are no longer of any use to me I need to get rid of you" said Orochimaru as he took out a kunai.

Kabuto began to panic, "Wait Orochimaru-sama I can still be of use!"

Orochimaru paused, "And how is that?"

"I can still cast the genjutsu during the Finals and my medic expertise is still second only to yours. I can still be very useful to you Orochimaru-sama!" exclaimed Kabuto.

Orochimaru stood there thinking, "Very well but if you disappoint me again I will get rid of you."

Kabuto let out a sigh of relief when Orochimaru disappeared into the floor.

* * *

**Next Day**

Naruto woke up and went through his daily routine; getting dressed, equipping his weapons, and brushing his teeth before planning his revenge on Konoha. Unfortunately this morning he was feeling particularly drowsy and hadn't noticed the shower was on when he went to brush his teeth.

He opened the bathroom door only to clutch his nose to keep himself from hitting the wall propelled by a nosebleed. On the other side of the door was Karin, showering and completely visible behind see-through shower curtain. Naruto noticed that Karin seemed to wear very bulky cloths that hid the curves she was showing and the high A-cup breasts still developing. His teenage brain, currently going through puberty, was going through 100 scenarios a second of him and Karin together doing… adult things

Naruto was knocked out of his perverted fantasies when Karin noticed he was looking at her showering and covered herself while screaming at the top of her lungs, "PERVERT!"

Karin proceeded to start throwing anything she could lay her hands on at Naruto, which caused him to take a shampoo bottle to the head knocking him back out of the bathroom while closing the door to avoid the angry Karin.** (A/N: Remember Karin hasn't been an Orochimaru subordinate that probably caused her fan-girl syndrome for Sasuke so right now she is a normal teenage girl with no fan girlish tendencies because of her childhood in Hidden Grass)**

Naruto rubbed his head, "Well, that was unexpected"

Kurama snorted, **'I'm glad that happened, and at least now I know you aren't gay like the Uchiha.'**

Naruto gained a tick-mark, _'Shut up you Baka Fox! I am not gay, and I will have you know I like women!'_

Kurama chuckled, **'I hope so because if you don't, then let's just say I would gladly spend the rest of my life with the Shinigami. Anyway enjoy it because that the most action you'll get in a long time. HAHAHA'**

'_Shut up you damn Fox! I don't need to listen to you I'm going to go train!' _yelled Naruto mentally at Kurama.

Naruto went outside and created a blood clone, "Alright now from now on you are promoted to head clone and your name will be N2 instead of just 'head clone', got that?"

The clone saluted, "You got it Boss!"

"Now from this point on we will begin Operation 'Free the Bird', your job is to track down Hyuuga Neji and have him come here so that we can test out the seal key on him" explained Naruto.

N2 asked a question, "Wouldn't it be a smart idea to test out the key on a random branch member instead of the Hyuuga prodigy?"

"Normally I would say yes, but if we have some random Hyuuga run around with his seal off he might let it slip that he has it off and there would be an investigation. Neji knows that importance of keeping his mouth shut and would probably be more loyal if I make him the first to take off the caged bird seal" explained Naruto.

N2 nodded in understanding and gave a quick salute before leaving to do his job.

Naruto sat in contemplation; he tried to figure out how he could learn his Mokuton Sage Mode without turning into a tree. After an hour of brain storming ideas he finally got one, he created 5 shadow clones. He then instructed 4 clones to begin collecting natural energy and the 5th clone to create charka absorption seals that were modified to only absorb natural energy. The clones followed their orders and Naruto couldn't help but smirk at his ingenuity.

While the 4 clones gathered natural energy, the 5th clone would activate the charka absorption seals before the clones turned into wood. With the natural energy constantly being siphoned out by the seals it would allow the clones to meditate and properly balance their spiritual, physical, and natural energies. Naruto estimated that if he had clones do this every day for the following month, he would have mastered his Mokuton Sage Mode by the time of the finals.

For the rest of the day Naruto practiced his Sage Mode with the clones unless the kitchen clone called Naruto and Karin for lunch, where they would both eat on opposite sides of the table and blush when they looked at each other. After lunch Naruto returned to practicing his Sage Mode and Karin returned to reading and practicing the Uzumaki sealing scrolls in the library.

At dinner the awkwardness of what had happened in the morning had passed even though both still blushed a little when they saw each other.

As they ate Naruto decided to start up a conversation, "So what have you been doing all day?"

Karin looked up from her food and answered, "I've been helping your clones configure the seals you assigned them to do and reading some of the Uzumaki sealing scrolls so I know the art of sealing like our ancestors."

"That's nice, are you prepared for when we leave the village?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, I'm ready although I have a question. What is the plan for how and after we leave?" asked Karin.

Naruto explained his plan, "When the final exams come around we will be leaving in the chaos of the Orochimaru's invasion, while Konoha fights the invading Oto and Suna forces the clones will have packed all of the scrolls and equipment from the Estate and left to the Wave Country hideout. You will leave with the clones while I destroy some of Konoha's key infrastructure and cripple the village so they don't come after us for some time, after that I will pick up the allies I made and take them to the Wave hideout. Hopefully in the chaos they will think I died in battle and don't send hunter-nin after me, but I have a feeling they will."

"Wow you really thought this through" said Karin in astonishment.

Naruto shrugged, "Of course, I don't usually come up with half –assed plans, and I always think things through."

After dinner Naruto and Karin went to bed to be ready for the next day.

* * *

**Later That Same Evening **

"…and that's what happened during the second round of the Chunin Exams." Sarutobi had just finished explaining the situation to the council after being a few days late with having to deal with the Orochimaru and Naruto situations; it was times like these when he wished Minato had let him sacrifice himself to the Shinigami to stop the Kyuubi.

The council room erupted into chaos with the civilian council members being the most vocal and the shinobi clan heads silent in thought. After a quick burst of KI, the civilian side shut their mouths.

Danzo decided to ask what everyone was thinking, "Do you know why Orochimaru was here Hiruzen?"

The aged leader rubbed his temple to stop the oncoming head ache, "We have reason to believe he was after Uchiha Sasuke, since Orochimaru was always very interested in the Sharingan bloodline."

Once again the civilian council erupted in chaos with council members yelling for their precious Uchiha to be protected at all costs. They were silenced quickly by Sarutobi again; it was after the council members that Jiraiya jumped in through the window.

"Jiraiya what are you doing here?" asked Sarutobi.

"Sensei I have something important to report" said Jiraiya.

"What is it?" asked Sarutobi.

"I think we should discuss this in your office or at least without the civilian side here since this is classified military information" explained Jiraiya.

The civilian council once again erupted protesting that they had a right to listen; they were once again silenced and escorted by ANBU out the door. Once the civilian council was out Sarutobi turned to his student.

"Alright Jiraiya what is it you wanted to tell us?" asked Sarutobi.

"Konoha is going to be invaded by Orochimaru and his forces" said Jiraiya; as soon as he finished his statement the room was silent.

Nara Shikaku spoke up, "Jiraiya-sama do you know when he will attack?"

"My spy network was able to find out that Orochimaru and his new hidden village Oto is going to attack during the Chunin Exam finals" explained Jiraiya.

Danzo decided to add his 2 cents, "I have heard of Oto, it is a recently constructed village in Rice Country. Even Orochimaru is not stupid enough to attack the strongest of the hidden villages with a small village like that."

"Yes Orochimaru may be a traitor, but he is not an idiot he must have allied himself with a rival village" stated the Sandaime.

"Yes but the question is which one; Suna is an ally, Kiri is in a civil war, but Iwa and Kumo both have plenty of reasons to attack us. We'll have to put the village on high alert and be prepare the village for an invasion, this might be the only chance we have of destroying Orochimaru once and for all and proving why we are the strongest of the great 5" stated Danzo.

"That may be true, but we leave ourselves vulnerable after the invasion for the other villages to attack in our weakened state" retorted Sarutobi.

Nara Shikaku decided to speak up, "although it is troublesome, I agree with Danzo we should prepare for the invasion. If we cancel the exams we will be seen as weak by the other villages and if we send our shinobi to attack the invading forces we leave the village open for attack on the other side."

Sarutobi lit his pipe and took a drag, "Very well, we will prepare our shinobi for an invasion and use this month to strengthen our defenses against the invading force."

Sarutobi turned to his student, "Jiraiya I want you to use your spy network to find out who Orochimaru's ally is. I will assign your earlier mission to a team of ANBU."

"Hai sensei, I'll go contact my spy network right away" Jiraiya then jumped out the window.

"This meeting is adjourned; I will summon all the Jonin tomorrow and inform them of the invasion, Shikaku I want you to begin planning the counter attack." Sarutobi then dismissed the clan heads and elders.

Sarutobi then went to his office and sat at his desk, he then slammed his head on the desk.

'_Damn it Minato why couldn't you let me die instead of making me deal with this shit! *sigh* I'm getting too old for this shit."_

* * *

**3 Days Later**

For the last 3 days, Naruto had been practicing his Sage Mode along with his clones and he was coming along nicely. Karin would train with him every once in a while but she would mostly stay in the library help out the clones and studying the Uzumaki sealing scrolls. He had noticed that he wasn't being spied on by Jiraiya anymore; instead he could detect 4 high chakra signatures. If he had to guess they would probably be ANBU assigned by the Hokage now that Jiraiya was dealing with the invasion. He would deal with them soon but for now he would leave them alone, he was interrupted from his thought when his seals sensed someone approaching the gate.

Naruto stood up and went to see who it was he wasn't surprised when he was met with Gaara's unemotional face.

Naruto smiled and opened the gate, "Gaara it's good to see you, come let's go inside to talk."

Naruto led Gaara inside so the ANBU observing him didn't know what they were talking about.

Once inside Naruto sat down on the couch and Gaara did the same on the opposite of Naruto, "I guess since you are here you have some to a decision about joining me."

Gaara nodded and replied in his unemotional voice, "Yes I have decided that I will join you as an ally as long as I am the one who destroys Suna."

Naruto smirked, "Of course, I would never take away your revenge. Then I should start explaining my plan for the finals."

"I already know that Suna plans to invade along with Oto during the finals, when you receive the signal to begin the invasion I want you to follow your orders and destroy as much of Konoha as possible. During the invasion my clones will be taking my belongings and my other ally, Karin, to a safe house in Wave Country while I use the chaos of the invasion to cripple Konoha's infrastructure and military power. Once I am done with that I will pick you up and take you to the hideout in Wave Country" explained Naruto.

Gaara decided to ask a question, "How will you get us out of Konoha without being detected?"

"My father's signature jutsu, the Hiraishin has the ability to teleport to anywhere there are jutsu-shiki (technique formula). I already have a Hiraishin kunai in my Wave hideout so all I would need to do is teleport there and no one would know where we went" explained Naruto.

Gaara nodded and got up from his seat, "very well, I will take my leave now since my sensei and teammates will begin to wonder where I am."

Naruto stopped Gaara, "Wait Gaara since you're already here, it would be smart to fix your seal since you are already here."

Gaara nodded and followed Naruto to the sealing room Naruto had built in the basement; the room was made of his special Mokuton wood with chakra suppression and absorption seals embedded on the walls. Naruto motioned Gaara to stand in the middle of the room and show him the seal on his upper back; Naruto could only shake his head at the horribly crafted seal.

'_This has got to be the worst seal I have ever seen; it has no mental blocking seals, it has weak chakra suppression seals, and worst of all it has a low level chakra containment seal. This is going to take a lot of work' _thought Naruto.

"This seal is a real mess; it will take me a while to draw up the right seals. I'll need you to stay still or else the sealing won't work.

Gaara nodded and sat still as Naruto began writing the necessary sealing formulas on the floor. He had added several mental blockers so Shikaku could no longer talk in Gaara's mind without Gaara's permission. He added several charka suppression seals to suppress Shikaku if he tries to use his chakra to escape the seal; lastly he added 2 high level chakra containment seals so that Gaara could sleep soundly at night without fearing Shikaku could get out and so Gaara could perform his Biju transformation at a faster rate.

After an hour of writing the necessary seals on the floor, Naruto channeled chakra into the seal on Gaara's back and the surrounding seals all rushed to reform Gaara's seal creating a new, much stronger seal.

Naruto looked at the seal, "Alright all done, this new seal should keep Shukaku at bay and let you sleep at night. You should probably leave now before your team gets suspicious."

Gaara nodded and thanked Naruto before leaving the estate; Naruto signed and saw it was already noon. He wondered where the hell his kitchen clone was and why it hadn't called him for lunch. He walked to the kitchen and saw something that made him fall to his knees and weep anime tears.

Ichiraku Ramen

That was all Naruto needed to see before he dived toward the bowls of takeout ramen and ate with gusto. After the 20th bowl Naruto sighed in satisfaction and patted his belly full of ramen. Naruto then went in the backyard and took out a list and checked off Gaara's name.

**List of Potential Allies**

**Ichibi Container: Sabaku no Gaara- Check**

**Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Branch House- Undecided **

**Kurama Yakumo: Heiress of the Kurama Clan- Undecided**

**Aburame Clan- Loyalties to Konoha too high**

**Mitarashi Anko- Strangely enough her loyalties to Konoha are strong**

**Senju Tsunade- Undecided**

You might wonder why Naruto didn't use his kotoamatsukami on everyone to make them obedient allies, the problem was that his kotoamatsukami was not to the level of Uchiha Shisui's and Naruto's kotoamatsukami would only last for a couple days before people came to their senses.

Naruto looked at the list and sighed, it was going to be a long month.

* * *

**Next Day**

Naruto was currently walking towards the outskirts of the village to a mountain side manor, where the Kurama heiress was being kept. He activated his chameleon jutsu and sneaked past the patrolling ANBU guards and snuck into the manor. He entered a room filled with paintings of different scenarios; one was Konoha on fire, another Yūhi Kurenai pierced through the chest and the last a painting of some sort demon with fangs and long horns.

"Who are you?" asked a voice behind Naruto.

Naruto turned to see a girl with long brown hair and light brown eyes. Her hair was straight on one side, but on the other side it is in a braid, she had a clip with two circular designs. For her outfit she wore a pink kimono held closed by a pink sash. Her kimono has two pockets on the front. She also wore violet baggy pants and red mesh armor underneath her kimono and legs with orange sandals.

"I'll assume you're the Kurama heiress?" asked Naruto.

"That's right, but who are you?" asked Yakumo with narrowed eyes.

"My name is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto; I'm here because I want to talk to you about an alliance."

"An alliance? Judging from your Konoha hi-ate, you're a Konoha shinobi and my clan is a Konoha clan. Why would we need an alliance when we are both from the same village?" asked Yakumo.

Naruto chuckled, "While I wear the Konoha symbol on my head, my loyalties are not to Konoha. I have noticed that your clan is not well liked and you especially are hated and ostracized by your own clan. Why is that?"

Naruto was not prepared for what happened next, he was suddenly kicked into the wall by a creature that looked exactly like the last painting he had seen.

Naruto picked himself up, "It looks like the reports were true, you have some sort of second personality that can control you genjutsu bloodline. I hoped I wouldn't need to seal it just to talk to you but I have no other choice."

Ido growled, **"I will kill you!" **

Naruto sighed, "Well enough of this…" Naruto activated his Sharingan, only for it to not dispel the illusion, "Well this is unexpected"

Naruto was suddenly covered in fire and started burning alive, "Damn it, I guess I should have come here with a better plan!"

Naruto activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and was able to dispel the advanced genjutsu, "I never would have guessed I had to use this to dispel a genjutsu."

The illusion of Ido was replaced by Yakumo, "I'll assume you already met the reason why I am hated?"

"Yeah it took me activating my Mangekyo Sharingan to dispel the illusion" explained Naruto.

"Sharingan? Are you an Uchiha because the last Uchiha is Uchiha Sasuke" asked Yakumo.

"No, it's a long story and I won't tell you unless you're an ally. So why don't we begin discussing an alliance."

"You still didn't say why we would need an alliance when we are both from the same village"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Oh right, the reason I am asking for an alliance is because I plan on leaving the village soon and I am gaining allies to help me destroy it in the future. I read from your files that you unlocked a genjutsu bloodline of your clan that would be very beneficial to me…" Naruto sat down in a nearby chair, "… also I know how you were abandoned by your teacher Yūhi Kurenai and your clan for not being able to control your power, so I'm here to offer you a solution to harnessing your power and getting revenge on your clan and Kurenai for abandoning you."

Yakumo narrowed her eyes, "And how is it you would help me?"

"First we will seal up your second personality permanently, I know how Kurenai attempted to seal it up but it later got free. I'm a sealing master so my Fūinjutsu skills are much better than hers and I can create a seal that locks away your second personality and transfers the control of your bloodline from it to you" explained Naruto.

Yakumo looked at him skeptically, "If what you say is true, after you have given me full control of my powers I am still not useful on the battlefield since I was born with a weak body."

Naruto sighed, "Yes I took that into account, and I have 2 ways of solving that either I can recruit the Sannin Senju Tsunade to my side and have her heal you or I can find some other use for your bloodline in my ranks."

Yakumo studied him for a few minutes before deciding to agree since she wouldn't really have anything to lose with agreeing with him.

"Alright I'll join you" said Yakumo.

Naruto smirked and stood up, "Good choice because if you had refused I would have had to kill you to avoid people finding out about my Sharingan…"Naruto walked up to Yakumo, "… the reason I have the Sharingan bloodline and not be an Uchiha is because my DNA was genetically changed to hold both Uchiha genes and Senju genes by the Biju I hold inside me, the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Yakumo's eyes widened since she had heard of the jinchūriki from what the villagers whispered when she snuck out, "So you're the Kyuubi jinchūriki?"

Naruto raised an eye brow at here, "Yeah is that a problem?"

"No, it's just that I thought you would have been more violent and blood thirsty than diplomatic" explained Yakumo.

Naruto turned to walk out, "Never listen to what the villagers say, it's usually a lie. I'll be back another day to seal up your second personality."

Yakumo nodded and they exchanged goodbyes before Naruto left in a yellow flash and Yakumo was left to think about what had happened.

* * *

**With N2**

For the last couple of days Naruto's blood clone assigned to capture Neji observed the Hyuuga prodigy and he was about ready to drive a kunai into his heart. The Hyuuga prodigy did nothing but train with her teammate Tenten; whenever he wasn't training he would be doing chores for Hyuuga Hiashi or sparring with the useless Hyuuga heiress.

Currently N2 was observing Tenten firing off kunai and shuriken at Neji while Neji spun around and released chakra from his tenketsu to for a protective dome, he had remembered Hinata doing the same thing with her father and if he had to guess it was that Neji was trying to recreate a Main House jutsu. He watched as the kunai and shuriken bounced off the dome but some still penetrated the dome and forced Neji to jump back.

Tenten stopped firing off her weapons, "Are you alright Neji?"

Neji dusted himself off, "I'm alright Tenten, we're done training for today we will meet tomorrow at 7 am."

Neji then turned around and started walking away not paying attention to Tenten as he walked away.

Tenten begrudgingly turned and walked away in the opposite direction.

'_Now's my chance to talk him!' _thought N2.

N2 took a Hiraishin kunai and threw it in front of Neji.

Neji's eyes widened, _'That kunai is the same Uzumaki used to defeat Lee!'_

N2 appeared in front of Neji, "Hyuuga Neji I need you to come with me"

Neji got in his Juken stance, "Uzumaki what are you doing here?"

N2 laughed, "Sorry but I'm not boss, I'm just a clone and he assigned me to offer you something that you would find too good to resist."

Neji stood alert in his Juken stance, "And what is it that Uzumaki is offering me that I would find very enticing?"

N2 smirked, "My boss is offering to remove your caged bird seal if you come with me and listen to his terms."

Neji's eyes widened, "You can remove my caged bird seal!?"

N2 walked closer, "That's right but there are certain risks that the boss has to explain first."

Neji still in shock was digesting what the clone had told him then narrowed his eyes, "How do I know you are telling the truth?"

N2 shrugged, "You don't but if I'm telling the truth you have nothing to lose and a lot to gain."

Neji contemplated on whether or not to go with the clone, in the end the pros outweighed the cons.

"Fine I'll go along with you" said Neji.

N2 got closer and put his hand on Neji's shoulder and both disappeared in a yellow flash.

* * *

**Namikaze Compound**

After Naruto had returned home from talking to the Yakumo heiress, he had gone in the backyard and continued to practice his Mokuton Sage Mode. He was interrupted from his training when he sensed a new chakra signature inside the estate; he opened his eyes and saw N2 with Neji walking up to him.

"I see your mission was a success N2, good job I need you to take care of the ANBU around us they have been a nuisance for long enough" said Naruto as he stood up.

N2 nodded and left in a yellow flash, Naruto then turned to Neji "Since you're here Neji I guess you know what it is I can do?"

Neji nodded, "Your clone told me you could remove my caged bird seal…" Neji narrowed his eyes at Naruto, "… was that a lie to get me here."

Naruto chuckled, "No it wasn't a lie, you should know that the seal key is experimental and if it fails you will most likely die."

Neji stiffened, "I don't care as long as I am no longer a slave of the Main House I don't care about the risks."

Naruto smirked, "Really, tell me Neji what would you do for your freedom from the Main House? Would you betray the village and pledge your loyalty to the one who gave you your freedom?"

Neji was silent for a minute before nodding, "If that is what it takes I will gladly give you my loyalty and I speak for my fellow kinsmen when I say they would do the same to no longer be slaves to the Main House."

Naruto nodded before heading inside beckoning Neji to follow, he led Neji into the sealing room of the basement. Naruto unsealed the experimental seal key and placed it in Neji's forehead, "Are you ready?"

Neji nodded and Naruto poured chakra into the seal key to begin unlocking the caged bird seal, Neji fell to the floor in pain as the seal was forcibly unlocked. Naruto watched the key do it job closely, he knew that the seal key was unlocking the seal similar to a lock smith picking the lock of a door. It would take some time and be frustrating or in Neji's case, painful. The seal on Neji's forehead glowed red as the Naruto's key unlocked it and 5 minutes later the caged bird seal faded from Neji's forehead leaving a blank forehead.

Neji had sweat running down his forehead as he recovered from the 5 minutes of excruciating pain, he picked up his hi-ate and used the reflection to look at his forehead and smiled when he saw the caged bird seal was gone.

Naruto grabbed the key from his forehead and put it back in the storage scroll, "Well it looks like the key was a success, how do you feel?"

Neji stood up, "I feel great I haven't felt like this in a while. I'm no longer a slave to the Main House!"

Naruto smirked, "I can see that, now that you see what I can do I can assume you will give me your loyalty?"

Neji nodded, "Of course you have my loyalty from now to the day I die."

Naruto smiled, "Alright since you are now my subordinate I should tell you my plan, during the finals of the Chunin Exams there is going to be an invasion by Oto and Suna. I will use the chaos of the invasion to leave the village after I have destroyed the villages' infrastructure and military installations. I want you to be my spy in the village since your bloodline allows you to spy easily and give me regular updates of what is happening in the village…" Naruto then took out a storage scroll and handed it to Neji, "… this scroll contains a couple of copies of the seal key I used on you, and you can use them to do as you see fit. Do whatever you want with the freedom I am giving you, but always remember were your loyalties are. Also don't get caught without a seal or else the Main House might execute you."

Neji nodded and Naruto led him outside to the entrance where his new subordinate left to complete his orders.

Once Neji left Naruto made his way outside and saw that N2 had beaten and tied up the 4 ANBU spying on him.

Naruto activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, "You ANBU have been very annoying, but you could be useful to me."

Naruto then executed every single ANBU and had N2 bring him 4 Edo Tensei scrolls; Naruto took out 4 kunai and used each one to collect DNA from the corpses. Naruto then activated his Kamui and brought out the 2 genin from the second exams and 2 chunin from Kumo he had kidnapped during a mission.

Naruto then created 2 clones to assist him and N2 in resurrecting the ANBU, Naruto placed the bloody kunai in the scroll and activated it. All of a sudden seals formed from the scroll and surrounded the Kumo chunin and he cried in agony as paper-like material covered his body until the Monkey masked ANBU was where the Kumo chunin was. He looked over to the others and saw that the Chameleon, Tiger, and Cat masked ANBU were successfully resurrected. Naruto and his clones added the control seals vial kunai in the skull and they sprung to life.

"From now on you are loyal to me whether you like it or not" said Naruto with a smirk.

The Tiger masked ANBU tried to fight to control his body, "Never we are loyal to Konoha, we will never be loyal to you traitor!"

Naruto made a single hand sign and subdued the ANBU, "I don't think you have a choice, I resurrected you from the dead and now you have no control over your own bodies."

Naruto made another hand sign and took away their free will, "Now from now on you will report to the Sandaime that I have done nothing wrong during the month and continue your mission."

All Naruto got was 4 monotone "Hai", Naruto then dismissed them and continued training then he went to bed.

* * *

**Day of the Finals**

During the month Naruto practiced his Sage Mode and was proud to say that he mastered it and it was a very useful jutsu. When he activates his Mokuton Sage Mode, he gains an unlimited supply of chakra because of the natural energy taken from the surrounding trees it is rivaled only by Kurama's supply. He can also use the trees as an extension of himself and the forest he can sense every single creature big and small as long as they are 5 meters from a tree. He also receives some strange markings on his face that if he had to guess would represent the roots of a tree. Overall the jutsu was a pain to master but it was all worth it in the end.

Currently Naruto was waiting in the stadium for the Finals to begin; he noticed that there was a different proctor for the finals. He was interrupted from his thoughts when the Finals proctor began announcing to the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentleman welcome to the Finals of the Chunin Exams, I am your proctor Shiranui Genma. The first match will be Kankuro of the Sand vs. Uzumaki Naruto!"

**END:**

**Sorry for the long wait, I had to study for my Finals and take them and once they were finished I experienced some writers block. So to make up I made you a long chapter, also I am going to be writing another story and I hope you guys like it.**

**Coming Soon:**** Yondaime's Mistake: Konoha's Last 2 Uchiha**

**Next Chapter:**** Invasion of Konoha: Escape from Hell**


	10. Invasion of Konoha: Escape from Hell

Blood Thirsty Jinchūriki

I don't own Naruto

Normal Speech

_Normal Thought_

**Demon Speech**

_**Demon Thought**_

Chapter 10: Invasion of Konoha- Escape from Hell

"Ladies and Gentleman welcome to the Finals of the Chunin Exams, I am your proctor Shiranui Genma. The first match will be Kankuro of the Sand vs. Uzumaki Naruto!"

Kankuro and Naruto stood apart from each other as the other contestants went up to the waiting area. Kankuro with a cocky smirk and Naruto with an emotionless expression.

"Are both fighters ready?" asked Genma.

Both nodded, "Then Hajime!"

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruto vs. Kankuro of the Sand**

Naruto started things up by disappearing in a blur and punching Kankuro in the face. Kankuro was knocked back but when his face crack Naruto noticed something was wrong.

He unsealed his katana to block the blades of Kankuro's Crow, Naruto jumped back to put some distance between them.

Naruto smirked and started doing hand seals, "Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu)!"

Kankuro maneuvered Crow to dodge the fire dragon; he didn't see that Naruto had used his speed to get behind him as he focused on his puppet.

Naruto began a set of hand seals, took a deep breath, and called out, "Fūton: Kamikaze (Wind Style: Divine Wind)!"

All of a sudden a tornado of sharp wind blades made its way toward Kankuro; he tried to jump out of the way but was sucked into its vortex. He was thrown out when Naruto canceled the jutsu covered in small, deep cuts.

Kankuro stood up and maneuvered Crow to stand in front of him; he then had Crow shoot poisonous gas bombs at Naruto. Naruto was enveloped in a cloud of poisonous gas; Kankuro smirked thinking he had won the match.

He was unprepared when he heard a voice underground, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)!"

All of a sudden a fireball the size of a house erupted from the ground, Kankuro was taken by surprise and was too late to escape. As he tried to dodge the fireball it gave him 3rd degree burns on his left leg and arm. Naruto then appeared on top of Kankuro and raised his katana to finish him off, but his wrist was caught by the proctor Genma.

"That's enough, winner Uzumaki Naruto!" announced Genma.

The crowd cheered for the entertaining match, Naruto sealed his katana and made his toward the contestant box as the medics patched up Kankuro and took him to the infirmary.

* * *

**Contestant Box**

Temari watched as her brother was defeated easily by the blonde genin; she covered her mouth in horror as she watched him raise his katana to end her brother's life only to be stopped by the proctor before he could perform the deed. She turned to see her younger brother watching the match with a neutral expression but boredom in his eyes; she was not surprised that Gaara didn't care what happened to Kankuro.

Gaara watched in boredom as Kankuro was easily defeated by his blonde ally, he was a lot more calm and collected now that Shukaku wasn't able to scream in his head every minute of the day. It didn't mean he stopped hating Suna or his family any less; no he hated them a lot more now more than ever. The nights he slept he reflected on his life and discovered that his family was to blame for his horrible life, his siblings too scared to comfort him in his time of need or try to defend him against the civilians and his father, the one who cursed him with the burden of a jinchūriki, abandoned him when he saw that his experiment for the ultimate weapon had failed.

Shikamaru could only mutter one world as he watched Naruto try and execute Kankuro, "Troublesome."

Neji and Shino just kept their neutral expressions as they watched the match, and Sasuke seethed as he watched Naruto perform 2 high level jutsu that he couldn't even copy because he weaved the signs to fast for his sharingan to copy.

Hinata watched the match with wide eyes and horror as Naruto was ready to finish off Kankuro only to be stopped by the proctor.

Temari glared at Naruto as he leaned against the wall, Naruto saw her glaring at him and smirked.

* * *

**Kage Box**

The Hokage watched as Naruto was about to end the life of the Kazekage's son, he sighed in relief when Genma stopped him and they avoided a political incident.

"I apologize, Kazekage-dono for my ninja trying to kill your son" said Sarutobi to the disguised Orochimaru.

"It's alright Hokage-dono, your proctor was able to stop him and prevent him from taking the life of my son. If he had killed him it would have caused many problems between our villages" replied the 'Kazekage'.

'_Damn that Uzumaki brat, Kankuro was vital for Gaara's transformation. I will have to kill him before he becomes a problem for me in the future.' _thought Orochimaru.

* * *

**Arena**

After waiting for Kankuro to be taken by the medics, Genma called the next match.

"Will Hyuuga Neji and Aburame Shino please come down" announced Hayate.

Neji and Shino made their way down to the arena and got into their stances, "Are both combatants ready?"

Both nodded, "Then Hajime!"

* * *

**Hyuuga Neji vs. Aburame Shino**

Neji smirked arrogantly as he got in his Juken stance, "You should give up fate had declared me the winner of this match."

"It would be illogical for me to forfeit this match, why? Because people are not able to predict the future and there is a chance I will be the victor" said Shino in his monotone voice.

"Then you will see firsthand that fate has declared me the winner."

Neji ran forward and sent a Juken strike toward Shino's arm, Shino suddenly turned into a swarm of beetles. Neji was forced to jump back so the beetles could siphon off his chakra. Neji activated his Byakugan and found Shino hiding in the trees off to the side of the arena.

Neji sent a Juken strike toward the tree that caused it to be reduced to splinters and Shino to put some distance between them.

"I'll give you one more chance to give up, fate is never wrong." Neji said arrogantly.

"I must decline, why? Because the reason I was hidden was to set a trap you have fallen into" replied Shino.

All of sudden a large swarm of kikaichū beetles erupted from the ground below Neji and surrounded him, inside the sphere of insects Neji berated himself for falling for Shino's trap.

Shino stood outside the sphere of insects waiting for his beetles to absorb all of Neji's chakra; he jumped back when he heard Neji call out his attack, "Kaiten!"

All of a sudden a dome of blue chakra surrounded Neji protecting him form Shino's beetles; he stopped spinning and prepared his last attack, "You are in the range of my divination, Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!"

"2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)!" shouted Neji as he systematically shut down Shino's tenketsu.

* * *

**Crowd**

In the crowd the Hyuuga Elders hissed angerly to their fellow elders, "Those were Main House jutsu, how did a Branch member learn to do them!"

"I'm not sure, maybe he stole it from the Clan Head's home" suggested Elder Hyuuga Seitaro.

"Or maybe Hiashi is teaching them to him?" added Elder Hyuuga Masanori.

"It doesn't matter how he learned them right now, we will conduct an investigation after the Finals" concluded Elder Hyuuga Shuzo.

Over on the other side of the stadium Hyuuga Hiashi was having similar thoughts, _'Where could have Neji learned the Main House jutsu's?"_

"Otou-sama, weren't those the Main House jutsu you taught Hinata- neechan?" asked Hyuuga Hanabi.

"Yes they are Hanabi, I was just wondering how Neji could have learned them" said Hiashi as he turned his attention back to the match.

* * *

**Arena**

Neji smirked as Shino fell to the floor after shutting down all his tenketsu; he frowned and jumped back when 'Shino' dissolved into a swarm of bugs. Neji was immediately on guard for Shino's trap; Shino suddenly appeared behind Neji who immediately saw him through his Byakugan.

Shino sent a swarm of bugs toward Neji, who used Kaiten to protect himself.

"Now do you see that trying to defy fate is futile, I was destined to win this match from the beginning" said Neji arrogantly.

Shino was silent currently trying to find a way to win the match, unfortunately his colony was running low and he was low on chakra.

Shino raised his hand, "Proctor-san I forfeit, continuing the fight would be unwise since I am low on chakra and beetles."

"Winner by forfeit Hyuuga Neji" announced Genma.

The crowd once again cheered but in a less energetic for the forfeited match. Neji walked up to the contestant box with a smug smile, while Shino walked toward the audience seats to watch the rest of the tournament with his fellow genin.

"Will Nara Shikamaru and Temari of the Sand please come down!" announced Genma.

Temari glided down using her fan and waited as Shikamaru went down the stairs. Everyone noticed that Shikamaru went down with an uncharacteristic look of determination.

Shikamaru stood across from Temari, "Are both fighters ready?"

Temari and Shikamaru nodded, "Then Hajime!"

* * *

**Nara Shikamaru vs. Temari of the Sand**

"Although it's troublesome, I have to beat you so I can move on and beat someone who hurt my friend. I trained all month with my Tou-san in our family jutsu so I'm sure I can beat you" said Shikamaru in a determined tone.

Temari smirked as she opened he fan to reveal 1 moon, "Good I hope you can be a challenge before I beat you since I know all about your clans' jutsu."

Temari swung her fan and summoned a gust of wind that flew toward Shikamaru. The Nara dodged and got in his family's jutsu stance, he extended his shadow to catch Temari but she jumped back to avoid being caught.

"Not bad Nara, looks like I have to get serious" said Temari as she opened her fan to reveal 3 moons.

'_Troublesome, she's going all out from the beginning'_ thought Shikamaru.

"Sickle Weasel Technique (Kamaitachi no Jutsu)!" yelled Temari as she swung her fan causing a gust of invisible blades to slice up Shikamaru.

The Nara simply hid behind a tree to avoid being sliced up by Temari's attack causing said shinobi to gain a tick mark.

"You damn coward come out from behind that tree and fight me like a man!" yelled Temari.

Shikamaru simply ignored her as he got in his strategizing pose and started going through different scenarios before choosing the perfect one.

Shikamaru jumped out of his cover and threw a couple of shuriken at Temari who just swung her fan to stop the attack, Shikamaru used her distraction with the shuriken and extended his shadow only for her to jump back again.

Temari smirked, "Did you really think that would work Nara? Sickle Weasel Tech…"

All of a sudden Temari froze and was unable to move she could see the Shikamaru's shadow connecting to hers, "How? I was out of the range of your shadow" said Temari.

"Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique) success, I used your distraction to throw my shirt into the air…" Shikamaru points at his floating shirt causing a shadow, "… with that I was able to extend my shadow and catch you off guard."

"Now give up so it doesn't have to get any more troublesome" said Shikamaru.

Temari smirked, "How are you going to beat me, your jutsu forces me to copy your movements."

"Troublesome, in case you forgot we were given a month to learn new jutsu to give us an edge" said Shikamaru.

"Kage–Kubishibari no Jutsu (Shadow–Neck Binding Technique)!" suddenly Shikamaru's shadow began crawling up Temari's body; it stopped at her neck and started choking her.

'_Damn it, this bastard got me!' _thought Temari angerly, "Proctor I forfeit!" said Temari struggling to breath.

"Winner Nara Shikamaru!" announced Genma, while Shikamaru deactivated his jutsu and Temari fell to the floor gasping for air.

* * *

**Crowd**

"To think all it took was the determination to avenge a friend for Shikamaru to train hard, I wouldn't call it conventional but it works" said Asuma as he lit up another cigarette.

"Yes, although I doubt he will be able to beat Naruto. Shikamaru may have strategy and smarts but he lacks the jutsu and firepower that Naruto has" said Kakashi as he read his orange book.

"I guess we won't be able to see that match anyway, if what the Hokage said was true" replied Asuma.

Kakashi nodded his head and turned his attention back to the arena now that his student was going to go next.

* * *

**Arena**

"Will Sabaku no Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke please come down!" announced Genma.

Sasuke smirked and turned to Naruto, "Watch and learn dobe, this is the power of a real Uchiha!"

Naruto's brow twitched and he turned to Sasuke with an annoyed expression, "Sasuke, will you please shut the hell up about this 'power of a real Uchiha', your freaking sharingan isn't even fully matured yet and your arrogance is pissing me off."

Sasuke scowled and jumped over the rail to face Gaara who was already waiting for him with an emotionless face.

"Are both fighters ready?" asked Genma.

Sasuke gave cocky smirk and nodded, as did Gaara.

"Then Hajime!"

* * *

**Sabaku no Gaara vs. Uchiha Sasuke **

Gaara stood in the same spot with his arms folded as his sand menacingly swirled around him, he then commanded his sand forward to catch Sasuke. To his surprise Sasuke activated his 2 tomoe sharingan and blurred out of sight and appeared behind him punching him in the head, the attack failed when Gaara's sand moved to defend him. Sasuke once again blurred out of sight before Gaara's sand could grab him, Sasuke suddenly sent a round house kick toward Gaara's stomach but once again was deflected due to the sand.

"You are fast, but not fast enough to penetrate my sand defense" Gaara commented calmly, Sasuke smirked and started doing hand seals.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)!" Gaara's commanded his sand to engulf the fireball; Sasuke used Gaara's distraction with the fireball and was able to land a kick on Gaara's face sending him into a wall.

Sasuke's smirk turned into a scowl when the 'Gaara' turned into sand, he quickly jumped back when sand erupted from the ground and tried to trap Sasuke. Gaara rose from the sand and looked at Sasuke impassively, "You are boring me Uchiha."

Sasuke scowled and started a series of hand signs before calling out, "Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu)"

As expected Gaara's sand rose to protect him, Sasuke saw that Gaara vision was being blocked by his sand defense and ran up the wall. He used chakra to stick to the wall and did some hand signs; lightning chakra surged in his hand before concentrating into his palm and screeched sounding like birds. Sasuke then ran down the wall using his momentum to add to the piercing power of his chidori.

Gaara's eyes widened but quickly returned to his emotionless mask, Gaara commanded his sand to surround him in a sphere and an eye made of sand floated on the outside ensuring Gaara knew what was happening outside his sand sphere.

Sasuke's sharingan spun wildly as he neared the sand sphere with the chidori ahead of him ready to pierce Gaara's sand. Once Sasuke was close enough, Gaara created some sand spears to try and puncture Sasuke as he got closer and closer.

Unfortunately, Sasuke's sharingan was able to let him dodge the spears and allow his chidori pierce the sphere. Sasuke pulled his hand out of Gaara's sand sphere before the sand could take his hand. The crowd was silent as they waited for Gaara's reaction to the attack, they were taken back when Gaara began screaming in pain.

"AHH! I'M BLEEDING, DAMN YOU UCHIHA I WILL KILL YOU!" yelled Gaara in pain.

All of a sudden the sand fell and covered half of Gaara's body revealing he had started his Shukaku transformation.

* * *

**Kage Box**

The 'Kazekage' looked down at the match and smirked, 'Oh well, Sasuke-kun has already proven his worth it's about time I started invasion.'

With a wave of his hand an explosion rocked the village; the 'Kazekage' grabbed Sarutobi and placed a kunai at his throat.

"It's about time Orochimaru, I was beginning to think you weren't going to go through with your invasion" said Sarutobi as he impassively looked at his former student.

Orochimaru's eyes widened slightly but then glistened with amusement, "Kukuku, you always were called the 'The Professor' for a reason sensei."

Orochimaru then jumped onto the roof of the stadium followed by the Sound 4, "Put up the barrier!"

There was a chorus of 'hai' from the Sound 4 and a purple barrier covered the roof where sensei and student would have their final battle.

"Kukuku, I can see that you were expecting me sensei, tell me was it that useless teammate of mine Jiraiya that warned you?" asked Orochimaru as he took of his disguise to reveal the snake sannin.

"Yes it was he was able to figure out your plan and we were able to plan for it accordingly" said Sarutobi as he took off his Hokage robes to reveal his battle armor.

"I know you aren't here to chat Orochimaru, so let's end this once and for all" said Hiruzen as he summoned Enma and had him transform into his diamond-hard staff form.

Orochimaru smirked as he opened his mouth and pulled out his Kusanagi Sword shifting into a kenjutsu stance, "Kukuku, For once I agree with you sensei"

* * *

**Arena**

Naruto smirked as he saw he was trapped in a genjutsu and dispelled it, "It's about damn time!"

The Konoha genin who had little experience with genjutsu immediately fell under its spell and fell asleep. Naruto looked down and saw that Gaara was beginning enter his final transformation, but he then saw some jonin making their way toward him to stop him from completing the transformation.

Naruto smirked as he threw a Hiraishin kunai toward Gaara, which landed next to his feet. Naruto then teleported next to Gaara much to the confusion of the Konoha jonin, "What are you doing genin! We have to stop him before he completes his transformation and wreaks havoc on the village."

Naruto smirked and placed a hand on Gaara, "Sorry but if you do that then my plan is ruined"

"You traitor!" yelled one of the jonin.

Naruto laughed at him, "Hahaha, that's funny but how am I a traitor if I was never loyal to begin with."

Naruto could see their looks of rage and smirked before leaving with Gaara in a yellow flash.

* * *

**Crowd**

Kakashi and Gai were immediately on guard the second they dispelled the genjutsu, they looked around and saw that all the civilians and genin with no experience with genjutsu had fallen asleep and Oto and Suna-nins that had been disguised as civilians were engaging the Konoha nin stationed at the stadium. Fortunately the Hokage and Shikaku had planned this and stationed 4 squads of ANBU along with the jonin sensei's while the other Konoha chunin and jonin fought to keep the enemy outside the wall.

He looked down at the stadium and watched as jonin assigned to deal with the Ichibi jinchuriki when the invasion had started had stopped; he then saw that Naruto was standing next to Suna's ultimate weapon. He channeled chakra to his ears so he could hear what Naruto was telling the jonin.

"_How am I a traitor if I was never loyal to begin with."_ Kakashi froze when Naruto said those words. He knew why Naruto was stalling the jonin from doing their job, he was betraying the village. Kakashi was about to jump over the rail and try to stop Naruto but was too late when Naruto disappeared with Gaara in a yellow flash.

* * *

**Industrial District of Konoha**

Naruto and Gaara reappeared in the industrial district of Konoha, Naruto stepped away from Gaara as sand covered his entire body and made him look like a mini-Shukaku.

Gaara turned to address Naruto as he was covered head to toe in sand, "My transformation is almost complete, just 5 more minutes and I will be able to release Shukaku."

Naruto nodded, "Good make sure you level the industrial district so that Konoha's production resource is destroyed sending them into an even bigger depression after you have done that I want you to make your way toward the Residential district and destroy as much as you can. In the mean time I will be destroying key military installations and killing key members of the government."

Gaara nodded and Naruto left in a flash to leave him to his mission

* * *

**Front Gate**

Izumo and Kotetsu watched from the wall with other Konoha chunin and jonin as the Oto and Suna forces stormed the village. Their orders had been to close the gate as soon as the invasion started and help drive back the invaders; they looked in the distance and prepared to fire off their kunai and shuriken to mow down the enemy shinobi.

Once the enemy was close enough, the chunin and jonin started firing off kunai, shuriken, and long-range jutsu to kill the invaders before they could reach the wall.

They suddenly snapped their heads up and looked in the distance to see a giant puff of smoke; all of a sudden a 3 headed snake emerged from the smoke and made its way toward the walls. The shinobi's field commander, Morino Ibiki, ordered them to try and take down the summons until Jiraiya could arrive and summon something to fight the giant snake.

As the snake neared the wall, a giant toad in a black kimono holding a shield and a sasumata appeared out of nowhere and engaged the snake. Jiraiya then appeared next to Ibiki, "What's the situation?" asked a strangely serious Jiraiya.

"So far the Main Gate hasn't been breached by the enemy, they were close when they summoned the giant snake but luckily you made it here in time before the summons could destroy the walls and give the enemy an entry point. Now the only way to get inside would be going over the wall, but the chunin and jonin are picking them off easily as they try to scale the wall" informed Ibiki.

"Alright good, so far the East and West gates are holding. I summoned Gamaken to protect the main gate while Gamahiro protects the West Gate that also had a giant snake summons appear. I'm heading to the East Gate now to summon Gamabunta since that is the last gate in danger of being destroyed by one of Orochimaru's summons" explained Jiraiya.

They were suddenly interrupted when they turned to see Shukaku running loose inside the village destroying the Industrial District, Jiraiya's eyes widened as he ran toward the fully transformed jinchuriki to stop him from causing any more damage to the village.

* * *

**Namikaze Estate **

Naruto reappeared in the training ground of his compound, he turned to see his blood clones waiting for him.

"Have you finished the barrier?" asked Naruto.

1 clone stepped forward, "Yeah boss, we finished creating the seals necessary for the barrier. The seals run on natural energy absorbed from the surroundings so they will never fail, they are also powerful enough to withstand a Bijūdama, lastly they were made with secret Uzumaki seals so a seal master like Jiraiya will have a tough time removing the barrier."

To demonstrate, a clone fired a Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu) toward the barrier and watched as the attack dispersed when it hit an invisible wall.

"Good this barrier seal will be useful in the future and useful in preventing Konoha's leadership from destroying this house that will make a good staging area for its destruction. But I'm getting ahead of myself…" He then turned to the remaining clones, "Have the scrolls and Karin been relocated?" asked Naruto.

The clone nodded, "Yeah everything of value has already been taken to the hideout in Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves)."

"Good now dispel yourselves since your of no use anymore." The clones nodded and dispelled into a puddles of blood that promptly set themselves on fire, erasing any evidence of their existence.

Naruto then went through some hand seals before slamming his hand into the ground, "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation)!"

All of a sudden 4 coffins rose from the ground, when they opened they revealed the 4 ANBU he had killed and resurrected. Naruto had other resurrected summons but he wanted to use these for a special task.

Since they already had the control seals planted into their heads Naruto had already killed their emotions and made them into obedient puppets, "I want you 4 to gather the civilian council along with the genin Haruno Sakura and bring them to the academy, it shouldn't be monitored since the chunin and jonin of the village are protecting the walls and the Suna or Oto shinobi haven't breached the walls yet" ordered Naruto.

The resurrected ANBU could only "Hai" as they left to complete their orders. After the ANBU left in a shunshin (Body Flicker), Naruto himself left in a yellow flash never to return to his parents' house until he came back to burn Konoha to the ground.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto reappeared on top of a seemingly plain looking house, but it wasn't. It had taken him months of following ANBU operatives to find the secret location of the ANBU HQ, now he was going to destroy it and deal Konoha with a major blow to their military. Not only was it the ANBU HQ it was also the Torture and Interrogation as well as where the Barrier Corps monitored the barrier that surrounded Konoha. There was no one nearby so Naruto clapped his hands together and activated his Mokuton Sage Mode; he then summoned a clone and started forming a Futon: Rasenshuriken. The elemental rasengan gave its infamous bell screech before Naruto threw it at the inconspicuous HQ and watched as the building was destroyed in a large dome of destructive and tiny wind blades.

Naruto left in a yellow flash before 4 squads of ANBU arrived and saw that their HQ had been completely destroyed by an unknown jutsu.

Naruto reappeared in front of the Konoha Research and Development Facility, he had remembered finding out that it was where Konoha did its development of new weapons and tools used by Konoha shinobi. It designed newer, more powerful explosive tags to more effective soldier pills.

With his Sage Mode still activated Naruto held out his hand and started forming a rasengan while a clone appeared next to him and added fire chakra to the rasengan and together they formed a Katon: Rasenmoltov. Naruto threw the spiraling ball of concentrated fire and watched as the building was destroyed in a dome of white flames leaving nothing but a crater and melted concrete.

Naruto smirked before leaving once again in a yellow flash to avoid a confrontation with the ANBU scouring the village looking for whoever was sabotaging the village.

He reappeared in front of the Academy ready to get his revenge on the civilian council that made his life hell.

* * *

**With Kakashi**

After Kakashi had finished helping the ANBU get rid of the enemy shinobi, he set out to find Naruto and try to stop him from making a horrible mistake. He knew that since he used his Hiraishin to teleport there wouldn't be a scent to follow so he channeled chakra to his nose and best tried to lock onto his far away scent.

After a few minutes of pinpointing Naruto's scent he made his way toward the academy. On the way there he ran into 2 teams of ANBU that were doing the same.

"Where are your teams going captain?" asked Kakashi as he ran toward the academy.

"Kakashi-sempai, we are tracking down the shinobi that was able to destroy the ANBU HQ and the R&D Facility" answered the Wolf- masked ANBU.

"Do you know where they are?" asked Kakashi with a sinking feeling in his gut.

"Our sensor was able to track him down to the ninja academy, for what reason he went there we don't know" replied the Wolf ANBU.

Kakashi nodded and reached the academy to find Naruto about to cut down his student Haruno Sakura.

* * *

**Academy 10 Minutes Before**

Naruto entered the academy to find it empty since the teachers had evacuated the students to the shelters. He climbed the stairs and entered his old academy classroom; inside he saw all 6 of Konoha's civilian council members.

Murkamina Takanibu: Head of Medicine at Konoha Hospital, also the man who instructed his doctors to give him the minimum of medical attention and then leave him for dead.

Haruno Suki: An elected representative of Konoha's civilian population, also the woman who organized most of the _'Demon Hunts'_ on his birthday.

Hoshino Toyoharu: Head of Konoha's Merchant Guild, also the person who owned a majority of grocery stores and ninja supply stores and denied him service and kicked him out of his stores.

Kurosawa Sharaku: Another elected representative of Konoha's civilian population, he also along with Haruno organized lynching mobs during his birthday.\

Kurkawa Shun and Katsumi Anzai: 2 of Konoha's wealthiest businessmen, also the ones who funded multiple assassination attempts on his life while he was 8- 11 years old.

He saw his ANBU standing in the front while the council members talked amongst themselves trying to figure out why the Hokage would want to talk to them in the middle of an invasion.

He walked inside the room and immediately everyone was silent, the silence was broken when the elder Haruno screeched, "What are you doing here Demon!"

Naruto smirked and reappeared in front of her, he cocked his first back and punched her with enough force to send her crashing into the wall but staying conscious.

"That was long overdue" said Naruto as he rubbed his knuckles.

All the council members and Sakura were gapping at what had happened, until Sharaku spoke up.

"ANBU arrest him!" yelled Sharaku.

The ANBU stood still and did nothing, "Didn't you hear me I said arrest him!"

Naruto grinned before addressing the ANBU, "ANBU shut him up"

The Tiger ANBU appeared behind Sharaku and slammed his head into the desk, breaking his nose and giving him a concussion.

"You traitors!" yelled Toyoharu.

Naruto then walked up to the front, "Monkey get Haruno Sakura and bring her to me, the rest of you tie up the council members to the front row."

The ANBU nodded and Monkey grabbed Sakura and brought her up front while she protested vigorously and screamed at the top of her lungs. The 3 other ANBU tied up the council members and turn their heads toward the front.

"Now that the meeting can start, does anyone want to tell me why they are here?" asked Naruto with a growing smirk.

All the council members glared at Naruto before Suki spoke with venom dripping from her voice, "No we don't, why would we? We don't think like a demon!"

Naruto just kept his grin plastered on his face, "Well the reason you are here is because you are all going to die, I am finally going to get revenge for the hell you bastards put me through throughout my childhood. I had planned to kill you families before I killed you myself but alas time is short…" said Naruto with an exaggerated sigh at the end, "So instead I decided on randomly picking who's family to kill and the Haruno family won!" said Naruto with enthusiasm.

"I would kill your husband as well but he was already killed by Kyuubi 12 years ago so I'll have to thank him later"

Suki growled in anger and Sakura's eyes widened in horror, "Damn you Demon don't you dare hurt my daughter!"

Sakura was already shedding tears, "Why are you doing this Naruto! I thought we were teammates."

Naruto laughed, "Hahahah, did you really think that Haruno, well you were wrong! The only reason we passed the genin exams was by me making Kakashi what he wanted, which was teamwork. You and Sasuke were never my teammates; you were just dead weight for the team to carry."

Naruto stopped laughing and got a bloodthirsty grin, "Now then time is precious, let's begin."

Naruto grabbed Sakura by the hair and forced her to kneel, albeit reluctantly she was finally held down by Cat while Naruto unsealed his katana and placed it at her neck.

"Any last words Sakura?" asked Naruto with a smirk, Suki was yelling in tears and anger and the other council members were yelling in protest.

Naruto let the blade come down to behead Sakura, but stopped when someone barged in the room.

All of a sudden Naruto was surrounded by 2 teams of ANBU and his sensei Hatake Kakashi.

"Well, well, well, I thought I would have had a little more time before ANBU caught up to me but it seems I was found out by non-other than Hatake Kakashi" said Naruto in an amused voice.

"Naruto why are you doing this!" yelled Kakashi.

"Isn't it obvious Kakashi, I'm getting my revenge on the council that made my life hell."

Naruto made some more hand signs before slamming his hands into the ground, "I'm sorry to say that you won't be stopping me from getting my revenge, Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!"

All of a sudden 4 coffins rose from the ground and opened revealing,

The first coffin opened, "That's Kato Dan! An elite jonin that died during the Second Shinobi World War" remarked Boar.

The second coffin opened, "Look that's Chen! Konoha's most renowned taijutsu master in history, I though he died during the Third Shinobi World War!" gasped Crane.

"He didn't die; he was living in the forest for a long time. I have to say that he was a pain in the ass to kill even if he's as old as the Sandaime" smirked Naruto.

The third coffin opened, "Its Gekko Hayate! I thought he disappeared during the month off after the preliminaries"

The fourth and final coffin opened and there were gasps throughout the ANBU and a look of horror on Kakashi's face as he pointed at the individual that stepped out of the coffin.

"Dad…"

END:

**Sorry about the late update and the short chapter, I know I promised I would not have any later update but it seems that fate doesn't want you to read my fics. I have been really busy with my summer and I won't promise anything but I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**I will be putting this story on a temporary hiatus while I catch up my other story.**

**Check out my other story if your interested: Yondaime's Mistake: Konoha's Last 2 Uchiha**


	11. Future Plans

Blood Thirsty Jinchūriki

I don't own Naruto

Normal Speech

_Normal Thought_

**Demon Speech**

**_Demon Thought_**

Chapter 11: Future Plans

The fourth and final coffin opened and there were gasps throughout the ANBU and a look of horror on Kakashi's face as he pointed at the individual that stepped out of the coffin.

"Dad…"

Hatake Sakumo, Konoha's White Fang, opened his Edo Tensei eyes to see Kakashi and smiled, "Kakashi my son, look how much you've grown"

"What, where am I, the last thing I remember is some brat driving a katana through my chest and coming here" said Chen.

"The last thing I remember is Tsunade trying to heal me after getting a kunai through the stomach, why am I not in the hospital?" asked Dan.

"That's because we're all dead, the brat that killed you Chen-sama is Uzumaki Naruto and a traitor to Konoha, he somehow resurrected us to fight for him" said Hayate as he looked at Naruto in anger.

Kakashi was silent as he looked at his father for the first time in years since he had come home to find him dead, pierced by the same blade that made him famous. Naruto reached into his pocket before pulling out a storage scroll and channeling chakra into one of its storage seals, there was a puff of smoke before the White Light Chakra Sabre, the tanto that made Sakumo famous, appeared in Naruto's hands and he threw it toward Sakumo who caught it.

"Where the hell did you get that!?" yelled Kakashi in anger while Naruto just smirked, "Like it? I stole it from you're home and gave you a fake one. You never even knew the difference.

"Why Naruto!? Why are you doing this!?" questioned Kakashi in anger.

Naruto lost his smirk and adopted an emotionless mask, "Why? Do you really want to know Kakashi? I am doing this because I am sick and tired of Konoha hiding behind a disguise of morality and good while it's actually a cesspool of corruption and greed. I suffered for 6 years as that soft fool Hiruzen let the damn council make my life hell and this damn villagers beat me while he tried to brainwash me with his so called 'Will of Fire' and risk my life for a village that would rather see me dead than a protector. The villagers hated and despised me… for what… what Kyuubi did to the village… the one responsible for this is my father, the Yondaime Hokage. It was because of his stupidity and blind love for the village that he sacrificed my happiness and childhood for the bigoted villagers and told Sarutobi to announce my jinchuriki status so I be 'Treated as a hero'..." said Naruto using his fingers as quotation marks, "But I don't blame him or hate him. It was the village who brainwashed him into thinking that the village came first above all else. Well no more, I may not be strong enough yet to destroy this filthy and corrupt village now, but when I come back I'll be the one that delivers the killing blow to this village and burns it to the ground."

"You would kill innocent children, kill them for the sins their parents committed!?" questioned Kakashi.

Naruto let a sadistic smirk come over his face, "Yes I will, since the Yondaime was killed. Kyuubi has been the one with me, protecting me, healing me, talking to me. I consider Kyuubi to be more of a father than Namikaze Minato. The villagers beat me and hurt me for the sins of the Kyuubi so it's only fair their children pay the price for what they did to me."

Kakashi lifted up his forehead protector to reveal his sharingan, "Than I have no other choice but to stop you for the good and future of the village" said Kakashi with a deadly, serious tone.

Naruto smirked, "As much as I want to play with you Kakashi, I have more important business to attend to" said Naruto as he held the blade closer to Sakura's neck."

Naruto turned to his resurrected shinobi and did a single hand seal, "Kill them all except Hatake, I want him alive."

The resurrected soldiers' eye's turned white as their emotions were thrown out and nodded; they sprang into action and fought the 2 squads of ANBU and Kakashi. Ferret was able to slice Chen into two, but gasped as Chen reformed quickly and punched him into a wall snapping his neck and killing him.

As the ANBU were busy with his resurrected shinobi, Naruto turned his attention back to the civilian council and Sakura who was still crying. He raised his katana over his head and let it drop toward Sakura's neck, "Naruto!" yelled Kakashi as he tried to get past his father who was making Kakashi struggle.

Kakashi was finally able to find an opening in his fathers' defense and created his signature jutsu, "Chidori!" exclaimed Kakashi as he drove the lightning encased fist into his fathers' chest, he let a few tears fall as he raced past his reforming father to stop Naruto from killing one of his students.

As Naruto's katana fell, he frowned when instead of coming in contact with Sakura's neck, his katana cut into Kakashi's torso creating a deep gash that he bleed profusely from. Kakashi grasped his chest and tried to stop the bleeding, Naruto scowled at Kakashi before kicking him into the wall and standing on his chest while placing the katana at his throat.

"I'm disappointed in you Kakashi, to think you would sacrifice yourself for a worthless excuse of a shinobi like Haruno. You could have been a major help to Konoha when I returned to destroy it, you could have helped Konoha survive for 5 more minutes before I burned it down" said Naruto with a smirk.

Kakashi glared weakly at Naruto as he continued to bleed out, "I told you the day we became a team; those who don't follow the rules are trash, but those who don't care for their teammates are worse than trash."

"Wise words spoken from the mouth of someone who actually believed in Sarutobi's ridiculous 'Will of Fire'" said Naruto with a smirk, "Did you honestly think that team work and caring for one another is what kept Konoha at the top of the 5 major Hidden Villages?" asked Naruto.

"In this cruel world, the only thing that matters is power. If you have power you can do anything, Konoha won the last 3 Great Ninja Wars because someone had risen through the ranks and decimated Konoha's enemies. During the First Great Ninja War, when that old fool Sarutobi actually had a backbone, he was the one that led Konoha and with his knowledge of jutsu and tactics to effectively win most of his battles. During the Second Great Ninja War, when that pervert Jiraiya, pedophile Orochimaru, and drunk Tsunade were in their prime, they were a legendary force that could dominate any battlefield with their jutsu and summoning's. And last but not least the Third Great Ninja War, where my father could singlehandedly destroy an entire Iwa army in a matter of seconds that earned him the name of Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō and the title of Hokage for this disgusting village. Do you know what each of those wars had in common Kakashi?" asked Naruto.

"Great shinobi rose to fame in those wars, while the leader sacrificed countless others to fight. Konoha didn't rise to the top for its teamwork; it got to the top because of the amount of shinobi it produced and sacrificed during each war to achieve its goals of winning. Konoha is at the top of the world because it is built on the bodies of countless lives wasted for it's so called 'Will of Fire'."

Naruto could see that Kakashi was about to pass out so he did a couple of hand seals and slammed his hand into the ground, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)!"

There was a puff of smoke before it cleared and revealed a green, dog-sized fox with 3 tails, **"Do you need my assistance Naruto-sama?"** asked the female fox medic, Matsu.

"Matsu I need you to heal Hatake to the point he can stay conscious but can't fight" ordered Naruto, the green fox nodded and moved her tails over Kakashi before flooding his body with healing chakra.

Matsu healed Kakashi only until the gash on his torso closed before stopping, **"It is done Naruto-sama."**

Naruto nodded before dismissing Matsu, he then turned to Kakashi before kicking him awake. Kakashi opened his eyes and grasped his tender chest where the scar was still visible, "Now, now, we can't have you falling asleep now can we?" asked Naruto as if talking to a small child.

Kakashi just glared at him but didn't try to move since his chest was still in pain, "So what are you going to kill me now Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

"No, in fact I'm going to give you a chance to save your pathetic Konoha. I want you to train Haruno to be able to beat me, if she beats me I surrender without question and go into Konoha custody quietly but if she loses I will still destroy Konoha" said Naruto with a sinister smile.

"What is it you get out of this deal?" asked Kakashi.

"Nothing except the pleasure of seeing your hope die when your 'Will of Fire' fails to protect Konoha" said Naruto with a sinister smile.

Kakashi just kept glaring at his former student, "We don't really have a choice now do we?"

"That's the spirit, now it's time to finish this" said Naruto with fake enthusiasm as he turned to face the civilian council who was still glaring at him.

"I may have said I'll spare Sakura but I think that's enough mercy for one day" said Naruto as he started doing hand seals. Sakura looked in horror as Naruto put his hands in a tiger seal and took a deep breath, "Katon: Karyūdan (Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bullet)!" Naruto exhaled a stream of fire that melted the civilian council members and horribly killed them.

"Kaa-chan!" yelled Sakura as she watched her mother burn to death.

"Sakura avenge me, kill the demon and avenge me!" were the last word of Haruno Suki before she finally died.

Sakura fell to her knees with tears in her eyes as her mother continued to burn and Naruto laughed maniacally. She turned around and with all the hate she could conjure glared with murderous intent at Naruto who only smirked in return, "Do you have anything to say Haruno?"

Sakura trembled as she gripped her fists until she drew blood and charged at Naruto, "I'll kill you!" yelled Sakura as she threw a punch.

Naruto easily caught the punch and kneed her in the stomach; Sakura clutched he stomach as she slowly fell to the floor. "Pathetic Haruno, is that the best you can do. You really aren't worth my time, but alas I made a deal with Kakashi so I can kill you… yet" said Naruto with a growing smile.

Sakura just continued to glare at Naruto as she tried to stand up but fell back to the ground when Naruto kicked her down, "Hahaha pathetic just like your mother" laughed Naruto.

Naruto finally took his attention off Sakura and Kakashi to see that his resurrected soldiers had killed all the ANBU, Naruto smirked before doing a single hand seal and returning his resurrections back to their coffins.

"I think it's time for me to go…" said Naruto with a sinister smirk before turning one last time to Sakura, "Look at the bright side Haruno, at least you and your 'precious Sasuke-kun' have something in common now" said Naruto before disappearing in a yellow flash.

* * *

**Industrial District**

Jiraiya stood on top of Gamabunta as he held Gaara by the neck, he had summoned Gamabunta to deal with the Ichibi jinchuriki and it was not an easy fight. After hitting the fully formed Ichibi with a Katon: Gamayu Endan (Fire Style: Toad Oil Flame Bullet), Gaara had put himself to sleep and released the Ichibi giving Jiraiya a hard time. But Jiraiya wasn't a Sannin for nothing and was able to punch Gaara awake, resealing the Ichibi and defeating Gaara.

"NO YOU WILL NOT ERASE MY EXISTANCE!" yelled Gaara in anger and fear.

"Shut up brat! I don't know how you got away from the jonin assigned to deal with you but I'm way out of your league" said Jiraiya in a serious tone.

Jiraiya was about to knock Gaara unconscious but was forced to jump when his shinobi senses kicked in.

"Fūton: Rasenshuriken!" yelled a voice from above. Jiraiya landed on the ground and watched as a shuriken shaped rasengan hit Gamabunta before exploding into a dome of deadly wind blades.

"Bunta!" yelled Jiraiya as the Toad Boss screamed in pain before dispelling and returning to the summon world.

Jiraiya's shinobi senses kicked in again and jumped to see a couple of kunai landed where he was before; when he looked closer he could see they were not ordinary kunai but rather Hiraishin kunai.

'_No, it can't be'_ thought Jiraiya before Naruto appeared in front of him in a yellow flash and slammed a rasengan in his gut, sending him into a building and dropping Gaara.

Naruto created a seal-less clone and ordered it to take Gaara to the Wave hideout, the clone nodded before picking up Gaara and disappearing in a yellow flash.

"Come on out Jiraiya, we both know that wasn't enough to kill you" said Naruto with a bloodthirsty smile.

Jiraiya exited the whole in the side of the building wiping off the blood from his mouth, "Why are you doing this Naruto?" asked ,Jiraiya in a pained voice.

Naruto sighed exaggeratedly, "If you want to know ask Kakashi, I already explained it to him before killing the civilian council."

Jiraiya gasped, "You killed the civilian council!?"

Naruto menacingly smirked, "That's right; I finally got my revenge on those bastards. Now it's time I get my revenge on you" said Naruto before disappearing in a yellow flash.

Jiraiya was immediately on guard and pulled out a kunai to block Naruto's katana from cutting him in two. Jiraiya kicked Naruto in the gut but was surprised when Naruto exploded, "Damn a Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion)!" cursed Jiraiya.

Jiraiya jumped away just in time before a fireball exploded on his last location, he started doing hand seals and slammed his hands into the ground, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)!"

There was a giant puff of smoke before Gamaken appeared from the smoke, **"Jiraiya? What's going on I thought the battle was over, is it because of my clumsiness?"**

"There's no time for chit-chat Gamaken, I need your help to fight the Kyuubi jinchuriki" said Jiraiya no longer seeing it fit to call Naruto his godson.

"Oh I'm hurt Jiraiya, calling me the Kyuubi jinchuriki? I have a name you know" said Naruto with mock hurt.

After his performance Naruto bit his thumb to smear blood on both palms and started doing hand seals and slammed his hands into the ground, "It's been a while since the Inferno Brothers have come out to play, Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)!"

There were 2 large puffs of smoke before a black fox with 8 tails and a red fox with 8 tails the size of Gamabunta walked out of the smoke, **"What's this another battle? Against a toad of all creatures" **said the Black Fox distastefully.

"**Oh lighten up Nii-san I'm sure Naruto-sama wouldn't call us out here if it weren't for someone strong, besides I'm in the mood for some fried frog legs"** said the Red Fox before licking it lips and huffing some fire from its nose.

"You're both right Satoru, Eishi; I need your help in fighting Jiraiya of the Sannin. You two deal with the Toad while I deal with Jiraiya" ordered Naruto from the top of Satoru, the black fox.

Both Foxes nodded at their summoner and sprang into action, Eishi came from the front and tried to bite Gamaken but he used his shield to block the Fox's fangs. Satoru came up from behind and whipped Gamaken with his tails forcing him off balance and dropping his shield; Eishi pounced on the toad and sunk his fangs into his arm. Gamaken screamed in pain as Eishi's fangs sunk into his arms, he raised his sasumata and hit Eishi over the head. The fox yelped in pain as it released Gamaken's arm from its mouth, Satoru scowled at the toad for hurting his brother and arched his back and tails to form a large sphere of fire over his head. It was Satoru's most powerful attack; he had based it off of his father's Bijūdama, but instead of Biju chakra it used fire chakra and condensed it into a ball of flames.

"Devastating Fire Bomb (Kaimetsu Hibukadan)!" yelled Satoru as he flung the concentrated ball of fire toward Gamaken.

Gamaken's eyes widened and he grabbed his shield to block the attack; the fireball overwhelmed the shield and shattered it forcing Gamaken to take the majority of the blast. Gamaken was about to dispel back to the Mount Myōboku but was stopped when Eishi sunk his jaws into his arm again preventing him from dispelling.

"**Where do you think you're going, little Toad. You sure made us work up an appetite, the least you can do is become our dinner after such an exhausting fight"** said Satoru with a menacing smile, Gamaken's eyes widened and tried to fight against the younger fox's grip but it was futile.

How did they prevent Gamaken from going back to Mount Myōboku? All summons have a distinct location to return once they dispel from the human world, if 2 different summons are in contact with one another they both cannot dispel as to prevent the enemy summons from entering their home. But once one of them is dead the winning summon is able to take the dead summon back to their home, which is exactly what the Inferno Brothers planned to do.

Before the battle started, Naruto had made sure to mark the Toad Sannin with a Hiraishin formula. Naruto teleported to the formula on Jiraiya catching him off guard and slamming a rasengan in his back, but not before using a kunai to draw some of Jiraiya's blood. The rasengan pushed the Toad Sannin off Gamaken and into a nearby building; Naruto landed on the outside of the wall and placed the bloody kunai in a storage seal.

"Katon: Endan (Fire Style: Flame Bullet)!" Naruto jumped away as a fireball exited the hole Jiraiya had entered, Jiraiya came out with an emotionless face and inner turmoil.

"So this is it Naruto, is it too late to say sorry and hope you come back?" asked Jiraiya with a little hope in his voice.

Naruto's smirk got wider as he activated his sharingan and looked at Jiraiya's shocked face, "To answer your question Jiraiya, no I would never come back even if all the ones that hurt me begged for my forgiveness. And to answer your next question, I have the sharingan because Kurama modified my DNA and added Uchiha genes."

"Kurama?" asked Jiraiya in confusion. Naruto just shook his head at Jiraiya's idiocy, "If you survive I might tell you" said Naruto as he disappeared in a yellow flash. Jiraiya was immediately on guard and blocked a punch from his left side then his right; he ducked as Naruto tried to kick him in the face. Jiraiya used his years of experience and grabbed Naruto by the leg and punched him in the gut. It was then that Jiraiya figured out that Naruto must have put a Hiraishin formula on his cloths; he found it and burned it off preventing Naruto from teleporting to him again.

Naruto crashed into a wall and picked himself up before smirking, "I guess I shouldn't have tried to beat you in taijutsu Jiraiya, I won't make that mistake again."

Naruto started doing some hand seals and slammed his hands into the ground, "Doton: Doryūdan (Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bullet)!" A dragon made of earth rose from the ground and fired projectiles made of mud, Jiraiya dodged the mud bullets by jumping into the air. He was taken by surprise when he saw Naruto finish a second set of seals, "Fūton: Kamikaze (Wind Style: Divine Wind)!" Naruto conjured up a tornado of deadly wind blades that pulled Jiraiya into it, Naruto frowned when the tornado dispelled and all that was left was a sliced up log.

'_Damn he's so strong, if it weren't for my years of experience I would have been dead already'_ thought Jiraiya as he finished up his hand seals, only to hear Gamaken scream in pain. He turned to see Satoru fire a concentrated ball of flames toward Gamaken who held up his shield to block the attack only for the fireball to shatter the shield and fry Gamaken at point-blank range.

Jiraiya began running toward the battling summons to help his friend, Jiraiya could remember that Gamaken was the first Jiraiya summoned as a small toad after signing the Toad contract, but was stopped when he jumped away to dodge a dragon made of fire that crashed down on him.

"Tsk, tsk, Jiraiya are you forgetting about me?" asked Naruto with a growing smirk as he noticed the Inferno Brother ripping apart Gamaken.

Naruto started doing hand seals and inhaled, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)!" A clone appeared next to Naruto and started doing hand seals before inhaling as well, "Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough)!" the chakra infused wind caused the fireball to grow 5 times its size and turn white hot. Jiraiya scowled before using a Kawarimi (Substitution) with a log.

'_Damn it I have to get past Naruto to help Gamaken!'_ thought Jiraiya as he started doing hand seals.

Naruto watched as the white-hot fireball impacted the ground and exploded, setting fire and destroying the surrounding buildings. The smoke cleared to reveal Jiraiya with a couple of singes and some burns, but what really interested Naruto was the two small toads on his shoulders and how Jiraiya's nose was bigger with warts, _'So that's the fabled Toad Sage Mode?' _mentally asked Naruto.

"**Jiraiya-chan why did you summon us? And where are we?" **asked a small, green toad.

"**Who cares why he summoned us! I was cooking dinner, you better have a good reason in summoning us!" **yelled the small, purple toad.

"**Ma I'm sure Jiraiya-chan has a good reason for summoning us" **said the small, green toad.

"I do have a good reason Fukasaku-sama, Shima-sama. I need your help in defeating this opponent so I can go help Gamaken" said Jiraiya in a serious voice.

Fukasaku and Shima looked forward and noticed a 13 year old boy with blonde, spiky hair and cold, blue eyes.

"**Minato-chan is that you!?" **asked Fukasaku in disbelief thinking he was looking at Minato again.

Naruto smirked at the old toads' mistake, "No sorry Minato is dead, I'm his son Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto."

"**Jiraiya why in the world did you summon us to fight Minato's flesh and blood?" **asked Shima.

Jiraiya's face never stopped being serious, "Because Naruto is betraying Konoha."

Fukasaku and Shima gasped, **"Why in the world would the son of the Yondaime Hokage betray his own village!?" **exclaimed Shima.

Suddenly Naruto started laughing in a way that sent shivers down everyone's spines, "Hahaha I guess Jiraiya never told you did he? I was never told who my parents were by that useless fool the Sandaime, I only recently found out that Jiraiya was my godfather and that Namikaze Minato was my father. But those damn villagers never saw me as human, they only saw me as the demon I contained and they beat and tortured me every day of my life until I finally snapped Hahaha" said Naruto finishing with an insane laugh. "Do you want to know the best part?" asked Naruto, "Jiraiya never once visited or checked up on me to see if his godson was doing okay, all my life I was hurt and lied to but no more I plan on razing this damn village to the ground. TO HELL WITH WHAT MY FATHER SACRIFICED HIS LIFE FOR!" yelled Naruto in anger.

"**Jiraiya is this true!?" **yelled Shima.

Jiraiya didn't reply and opted to look down in shame, **"I'm disappointed in you Jiraiya, to think you would betray Minato like this" **said Fukasaku while shaking his head.

"I regret everything I did, but we can't let him destroy Konoha. So please I need your help" pleaded the Toad Sannin.

"**Very well Jiraiya, but when this is over I will have to rethink allowing you to hold the Toad contract"** said Fukasaku in a disappointed voice.

Jiraiya nodded before doing some hand seals, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)!" there was a large puff of smoke before it cleared and revealed Gamahiro, **"What back in Konoha again Jiraiya?" **asked Gamahiro until he notice the Toad elders on Jiraiya's shoulders, **"If the elders are here then it must be a very bad situation" **commented Gamahiro.

Jiraiya nodded at the Toad summon, "Yes it is Hiro, I need you to go help Gamaken while I handle Naruto."

The Toad summons nodded and went to assist its Toad comrade.

Satoru was about to use his razor sharp claws and pierce Gamaken's heart before his claws were suddenly deflected by a Toad with two katanas.

"**Another one, you Toads are as annoying as cockroaches"** said Satoru in anger.

Gamaken used this chance to punch Eishi in the nose forcing the younger fox to jump back in pain, Gamaken and Gamahiro stood back to back as they faced off against the two large Foxes.

In the distance 6 squads of ANBU watched as Naruto and Jiraiya fought in an all-out battle, suddenly a Dragon masked ANBU approached his Falcon captain, "Taicho shouldn't we help Jiraiya-sama defeat the jinchuriki?"

Falcon turned to Dragon, "No we will stay and observe, as much as I hate to admit it the Kyuubi jinchuriki would kill us easily if he can make Jiraiya-sama struggle like this. We would only be a distraction if we enter the battlefield."

Dragon nodded as he turned back to see the fight.

Naruto just kept smirking as Jiraiya started doing hand seals, "Senpō: Goemon!"

Jiraiya inhaled a spewed out a large volume of oil as Fukasaku performed a Futon jutsu and Shima performed a Katon jutsu, the result was a giant wave of burning hot oil racing toward Naruto.

Naruto just kept smirking as the oil wave got closer and closer, Jiraiya never saw his mangekyo sharingan activate.

Jiraiya watched as the oil descended on his godson, he turned away to not see as he died and planned to go apologize on Minato's grave for his betrayal and mistake of abandoning Naruto.

"Did you really think that would kill me Jiraiya?" asked Naruto in a smug tone.

The Toad Sannin turned to see Naruto perfectly alright, but he was surrounded by a black yamabushi figure with Tengu-like armor surrounding the figure and a hood the shape of a fox. The figure had 4 arms in which it held a sword and an orb of black flames in its right hands, while its left hands held a shield and giant shuriken that fit in the hand perfectly.

"What is that?" asked Jiraiya as he took a step back.

Naruto smirked, "This is the mangekyo sharingan's ultimate defense, the Susanoo."

Jiraiya frowned and disappeared in a burst of speed, he threw a senjutsu enhanced punch toward Naruto only to have it blocked by the Susanoo armor. Naruto jumped back and swung his Amaterasu sword down on Jiraiya who dodged the deadly flames, Jiraiya then started doing hand seals, "Senpō: Kebari Senbon (Sage Art: Hair Needle Senbon)!" Jiraiya bent down as his white mane stuck up and shot hundreds of senbon needles toward Naruto. His Susanoo placed the shield in front and blocked each senbon from touching the armor, Naruto noticed that the senjutsu infused senbon made a couple of cracks in his shield and knew it could have penetrated his Susanoo armor. The Black Susanoo raised its Amaterasu orb and Naruto started doing hand seals, "Enton: Gōryūka no Jutsu (Blaze Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu)" said Naruto calmly, Jiraiya watched as a Japanese dragon rose from the orb made completely of Amaterasu flames. The Amaterasu Dragon gave a loud roar before charging Jiraiya, the Toad Sannin was knocked out of his thought and started doing hand seals, "Doton: Doryūheki (Earth Style: Mud Wall)!" Jiraiya slammed his hands into the ground and a wall made of earth 15 ft. thick rose protecting Jiraiya. The Amaterasu dragon didn't even stop as it slammed into the mud wall and burned through all 15 ft. of earth, as it broke through the last foot of earth it was suddenly sucked into a scroll. Jiraiya sighed in relief since he finished Fūka Hōin (Fire Sealing Method) just in time and sealed up the Amaterasu dragon.

Jiraiya once again disappeared in a burst of speed and reappeared above Naruto with a rasengan larger than Jiraiya, "Chōōdama Rasengan (Ultra-Big Ball Spiraling Sphere)!" yelled Jiraiya as he slammed the giant rasengan down on Naruto, his Susanoo barely had enough time to put the shield up. The rasengan came in contact with Naruto's Susanoo shield until the shield shattered and the rasengan made contact with the rest of the Susanoo. There was a large cloud of smoke before it cleared and revealed Jiraiya and Naruto on opposite side of the battlefield; Jiraiya was on his knees panting while Naruto was breathing a little heavy with his damaged Susanoo.

Suddenly Naruto fell to his knees and started coughing up blood while his Susanoo disappeared, _'Kurama what's happening!?'_

"_**It's your body Kit; it can't handle the amount of stress this battle is giving it. If I keep pumping my chakra into you, you coils will eventually explode. I think we need to retreat for now" **_explained Kurama.

Naruto mentally nodded before standing back up, "It looks like our fight is over Jiraiya, remember I will be back to burn this village to the ground. I hope you're ready for my return when it comes" said Naruto with a menacing smile before disappearing in a yellow flash.

In the distance Satoru and Eishi disappeared in a puff of smoke back to the Fox Realm.

Jiraiya saw that the battle was over fell to his knees and started catching his breath as Shima and Fukasaku jumped off his shoulders. Jiraiya looked around to see that the Industrial district was pretty much leveled after the battle, **"Such a shame, a powerful young man and he is Konoha's enemy because of the mistake of you and the villagers Jiraiya. I always thought that Minato was the Child of Prophecy, but when he died I thought his son would be the new Child of Prophecy. Do you remember what the Elder Toad Sage said Jiraiya? He said that the Child of Prophesy would either bring great balance or great destruction to the world. Naruto is already 13 and he made you struggle to keep up, how powerful will he when he be in his prime? I wish you the best of luck Jiraiya; from now on our contract is null and void. This is your punishment for betraying Minato-chan and abandoning his son. I will have to talk with the Elder Toad Sage, if he agrees to give you back the contract we will contact you." **Jiraiya looked down in shame and nodded, Fukasaku and Shima then left back to their home.

'_Minato I'm sorry, I failed you' w_as all that Jiraiya thought as he broke down into tears in the middle of the battlefield.

* * *

**Wave Country**

Naruto reappeared in his Wave Hideout and fell to his knees as he coughed up blood, _'Damn it Kurama can't you do anything?' _asked Naruto.

"_**Sorry Kit I can't do anything but send my chakra to relieve the pain, anymore and I'll wind up doing more harm than good" **_said Kurama.

"Naruto-kun! Are you alright?" asked Karin as she entered the room.

"I'm fine Karin-chan, I just need some rest" assured Naruto.

"No you aren't, here bite me" said Karin as she rolled up her sleeve.

Not wanting to argue, Naruto bit down on her arm and relaxed as the healing chakra coursed through his body. Karin blushed and let out a moan as Naruto kept biting her, once Naruto was done healing he let go of Karin who gave a small groan of disappointment that Naruto didn't hear.

Naruto, feeling a lot better, stood up, "Thanks I feel a lot better Karin-chan."

Karin blushed, "No problem Naruto-kun."

Naruto stood up and left room with Karin in tow, he traversed the long corridors of the underground hideout until he found the kitchen where Zabuza and Haku were eating dinner.

"It's about time you came back, where have you been?" asked Zabuza.

"I just came back from fighting Jiraiya of the Sannin" said Naruto nonchalantly as he dug into his ramen. Everyone except his kitchen clones just looked at him with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

"Y-You f-fought J-Jiraiya of the S-Sannin and w-won?" stuttered Haku.

"Well I didn't win but it looked like I was going to win until I had to make a tactical retreat" said Naruto as he finished his ramen.

Suddenly 4 blood clones dropped from the ceiling and kneeled before Naruto; before Naruto had left Konoha he knew he needed a system of ranking for his clones and a way to separate them into groups. He created 3 group types; Combat clones, servant clones, and research clones. All 3 groups had different types of clothing to differentiate themselves among other clones. Servant clones wore regular pants and a T-shirt since the only thing they did was cook and clean in the hideout, they weren't really used for combat unless needed. Combat clones wore black camouflage ANBU pants, a black camouflage combat jacket, dark blue sandals, and a black trench coat over their body; a seal on their cloths would also change the color of their camouflage if necessary. They also carried a katana on their back, equipment pouches on their waists, and wore ANBU masks to hide their identity (not to mention if they all had the same face it would freak out spy contacts). They were used for insignificant missions that Naruto couldn't complete and to maintain and expand Naruto's spy network. Research clones wore black ANBU pants, a white lab coat, and blue sandals. They were used for researching new seals and sealing methods in the labs deep inside the hideout.

Naruto had found out that while blood clones were durable and could regenerate chakra, there was a limit to how much power they could use. Blood clones could use A-rank and below elemental jutsu and the Hiraishin but couldn't use the Mokuton and S-rank elemental jutsu, also they could use the sharingan just not the mangekyo sharingan since it caused too much stress their bodies.

The leader of the squad, Hawk, was first to talk, "Boss, squad Delta has completed their mission and made contact with the rebels in Kiri."

"Good, what can you tell me?" asked Naruto as he shifted his attention to his ANBU team.

"The Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura, started exterminating bloodline clans and users over 10 years ago, as a result the remaining bloodline users and shinobi sympathetic to the bloodline users rebelled against Yagura. The leader of the bloodline faction is a duel bloodline user named Terumi Mei…" reported Hawk before he was interrupted, "Mei is the faction leader!?" exclaimed Zabuza as he spit out his coffee.

"You knew her Zabuza?" asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Well you could say we were very close acquaintances" said Zabuza with a blush hidden behind his bandages.

"Right… continue Hawk…" the ANBU nodded, "…As I was saying, we made contact with Terumi-sama's second in command, Ao, a spy in the Kiri Hunter-nin Corps. We explained that our organization, Red Dawn, was looking to help the rebel faction win the civil war. At first he was skeptical but he allowed us to meet with Mei-sama, when we met with Mei-sama she explained that her army consisted of 10,000 shinobi while Yagura's army was 20,000 shinobi and wanted to know how it was out organization could help them win the war. We explained that our leader was an S-rank shinobi and a jinchuriki…" "Did you tell them which jinchuriki?" asked Naruto, Hawk shook his head, "No Boss, we just said jinchuriki. We also said we could offer financial support and weapons and supplies for her armies. At first she didn't believe us, but then she said before she agreed to anything, she wanted to meet with you."

Naruto sat at his table and started going over everything his ANBU had told him, "Alright, this is what I want to do. Hawk, your squad and Zabuza will go back to Kiri and help Mei in the rebellion. I want you to tell her that I will meet her in 2 weeks after taking care of some business first."

"Wait we're going to help the rebellion? Our deal was for me to be Mizukage!" exclaimed Zabuza.

"First of all, know your place Zabuza. Second, if I could beat you in a fight then you aren't fit to be a Kage. Lastly, if I did help you, most of Kiri would be against your rule since you were a wanted criminal for years" said Naruto in an annoyed tone.

Zabuza scowled, "Then what the hell do I get from this?"

"Well first of all, you still get the 15 million ryō I agreed to pay you. And second, you will probably be able to rejoin your village as a member of the 7 Swordsmen of the Kiri again" explained Naruto, "But don't forget that you work for me, and if you betray me. I will personally hunt you down and kill you the most painful way possible" said Naruto with KI lacing his voice.

Zabuza started sweating and nodded, "Good, now go" said Naruto.

Squad Delta nodded before leaving the room followed by Zabuza and Haku.

"What about us Naruto-kun?" asked Karin.

"You, me, and Gaara will be going to recruit one more person to our organization" answered Naruto.

"Who?" asked Karin.

"Tsunade of the Sannin"

* * *

**Konoha**

After the invasion and the jinchuriki incident, the Konoha council gathered in the council room to discuss what was going to happen now. Since Naruto had killed the entire civilian council and the Sandaime Hokage died trying to kill Orochimaru, only the shinobi council and the village elders were left to make decisions for Konoha.

"This is truly a dark day for Konoha" commented Koharu.

"Yes, not only did we lose Hiruzen, but we also lost the Kyuubi jinchuriki" agreed Homura.

"Let's not beat around the bush, how much of our forces did we lose?" asked Shikaku.

"We lost 600 shinobi, we estimate that Suna lost over 13,000 shinobi in their assault of the village before they called a retreat and Oto lost an estimated 9,000 before retreating" reported the ANBU commander.

"What about the damage to the village?" asked Choza.

"The entire Industrial District has been leveled, we've already sent word to Takumi Village to have them send us ninja weapons but due to their resentment of Konoha they are charging us very high prices" explained Homura.

"What else can we do, we will have to pay their prices until we can rebuild the industrial district and produce our own weapons again" said Shikaku with a sigh.

"Konoha is already in a large depression, if we agree to their prices out depression will only deepen" commented Inoichi.

"Yes, but if our shinobi are underequipped, our mission success rate will fall and we will lose clients" reasoned Shibi.

"Very well I will make sure to send them a message agreeing to their prices" replied Homura.

"The next order of business is to elect our next Hokage, with Hiruzen dead we need a new Hokage to show our strength to the other villages" proposed Koharu.

"I nominate myself to the position of Godaime Hokage" said Danzō.

"I don't believe you would be a suitable leader Danzō, while you have the leadership skills and tactical you are the same age as Sandaime-sama, I suggest Jiraiya-sama for the position of Godaime Hokage" retorted Shikaku.

Danzō glared at the Nara genius; Jiraiya who was watching silently from the back of the room came forward, "I'm honored that you would suggest me for Godaime Hokage, Shikaku-san. But I need to keep my spy network operational to keep Konoha safe" reasoned Jiraiya, "I do have another suggestion, why not ask Tsunade to come back and take the position."

Danzō stood up, "You can't honestly think we would choose Tsunade as our new Hokage? She hasn't been in Konoha for years"

Suddenly the door opened and a chunin entered the room, "Pardon my interruption council members, but an urgent message has just arrived with the official seal of the Fire Daimyo."

The chunin handed the letter to Hiashi before bowing and leaving the room; Hiashi opened the letter and read it out loud, "I the 5th Fire Daimyo of Fire Country declare that Konoha hand over the title of Godaime Hokage to Shimura Danzō, if not I will pull the funding for Konoha until my demands are met."

The shinobi council gasped while Danzō smirked, "Well you heard the Fire Daimyo, I accept the position of Godaime Hokage."

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at Danzō, _'How did you convince the Fire Daimyo to give you the position of Hokage, Danzō?'_

Shikaku sighed in defeat, "I guess we have no other choice, what are your orders Godaime-sama?"

The smirk never left Danzō's face as he stood up to sit in the Hokage's seat, "My first order as Hokage is that I am enforcing military rule and taking away power from the council."

Immediately the shinobi side stood up protesting.

"You can't do that!"

"Our clans have rights!"

"We won't let you rule over us with an iron fist!"

"Silence!" yelled Danzō as he leaked KI, "If you disagree with my rule, then you are more than welcome to die for treason to your Hokage!"

The shinobi council immediately got silent but it didn't stop them from glaring at Danzō, "I hereby reinstate the Root ANBU training program and make myself the one and only commander of it. From now on every shinobi retired or otherwise is required to return to active duty for the good of the village. The academy curriculum will be changed and I am passing a new law that requires every child in the village 6 years and older to attend the Academy until the age of 10 where they will choose to return to civilian life or enroll in the Root training program until the age of 12 to be given genin rank. I want Tsunade to return to the village and if she refuses, she is to be declared an S-rank missing-nin with a kill-on-sight order. Lastly, I am declaring the Kyuubi jinchuriki an SS-rank missing-nin with a kill-on-sight order" ordered Danzō.

* * *

**Unknown Location: 2 Days Later**

In a dark cave somewhere in the Elemental Nations, 9 holographic figures wearing black cloaks with red clouds stood in a circle as they gave their reports.

"So the Kyuubi jinchuriki betrayed his village?" asked Pein as his metallic, purple Rinnegan eyes looked toward Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame.

"Hai Leader-sama, we arrived to find out that the Godaime Hokage, Shimura Danzō, declared the Kyuubi jinchuriki an SS-rank missing-nin. Apparently before leaving the village, the Kyuubi jinchuriki destroyed the Industrial District of Konoha in his fight with Jiraiya of the Sannin" reported Itachi.

Kisame gave a toothy grin showing of his shark-like teeth, "I wouldn't mind going up against him, he sounds like someone that could give me a challenge. Not like your little brother, right Itachi."

Itachi didn't say anything; he knew very well what Kisame was talking about.

_Flashback_

_Kisame and Itachi walked through Konoha as they searched for their target, the Kyuubi jinchuriki. They listened to the surrounding villager's gossip about what had happened after the Suna-Oto invasion the previous day. _

"_Did you hear? Jiraiya-sama is in the hospital after he tried to kill the demon."_

"_Yeah, I heard that the demon destroyed the entire industrial district and left a lot of people without jobs."_

"_I know, and this new Hokage is so tyrannical, completely different from Sandaime-sama"_

"_I heard that my little boy will have to enter the Academy this year, whether I like it or not."_

"_Kisame, the Kyuubi jinchuriki is not here, we will have to report this to Leader-sama" said Itachi as he led Kisame away from the village._

"_Itachi!" yelled a voice behind them._

_Both Akatsuki shinobi turned around to see Uchiha Sasuke glaring at Itachi and his sharingan activated._

"_Sasuke have you finally come to give me your eyes?" asked Itachi in his monotone voice._

"_I've hated you, and hated you since the day you massacred our clan…" said Sasuke as his hand was encased in lightning, "…I have trained myself for the sole purpose of killing you and avenging our clan. Now die!" yelled Sasuke as he charged toward Itachi with his __Chidori__ chirping loudly._

_Itachi didn't even move to dodge the lightning encased fist; he only waited until Sasuke was close enough before grabbing Sasuke's wrist and slamming Sasuke into a nearby tree by his throat. _

"_Is this your power Sasuke, you are still too weak. Do you know why you are weak…" Itachi leaned closer, "…It is because you do not have enough hatred."_

_Sasuke's eyes widened, "No…no…Why am I so weak?" whispered Sasuke to himself._

"_Perhaps you need more hatred" said Itachi before activating his mangekyo sharingan and looking into Sasuke's eyes, "__Tsukuyomi__" whispered Itachi as he sent Sasuke into the world of Tsukuyomi and had him relive the massacre over and over again. _

_As Itachi dropped an unconscious Sasuke on the floor, Itachi and Kisame were suddenly surrounded by 2 squads of Root ANBU, the reason Itachi knew they were Root was because their masks were blank with 'Ne' inscribed on their masks and their captain had on a black cloak while the other wore white cloaks. _

"_Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame come with us quietly or else we will kill you" ordered the Root captain._

"_Kisame we did not come here to start a war, we must leave quickly" ordered Itachi._

_Kisame groaned in disappointment and started doing hand seals, "You take all the fun out of it Itachi, __Suiton: Goshokuzame (Water Style: Five Feeding Sharks)__!"_

_Kisame spit out 5 masses of water with sharks swimming inside them, the Root ANBU jumped away to prevent themselves from being shark food. By the time they had turned their attention back to the missing-nin, Itachi and Kisame were already gone._

_The Root captain looked down and saw Sasuke who was still unconscious, "Take him to the hospital, make sure he doesn't leave until Danzō-sama meets with him" ordered the Root captain._

_Two of his subordinates nodded and grabbed Sasuke before leaving in a __Shunshin__ to the hospital._

_End Flashback_

"I agree he would make an impressive puppet if he can fight Jiraiya of the Sannin and survive" commented Sasori.

"I imagine his bounty is pretty high if he's been marked as an SS-rank missing-nin, think of how much money he's worth" commented Kakuzu.

"Shut up you heathen, the Kyuubi jinchuriki would be an excellent sacrifice to Jashin-sama!" exclaimed Hidan.

"Hidan shut up or I'll kill you" said Kakuzu simply.

"Like you could kill me you motherfucking heathen!" yelled Hidan.

"Both of you quiet" said Pein, Hidan and Kakuzu shut up. Pein turned back to Itachi and Kisame, "Itachi, Kisame this is an excellent opportunity to capture the Kyuubi jinchuriki now that he doesn't have a village to protect him. I want you to find him and capture him so we can extract the Kyuubi" ordered Pein.

"Hai Leader-sama" said both Itachi and Kisame.

Pein's hologram then disappeared followed by the rest of Akatsuki. Itachi and Kisame opened their eyes and got up from their rocks before walking toward the nearest town to look for information.

**End:**

**Hope you guys liked it, I glad that I finally caught up my other story so expect more chapters for this story. Remember to rate and review.**

**Chapter 12: Revelations****  
**


	12. Revelations

Blood Thirsty Jinchūriki

I don't own Naruto

Normal Speech

_Normal Thought_

**Demon Speech**

**_Demon Thought_**

Chapter 12: Revelations

"Tsunade of the Sannin!?" exclaimed Karin, "How are we going to get Tsunade of the Sannin to betray the very village her ancestors created!?"

Naruto leaned back in his chair and placed his feet on the table, "Simple, the reason Tsunade left the village was because her younger brother and her lover where killed in 1st and 2nd Great Ninja Wars so she has no family left and is the last of the Senju. As an Uzumaki I'm a distant relative, distant but I'm still a relative. To a woman like Tsunade who has lost all her family, she might join me just because I'm the last of what little family she has left" explained Naruto.

"That sounds a little underhanded" commented Karin.

"Karin, this is me we're talking about. When have I not used underhanded means to get what I want?" deadpanned Naruto.

"Well…But...You…I got nothing" finished Karin with a sigh.

"Exactly…" Naruto stood up and put on his red trench coat, "…Gaara we're leaving for Tanzaku Town!" called out Naruto.

Suddenly Gaara appeared in a swirl of sand, "Will I get to kill someone?"

Naruto chuckled at Gaara's bloodthirsty nature, "Yes Gaara you can kill someone on the way there."

"Then let's get going" said Gaara in his emotionless tone and walked out of the room.

Karin sighed and followed after her two teammates, once everyone was outside Naruto grabbed their shoulders and disappeared in a yellow flash.

* * *

**Konoha: Hospital**

Sasuke sat up on his bed as he looked at his hands, _'Why am I so weak?'_

_"Is this your power Sasuke, you are still too weak. Do you know why you are weak…" Itachi leaned closer, "…It is because you do not have enough hatred."_

Sasuke gripped the blankets until they ripped, _'WHY AM I SO WEAK!'_

_"You will come to me Sasuke-kun, I will give you the power to kill Itachi and get your revenge" said Orochimaru as he melted into the tree._

"Uchiha Sasuke" called out a voice, Sasuke was knocked out of his thought and pulled his head up to see a man wrapped in bandages flanked by two ANBU wearing blank masks.

"What do you want?" asked Sasuke disrespectfully knowing full well who he was.

"You will address him as Danzō-sama you disrespectful…" Danzō held his hand up to silence the Root ANBU, "I heard that you were defeated by Uchiha Itachi when he infiltrated the village…" Sasuke scowled and glared at Danzō with his sharingan spinning wildly causing the 2 ANBU to tense and pull their weapons, "…Enough!" ordered Danzō toward his subordinates, "…As I was saying, when you confronted Uchiha Itachi, you were easily defeated. If you had the proper training you might have been able to defeat Itachi and gotten your revenge" commented Danzō, Sasuke scowl lightened, "What are you getting at?" asked Sasuke in anger.

"I am going to offer you the power to kill Itachi, a training regime that will not only give you the power to kill Itachi but also the power to bring Konoha to the top of the Shinobi system" explained Danzō, "But I will require certain things before I even let you begin training" said Danzō, "What do you want from me?" asked Sasuke.

"You must pledge your loyalty to me and only me by joining Root and you must agree to have a loyalty seal on you at all times. If you do this then I will make sure you are the one who kills Itachi, what is your answer?" asked Danzō.

Sasuke looked at Danzō with an annoyed expression but on the inside he was contemplating whose offer of power to take; Orochimaru was one of the 3 Legendary Sannin but didn't have the backing of a major village while Danzō had the talent and might of Konoha's Jonin Corp. but he himself was weak and old.

"I'll think about it" replied Sasuke simply.

Danzō nodded before leaving the room without another word.

* * *

**Konoha: Hokage Tower: Basement**

After meeting with Sasuke and giving him an ultimatum of joining Root, Danzō walked back to the Hokage Tower basement where he had created a temporary T&I HQ until they were able to build a new one.

In truth Danzō wasn't planning on taking no for an answer, he just wanted Sasuke on his side since he still had the support of the entire civilian population because the civilians saw him as their protector the same way they saw the Uchiha Military Police as their protectors. If Sasuke did refuse to join Root then he would just forcibly put Sasuke in the CRA and kill him after taking enough 'samples' to rebuild an Uchiha Clan loyal to Danzō. He wasn't afraid of Itachi anymore, if he did have to go with option 2 with Sasuke then he would have Jiraiya hunt down Itachi and cut all loose ends of the Uchiha Clan Massacre.

He reached a cell where 3 Suna-nins they had captured were imprisoned, Kankurō and Temari the children of the deceased Yondaime Kazekage and Baki their jonin sensei and an Elite Suna jonin.

Danzō stopped in front of the door and looked at the 3 who were bloody, sleep-deprived, and broken.

"Normally enemy shinobi such as yourselves would be executed publically to be made an example of to your home villages, but I have other uses for you" said the Godaime Hokage.

"Go fuck yourself" commented Kankurō as he was too weak to yell.

The Root ANBU punched Kankurō in the face causing him to hit the wall with a crack, Temari rose to try and defend her brother but was stopped when the second ANBU kneed her in the gut causing her to sink to the ground.

"Enough!" said Danzō sternly, his ANBU nodded and went back to his side while Kankurō spit out some blood and glared at Danzō and his ANBU.

"As you can see, you are powerless right now. I had planned on having the Ichibi jinchuriki here with you but he managed to escape with the Kyuubi jinchuriki" commented Danzō.

Kankurō, Baki, and Temari snapped their heads up, "Gaara escaped?" asked Temari.

"Yes he escaped with the Kyuubi jinchuriki in the confusion of the invasion" replied Danzō.

"So what are you going to do with us now? I image you won't just have us rotting down here" spoke Baki.

"Quite right, I am going to give you a proposition Baki-san. Should you choose to refuse, it makes no difference to me as Suna will be under my rule either way" said Danzō.

Baki's eyes steeled, "What kind of proposition?" asked the Suna-jonin.

"I want you to go back to Suna and give your Elders an ultimatum, surrender Suna unconditionally or be slaughtered by my Root ANBU" replied Danzō.

Baki's eyes hardened, "They would never accept that!"

"If they don't, then they are more than welcome to die at the hands of my entire Root ANBU division" replied Danzō calmly.

Baki head lowered, "Very well, I will make sure they receive the message. What about Kankurō and Temari?" asked Baki.

"As far as I am concerned they are spoils of war, a puppet master would help Konoha train its own puppet division and the girl will be of use in breeding new wind users" replied Danzō neutrally.

Temari's eyes widened while Kankurō seethed in anger, "You're not going to touch my sister!"

An ANBU appeared in front of Kankurō again and buried his knee in Kankurō gut forcing the air from his lungs before returning to Danzō's side.

Baki scowled, "You can't do that!"

Danzō let a small smirk adorn his face, "I can and I am if you would rather have your village forcefully taken then I will gladly arrange that" replied Danzō.

Temari had her eyes to the ground as tears fell to the floor; the knowledge of knowing she would be a human breeding factory was not good at all.

Baki continued glaring at Danzō until he lowered his head in defeat, there was nothing he could do except go back to Suna and convince them to surrender to avoid any more bloodshed. He knew the invasion force had been composed of a majority of Suna's chunin and jonin while the genin had stayed back and defended the village. He also knew that the invasion force took heavy casualties before finally retreating back to Suna leaving only a small amount of chunin and jonin to fight in a war with Konoha, they would be slaughtered and Suna would easily be taken if Danzō made good with his threat to send his Root ANBU to take Suna.

Danzō turned to leave, one of Danzō's Root picked up Baki and took him to get supplies for his trip back to Suna, Baki gave one last apologetic look to a seething Kankurō and a sobbing Temari.

* * *

**Fire Country: Jūjiro Village**

Karin, Gaara and Naruto walked down a road in Fire Country until night descended and they reached a small village for travellers. Naruto led them to a small inn where they got 3 rooms.

"So what now?" asked Karin, "I don't know about you but I feel like celebrating" replied Naruto in an uncharacteristically cheery attitude, "We're finally free of those damn villages that treated us like dirt, you want to join me Gaara?" asked Naruto.

Gaara simply nodded and followed Naruto as he left the inn; Karin sighed and let them have their night out as she went to her room to sleep.

Naruto and Gaara walked down the empty street, after a few minutes Naruto found a small bar and walked inside. Naruto pushed open the doors and everyone inside the bar looked at 2 kids enter the bar.

Naruto and Gaara sat at the bar, "2 sake and make sure it's strong" ordered Naruto.

The bartender scowled at Naruto, "Get lost brat, this bar is for adults only!"

Naruto smirked at the man before throwing him a large stack of ryō, the man caught the ryō and his eyes widened at the sheer amount of money inside the stack, there was enough money inside for him to retire and live the rest of his life in comfort. The bartender looked back at Naruto, who nodded, and left to get the drinks.

The other patrons looked at Naruto with newfound interest; Naruto had chosen the shadiest bar in the village for a reason and that reason was approaching him now.

A light-skinned muscular bandit with an axe on his back came up to Naruto, "Hey brat! You shouldn't be holding so much money. Why don't you hand it over so I can… protect it from the bad people in this bar" said the bandit with his hand extended expectantly.

Naruto looked at him with a hidden smirk, "Oh thank you mister, I was so scared that the scary men in here would take my money… here" Naruto handed the bandit a stack of ryō. The bandit grinned and walked away, when he got back to his table he went to count the stack but his eyes widened when the money was engulfed in smoke and the ryō's turned into an explosive note.

Naruto took a shot of sake and smirked when he heard a 'BOOM!' in the back of the bar, "Dumb ass did he really think I was that weak" commented Naruto as he poured himself and Gaara another shot.

A handful of bandits stood up and glared at Naruto, "Hey that was our leader! You'll pay for that brat!" yelled one of the bandits. Naruto turned around to look at all the approaching bandits with a smirk, "What's so funny brat!?" Naruto said nothing except he pulled out his hi-ate with a slash through it.

The bandits immediately froze and looked at the 2 'brats'. While most bandits would just use their numbers to ambush shinobi, this group of bandits knew they were no match for shinobi especially missing-nin, the most dangerous of shinobi.

The bandits slowly started backing away, "Where do you think you're going?" asked Naruto in an amused tone, "Do you really think you're going to get away?"

The bandits broke out into a sprint to the exit but they all collided with a wall of sand that blocked the door, "Well Gaara, I promised to get you someone to kill…" Naruto gestured at the bandits who were cowering in fear, "Here's 8, enjoy" said Naruto as he downed another shot.

"I will enjoy this, Sabaku Kyū (Sand Coffin)!" Gaara's sand wrapped around all 8 bandits, "Sabaku Sōsō (Imploding Sand Funeral)!" the sand imploded and crushed every single bandit leaving nothing but a few drops of blood on the wood floors of the bar.

"You know I don't know why people say sake is bad for you, I've already down 8 shots and I don't feel the least bit drunk" commented Naruto.

**"That's because my chakra is burning the alcohol before it can reach you bloodstream" **replied Kurama.

_'Oh I guess that makes sense, well Kurama see you tomorrow!' _thought Naruto.

**"What the hell are you talking abo…" **Kyuubi was cut off when Naruto channeled his Mokuton chakra and cut off all of Kurama's chakra from his body.

"Now then Gaara let's celebrate!" said Naruto as he held his sake bottle up, Gaara nodded and held up his bottle as well before clanking bottles and taking big swigs.

4 Hours Later- 2:37 am

Naruto downed another cup before turning to see Gaara was gone, "W-What the h-hell where d-you g-go buddy~" slurred Naruto as he downed another shot, "HAHAHA I am s-so wasted!"

"Shouldn't you be home in bed little boy" asked a mysterious and very feminine voice.

Naruto turned to glare at whoever had called him little only to come face to face with a goddess with D-cup breasts looking at him with an amused smirk, "W-Who are y-you calling l-little! If y-you hadn't noticed I have a hi-ate, t-that m-makes me an a-adult~" slurred Naruto.

The woman smirked, "I thought you were just a little boy…" the woman leaned closer pushing her breast against Naruto's arm, "or are you really a man?" asked the woman in a husky tone.

Naruto's hormonal and drunk brain saw this as a challenge, "Y-You bet y-your sweet ass b-babe, I-I'm more man than you c-can handle~" slurred the missing-nin.

The woman ran a finger through Naruto's blonde locks, "Then why don't you show me?" replied the woman. Naruto smirked and grabbed the woman's arm before disappearing in a yellow flash.

Next Morning

Naruto opened his eyes slowly as the hangover felt like a hammer was constantly pounding on his skull, "My head is killing me" commented Naruto as he stood up from bed, "What the hell happened last night?" asked Naruto as he looked around the room to see it was a mess and his nose could pick up the scent of sex in his room.

Naruto showered and got dressed before leaving his room to see Gaara and Karin were waiting for him, Karin looked at him before turning and leaving the inn in a bad mood, "What's wrong with her?" asked Naruto as the hangover continued to pound in his head.

"I believe she's jealous because you brought a woman to your room last night" replied Gaara in his neutral tone.

**"I'll admit I didn't think you could make me anymore proud Kit, but after last night I will have to re-evaluate my respect for you" **commented Kurama as he wiped away a teardrop.

_'What the hell are you talking about?'_ asked Naruto.

**"I'm talking about that sexy vixen you took to your room last night after cutting off my chakra to get drunk. You lost concentration of the Mokuton chakra last night just as you pounded that brunette vixen until she passed out"** explained Kurama, **"Again I couldn't be more proud of you being my container"**

_'Well that's nice and all but I can't really remember with this handover, now can I?' _deadpanned Naruto.

**"Sucks for you" **was all that Kurama said before he cut the connection.

"Stupid fox" whispered Naruto as he headed out of the inn and they continued on their search for Tsunade.

* * *

**River Country: Base X-46**

Orochimaru sat at his desk as he waited for his top operative to return from her mission, he scowled at the thought of having to do this but he knew with Danzō controlling Konoha now, his chances of getting Sasuke out of Konoha alive were slim to none. He had received the after- invasion reports from his spies before Danzō's Root was able to capture them. He was shocked to find out Naruto had the sharingan even though he wasn't an Uchiha, Orochimaru tried to figure out how it was Naruto, an Uzumaki with no ancestors from the Uchiha clan, had the sharingan.

He was stumped until he found a book that mentioned the Kyuubi offered it's jinchuriki a regenerative ability and unconfirmed DNA manipulation. It hit Orochimaru like a ton of bricks, it explained why Naruto was able to control 6 tails of chakra at the age of 13, any normal jinchuriki would have gone berserk or their body would have been destroyed if they tried to control 6 tails of their tenants' chakra. But it made sense now, Naruto couldn't control the Kyuubi, the Kyuubi was helping Naruto and supplying Naruto with its chakra and had manipulated his DNA so he could use the sharingan. That only led to one conclusion, if Naruto's DNA was part Uchiha, then any children he had would also have the sharingan.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when a brunette kunoichi landed in front of him, "Was the mission a success?" asked Orochimaru in a serious tone.

"Hai Orochimaru-sama, I managed to track down Uzumaki Naruto and seduce him. What are my orders?" asked the brunette kunoichi.

"Kukuku, what else could they be Yuuki-chan. We can't have you running around and putting strain on the development of the baby now can we?" asked Orochimaru in a childish tone.

The kunoichi nodded and bowed before leaving the room, Orochimaru couldn't help but chuckle menacingly as he melted into the ground to catch Tsunade in Tanzaku Town so she could heal his arms from whatever Sarutobi had done to him.

* * *

**Fire Country: Oishī Tea House**

The group of 3 sat at a table in a tea house as they waited for their orders, they sat in silence and you could sense the tension around the table.

Karin looked at Naruto with an annoyed and slightly furious look while Naruto looked uninterested, _'She acts like I'm her fucking boyfriend, why the hell should I care if she's angry I got laid without her permission'_ thought Naruto.

_'That jerk, how the hell could he just have sex with some… WHORE! I mean I know that I not in a relationship with him or anything but I like him, how could he do this to me!' _ thought Karin in anger.

_'I wonder if my food comes with onions? If it does then I'll probably kill the waiter and the chef and maybe that cat that was giving me dirty looks on my way in' _thought Gaara.

Before the tension could reach its climax the waiter came back with the food, "Here's your food, enjoy your meal."

Everyone grabbed their chop sticks to eat except Gaara, "What's wrong Gaara?" asked Naruto.

"This food has onions…" Gaara stood up, "…Excuse me but I have some business with a cat." Naruto and Karin looked at him with sweat drops on the back of their heads.

Naruto was interrupted when an ANBU rose from the wood with a file in his hand, "Here's the spy report boss" Naruto took the file and let the ANBU sink back into the wood. Naruto opened the file and his eyes narrowed in anger, "Damn it I didn't think they would start moving so quickly!" hissed Naruto angrily.

"What are you talking about?" asked Karin.

"Akatsuki, they're an organization made up of 8 S-rank missing-nin that hunt down jinchuriki to rip out their Biju. They have already started moving and started hunting down jinchuriki, we'll need to be careful if we encounter them considering we have 2 jinchuriki in our group" explained Naruto.

As Naruto kept reading the report, he couldn't help but let a grin adorn his face, "Wow, I can't believe those bastards on the council declared me an SS-rank missing-nin and to let Danzō take the title of Godaime Hokage is even funnier…" said Naruto with a chuckle, "It looks like Konoha is mobilizing for a war with Suna" commented Naruto, Naruto kept flipping through the report until he reached a certain page that made his eyes widen, "What's happened Naruto" asked Karin, Naruto couldn't help but feel a huge grin tugging at his mouth.

"Iwagakure is amassing their forces at the Northern borders of Fire Country while Takigakure, Ishigakure, and the remnants of the Hannyashū Clan are siding with Iwa. I think the 4th Great Shinobi War is about to begin Karin and we've got front row seats" said Naruto.

"Aren't you worried that they might destroy Konoha before you?" asked Karin.

Naruto waved his hands dismissively, "While I may hate Konoha, I know that they are not the strongest of the 5 villages for nothing. With Danzō as Hokage all of Konoha's forces are united and ready to fight a war; Danzō's Root, Konoha's Elite ANBU, and the Jonin Corp. won't be enough to fight against the combined forces of Iwa, Taki, Ishi, and the Hannyashū but I know in my gut that Danzō has something up his sleeve to turn the tide of the future war."  
Naruto stood up to walk out of the Tea House, "Anyway let's get going, we're on a tight schedule."

* * *

**Konoha: Hokage Tower**

"Hokage-sama!" exclaimed a chunin as he barged into the Hokage office, "What is it?" asked Danzō as he looked up from his paperwork, "Emergency message from Jiraiya-sama!" the chunin handed Danzō a scroll before bowing and leaving the room.

Danzō opened the scroll and read it, "So it has begun" commented Danzō, "ANBU!" called out the Hokage.

2 Root ANBU dropped from the ceiling and kneeled before their Hokage, "Hai Danzō-sama!"

"Summon the council and the Jonin Corp." ordered the aging leader.

The ANBU gave a 'Hai!' before disappearing in swirls of wind. Danzō left his office and went toward the council room, "It has begun, and I will make sure Konoha emerges from this war at the top of the shinobi world."

Council Room: 1 Hour Later

Danzō sat at the front of the room with an unreadable expression as he waited for everyone to show up; once everyone was accounted for he started the meeting.

"The reason I called you all here is because Jiraiya's spy network discovered that Iwagakure, Takigakure, Ishigakure, and remnants of the Hannyashū Clan are amassing their forces at our borders in the North" explained Danzō.

The room was so silent that a pin could be heard dropping; it was then that the entire room exploded.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?"

"HAVE THEY DECLARED WAR!?"

"WHO ARE OUR ALLIES IN THIS WAR?"

"Silence!" exclaimed Danzō, everyone immediately shut up.

"With our current war with Suna, it will only be a matter of time before Iwa invades the North of Fire Country. We will be responding immediately with the help of Kusagakure and fight all those that invade us" explained Danzō.

"What will we do with Suna and Kumo?" asked Shikaku.

"For now we will have to disregard Suna while we focus our forces in fighting Iwa and keeping Kumo from joining Iwa in the war" explained Danzō.

"What about Kiri?" asked Inoichi.

"Kiri is in the middle of a civil war and they won't be able to do anything in this war until the Yondaime Mizukage is able to quell the bloodline rebels or the rebels are able to topple their Mizukage" explained Danzō.

"I expect all your clans to provide their support in this war, once we are able to push the enemies from our borders we will take the fight to them" said Danzō.

"Do we really have a choice" commented Inuzuka Tsume.

Danzō ignored Tsume's blatant act of disrespect, "I will be organizing our forces in 6 divisions; Division 1 will be composed of chunin and jonin specializing in close to medium-range on the frontlines in Grass Country. Division 2 will be composed of my Root ANBU that will infiltrate Earth Country, Waterfall Country, and Stone Country to sabotage key military operations. Division 3 will be composed of Elite ANBU and jonin that will attack and capture Takigakure and Ishigakure to end their support of Iwa. Division 4 will be composed of genin that will transport supplies to the frontlines and other locations. Division 5 will be composed of genin that will reinforce the frontlines. Divisions 4 and 5 will have periodical rotations of tour so that all genin gain experience in this war. Lastly, Division 6 will be composed of shinobi that will relay communications from the village to all the other divisions" explained Danzō.

"Hokage-sama are you sure that we should be putting genin on the frontlines?" asked Choza.

Danzō turned to look at Choza, "Yes, the genin need to experience war to know what the shinobi way is really like" replied Danzō simply.

All the clan heads wanted to argue but they knew that Danzō was Hokage and he had declared a military state so their protests would be ignored.

"Division 1 will be led by Jiraiya. Division 2 will be led by myself and I am also supreme commander of our forces. Division 3 will be led by Nara Shikaku. Division 4 and 5 will be led by Hyuuga Hiashi. Lastly, Division 6 will be led by Yamanaka Inoichi" explained Danzō. All the appointed leaders nodded already knowing that Danzō wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Any questions?" asked Danzō.

"What will we do about the Kyuubi jinchuriki?" asked Koharu.

"For now there is nothing we can do but leave him until the war ends and we can organize our forces to hunt down the Kyuubi jinchuriki" replied Danzō.

Nara Shikaku spoke next, "How are we going to fight 3 other jinchuriki when we have none?"

"I already have Jiraiya creating seals that will be able to suppress Biju from their jinchuriki and plan to equip our shinobi with these seals so they will be able to stop a jinchuriki on the frontlines" explained Danzō.

After having all their questions answered Danzō dismissed the council and returned to his office to do his paperwork.

* * *

**Fire Country: Tanzaku Town **

Jiraiya

Jiraiya walked down the streets of Tanzaku Town as he continued to search for Tsunade to try and persuade her teammate to come back to Konoha. He knew that there wasn't really anything he could offer her but with a war coming Konoha need Tsunade more than ever to rebuild an efficient Medic-nin Corp.

Jiraiya couldn't help but feel a little depressed that Naruto had defected and caused so much destruction to Konoha before escaping. Jiraiya just blamed himself for not taking Naruto along with him after leaving Konoha 13 years ago, if only Sarutobi hadn't been a fool and properly protected Naruto from the villagers.

After some time the Elder Toad has decided to give Jiraiya back the contract but some of the Toads could help but give him looks of disgust when he summoned them, not that he blamed them he had failed Minato and there wasn't anything he could do but stop Naruto from destroying what Minato died to protect.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when a large explosion sounded at the top of the hill; he broke out into a sprint and headed toward the site of the explosion.

Naruto and Co.

Naruto, Gaara, and Karin walked through the halls of the Tanzaku Castle; Naruto's spy network had discovered that Tsunade was somewhere in Tanzaku Town for the next couple of days as well that Orochimaru and Jiraiya were looking for Tsunade as well.

Suddenly there was an explosion that sounded near their position, "Gaara stay here and protect Karin" ordered Naruto.

"Wait Naruto-kun, what about you?" asked Karin, "Don't worry I'll be fine" assured Naruto, after all there were only a handful of people that could give Naruto a challenge.

Karin nodded and left with Gaara while Naruto jumped onto the rooftops to reach the explosion site.

"Kukuku, violent as always Tsunade" chuckled Orochimaru as he stood across from his former teammate Senju Tsunade and her apprentice Kato Shizune.

"Orochimaru, what are you doing here!" hissed Tsunade angrily, "What's wrong Tsunade-chan, not happy to see me? I'm hurt, to think you always were my favorite" said Orochimaru with false hurt.

"Can we hurry this the fuck up!" exclaimed Tayuya angrily, "Tayuya, ladies shouldn't use such foul language" commented Jirōbō, "Fuck you fatass!" replied the red-headed kunoichi.

Tsunade and Shizune turned their heads to see the Sound 4 waiting on the rooftop but also ready to protect their leader.

Tsunade turned back to Orochimaru with a scowl, "I don't have time for you Orochimaru, so why don't you just tell me why you are here!?" snarled Tsunade.

"Kukuku very well, as you may have heard during my attack to Konoha, that old fool Sarutobi died trying to protect it and managed to defeat me…" Orochimaru held up his purple and bleeding arms, "…I want you to heal my hands of whatever Sarutobi-sensei did to me and in exchange I will bring back your little brother Nawaki and your lover Dan" proposed Orochimaru with a hidden smirk.

"Tsunade-sama don't listen to him" said Shizune while Tonton oinked in agreement.

Tsunade looked at Orochimaru in disbelief, "W-What Sarutobi-sensei is dead?"

Orochimaru smirked, "That's right I killed him"

"Thank Kami, I was wondering how that old fool had died" spoke a mysterious voice.

Everyone turned to the source of the new voice to see a 13 year old boy with spiky, blonde hair and cold, blue eyes.

"Kukuku if it isn't Naruto-kun, tell me what is a fellow missing-nin such as yourself doing here of all places?" asked Orochimaru in an amused tone, even though on the inside he was slightly sweating.

"Naruto? Orochimaru who the hell is this brat?" asked a confused Tsunade.

"Allow me to introduce myself Tsunade, my name is Uzumaki- Namikaze Naruto. I am an SS-rank missing-nin of Konoha and jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune" explained Naruto and had to fight a smirk when Tsunade and Shizune looked at him in disbelief.

"SS-rank, the only person to obtain an SS-rank was…" "My father Namikaze Minato" finished Naruto.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Tsunade with suspicion, "I'm here to recruit you Tsunade, to join me, the last of your family, or be forced to return to Konoha where you will fight for Konoha in the 4th Shinobi World War" explained Naruto.

"A 4th Shinobi World War!?" exclaimed Tsunade, she thought she would have been long dead before a 4th Shinobi World War started. Orochimaru was also shocked by the news; he hadn't received any spy reports of a war breaking out.

Suddenly Naruto formed a rasengan and turned to his right, just in time to collide his rasengan with Jiraiya's rasengan. There was an explosion and both shinobi were pushed apart by the shockwave.

Naruto flipped in mid-air and landed gracefully, "Back for a rematch Jiraiya?" asked Naruto as his sharingan spun wildly. Jiraiya also landed on his feet and looked at his former godson with suspicion, "What are you doing here Naruto?"

Naruto smirked, "Isn't it obvious Jiraiya, I'm here to recruit Tsunade before you can force her back to that hellhole Konoha under Danzō's orders."

"Danzō!? He's the Hokage?" asked Tsunade in disbelief.

Jiraiya kept darting his eyes darting back and forth between Orochimaru and Naruto, "Yes, he was able to convince the Fire Daimyo to give him his support in taking the position of Hokage. He's ordered all shinobi retired or otherwise to return to the village Tsunade, if you don't come with me then you'll be labeled an S-rank missing-nin."

"You expect me to go back to that damn village after everything it took from me! Like hell I'll go back, so you can go back to Danzō and tell him to take his orders and stick them up his wrinkly ass!" yelled Tsunade in anger.

"Tsunade-sama are you sure, if you don't go back you'll be labeled a missing-nin of the very village your ancestors founded" reasoned Shizune.

Tsunade turned her murderous glare toward Shizune, "If you care about Konoha so much Shizune, then you're more than welcome to leave and go back there!"

"Tsunade listen to the girl! We need you now more than ever, Iwa and a number of smaller villages are mobilizing against Konoha. We need you to rebuild a Medic Corp. so we don't lose so many shinobi like in the other wars" reasoned Jiraiya.

"I already know Iwa and some other villages are going to war, and I don't care. That village took my family and friends in its damn wars and I'll be damned if I go back to help them in another war!" hissed Tsunade.

Naruto looked on the conversation in amusement, "I hope you don't mind me in interrupting, but we're on a tight schedule so I need an answer Tsunade…" "As do I" added Orochimaru.

"And why in the hell would I join you!" yelled Tsunade, she really was having a bad day today.

Naruto smirked, "Well aside from being the last family you have in the world, you know with me being an Uzumaki and the Senju and Uzumaki were distant cousins, I suffered at the hands of Konoha as well, losing both my parents for Sarutobi stupid 'Will of Fire' and being cursed and hated only for being the container of the Kyuubi."

Tsunade's scowl lightened a bit at hearing Naruto's reasoning, if Naruto was telling the truth then they had both experienced some kind of suffering at the hands of Konoha, and they were also the last family they each had."

"Tsunade-sama! You can't possibly believe them, they are enemies of Konoha! We should return to the village and help in the war" reasoned Shizune.

A shadow fell over Tsunade's face as she thought long and hard over what she was about to do, to go with the last of her family or return to the village that took her family away.

"Shizune, I'm going with him. If you want, go back to Konoha and help them in their stupid war but I'm not going back. Not after everything it took from me" said Tsunade calmly as she walked toward Naruto.

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade in disbelief while Orochimaru looked at Tsunade in annoyance, who would heal his arms now! _'It seems I'll have to take a new vessel early this time' _thought Orochimaru in annoyance.

"Are you sure about this Tsunade?" asked Jiraiya with deadly seriousness, "That's right Jiraiya; I can't go back after everything that's happened."

Jiraiya shifted into a taijutsu stance, "Then I can't let you leave here. Shizune close your side or get out of the way!"

Shizune looked back and forth between Jiraiya and Naruto, she didn't hate Konoha like Tsunade, she loved Konoha but left with Tsunade to train in medical ninjutsu and keep the lover of her uncle company on her self-imposed exile. Now she was faced with a choice, go back to Konoha and experience a war all by herself with no one to support her or go with Tsunade and never be able to return to Konoha.

Shizune was hesitant but she steeled herself and walked toward Jiraiya, "I'm sorry Tsunade-sama but I still love Konoha and my uncle would be ashamed you abandoned it in its time of need."

"I understand Shizune, thank you for everything you've done for me. But from now on we're enemies" replied Tsunade.

"Now that everything is in order, I'll be leaving now. We can't destroy a town with our fighting now can we Jiraiya" said Naruto with a smirk before grabbing Tsunade's arm and disappearing in a yellow flash.

Jiraiya looked around and saw only he and Shizune were in the clearing now, the slippery snake had sneaked away while he wasn't looking.

"Jiraiya-sama, shouldn't we be going now?" asked Shizune with a sad tone.

Jiraiya looked at Shizune, "Yes we need to get to Konoha as soon as possible" replied the Toad Sannin.

* * *

**Konoha: Hokage Office**

Danzō sat in his office as he continued to sign construction, budget, and supply forms for the upcoming war. He had all his ANBU, jonin, and chunin doing as many missions as possible to fill Konoha's coffers since once the war started all shinobi would be put on the battlefield and the village wouldn't be able to make any money from clients.

He was suddenly taken by surprise when there was a red flash of light in the middle of the office and a 5"2' ANBU wearing a Kitsune mask appearing in front of him. He could see the ANBU had red, spiky hair that reached his neck. The 2 ANBU that were hidden in the rafters reacted immediately and left their hiding spots to protect their leader, both ANBU drew their tanto and sliced toward the mysterious shinobi's head.

Said ANBU simply leaned back and the blades barely touched him, the ANBU's reflexes were quick since he grabbed both of their head and bashed them together, knocking them unconscious in the process.

"So you're the Hokage now, I didn't think Ero-Sennin was serious when he said you were Hokage" said the masked shinobi.

"Who are you?" asked Danzō calmly; under the desk Danzō's was quietly unlocking his right arm.

"I am one of Ero-Sennin's most trusted spies, or as you may know him Jiraiya of the Sannin, I was on a deep undercover mission in Iwa for the last 4 years and before that I was traveling and being trained by Jiraiya. I was the one that informed him of Iwa's alliance with Taki, Ishi, and the Hannyashū Clan and their troop movements toward the borders of Fire Country" replied the mysterious ANBU.

"That still doesn't answer my question" said Danzō calmly; the ANBU in front of him was quite skilled to have taken care of his 2 Root ANBU in a couple of seconds.

"Heh I guess it doesn't…" the ANBU reached up and pulled off his mask, Danzō's one visible eye widened in disbelief.

"Arashi… Namikaze Arashi"

**End: **

**Sorry for not putting any fighting scenes, remember to rate and review.**

**Also the Shinobi war will not involve Naruto heavily only the civil war will, so do you guys want me to write about the 4****th**** Shinobi War or just ignore the war.**

**Chapter 13: The Rebellion of the Bloody Mist **


	13. Rebellion of the Bloody Mist

Blood Thirsty Jinchūriki

I don't own Naruto

Normal Speech

_Normal Thought_

**Demon Speech**

**_Demon Thought_**

Chapter 13: The Rebellion of the Bloody Mist

Danzō was shocked as the mysterious ANBU had identified himself as Namikaze Arashi, "How do I know you're telling the truth?" asked Danzō, "For all I know you could be one of those blood clones Uzumaki has running around the elemental nations."

Arashi smirked as he sat down, "Yes Ero-Sennin sent me a copy of the seal my brother created, after going over the seal I can understand how suspicious you would be since the seal creates a perfect replica of my brother."

It was then that Jiraiya appeared inside the office with Shizune, "Arashi!? What are you doing here?" asked Jiraiya, Arashi was supposed to be in Iwa sabotaging their ranks to buy Konoha time to organize the frontlines troops.

"Yo Ero-Sennin! I came here because it's already done. I managed to kill some high ranking officers and Iwa was forced to hold their advance until they can get replacements to the army. I bought us 1 week" explained Arashi.

Danzō turned to Jiraiya, "Jiraiya, where is Tsunade and who is this girl?"

Jiraiya sighed as he crossed his arms, "Tsunade defected, when I got there Naruto and Orochimaru were already there trying to recruit Tsunade. She eventually decided to join Naruto when I mentioned the war with Iwa about to begin, this is her assistant Shizune, she decided to come back to Konoha instead of following Tsunade, while she doesn't have the fighting skills Tsunade had Shizune does have all the medical knowledge Tsunade taught her over the last 20 years."

Danzō crossed his fingers in annoyance, "It can't be helped… Boar!"

"Hai Danzō-sama!" said the Boar masked ANBU that entered the room.

"Senju Tsunade is hereby declared an S-rank missing-nin, she is to be added to our Bingo book with a kill-on-sight order" ordered Danzō.

"Hai!" said the ANBU as he disappeared.

"What about you girl, since Tsunade hasn't come back to build our Medic Corp. can I trust that you can fulfill her duties?" asked Danzō.

Shizune looked at Danzō nervously, "H-Hai Hokage-sama, I will do my best to train a Medic Corp. in time for the war."

It was then that the Root ANBU Arashi had knocked out woke up, "What h-happened?" asked the Snake Root, "Good Morning Sunshine! Have a good nap?" asked Arashi with a smirk.

Both ANBU snapped their attention to Arashi who was standing over them with a smirk plastered on his face, they moved immediately and went to attack the intruder.

"Enough!" ordered Danzō, both ANBU immediately snapped to attention at their leader.

"This shinobi was able to infiltrate the Hokage's office and knock both of you unconscious, it seems I need to find new bodyguards" said Danzō with annoyance at his subordinates' easy defeat.

"Forgive us Danzō-sama!" chorused both ANBU.

Danzō pointed at Shizune, "You are to take her to the hospital and help her with anything she needs for creating the Medic Corp." ordered Danzō.

Both ANBU gave a 'Hai!' and bowed before leading Shizune out of the room and leaving Arashi, Danzō, and Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya I want you to explain everything… Now!" ordered Danzō, he was getting sick and tired of all the surprises.

Jiraiya sat down next to Arashi and gave a sigh, "I guess I'll start at the beginning…"

"13 years ago Uzumaki Kushina gave birth to twins before she died of complications in childbirth. A couple hours after Arashi and Naruto were born; the Kyuubi suddenly appeared in the outskirts of Konoha and began its rampage. Minato was faced with a dilemma to seal the fox, he choose to use the Reaper Death Seal at the cost of his own life to seal the Kyuubi inside Naruto while leaving Arashi without a burden."

"When I got news of Minato's death, I raced to Konoha immediately to find he had sealed the Kyuubi inside Naruto. Sarutobi-sensei had already told the council of Naruto's jinchuriki status and you know what happened because of that…" explained Jiraiya with a heavy sigh, "I offered to take both Naruto and Arashi away from the village to raise and train them, but Sarutobi-sensei refused to let Naruto leave the village since the other villages might have found out and thought Konoha would be weak with its jinchuriki out of the village. In the end I took Arashi from the village and left Naruto, I had honestly thought Sarutobi-sensei was taking care of Naruto but I found out the truth when I came back for the Chunin Exams. I had planned on telling Naruto about his brother after the chunin exams but you already know that's when he defected."

Danzō nodded after digesting the explanation, he then turned to Arashi, "What about you? Do you hold any resentment toward Konoha for what it did to your brother?" asked Danzō.

Arashi looked at the ceiling before answering, "No, while I can't understand what my brother went through I don't blame the villagers who were probably just scared and confused in the aftermath of the Kyuubi attack. It was more Sandaime-sama's fault for revealing my brother's jinchuriki status to the civilians that caused his defection."

Danzō nodded before he asked his next question, "Who are your loyalties with Arashi?"

"My loyalties are with Konoha and no one else" Danzō nodded at Arashi's answer, "I would like to see your skills since you said you were a deep undercover spy in Iwa, you must be very skilled."

"The brat is very skilled Danzō; he has fought against me and won a couple of times. He also inherited Kushina's chakra chains and is able to use Minato's rasengan and his Hiraishin" explained Jiraiya, no use hiding his abilities with a war on their doorstep.

"The Hiraishin?" asked Danzō skeptically.

Arashi nodded before pulling out a Hiraishin kunai and showing it to Danzō, the Hokage looked at the kunai before asking his question, "Couldn't Uzumaki just teleport to this kunai since both of you know the same formula."

Arashi shook his head, "No my kunai use a modified jutsu shiki adjusted to my DNA while Naruto probably did the same, teleporting to each other's kunai are impossible."

Danzō nodded, "With you here we might just have a chance of bringing Konoha at the top of the world."

Arashi looked at Danzō neutrally, not trusting the man at all, "Hai Hokage-sama."

"You are dismissed, report to Training Ground 87 tomorrow to test your skills" ordered Danzō, Arashi nodded and left the room in a red flash, "Jiraiya, remember you leave for the frontlines tomorrow" Jiraiya nodded and left the room in a swirl of leaves.

Danzō sat back in his chair and looked at the ceiling calculatedly, _'This is a blessing in disguise, we might just have a better chance of winning this war'_ thought Danzō.

**Fire Country: Forest**

"So brat, who was your mother?" asked Tsunade as the group continued walking to their next destination.

"My mother was a kunoichi named Uzumaki Kushina, she was the second jinchuriki of the Kyuubi after Uzumaki Mito" replied Naruto neutrally.

Tsunade placed a finger to her chin and hummed, "Oh yeah, I remember her. She was my second cousin from Uzushiogakure, I remember Mito-baachan talking about her a couple of times before she passed away."

"That nice" replied Naruto simply.

Tsunade was a little surprised at Naruto's answer, "Don't you want to know about your mother?"

"It doesn't really matter to me, she's dead and you telling me about her won't make it any different" replied Naruto bitterly.

"Get used to it Tsunade-sama, Naruto-kun is very bitter when someone brings up Konoha or his deceased family" spoke Karin.

"Anyway… so Karin you said you had a bloodline?" asked Tsunade curiously, "That's right, my Uzumaki blood allows anyone that bites me to siphon healing chakra into their bodies, healing them" replied the red-headed girl.

"Have you ever thought of becoming a medic-nin?" asked Tsunade, she would need a new apprentice after Shizune left.

Karin shook her head, "No, back in Kusagakure there wasn't a Medic-nin program and when I joined Naruto-kun, I immersed myself in learning the Uzumaki Fuinjutsu."

Tsunade grinned cheekily, "Well why don't you become my apprentice, I need someone to pass on my techniques."

Karin gasped, "Really!? It would be an honor to be your apprentice Tsunade-sama!"

"Good we can start training when we get to wherever we are going" replied Tsunade, "Where are we going anyway?" asked Tsunade.

Just as Tsunade asked her question, there was a rustle in the bushes, "They're here" said Naruto as he looked forward with his sharingan spinning wildly.

The group looked forward and saw 2 shinobi wearing black cloaks with red clouds decorating the cloaks, "I was wondering when you Akatsuki were going to come out" said Naruto as he drew his katana.

Itachi narrowed his eyes suspiciously while Kisame chuckled, "Hehehe, so you know who we are brat?"

Naruto shifted into a kenjutsu stance, "Of course, you're hunting down jinchuriki or more specifically the Biju sealed inside jinchuriki."

"It seems you know a little too much about us Naruto-kun, just come with us or we can do this the hard way" spoke Itachi in his emotionless tone.

Tsunade got in a taijutsu stance and Gaara commanded his sand from the gourd until Naruto held up his hands, "You won't be fighting, I'll handle both of them" said Naruto.

"Naruto-kun you can't be serious! You said they were both S-rank criminals!" exclaimed Karin as she stood in the back.

Naruto turned back to look at the group coldly, it didn't help his sharingan was adding to the deadly tone he spoke in, "It wasn't a request, it was an order."

Tsunade smirked, "I was never really good at following orders brat."

Naruto turned back to his opponents, "Very well…" Tsunade smirked thinking she had won but was taken by surprise when 3 clones appeared behind them and disappeared in yellow flashes.

"You shouldn't have done that Naruto-kun, your chances of winning here were better with the Sannin fighting with you" commented Itachi.

"It doesn't matter; I'm going to get rid of two members of a rival organization… Now which one of you is first?" asked Naruto with a smirk.

Kisame grinned, "Cocky little brat aren't you?" Kisame drew his Samehada and pointed it at Naruto, "I hope you give Samehada a good meal."

Naruto vs. Kisame

Kisame ran forward and swung Samehada down, Naruto pulled his katana up to block while coating the blade in wind chakra. Naruto was taken by surprise when the shark-like sword absorbed the wind chakra, quickly recovering from his surprise Naruto jumped back as Samehada smashed into the ground.

_'That sword absorbed my wind chakra harmlessly, that must be one of the special abilities the 7 Swords of the Mist have' _thought Naruto, Kisame grinned as Naruto looked at him analytically, "Finally figured it out brat? Samehada can absorb chakra and give it back to me" said the former Mist-shinobi before disappearing in a burst of speed.

Naruto's sharingan tracked Kisame's movement and he moved his sword to intercept Samehada, both swordsmen struggled for dominance as their blades clashed. Kisame grinned widely as his strength overpowered Naruto while Naruto grit his teeth; he was surprised he still hold his ground against Kisame when he was only 13 years old.

"Hehehe you're pretty impressive brat to be holding against me even though you're only what… 9?" asked Kisame.

Naruto eyebrow twitched, "I'm 13 asshole!"

"Ma ma, don't get so bent out of shape brat" replied Kisame as he pressed harder, as the blade neared Naruto more and more, Kisame frowned when he disappeared in a yellow flash.

"Hey that's not fair!" whined Kisame, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)!" yelled Naruto as he spit out a large fireball at Kisame.

The shark-like shinobi grinned and started his own hand seals, "Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Style: Water Wall)!" Kisame spit out a large volume of water that formed a protective wall of water, "Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Jutsu)!" Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash; Kisame looked around to see Hiraishin kunai scattered all around him.

Suddenly Kisame held up Samehada to block a punch that Naruto sent when he reappeared, before Kisame could retaliate he disappeared again and reappeared on another side. Naruto slammed the rasengan into Kisame's gut sending him into a tree. Kisame tried to recover but Naruto reappeared in front of him with another rasengan, this time Kisame was able to hold up Samehada and block the rasengan.

Naruto was forced to jump back when Samehada got larger and its scales cut into his hand, Kurama's chakra quickly healed the cut and Naruto resumed his hand seals, "No more playing around brat!" exclaimed Kisame as he started doing his own hand seals.

"Suiton: Bakusui Shōha (Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave)!" yelled Kisame as he spit out a large volume of water that formed a crushing wave of water that raced toward Naruto.

"Katon: Gōka Messhitsu (Fire Style: Great Fire Destruction)!" yelled Naruto as he exhaled a massive stream of intense, white flames.

The giant wave of water met the massive stream of fire in the middle of the clearing, both attacks canceled each other out and the entire forest was covered in steam limiting Naruto's visibility with only the sharingan but Kisame gave a bloodthirsty grin out as he maneuvered through the stream silently using the Silent Killing Style he had learned in Kirigakure.

Kisame found Naruto and silently drew Samehada; he snuck up behind the blonde jinchuriki and swung down only for Naruto to look behind with his Mangekyo spinning wildly.

Kisame had a look of shock as a black ribcage formed around Naruto protectively and successfully blocked Samehada, _'Those eyes, they're just like Itachi's!' _thought Kisame in shock.

Kisame was knocked out of his thoughts when the ribcage formed a fist that punched him out of the steam; Kisame flew out of the steam and crashed into a tree. Naruto followed suit with a Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) running next to it with its hand forming a red rasengan, once the elemental rasengan was complete the clone dispelled and Naruto held the red rasengan in front of him.

"Katon: Rasenmoltov (Fire Style: Spiraling Molotov)!" yelled Naruto as he thrust the rasengan toward Kisame, Kisame tried to hold Samehada up to absorb the attack but Itachi beat him to it when he appeared ahead of Kisame with his Mangekyo Sharingan spinning wildly.

"Susanoo" whispered Itachi as a red Susanoo with a long-nose Tengu design formed around him and placed the Yata Mirror protectively in front.

The flaming rasengan made contact with the shield and Naruto immediately used the Hiraishin to teleport away.

The red rasengan immediately exploded in a dome of fire pushing Itachi's Susanoo back with sheer force as the Yata Mirror protected Itachi and Kisame from the blazing inferno.

"Kisame we're leaving" ordered Itachi, Kisame looked at his partner with disbelief, "What! Why!?"

"He's stronger than we anticipated, we need to retreat and form a plan before we attack again. For now we will retreat and report back to Leader-sama of Naruto-kun's strength" explained Itachi as he kept his eyes on Naruto who was in front of them looking at them with his Mangekyo spinning wildly.

"What makes you think you'll escape here?" asked Naruto with a smirk as his full Susanoo formed.

"So the report were real, I don't know how you got the sharingan but to have it and being able to turn it off means you are of Uchiha blood" commented Itachi, "Strange how you escaped my test all those years ago."

Naruto smirked at Itachi, "Test? Are you sure you don't mean mission?"

Itachi's eyes widened before he narrowed them, "You know too much, but for now you will live. Tsukuyomi."

Naruto was suddenly trapped inside the red and black world of Tsukuyomi, it took him a few seconds to break the genjutsu but by then Itachi and Kisame had already escaped.

Naruto sighed as he dispelled the Susanoo and disappeared in a yellow flash back to the hideout.

**Wave Country: Wave Hideout**

Karin, Tsunade, and Gaara reappeared back in the wave hideout, immediately Tsunade flew into a rage as she punched the shadow clone into a wall, "That stupid brat! How the hell does he think he can face two S-rank criminals all by himself!?" yelled Tsunade in anger, the other shadow clones quickly dispelled themselves to avoid being the targets of Tsunade's fury.

Gaara looked at Tsunade with a raised eyebrow before he shrugged and left to his room, "Naruto-san has always been very powerful, he was almost able to defeat your teammate Jiraiya the Toad Sage before his body collapsed on the strain of battle and was forced to retreat. I have no doubt Naruto-san can defeat the two Akatsuki members, but I also doubt his body will be able to withstand the battle of that magnitude and he will be forced to retreat once again once his body reaches the limit" with his speech finished, Gaara left the room to get some sleep and training done.

Tsunade kept her scowl; "If those Akatsuki don't kill him, I will" commented Tsunade as she turned toward Karin, "So what's there to do around here?" asked the busty Senju.

Karin shook her head, "Not much, just eating and training since we don't stay here long. Only after mission do we stay here then we get a new mission. But if you're looking for something to do, Naruto-kun wanted you to heal this girl we recruited from Konoha."

Karin lead Tsunade through the halls of the underground base, "So who is this girl the brat recruited?" asked the Slug Sannin.

"Kurama Yakumo, she was the Heiress of the Kurama Clan and has a powerful genjutsu bloodline. She was born with a very weak body and while her genjutsu is on par with Konoha's Genjutsu Mistress, she can't perform other vital shinobi tasks. Aside from that, her bloodline create a dual personality and her second, more aggressive personality caused a lot of problems but Naruto-kun was able to seal away the second personality and give the power back to Yakumo. All that's left is to heal her body so she can start physical training and be able to fight" explained Karin, Tsunade nodded and followed Karin until they reached a room with Yakumo frozen inside a metal tube.

"What happened to her?" asked Tsunade, "She's been cryogenically frozen, before we left to recruit you Naruto-kun decided to test out a new seal he had been working on that could freeze someone's body and unfreeze them years from now totally unharmed and as young as the day they were frozen" explained Karin before she started doing hand seals and touched a seal on the metal tube.

"How does it work?" asked Tsunade, with this seal on the battlefield, a medic could freeze a critically injured soldier and transport them back to HQ for surgery that might save their life.

"I'm not really sure…" replied Karin as she rubbed her chin, "There are 10 levels of Fuinjutsu training with 1 being a beginner and 10 being a master. Right now I'm only at level 6 while Naruto-kun is at level 10. This seal is a level 10 seal because of its complexity and chakra costs…I remember Naruto-kun explaining that it was a bunch of chakra conversion seals that converted regular chakra into Hyōton chakra that freezes the body, those seals are wired into a stasis seal that keeps a body alive and the stasis seal regulate how cold the inside is so whoever is inside doesn't freeze to death and instead is kept alive and preserved" explained Karin to the best of her ability.

Tsunade nodded, "The brat may be arrogant but he's a genius with seals, a true Uzumaki."

The metal tube hissed as it opened, once it was open the ice quickly melted and Kurama opened her eyes, "W-What happened?" asked a groggy Yakumo.

"Naruto-kun froze you with a seal Yakumo-chan…" Karin motioned toward Tsunade, "This is Senju Tsunade, she's going to heal your body so you can start physical training."

"R-Right" replied Yakumo as she stood up and laid down on the examination table.

Tsunade walked up to her and her hands glowed green as she used a diagnostic jutsu on Yakumo to find what exactly was wrong with her. After a few minutes Tsunade cancelled the jutsu and turned to Yakumo, "Well, I know what's wrong with you and the good news is that I can perform surgery but the bad news is it'll be some time before you can start training" explained Tsunade.

Yakumo nodded, "Hai Tsunade-sama, if you can heal me then I would be very grateful."

Tsunade nodded before she turned to Karin, "I'll need a sterile room to perform the surgery."

"Hai Tsunade-sama" replied Karin as she walked out of the room to fulfill her task.

Suddenly Naruto appeared in the room in a yellow flash, "I'm back."

Tsunade appeared in front of him with a look of utter rage and punched him into a wall; Naruto sailed through the air and comically slammed into the wall upside down.

_'She's a powerful ally, she's a powerful ally, she's a powerful ally…' _repeated Naruto to himself to prevent himself from killing Tsunade, his eyebrow twitched as he heard Kurama laughing at him for being beaten by a 60 year old hag, _'SHUT UP YOU STUPID FOX!'_

Naruto stood back up and rubbed his head, "Was that necessary Tsunade?" asked Naruto with annoyance.

Tsunade cracked her knuckles and looked at him with a scowl, Naruto couldn't help but feel irony in the current situation, he managed to get 2 S-rank criminals to retreat only for him to be killed by his S-rank medic. Naruto held his hands up in defeat, "Calm down Tsunade, mind telling me what I did before you kill me."

"You know what you did you arrogant brat, why the hell did you send us away when we could have helped you!?" demanded Tsunade, "If I recall, I ordered you to leave and when you refused I got rid of you anyway. Besides they retreated before I could even use my full power, they were only there to test my strength" explained Naruto, "Why does it even matters. W-Were you worried about me?" asked Naruto in slight shock.

Tsunade huffed and crossed her arms under her massive bust, "Don't kid yourself brat, why the hell would I be worried about you."

Naruto sighed, the last thing he need was a mother. "Well don't worry about me, I can take care of myself" replied Naruto as he walked down the corridor toward his room.

Karin turned the corner to see a retreating Naruto and a fuming Tsunade, "Tsunade-sama, the room is ready."

Tsunade nodded and picked up Yakumo before heading to the sterile room to perform the operation.

**Konoha: Training Ground 87: Next Morning**

Arashi arrived at Training Ground 87 wearing black ANBU pants, equipment pouches on waist, black sandals, and a dark orange combat jacket. He saw Danzō and the Clan Heads were already waiting, the second the Clan Heads laid their eyes on him their eyes widened in disbelief. When Danzō had told them Minato had twins, some of them were skeptical and thought Danzō was only saying it to try a boost their morale.

Now they were looking at a second carbon copy of Minato except this one had red hair and a sharper face.

"Ahhh Arashi, good that you could join us" said Danzō, "Who's going to be my opponent?" asked Arashi.

Suddenly Kakashi appeared in the training ground, "Sorry a black cat crossed…" Kakashi suddenly stopped when he saw Arashi and his one visible eye widened, "N-Naruto?" stuttered Kakashi.

Arashi smirked, "Sorry, I'm Arashi not my brother."

"B-Brother?" repeated Kakashi bewildered.

"Enough, you can ask your questions after the spar Kakashi" ordered Danzō, Kakashi sighed and nodded before putting away his orange book and shifting into a taijutsu stance and Arashi did the same.

"Hajime!"

Arashi vs. Kakashi

Arashi disappeared in a burst of speed and reappeared to the jonin's right. Kakashi blocked the punch Arashi sent only to be surprised when Arashi twisted his body and kneed Kakashi in the stomach. Kakashi jumped back and rubbed his sore stomach lightly, "Guess I shouldn't underestimate you" commented Kakashi before disappearing in a burst of speed, Arashi grinned and disappeared as well.

The audience of Elite Jonin and Clan Heads couldn't help but be in awe of Arashi's skills, he was able to go toe to toe with one of Konoha's Elite Jonin. The Clan Heads followed as both shinobi fought in taijutsu at high speed in the middle of the clearing.

Kakashi grit his teeth as Arashi continued to punch and kick him at very high speeds, luckily the copy-nin had revealed his sharingan before engaging the red-headed shinobi in taijutsu so he could easily track all the punches and kicks and avoid them. The problem was Arashi was doing it at such speeds that he could barely dodge. Kakashi suddenly grabbed Arashi's wrist and kneed him in the stomach sending him into a tree from the sheer force.

Arashi stood up and smirked as he rubbed his stomach, "Not bad Kakashi-sempai"

"For a kid, you're not so bad either" replied Kakashi, "Why don't we take this up a level" spoke Arashi as he started doing hand seals.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu)!" yelled Arashi as water from the air around him started forming a dragon; Arashi did 2 additional hand seals and placed his hands on the water dragon. The dragon was then covered in wind blades and crackled with lightning.

Kakashi couldn't help but feel inferior when he saw Arashi's water dragon, _'First Naruto and now Arashi, Minato-sensei your kids are monsters.'_

The water dragon gave a loud roar before rushing Kakashi and crashing into the ground where Kakashi had been, Arashi looked around for his opponent and was forced to dodge when he heard a jutsu being called out, "Doton: Doryūsō (Earth Style: Earth Flow Spears)!" Arashi was forced to jump into the air, "Katon: Karyūdan (Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bullet)!" Arashi turned to see a stream of fire coming straight toward him; he smirked before disappearing in a red flash.

Kakashi's eye widened as he saw Arashi disappear in a flash, _'He disappeared in a flash, just like Minato-sensei's and Naruto's Hiraishin, that means…' _Kakashi was interrupted from his thoughts when he turned around just in time to catch Arashi's wrist and stop the rasengan from being buried in his back.

Arashi smirked before once again disappearing in a red flash, _'He must have marked me with a jutsu shiki, crap no one ever survived when Minato-sensei did that' _thought Kakashi, he had to be alert for whenever Arashi reappeared so he couldn't look for the shiki.

Kakashi stood ready for whenever Arashi reappeared near him, but he was taken by surprise when golden chains erupted from the ground and tried to wrap around Kakashi. The copy-nin quickly dodged the chains, _'NO WAY, he inherited Kushina-sempai's chakra chains as well?'_ thought Kakashi in shock having witnessed Kushina's chakra chains in action during the Third Great Ninja War.

Kakashi was forced onto the defensive as he dodged length after length of golden chains that erupted from ground; suddenly he was taken by surprise when Arashi appeared above him in a red flash. Kakashi, having been too concentrated on the chakra chains he was unable to do anything as the rasengan was slammed into his back.

Kakashi groaned in pain as he slammed into the ground, he could tell the rasengan was weakened since a full-power rasengan would have burned into his skin and possibly cut him in half.

Danzō couldn't help but feel majorly impressed, _'He has an affinity to water, wind, and lightning. Not only that but the water affinity is so strong that he can draw water from the atmosphere like Tobirama-sensei, he also mastered his father's rasengan and Hiraishin and inherited his mother's chakra chains used to suppress Biju. He will be an excellent soldier on the frontlines.'_

The Clan Heads just looked at Arashi with shock and respect; they could see he was as strong as or maybe even stronger than his traitorous twin brother.

Danzō cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention, "Thank you for the demonstration Arashi, I am going to go ahead and promote you to Jonin. Any objection?" asked Danzō, everyone was silent since they couldn't really argue Arashi was easily a jonin level shinobi.

Danzō took a scroll from his sleeve and tossed it toward Arashi, the red-headed shinobi caught it and it revealed to be a storage seal. He channeled chakra into the seal and grabbed the dark green jonin vest; he examined the vest neutrally before putting it on over his orange combat jacket.

Danzō turned around and started walking back to the Hokage Tower, "You leave for the frontlines in one week Arashi-san, make Konoha proud" spoke Danzō without even turning.

Arashi nodded and was suddenly swarmed by the clan heads as they introduced themselves and started trying to get on Arashi's good side, Nara Shikaku just shook his head and muttered 'Troublesome' before walking away to finish the military strategies for the war.

After a couple of minutes of introductions with the clan heads and being invited to the compounds of the Akimichi, Yamanaka, Hyuuga, and Inuzuka clans for dinner, the clan heads left for their duties leaving Arashi alone with Kakashi.

Kakashi closed his orange book as he looked over Arashi from head to toe, "So you're also sensei's son, where have you been the last 13 years?" asked Kakashi slightly bitter.

Arashi could detect the bitterness in the copy-nins tone and sighed, "When me and Naruto were born Sandaime-sama refused to let Naruto leave the village due to his jinchuriki status, Jiraiya-sensei tried to convince Sandaime-sama but he was too stubborn and in the end Jiraiya-sensei took me and left Naruto. From there he trained me from the moment I could walk and when I was 11 Jiraiya-sensei sent me into Iwa for a deep undercover spy operation until I came back a couple days ago."

Kakashi nodded accepting Arashi's explanation, "The Sandaime Hokage always did make very bad choices after the Kyuubi attack…" replied the copy-nin in annoyed tone, "Now why don't we go get some BBQ, the Rookie 11 are giving their jonin sensei a farewell before they're deployed to the frontlines, I wasn't planning on going but you should meet the class you would have graduated with" spoke Kakashi with an eye-smile.

Arashi gave a small smile and nodded, Kakashi led him through the streets of Konoha until they reached the BBQ restaurant.

**Wave Country: Wave Hideout**

Naruto sat in his private training ground, it was a large room with various seals etched onto the walls that were designed to absorb chakra and harden the walls to the point where they could withstand the force of a Bijūdama. He took a scroll from his storage pocket and channeled chakra into it to reveal a bloody kunai from his battle with Jiraiya.

He then unsealed ink and a paintbrush and started manually drawing the summoning matrix on the floor before putting the bloody kunai in the center of the matrix. He remembered reading in the letter from his father that he had placed the seal key inside a scroll Toad named Gerotora and given it to Jiraiya, all he would need to do is summon the scroll Toad using Jiraiya's blood and he would be able to get the seal key.

Channeled chakra into his hand and slammed it onto the sealing matrix while concentrating on summoning a Toad named Gerotora, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)!"

There was a puff of smoke, Naruto quickly jumped into the smoke and slapped an anchor-seal on whatever Toad had appeared so they would be unable to dispel back to Mount Myōboku or where ever they came from.

"What the hell!? Who did that!? Jiraiya why did you summon me!" demanded a black and orange toad with dark markings around his eyes.

Naruto could see the scroll was concealed; "You must be Gerotora" spoke Naruto once the smoke cleared.

Gerotora spun around and saw Naruto, "W-What, how the hell did you summon me!?"exclaimed Gerotora, he knew of Naruto's betrayal and Jiraiya had told him that he would probably never give Naruto the key since he was enemy of Konoha.

Naruto smirked, "How I summoned you doesn't matter…" wood tentacles wrapped around Gerotora to prevent him from running... floating away, "…You should be asking how you're going to get out of here alive."

Gerotora smirked, "One mistake brat, I'm a summoning toad so I can just… dispel!" Gerotora threw his hands up in victory as he tried to dispel himself but saw he was still in the room with Naruto.

"Hehehe so why don't we talk about this?" asked Gerotora sheepishly.

"There's nothing to talk about Gerotora, give me the key and I'll let you leave here alive" explained Naruto, "Don't give me the key and I find a way to forcibly take the key before killing you."

Gerotora gulped but steeled his resolve, "Never, you would just use the Kyuubi's power to destroy Konoha, that's not what Minato would have wanted!"

Naruto scowled, "I could care less what that bastard would have wanted, either give me the key or die!"

Gerotora crossed his arms, "Never!"

"Fine!" Naruto took off his shirt and drawing a seal next to the Hakke no Fūin Shiki, "Kemoto no Fūin Shiki (Beast Sealing Style), Fūin!"

Suddenly Gerotora was sucked into Naruto's second seal; Naruto sighed as he stood up and left the training ground to start on the seal needed to forcibly obtain the Hakke no Fūin Shiki key.

Mindscape:

"What, where am I!?" exclaimed Gerotora as he looked around to see he was trapped in a small cage, he then heard growling and turned to see the Kyuubi growling at him.

"Kyuubi!? Why aren't you in a cage!?" exclaimed Gerotora, Kurama looked at the toad sadistically and circled around the small cage as if he was getting ready to eat his meal.

Gerotora looked closer and saw the seal was being worn like a collar instead of a cage, Kurama suddenly slammed the small cage frightening Gerotora, **"What's wrong Toad? Are you scared? This cage is the only thing keeping me from mauling you to bits" **spoke Kurama evilly.

Gerotora cowered in fear as Kyuubi scratched the bars of his small cage, **"It doesn't matter, once that Kit finds a way to forcibly take the key I'LL ENJOY KILLING YOU!" **exclaimed Kurama menacingly.

Gerotora just cowered in fear as Kurama settled himself across from him and laid down on his paws,** "Tick-tock little Toad, your days are numbered"** spoke Kurama menacingly before falling asleep.

Outside Mindscape:

Naruto walked into the medical bay to see Yakumo looked up to some machines that monitored her vital signs and Tsunade writing something down on a clipboard, "How was the operation?" asked Naruto.

"The operation was a success, she's going to need a couple weeks of rehabilitation but after that she'll be ready to start training. Also I want to take Karin as an apprentice and I want to be the one to train Yakumo" requested Tsunade as she turned to look at Naruto.

Naruto nodded, "Fine, I was going to ask you to train them anyway…" Naruto turned to leave the room, "Me and Gaara will be leaving on a mission tomorrow. You, Karin-chan, and Yakumo will be staying here."

"Where are you going?" asked Tsunade curiously.

"Kiri…"

**Konoha: Hokage Office**

Danzō walked into his office and sat at his desk, "Have you come to give me your answer Sasuke?"

Sasuke stepped out of the shadow and looked at Danzō neutrally, "I accept, as long as you give me the power to kill Itachi I swear my loyalty to you."

Danzō smirked, "Good… Bat!" a Root wearing a blank Bat mask appeared, "Hai Danzō-sama!" "Take Uchiha Sasuke to Root Base 24 to begin his Root training" ordered Danzō, "Hai Danzō-sama!" replied the Root ANBU before putting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"Good everything is falling into place, once Itachi is dead the truth about the Uchiha Clan Massacre will never be revealed and Konoha will stand at the top of the Shinobi world" spoke Danzō before he started doing paperwork.

**Konoha: BBQ Restaurant**

Sakura looked down depressingly at her plate as the Rookie 11 conversed with their sensei for the last time before they were deployed to the frontlines in Grass Country.

"It's not fair! We're more than ready to fight in the war, I want to fight some Iwa trash!" complained Kiba loudly.

"Kiba! War is nothing to wish for; it is the most horrible thing to witness. You watch as your comrade's lay their life on the line for their village and a lot of them die!" scolded Kurenai; the loud Inuzuka shrank under his sensei's hard gaze, "H-Hai Kurenai-sensei."

"I don't want to go to the frontlines, I'm glad that we all got put in Division 4 for our first rotation… right Sakura?" Ino looked to her friend for confirmation but all she got was silence, "Come on Sakura, stop being all broody and get over it!" exclaimed Ino. Sakura scowled at Ino, "Get over it!? How the hell can I get over the fact that the only family I had was murdered by that monster Naruto!"

"I swear on my life that I will kill that monster if it's the last thing I do!" exclaimed Sakura, Neji slightly snickered and caused Sakura to narrow her eyes toward him, "You got something to say Hyuuga!" demanded the pink-haired shinobi.

"I just think it's amusing that you think you can kill Naruto-san, he was able to fight Jiraiya-sama to a standstill before retreating. How is it that you, a genin that held her team back, can beat Naruto-san who has the power of the most powerful Biju in existence fate has decreed that someone like you has no chance of beating Naruto-san" explained Neji with an arrogant smirk.

"Neji-kun do not put down Sakura-san like that! It is most unyouthful!" exclaimed Lee, "That's right Neji, even someone like Sakura has a chance of beating Naruto and bringing him to justice if she fans her flames of youth!" exclaimed Gai.

"Such wise words Gai-sensei!" exclaimed Lee as he wrote on his notebook and shed tears.

"Troublesome" muttered Shikamaru before putting his head down and sleeping, Choji was happily eating BBQ as he ignored everything around him.

"I wonder where Kakashi and Sasuke are?" asked Asuma as he lit up another cigarette.

Just then Kakashi entered the restaurant with Arashi, "Yo! Sorry I'm late, a little old lady needed help bringing her groceries home." Everyone sweat dropped at Kakashi's excuse until they saw Arashi.

"Who's that Kakashi, he looks oddly familiar" spoke Asuma as he looked at Arashi, "Ah this is a fellow jonin Asuma, Namikaze Arashi."

"Yo!" greeted Arashi with a smile, not a single sound could be heard as the Rookie 11 and their sensei's gapped at Arashi.

"N-Namikaze, as in related to the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato and the SS-rank traitor Namikaze Naruto?" asked Kurenai.

"The one and only" said Arashi with a smirk before sitting at the table between Shino and Hinata.

"Ma ma Kurenai-chan close your mouth or you might catch flies" teased Kakashi with an eye smile. Kurenai was knocked out of her stupor and she closed her eyes before blushing in embarrassment.

"If you're Yondaime-sama's son, where have you been all these years?" asked Shino neutrally with slight curiosity.

"Shino! Those types of questions aren't polite" scolded Kurenai, "It's alright Kurenai-san…" he leaned back in his chair and sighed, "Ever since I was born, I've been travelling with Jiraiya-sensei around the elemental continents. When I was 4 I started training in the shinobi arts until I was 11. Jiraiya-sensei thought I need some experience so he sent me to Iwa to be a deep undercover spy operative for the last 2 years. When Iwa began mobilizing their armies for war Jiraiya-sensei gave me the mission to sabotage their ranks to buy Konoha time to organize their forces. After completing my mission I came back to Konoha…and before you ask I had no idea of my brothers' mistreatment or his betrayal before coming here" said Arashi.

"Judging from you jonin vest, I can deduce that you are quite skilled for someone our age" analyzed Shino, "Quite deductive Shino-san, you're right Hokage-sama promoted me after my spar with Kakashi-sempai" replied Arashi with a smirk.

"Hn I just hope you don't get in the way when I kill that traitor brother of yours" muttered Sakura.

Kakashi frowned at Sakura and was about to say something until Arashi stopped him, "What's you name genin?" asked Arashi neutrally.

"Haruno Sakura" replied the kunoichi simply.

"Tell me Sakura-san, what did my brother do to you that you hold such hate for him?" asked Arashi.

Sakura grit her teeth and glared at Arashi, "He murdered my mother, along with the rest of the civilian council in front of my eyes!"

Arashi remained unfazed, "I can only imagine the reason my brother had for doing that, like all jinchuriki he was thought as the demon he contained. Civilians have a hard time trying to understand shinobi politics so to them Naruto was like the Kyuubi reincarnated into a weaker form. They thought that they could make his life a living hell and he would be powerless to retaliate when in actuality they were just poking a bear with a stick, eventually my brother must have snapped and he became exactly what the civilians wanted him to be. Your mother must have been a civilian council member?" asked Arashi, Sakura nodded, "Then my brother must have killed her out of revenge for everything she did to him during his childhood, to commit the act in front of you speaks volumes of how sadistic he has become in his revenge. I remember during my times as an Iwa spy when I gathered information about the Yonbi and Gobi jinchuriki's. They were so hated and abused in Iwagakure that the Tsuchikage had sent them to live outside the village so their hatred for Iwa didn't turn traitorous. Had the civilians left my brother in peace he might have been Konoha's most powerful shinobi but instead he is now Konoha's most disastrous enemy."

"This world is a cycle of hate and war will only add to the already large cycle. It won't be until everyone lets go of their hate that we can experience true peace and harmony" spoke Arashi sagely.

Everyone was silent as Arashi finished his speech, the silence was then broken my Gai, "Yosh! Such a youthful speech from our new comrade! His flames of youth burn brightly!"

"Hai Gai-sensei, Arashi-kun is such a youthful comrade!" spoke Lee.

Kakashi smiled at his sensei's son, _'At least he hasn't gone down the path of hatred like Naruto'_ thought Kakashi sadly.

Hinata looked at Arashi with a blush, _'He's so passionate.'_

Ino looked at Arashi with a blush for different reasons, _'He's so HOT!'_

Sakura looked at him with a scowl, _'I don't care what he says, Naruto will die by my hands or I'll die trying.'_

For the rest of the night the Rookie 11 conversed with their sensei's, asking for training advise and what kinds of things will they experience in war, before they all bid farewell and knowing they would say their final goodbye's in the morning.

**Water Country: Masu Village**

Naruto and Gaara walked through the small traveler's village named Masu Village in the middle of Water Country. They had arrived in Water Country a few days ago and were making their way toward the meeting point where they would be escorted to meet with Terumi Mei, the leader of the rebel forces. Naruto had thought of just teleporting to his clones but then decided against it since they might mistake him for an enemy.

"Halt!" commanded a mysterious voice.

Naruto and Gaara stopped to see a squad of Kiri ANBU surround them, "State who you are and your business here!" demanded the Shark masked ANBU operative.

Naruto grinned and looked at the Shark ANBU, "We're just traveler's shinobi-san, and we aren't here to cause any trouble."

"If that's than you wouldn't mind coming with us for some questioning" spoke Shark, "Sorry but we've got an appointment…" Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed and beheaded the squad leader with his katana, the 3 other ANBU operatives drew their weapons but immediately froze when sand wrapped around their bodies, "Sabaku Sōsō (Imploding Sand Funeral)!" exclaimed Gaara and watched with bloodthirsty glee as the ANBU were killed.

"Gaara let's go" ordered Naruto, Gaara nodded and followed Naruto as he jumped onto the rooftops and headed into the swamps on the other side of town.

After a few minutes of delving deeper and deeper into the swamps, they came across a clearing and waited for their contact to arrive.

After a few minutes a man wearing a standard striped, grey suit, with a green haori with white trimmings and an eye patch landed across from them, "Uzumaki Naruto?" question the one-eyed Kiri-nin.

"That's me, who are you?" asked Naruto.

"My name is Ao, I am Mei-sama's right hand and your escort to our base" replied Ao.

Naruto nodded and he and Gaara followed after Ao as he jumped into the trees and led them to an abandoned weapons factory.

Ao led them inside and instructed them not to touch anything since the whole place was booby-trapped. The group walked deeper into the factory until they reached a three foot thick steel door, Ao knocked on the door three times and a small slot opened.

"Why does the wave retreat?" questioned the person on the other side.

"So it can gather strength and return with devastating power" answered Ao, the slot closed and the door opened. Ao motioned them inside and led them through a series of underground tunnels where countless bloodline refugees had taken residence to escape the loyalist ANBU Hunter-nin.

"This is what Yagura's bloodline purges have forced us to do, he has too many shinobi loyal to him and everyday more and more bloodline users are forced from their homes to escape the murderous Hunter-nin Corp." explained Ao.

Naruto nodded but could care less about them; that was the world they lived in. A world where the strong towered over the weak and the weak were sacrificed every day at the whim of the strong. The only reason he was here was to strike an alliance with Kirigakure.

They reached a door and Ao knocked, "Mei-sama, Uzumaki Naruto is here…" there was no response, Ao knocked more forcefully, "Mei-sama are you in there?" there was once again no response, Ao was about to knock again but Naruto had lost his patience and instead kicked the door open.

He suddenly wished he had waited; he looked inside the room and saw Terumi Mei and Momochi Zabuza heatedly making out on top of the desk.

"Zabuza get the fuck up!" ordered Naruto.

The Demon of the Mist snapped his head up to see his leader looking at him with an annoyed look, "Uhh this isn't what you think" said the former Kiri-nin, "I don't care get the fuck out" replied Naruto simply. Zabuza nodded and left the room quickly before his leader got any angrier.

Mei blushed before she smoothed out her hair and sat in her chair, "I apologize for that Naruto-san, I had no idea you were there."

Naruto just gave an annoyed 'Hn', "Yes well why don't we begin discussing the terms of my aid."

Mei nodded before looking at Naruto, "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" asked Mei now realizing that Naruto looked very young, either he was just a kid or he just looked young like Yagura.

Naruto smirked, "I'm 13."

"13! Are you really as strong as you told my subordinate Ao?" question Mei with narrowed eyes.

Naruto wagged his finger at Mei, "You should know Mei-san that there are people stronger than you but as young as me. If you doubt my strength why not test me in a spar?"

Mei smirked, "Yes I will do that, but you must be tired after your journey why don't you rest and we'll have the spar tomorrow?"

Naruto nodded and stood up, "I accept your offer Mei-san"

"Good… Mai!" called out Mei, a younger girl around 15 with red hair and looks similar to the rebel leader entered the room, "Hai Onee-san?"

"Take out guest and his companion to their rooms for the night" ordered Mei, "Hai Onee-san!" replied the younger red-head.

The younger red head led Naruto and Gaara to their room which was just a large barracks, Naruto could help but look at the red head with lust, ever since he started drinking sake he found the opposite sex more enticing and appealing. Kurama had told him it was the alcohol plus his teenage hormones that were increasing his sex drive. Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Zabuza, Haku asleep and Squad Delta waiting for him.

"Here you go this is your room… If you don't mind me asking why don't your ANBU eat or sleep. All they do is fight and spar whenever they aren't fighting" spoke the red-head

Naruto smirked, "I could tell you but then I would have to kill you."

"Right, good night" replied Mai before disappearing in a swirl of mist.

"Squad Delta!" called out Naruto, the ANBU squad snapped at attention and kneeled before their leader, "Hai Boss!"

"Your job here is done, your new mission is to go to Grass Country and observe the war between Konoha and Iwa. Report anything of interest back to me" ordered Naruto, the squad gave a 'Hai!' before melting into the ground and going to complete their mission.

Naruto laid in his bed and closed his eyes but stayed awake, "Zabuza" spoke Naruto.

"Yeah?" replied Zabuza still very much awake.

"I don't care who you fuck but remember you are my subordinate, I don't care if you love Mei with all your heart, you work for me and once we are finished here we will be leaving Kiri until I give you permission to return. Is that understood?" asked Naruto calmly.

"H-Hai" replied Zabuza dejectedly, "Good" said Naruto as he got comfortable and went to sleep. Tomorrow he would be fighting his own war, and he would have so much fun doing so.

**END:**

**Another chapter down! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and remember to rate and review.**

**As some of you may have noticed, a majority would have not, I changed the pairing in the description. I came to realize that this is an evil Naruto story, what evil guy limits himself to one girl!? While it won't be a harem it also won't be only 1 person. Hell! It might not even include Karin. But we'll worry about pairing later into the story. **

**Chapter 14: Battle of Ishigakure/ Rebellion of the Bloody Mist Pt. 2**


End file.
